


Scrubs & Clubs

by ShadaPhoenix



Category: Big Bang (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee, Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bouncer Kim Namjoon, Bouncer Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Clubbing, Co-workers, Crime Scenes, DJ Jhope, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Drug Dealing, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hate Crimes, Jealousy, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Jin and Jhope are roommates, Jin needs a break, Lawyer Jackson Wang, Light Bondage, Love Triangles, M/M, Matchmaker Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Medical Conditions, Medical Procedures, Medical Professionals, Medical Trauma, Mob Boss Kang Heegun, Murder, Musicians, Neighbors, Nurse Bae Joohyun | Irene, Nurse Kim Taehyung, Old Friends, Organized Crime, Police Officer Jeon Jungkook, Police Officer Park Jimin, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, References to Drugs, Roommates, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Stalking, Surgeon Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Surgical Resident Kim Seokjin, Taehyung is an Agust D fan, Underground Rapper Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Underground Rapper Min Yoongi | Suga, Violence, club owner min yoongi, minor character choi seunghyun| T.O.P.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 81,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadaPhoenix/pseuds/ShadaPhoenix
Summary: What do 3 overworked and uninspired men in Seoul have in common? More than they thought.Kim Namjoon, a.k.a. Rap Monster, moonlights as a bouncer at one of the hottest clubs in the Seoul. Music is his life, his passion, his soul...  his best friend seems to think he needs something more...Dr. Kim Seokjin is an aspiring surgeon. He is stunning, skillful, but so, so tired. When his roommate drags him to the club, he has no idea things would change so much...Min Yoongi worked his ass off to open his dream club. These days, he doesn't sleep enough to dream and inspiration has abandoned him. He needs a Muse...





	1. Who Needs Sleep?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I've just closed my eyes again_  
>  _Climbed aboard the dream weaver train_  
>  _Driver take away my worries of today_  
>  _And leave tomorrow behind_  
>   
>  _Ooh dream weaver_  
>  _I believe you can get me through the night_  
>  _Ooh dream weaver_  
>  _I believe we can reach the morning light_  
>  _Fly me high through the starry skies_  
>  _Maybe to an astral plane_  
>  _Cross the highways of fantasy_  
>  _Help me to forget today's pain_  
>   
>  _Dream Weaver_ by Gary Wright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is my first fic. I have aged everyone up a couple of years to accomodate the story and career paths. I had posted this unbetaed before, and after some suggestions from my editor ([ Centristy ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Centristy)), I decided to rewrite some parts and edit it to flow better.  
> Click on the name to see a picture of each character.  
> [ Dr. Kim Seokjin ](http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e102/jordandmweeks/Dr.%20Kim%20Seokjin_zpsquaq5wbo.jpg) is 27  
> [ Min Yoongi ](http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e102/jordandmweeks/Min%20Yoongi_zpsprndxp6e.jpg) is 26  
> [ Kim Namjoon ](http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e102/jordandmweeks/Kim%20Namjoon_zpsspzrvsww.jpg) is 25  
> [ Jung Hoseok ](http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e102/jordandmweeks/Jung%20Hoseok_zpsvmqckgmt.jpg) is 25  
> [ Officer Park Jimin ](http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e102/jordandmweeks/Officer%20Park%20Jimin_zpstmfo3uqz.jpg) is 24  
> [ Nurse Kim Taehyung ](http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e102/jordandmweeks/Nurse%20Kim%20Taehyung_zpssegzsvmd.jpg) is 23  
> [ Officer Jeon Jungkook ](http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e102/jordandmweeks/Officer%20Jeon%20Jungkook_zpskc6phgqu.jpg) is 22  
> [ Dr. Choi Seunghyun ](http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e102/jordandmweeks/Dr.%20Choi%20Seunghyun_zpszrgjzfgn.jpg) is 37  
> [ Son Hyunwoo ](http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e102/jordandmweeks/shownu_zpsi84b3y2c.jpg) is 27  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Chat Names  
> URH0PE25 is Jhope  
> RPMNSTR is Namjoon  
> DTSUGA is Yoongi  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Keywords  
> Seonbae-nim: An extremely respectful term for a mentor or senior collegue  
> Hyung: A term a male uses for another male he is close to who is older; older brother  
> Oppa: A term a female uses for a male she is close to; older brother or boyfriend  
> Samgak-Gimbap: similar to Japanese onigiri. It is a triangle-shaped 'riceball' filled with various fillings and wrapped in seaweed. It is sold in many convenience stores in South Korea. It comes in a large variety of types.

Seven hours. He had been in the operating room for seven hours straight. He had been holding his bladder for the last two. His shift was supposed to have ended three hours ago. Wincing a bit, Jin flexed his hands, opening and closing his fists to keep the joints from getting stiff, as he walked out of the prep room toward the bathroom. The closer he got to the restroom, the faster he walked until the door was in sight.

“Dr. Kim...” a deep voice from behind made him pause, willing his bladder to wait just a few more moments before putting a smile on his face and turning toward Dr. Choi, his supervising surgeon.

“Yes, Seonbae-nim? How can I assist you?” His bladder was not amused. Jin tried to be as polite as possible, but the strain in his voice was as obvious as the longing glance he made toward the relief just out of reach. He really just wanted to run the ten feet left to the bathroom and deal with the consequences of blowing off the man in front of him.

“You did very well in the OR today. I am impressed by your improvement,” the tall, older male gave him a firm slap on the shoulder, almost knocking the younger off his feet. “I think we should discuss taking you up a level.”

Jin's eyebrows disappeared beneath his bangs. As a first-year surgical resident, he was lucky to even be assisting in actual surgeries, but the next level would mean he would actually be performing most of the surgery with supervision.

Jin frowned a little. “I... um, wow. Thank you, Seonbae-nim. I appreciate the vote of confidence. I'm just not sure if I am ready for that much responsibility.”

Medical school had been Hell, but Jin was by no means a slacker. He had foregone any semblance of a social life in favor of studying and putting in extra hours practicing in the lab. His hands would be someone’s lifeline one day, so he wanted to be damn sure he knew what he was doing. His hard work paid off and he had graduated med school at the top of his class in both academic and practical studies. 

The hospital he signed his residency with was one of the top hospitals in Seoul. However, being the top hospital, they also were extremely busy and often Jin would be scheduled sixteen-hour shifts. The likelihood of him leaving when his shift was over was low. For instance, today as he was sitting down in the cafeteria to eat dinner, he was paged to the OR to scrub in to assist with an emergency cardiac surgery. He was supposed to get off at ten pm. It was now 1am.

The older man smiled a little, understanding the burden of having someone's life in your hands. “Like I said, I think we should discuss it. You have a short shift tomorrow, right? Come by my office when you come in and we can talk about it then.”

Jin nodded. His next shift was only a twelve, so he agreed to come by at ten am when he was scheduled to return. With a bow, he was finally free to go the last few yards to the bathroom to relieve his screaming bladder. He practically ran.

After washing his hands and retreating to the locker room to change and gather his belongings, his stomach decided to let him know it was not happy with being abandoned for so long. Checking his phone, Jin noted the time and decided it was too late to cook anything, and most places were closed. Convenience store food it was. He walked out the doors of the hospital, bundled up against the cold night. He was lucky to have found an apartment only a twenty-minute walk from the hospital. Halfway between the two was a convenience store that he frequented on nights like this, when his shift ended late and he was in need of sustenance to sate the growling coming from his stomach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Namjoon couldn't get enough of it. The lights flashed on bodies grinding against each other... the smell of sweat and booze permeated the air... music so loud that it drowned out all thoughts from the day until he wasn't sure if it was the bass thumping or his own heart hammering to the beat. He bobbed his head to the rhythm as he stood at the door of Bultaoreune, the hottest club in Seoul. The line wrapped around the building, but this wasn't anything unusual. Since it had opened six months ago the club was always packed to capacity.

Namjoon felt a buzz in the pocket of his black leather pants and checked his phone. 2 unread messages. He checked the chat window, responding quickly before he turned back to the line. 

The club would be closing in less than half an hour. It was time to shoo away the line. No one else was getting in tonight. He cleared his throat loudly and pushed his shoulders back, making him look every bit of his 5 foot 11 inches.

“Alright, folks. The doors are closed for the night,” Namjoon announced, ignoring the groans from the people who had been waiting in the line for hours for a chance to get in. “Come back tomorrow night and maybe, if you are lucky, you can get in.”

The grumbling crowd began to disperse, leaving Namjoon to close the ropes and head inside once the entrance was clear. As he opened the door, the music got louder, pounding in his chest. He checked his phone. 1:55am. He looked over to the DJ booth and flagged down the orange haired DJ, signaling 5 minutes til closing. The man flashed a brilliant smile and faded the music enough for his voice to be heard. The patrons stopped what they were doing and turned toward the owner of the voice.

“Party people! It is closing time! Don't forget to settle your tabs and tip your bartenders!” His clear, bright voice filled the club. “This has been your Hope... your Angel... I am JHOOOOPE! Come back tomorrow and we can party some more. There will be a special performance tomorrow at 11 by Ilsan's own Rap Monster, so be sure to come early before the club fills up.” 

The music continued to play as patrons began to stumble toward either the bar to pay for their drinks or the door to leave. Namjoon kept the doors open and made sure there were no issues while everyone was exiting. A pretty brunette broke away from the group of girls she was walking out with and sidled up to him, putting on the sultriest look she could manage. Namjoon's gaze flickered down toward the woman and she took it as an invitation to talk.

“Hey, sexy. You look like you could use some company tonight,” the brunette purred, placing her well-manicured hand against his black t-shirt and running a finger between his pecs. Namjoon raised an eyebrow and removed the woman's hand from his body.

“No thanks. I'm not interested.” He ran a hand through his blonde hair, eyes watching the crowd. “You should go back to your friends.”

The girl wasn't deterred so easily. She pouted her puffy pink lips and pushed her breasts out more, hanging off of his arm. “Awww, come on, _Oppa_. I could give you a night you won't forget.”

Her eyes drifted down toward his zipper as she licked her lips, promising all sorts of naughty things to come. Namjoon shifted uncomfortably. He had absolutely no intention of taking her up on her offer. He looked toward the now empty booth. The music had stopped and Jhope was standing near the bar talking to a shorter blonde man. Namjoon tried to catch their attention when they looked his way, indicating the brazen chick who was now pawing at his hip. The orange haired man seemed to have understood his telepathy because he walked over to them and planted a kiss right on Namjoon's cheek.

“Joonie, you just about ready to go, baby?” Jhope laced his arm through his unoccupied arm before giving the girl a dirty look. “Who is _this_ bitch?”

“Excuse me?” The brunette was taken aback, but soon turned hostile. “Who the _fuck_ do you think _you_ are?”

“His boyfriend. So get your skanky hands off _my_ man.” The girl was about to launch herself at Jhope when her friends decided it was time to drag her home with her tail between her legs. The two men watched her go before stepping apart. Namjoon turned to the man.

“Thanks, Hobi. I owe you one. That crazy chick wouldn't take no for an answer,” he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Hoseok chuckled and gave him a wink. “No problem, _Oppa_. Nothing I wouldn't do for _my man..._ ”

“No offense, _Hyung_. I love you and all, but you aren't really my type.” Namjoon slung an arm around his shoulder, guiding the slightly older man toward the blonde. “Yoongi hyung, you about ready to go?” 

Min Yoongi was only 26, but he had opened Bultaoreune after several years of working for a small record label as a songwriter and producer. The company had been impressed by his musicality and songwriting when he was a teenager in the underground rap scene and had offered him an internship before hiring him on as a full-time employee. He still visited the underground scene from time to time to keep himself sharp, but mostly, he just released tracks online with his underground moniker: Agust D. 

He had known Kim Namjoon and Jung Hoseok from back in his performing heyday. They had gone by Rap Monster and Jhope and still used the stage names whenever they performed. They had gotten close over the years, always keeping abreast of each other's careers and goings-on. So, when it came time to open his club, of course he had offered the guys a position. 

He had hired Namjoon as a bouncer, afraid to allow him to handle the shot glasses and bottles of alcohol lest they explode from being in his care. He wasn't known as the god of destruction for nothing. Namjoon was also given the opportunity to perform every so often as a special guest at the club under his Rap Monster name.

Hoseok was a dancer by trade and had quite the reputation in the underground for his sick moves. These days, he was a dance instructor during the weekdays and on the weekends, he spun jams from the club's DJ booth. The guy was a favorite among the clubbers and sometimes he would do a mini dance performance or even hold dance battles with the patrons. His usual sunny disposition could be deceiving. He was a beast on the dance floor.

The shorter, blonde man turned away from the paperwork the bartenders had handed him toward the voice of the taller man with a frown. “Yah, Joon. I hired you to be intimidating, not eye candy for horny, drunk girls.”

Namjoon laughed, causing his cheeks to deeply dimple. “Aw, come on, hyung. It's not my fault I am irresistible. If you wanted scary, you should just stand out there. You'd scare the shit out of a gargoyle with that scowl.”

Yoongi scoffed at Namjoon with a sarcastic half-smirk. “Whatever, brat. I'm tired. Let me take these papers to my office, then we can get going.” 

As the smaller man disappeared upstairs, Hoseok walked toward the door with Namjoon. “Seriously, Namjoon. I know I rag on you about it, but you really do need to loosen up a bit. You are so tense. You and Yoongi hyung are both always working.”

“You know you shouldn't be talking. You teach during the week and spin here on the weekends. And I know you have been keeping up with your old dance crew.” Hoseok gave him a pointed look and Namjoon knew he had been trying to deflect. He sighed before continuing. “I just really want this mixtape to be something I can be proud to say, 'yeah, I did that'. What's a couple of nights without sleep compared to knowing that what I put out there as Rap Monster lives up to the name?”

“You guys ready to head out?” Yoongi reappeared behind Hoseok, who jumped, clutching at his chest in fright.

“Aish, you trying to give me a heart attack?” Hoseok whined, still trying to calm his heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bell rang as he pushed the door open. The clerk barely looked up from his phone to acknowledge his presence. Jin made his way straight toward the ready-made food and chose a mayonnaise & tuna samgak-gimbap. Then he made a hot tea and set his meal on the counter. Jin forced a smile and greeted the young man behind the counter. The clerk glanced up, blushing, before putting his phone away to ring the purchase up. Jin had learned to live with it. His roommate often joked that even a blind person could see he was handsome and that his face often rendered others momentarily mute. Jin just didn’t quite see it. If anything, Jin considered himself awkward. He had been in this store often enough that he knew the cashier was studying art at KNUA, but the guy still hadn't looked him in the eye without a hint of pink tinging his cheeks since he started working there around six months ago. Jin figured the other male must be awkward as well. 

_We awkward people should stick together… preferably from a safe distance,_ he thought to himself. 

After paying for his meal, Jin exited the store with a “Fighting” for the cashier and continued the last ten minutes to his apartment. The wind was bitterly cold, whipping past his cheeks as he took a sip of his tea before burrowing his face back down into his scarf. He reached his apartment building, typing in the code to unlock the door to the lobby before grabbing his mail from the box and taking the elevator to the third floor. He dragged his feet toward 329, feeling more tired the closer he got to his bed.

Jin managed to get his shoes off before stumbling to the kitchen and placing his food on the small, two-person table and chair set. To eat or to shower first? He felt gross. Shower it was. He grabbed some pajamas from his room and headed to the bathroom to wash the remnants of the day off. He stripped his clothes off and stepped under the spray. The hot water felt amazing on his sore muscles and joints, melting away the stress in his shoulders and easing the dull ache in his hands. He lathered up, washing his body and hair before turning off the shower and stepping out. He grabbed a fluffy towel from the rack, drying off before dressing in his pajamas and heading toward the kitchen.

He never made it to the kitchen. He was on autopilot and his exhaustion won over his hunger. So, at ten til three, Jin fell into his bed, asleep before his head even hit the pillow, food forgotten on the table. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three men headed out to Dakgogi Dakjang, an open-air restaurant that served chicken and beer late into the night. The trio had made the place their unofficial gathering spot since their underground days. Hoseok went up to the counter to order their usual and 3 beers. Namjoon and Yoongi made their way to their usual table and took a seat. Hoseok brought them all a glass of the frosty amber brew and they chatted for a bit, downing their first beers before the chicken came out and they ordered another round. 

“So, Yoongi hyung, how is the mixtape coming along?” Namjoon took a sip of his beer. “I always see you in the studio after hours.”

“Eh, it is coming along, but I am kind of stuck. There is this song that I have the music ready, but the lyrics just aren't coming together. I don't know what is missing.” Yoongi shook his blonde fringe out of his eyes before taking a gulp from his own glass.

“Sounds like you need some inspiration. Or a muse...” Hoseok wiggled his eyebrows up and down before taking a swig of his second beer. The other two men looked at him in irritation. “What? I'm just saying that sometimes inspiration can come from outside sources. Or other people. But you guys stay cooped up in the studio when you aren't at work, so you never give yourselves a chance to meet anyone new, or draw inspiration from the outside.”

Namjoon shook his head. “I think we just need to finish food so we can get going. It is getting kind of late.”

Yoongi looked down at his watch. 4am. “Yeah, we should call it a night. I have to be at the studio in a few hours. Big Hit wants the final mix for the new boy group's debut.” He stood, collecting his trash and glass to take up to the counter. “Anyway, I will see you brats tomorrow night. Namjoon, you have a set tomorrow. You still up for it?”

Namjoon stretched and smirked. “Of course I'm up for it. I've been itching to get back on stage.” He picked up his glass and downed his third beer. Looking over at Hoseok, he noticed the orange haired man was looking pretty tipsy with three empty glasses in front of him. “Hobi... you ok, man?”

Hoseok raised his head with a heart-shaped grin and flushed cheeks. “I... I'm great. How're you guysh?” He slurred. The other two just shook their heads. This was not the first time they had needed to assist an inebriated Hoseok home. He was a notorious lightweight. 

“Ah shit. Hobi's down. Looks like I'll be taking him home. At least he lives close by,” Namjoon pulled out his wallet to cover his part of the bill, but Yoongi just shook his head.

“I'll get the bill. You take drunken beauty home. See you tomorrow.” Yoongi pulled the younger into a quick hug and patted the drunk man's head before going to the front to pay the tab.

Namjoon surveyed a very drunk Hoseok, trying to determine the best course of action to get the man home. Hoseok's shared apartment was only a couple of blocks away, so he decided piggyback was probably the best option, since there weren't really any cabs around this late and the subway wouldn't open for another hour. He roused the man enough to situate him on his back and set off toward the apartment.

When they got to the front door, Namjoon put Hoseok on his feet next to the door. He was handed the key and he let them in, trying to stay as quiet as possible since he knew Hoseok's roommate was probably sleeping. He removed his shoes and tried to help Hoseok out of his shoes and to the bedroom, but the man had laid on the couch and passed out.

Namjoon grabbed a blanket from a basket near the sofa and covered Hoseok up. He noticed unopened food out on the kitchen table, so he put it in the refrigerator before retreating to Hoseok's room to get a little bit of rest before he had to head home. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, his snoring being muffled only by the closed door.


	2. Roommates are Pushy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _How do you like your eggs in the morning_  
>  _I like mine with a kiss_  
>  _Boiled or fried, I'm satisfied as long as I get my kiss_  
>  _How do you like your toast in the morning_  
>  _I like mine with a hug_  
>  _Dark or light, the world's all right as long as I get my hug_  
>  _I've got to have my love in the morning_  
>  _Or the rest of my day is positively mayhem_  
>  _I'm a regular monster_  
>   
>  _How do you like your eggs in the morning_  
>  _I like mine with a kiss_  
>  _Up or down, I'll never frown eggs can be almost bliss_  
>  _Just as long as I get my kiss_  
>  _How do you like your eggs in the morning_  
>  _I like mine with a kiss_  
>  _Boiled or fried, I'm satisfied_  
>  _as long as I get my kiss_  
>   
>  _How D'Ya Like Your Eggs In The Morning_ by Dean Martin and Helen O'Connell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my awesome editor, [Centristy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Centristy).  
> Go check our her awesome series (all of them)!  
> Thanks for reading.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Chat Names  
> URH0PE25 is Jhope  
> DRMARIO<3 is Jin  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Keywords  
> Masissge deuseyo: Enjoy your meal!  
> Swan Neck Deformity: A condition in which when the joint closest to the tip of the finger is flexed, the middle joint goes into hyperextension, causing the finger to look like a swan's neck. It is seen most often in people with rheumatoid arthritis, but it can be congenital or genetic. For more detailed information [check out this link](http://www.joint-pain-expert.net/swan-neck-)

_♪When you try your best, but you don't succeed. When you get what you want, but not what you need. When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep. Stuck in reverse... ♪_

Jin slowly opened his eyes, blinking the dried sleep from the corners and wiping the drool off of his cheek. It felt like he had only been asleep for a few minutes, but judging from Coldplay's _Fix You_ flowing from his phone, it was more like five hours. He had a twelve-hour shift today, but it was a split 10am-4pm and 10pm-4am. At least he could try to snag a nap in between. With a groan, he dragged himself out of bed, nearly tripping over the blanket that had somehow gotten wrapped around his ankle. He stumbled toward the bathroom like a zombie, not really aware of his surroundings (including his roommate, who was passed out on the couch with his legs over the backrest).

It wasn't until he had relieved himself and washed his face that he felt even remotely human. Sighing, Jin took a look at his reflection in the mirror. He was starting to look like a raccoon, the hollows under his eyes darkening more every day that he didn't get enough rest. He grabbed a bottle of moisturizer and began his skincare regimen, trying to minimize his resemblance to the masked mammal. Thirty minutes and several applications of concealer later, Jin left the bathroom looking much less tired than he actually felt. He headed back to his room to put together an outfit suitable for his position. He opened his closet which held several sets of scrubs, the majority of which were pink. He had a couple of sets with Mario characters on them. Those, he typically saved for his shifts in the pediatric wing.

Jin selected a gray set with pink trim and changed out of his Mario pajamas. Pulling on his socks, he checked the time on his phone: 9:10am. He had enough time to eat a quick breakfast before he had to leave. He headed into the kitchen, pausing when he noticed the empty table. He vaguely recalled leaving his dinner unopened there last night. Jin shook his head, figuring that Hoseok had put it away before passing out on the couch. 

He pulled the eggs from the refrigerator, along with cheese, cream, butter, pre-chopped red bell pepper and green onions. A smile pulled at his lips as he heated the butter in the skillet.

“Welcome back, folks. Today, on Eat Jin, we will be preparing a Western breakfast favorite: the Omelet,” he said in his best tv show host voice. “The secret to a fluffy egg is adding cream. Folks, why did the chef’s wife call the police on her husband?” he paused for effect as he beat the eggs together with the cream, salt, and pepper until the mixture was frothy.

“Because he beat the eggs! Ah, I _crack_ myself up!” Jin almost spilled the egg mixture as he laughed squeakily at his own jokes. Turning to the stove, he poured a bit of egg into the pan, letting it get fluffy. He turned to the ‘camera’. “Once your egg is almost fully cooked, add whatever you like inside your omelet. I always try to keep prepared ingredients in the refrigerator so I can make quick meals.”

He added cheese and the veggies to his omelet. He plated the omelet, smiling for his 'audience' and showing off his masterpiece. Then, he heard the snoring. Realizing that he may have disturbed his roommate or his guest, he stopped his make-believe and quietly made extra food for Hoseok and the Snorlax in his roommate's room. He wrapped the other omelets up and put them in the refrigerator with the remaining ingredients and left a note on the table indicating where breakfast was.

Jin quickly ate his own fluffy egg, briefly savoring the warm, buttery goodness with a satisfied groan. His stomach had felt so empty since he fell asleep without eating his dinner. He pulled his food from the night before out, putting it in his lunchbox. He brushed his teeth and put his shoes on before checking the time again. Time to go. He slipped on his jacket before grabbing his keys and other essentials, shutting the door as quietly as he could to keep from disturbing his roommate's sleep. His meeting with Dr. Choi was at the beginning of his shift and he couldn't be late. He arrived at the hospital with five minutes to spare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hoseok groaned as the sound of the front door shutting brought him out of a particularly good dream. He swung his legs off the back of the sofa and instantly regretted the quick movement. His back was cramped from his unconventional sleeping position. He stretched out on the couch before searching for his phone. He found it in between the couch cushions after some rummaging. Glancing at the lock screen, he sighed, wishing he could sleep longer. But it was Friday, and he had a dance class to teach at noon. Thankfully, it was his only one of the day.

He passed by his bedroom door on his way to the bathroom and heard the snoring coming from inside. Hoseok smiled. Namjoon was a few months younger than him, but he was nothing if not dependable. He had known the tall blonde since they were in high school, both having turned to the underground music scene as a creative outlet. 

Namjoon was brilliant, having an IQ of 148, but being such an intelligent person could be both a blessing and a curse. The man had a good head on his shoulders, but Hoseok knew that the younger tended to over-think in situations where brains alone wouldn't be enough. Like matters of the heart. Namjoon had very limited experience when it came to that particular subject. 

That was not to say that he had no experience. Hoseok had seen the man date before. In fact, Namjoon had been pretty popular with both men and women. He was just extremely awkward in romantic situations. Hoseok had been witness to a few of his less than stellar interactions. Most of them involved something other than hearts being broken... like the time he had accidentally chipped his girlfriend's front tooth with his head trying to come in for a kiss... or kneed his boyfriend in the balls when things were beginning to get hot and heavy (that one, Hoseok had only heard about after Jackson had broken up with Namjoon out of fear for his manhood.)

Hoseok shook his head, trying to clear the remainder of the sleep fog from his brain. He hadn't meant to get that drunk last night. His plan had been to pretend to be drunker than he was in order to get Namjoon to his apartment so that he could get him to meet the roommate he had been telling him about. But, he was a lightweight when it came to alcohol and he hadn't counted on Jin being gone when they woke up. Not that he should be surprised... it seemed that Jin was always at work these days.

After a trip to the bathroom, Hoseok decided it was time to wake Namjoon. When the door opened, the snoring got louder. Grinning to himself, he took a running leap onto the snoring lump beneath the blanket that was pulled up so far that only a shock of blonde hair could be seen peeking from atop the pillows. He pulled the covers off of the younger's face.

“Rise and shine, _Snore Monster_! It is a beautiful, sunshiny day!” Hoseok's loud, cheerful voice penetrated through the bed linens, drawing a low groan from the man beneath. “Up and at 'em.”

Namjoon attempted to roll over, squinting against the brightness of the sun, but the weight of the other man wasn't allowing him to. Hoseok had his legs planted firmly on either side of his hips and was clinging to him koala-style, wiggling back and forth. As the taller man became more aware of his surroundings, he also became aware of his growing predicament.

“Uh, Hobi... could you, um, get off of me...” Namjoon tried not to move, lest Hoseok become conscious of his issue. He gritted his teeth, his eyes screwing shut, when the older man shifted, slightly brushing against his... _area._

Hoseok's eyes widened and he quickly jumped off of Namjoon, laughing awkwardly. “Well... um, I am going to go to the kitchen and get breakfast going. Feel free to join me whenever you are ready.”

With a blush on his cheeks, the dancer retreated to the kitchen, leaving Namjoon to either wait it out or take care of it. He noticed the note on the table as he passed it on the way to the refrigerator. He read it to himself, the corners of his mouth turning up.

 _Hobi,_  
_I made omelets and left some in the refrigerator for you and your snoring friend. Have an EGGcellent day!_  
_Masissge deuseyo,_  
_Jin Hyung_

He could practically hear Jin’s windshield-wiper laugh as he read the awful pun. Shaking his head, he put the note back on the table and walked over the refrigerator, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Jin was one hell of a cook. He took the cellophane off of the dishes and began heating them in the microwave one at a time.

His back was turned to the rest of the house when he heard his door open and the bathroom door shut. Namjoon had decided to get up. Hoseok silently prayed that the man had chosen the bathroom as his location for relief over his bed. He shuddered to think of his best friend rubbing one out between his sheets.

Namjoon made his appearance in the kitchen just as the second omelet was coming out of the microwave. He took a big whiff of the flavorful aroma flowing from the steaming dish and his mouth watered. He didn't know Hobi knew how to cook. Well, anything other than instant ramen and maybe kimchi fried rice.

“Since when did you learn to cook like that?” He eyed the drool-worthy food that his friend had placed in front of him. He lifted a forkful of the savory, cheese-filled egg to his lips and moaned as the flavor caressed his taste buds. “Oh my god, Hobi... forget what I said about you not being my type. Marry me. I want to eat this every fucking morning.”

Hoseok almost shot orange juice through his nose, but instead, the acidic substance had burned its way down his windpipe. He coughed and sputtered, trying to evacuate the liquid from his lungs. Once he recovered from the fight with his fruit juice, he indicated the note still sitting on the table.

“As much as I would love to take credit for this deliciousness, I can't. Jin hyung left them in the fridge for us. He is an awesome cook. He just isn't home much to do it,” Hoseok shrugged.

“Wait, so he is the roommate you have been trying to set me up with?” Namjoon's right eyebrow quirked up, his interest in his friend's roommate growing. “Shit, why didn't you tell me he could cook. What else haven't you told me about this culinary genius?”

“Well, I've told you before that he is _really_ good looking... thoughtful... oh and he is studying-” His eyes got wide as he happened to glance at the clock. “Oh shit, I have to get in the shower! I can’t go to dance class smelling like the inside of a soju bottle.”

He popped up out of his seat at the small table and took off toward the bathroom, skidding to a stop before doubling back to the kitchen to toss the last bite of his food into his mouth. “Feel free to finish your food,” he said, words made almost unintelligible by his chewing. And then he disappeared into the bathroom, the sound of the shower spray the only sound heard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 6’ even, with a broad build and a cool, calculating outer appearance, Dr. Choi Seunghyun made for an intimidating presence to those who did not know him. He sat behind the heavy, L-shaped desk with a full manila folder opened in front of him. Jin sat in a chair across from his supervisor, a polite smile on his face. He was nervous, but he wasn't about to let it show. Jin had a poker face that Lady Gaga would have been proud of. 

“Dr. Kim, I have been observing you closely, in and out of the operating room. Your work is impeccable,” Dr. Choi stated, looking through a few pages from the folder. “Your reports are always concise, but thorough. You are good at building rapport with the patients. Also, you are very skilled with a scalpel. I see here that you got the highest marks of your class at SNU. That is pretty impressive.”

“Thank you, Seonbae-nim.” Jin clasped his hands in his lap, the palms of which were slightly clammy. He was happy that the effort he put into his job was good enough. Dr. Choi was known around the hospital as being a stickler for procedure and had made more than a couple of interns cry. Jin understood why the man was so particular about things. They were faced with life or death situations every day. One wrong move in the OR, or even a mistake on a post operative report, could have dire consequences for a patient.

Dr. Choi pulled out a medical exam form. “However, there is one thing that concerns me…” he began. All students had been required to submit to a health screening upon entering the program. Jin held his breath, knowing what the man was referring to. “It says here that you were born with Swan neck deformity, and that you are required to do physical therapy for your hands. How is that going?”

Jin let out the breath he had been holding. He had been extremely self-conscious when he was younger about the way his fingers curved differently than others’. Over the years and after countless sessions of physical therapy, he could finally say that it didn't bother him as much. However, it was still a little embarrassing to talk about with his supervisor. 

“That is correct. I wear splints on my fingers and do hand exercises three times a day. It is being well-managed now,” Jin explained with a blush, pulling his hands from his lap to show several barely noticeable, flesh-toned splints on his finger joints and thumb. “To be honest, it was what inspired me to become a surgeon. Some people aren’t as lucky as I am to only have a mild case. I wanted to be able to help those people and others who need to be fixed.”

The surgeon smiled kindly. He knew there was a reason he liked this kid. “I am sure I don’t need to tell you to be careful not to over-strain yourself. Performing surgery is strenuous and takes a toll on the hands, especially,” he explained. “Do you think, in your medical opinion, that your condition will degrade or cause you to not be able to do the job?”

Jin flinched. The man had touched on his worst fear: being unable to do what he loved because of his condition. He had pushed himself so hard to get into the best medical school in Seoul and had continued to push himself throughout his studies. To lose everything he worked so hard for would be devastating.

But Jin couldn't let himself be dragged down into the depths of despair. He squared his shoulders and forced his smile a little wider.

“My condition should not be a problem, as I have followed all of my physical therapist’s suggestions for years and my hands have not shown signs of deterioration,” Jin determined, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.

His answer seemed to satisfy his superior, who gave him an assuring grin. “Good to hear.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yoongi ran his palm down his face, stifling a yawn. He had left his friends that morning with every intention of taking a nap. And he probably would have, except, just as he entered his flat, he got a call from one of the studio techs at Big Hit. 

Some asshole had saved the wrong file over the song he had been working on for the past two weeks. The song that he was supposed to submit, _finished_ , to his boss for approval in five hours. He would have to redo all of it if he couldn’t recover the mix.

_Of course it won’t be as easy as that..._

So, there he was, three cups of coffee in, with an hour left until his deadline, trying to remember exactly how the track had sounded so that he could duplicate his previous work. He had managed to find one of his early drafts and was able to pull some beats from it to use as a base. It had still been several hours’ worth of work.

There was a dark aura surrounding him. His coworkers all knew not to even glance in his direction, lest they incur his wrath. On a good day, Yoongi could be the nicest guy, a little prickly, but funny and low-key thoughtful. However, this was _not_ a good day.

“Fuck!”

Everyone froze at Yoongi’s outburst, afraid to look and see what had caused it. Yoongi stood, righting his overturned mug before searching the desk drawer for napkins to clean the hot beverage from his lap. He had just figured out what the song was missing, when the cord of his headphones shifted and knocked his coffee cup over, scalding his thigh.

He took a deep, calming breath. _It could have been worse… at least it wasn’t full._

After cleaning himself up as best he could, Yoongi poured himself another cup of black coffee, then got back to work. Once he was finished recomposing the track, he made sure to save it in several different places, including the jump drive he keeps with him at all times. That way, the only idiot that could delete it would be himself. Not that he was an idiot. In fact, Yoongi liked to think of himself as more of a genius.

He popped a flash drive into the USB slot, copying the track onto it, before gathering his things and heading to Bang PD-nim’s office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ten minutes til showtime…_

At the end of the hallway that leads to Bultaoreune’s bathrooms was a door. Behind that door, Namjoon paced the dressing room, nervous energy making his body vibrate. Or maybe it was the two energy drinks he had downed since he’d arrived for soundcheck. Either way, he was excited to be performing again. He had been working on new material since his last show, and he was ready to kill it. He could feel the energy from the club, even through the door. According to Son Hyunwoo, one of the other bouncers at the club, a lot of people had shown up. 

Namjoon couldn’t help his excitement. He checked his reflection one last time, smoothing his perfectly coiffed hair. He tilted his head back slightly, jutting his lower jaw out, and practiced looking cool in the mirror.

“You ain’t getting any prettier by standing there, ya dork.”

The tall, blond man whipped around, hand knocking the mirror off of the wall, grimacing as it shattered on the concrete floor. He looked down at the multiple images of his face in the shards and then back up at a very displeased Yoongi.

“Sorry, hyung… I-” Namjoon started to apologize, but the other man held up a hand to stop him.

“No need. I’m not the one who has to deal with the bad luck,” Yoongi tautly replied. “I’ve known you for long enough that I don’t put you in a room with anything expensive.”

The two pick up the pieces of glass, tossing them in the garbage before they head for the door leading to the club. As soon as they breached the barrier, the noise level tripled, the pulse of whatever mix Hobi was spinning thumping in their chests.

Namjoon took a deep breath and shot a text to Hoseok, letting him know he was ready. The music faded a bit and he could hear the DJ’s disembodied voice ringing over the chatter of the crowd.

“It’s that time, folks. The moment a lot of you are here for. Give it up for Rap Monster!” Hoseok hyped.

“Knock ‘em dead, kid,” Yoongi slapped Namjoon on the shoulder before shoving a mic into his hand and pushing him out into the open, toward the raised platform.

The rapper made his way up the short steps to the stage. He looked out over the cheering crowd, smirking with confidence. “What’s up, Bultaoreune!!!! It’s ya boy, Rap Monster, here to lay down some rhymes.”

The beat began and he bobbed his head to the music. He spit his verses like fire. By the time he hit the chorus, the crowd was going wild. “Left side, c’mon! Right side, c’mon! While feeling this rhythm, over here, c’mon! R to the M, I’m a mufuckin’ monster! R to the M I’m a mufuckin’ monster!”

By the end of his set, the crowd was in a frenzy. The high he got from performing was unlike any drug’s effect. It was raw and exhilarating. It turned him on.

He headed toward the bar, scanning the sea of gyrating bodies after ordering his drink. Sure, there were attractive people, but no one really popped out at him. He sighed, taking a gulp of his drink, hissing as the alcohol burned its way down his esophagus.

It was an hour later when Hoseok found him, head down on the bar, crying. The bartender had long since walked away, but Namjoon hadn’t noticed. He was too busy lamenting the fate of all his past relationships.

“I swear, I didn’t mean to run over her cat! How was I supposed to know it was there?” he wailed. Hoseok shook his head.

“Joon, I think you’ve had enough,” Hoseok sighed, sliding the empty shot glasses toward the bartender. “Let’s get you up to the office so you can lie down.”

He helped the taller man across the floor and upstairs to the office. Yoongi raised an eyebrow at the intrusion before returning to his paperwork. The orange-haired man wrestled Namjoon onto the small sofa. The drunken sap was still muttering about how lonely it was to be so dangerous. 

Hoseok had had enough. He pulled his phone out and sent a text. He was surprised when it was answered promptly.

He put up his phone and smiled. This time, he would make sure that they met. A loud sob from Namjoon made the other men jump. 

“You guys were right…” Namjoon cried despondently. “I’ve never even made it past second base.” Then he passed out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics are from Rap Monster's _Monster_ off of his mixtape


	3. Beauty and the Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I know a place where we can_  
>  _Dance the whole night away_  
>  _Underneath the electric stars_  
>  _Just come with me and we can_  
>  _Shake your blues right away_  
>  _You'll be doin fine once the music starts, oh!_  
>   
>  _To the beat of the rhythm of the night_  
>  _Dance until the morning light_  
>  _about the worries on your mind_  
>  _We can leave them all behind_  
>  _To the beat of the rhythm of the night_  
>  _Oh the rhythm of the night, oh yeah_  
>   
>  _Rhythm of the Night_ by DeBarge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My editor, [Centristy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Centristy), is amazing. Check our her awesome series (all of them)!  
> Thanks for reading.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Chat Names  
> URH0PE25 is Jhope  
> RPMNSTR is Namjoon  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Keywords  
> Ssi: A respectful or polite honorific used between people of aproximately same level, but not very familiar.

Saturday afternoons tended to be slow around the Hongdae Police station. Most of the action happened after dark when the area came alive. The students from Hongik University always come out to play after a long week of studying. Once they got a little too much alcohol in them, a fight was bound to break out. And of course, who would be there to break it up if it got out of hand but Jeon Jungkook. He lived for the adrenaline rush he got from jumping between two drunk assholes and fucking some shit up.

It was that quality that had led him to his best friend. Jungkook had entered the school mid-term, his family having moved for his father’s job. He was leaving class one day when he saw some of the older boys huddled around another, smaller, boy. They had backed him up against his locker (which happened to be the one right next to his own) and were shoving him roughly as the boy looked at his feet. One of the larger boys swatted at the books in the boy’s grasp and cackled when they fell to the ground, spreading around the shorter boy. The bully saw something in the pile and picked it up.

“A dance magazine?” the boy inquired incredulously. “What are you, some kind of fairy? Do you want to be a girl? Because that can be arranged.”

Jungkook didn’t quite understand the implications of the threat, but he knew he couldn’t stand there and watch. He was about to step in, when the boy clenched his tiny fists and looked the asshole straight in the eye before punching him square in the jaw. The other boys moved to grab the boy, seeking revenge for their leader’s bloodied lip.

He hadn’t waited any longer. Jungkook jumped in to assist the tiny Tyson, helping him to defend against the onslaught of fists and feet.

They had all been suspended once the teachers came to break up the brawl. But Jungkook had come away with a new best friend, and Park Jimin had been beside him ever since. 

“Yah! Jeon Jungkook!”

Jungkook blinked a couple of times, looking around for the owner of the agitated voice. And, boy, he found him. There stood Jimin, with his pretty face framed by cherry-colored hair. And his puffy lips wet with gloss. And a look on that pretty face of his saying he would rip Jungkook a new asshole if he didn’t start paying attention.

“Sorry, hyung… I, uh… was doing paperwork and didn’t see you there,” he made a show of straightening the papers on his desk.

“Jungkookie, we don’t have time for your daydreams right now. We have to go out on patrol. Here, let me fix your eyeliner. It’s smudged,” Jimin scolded, taking a tissue to Jungkook’s smeared makeup. The tip of his tongue peeked out from between his lush lips as he concentrated on lining his friend’s eye.

If it had been anyone other than Jimin fussing over him like that, he would not have stood for it. But Jimin was special. _Of course, it’s because we’re best friends. And he is my partner. My life is literally in his hands every time we go on patrol. What else would it be?_ His heart hammered in his chest as he eyed the pink tip running along his _best friend’s_ lower lip. Jungkook’s breath hitched a little as Jimin grabbed his face by his well-defined jaw, turning it from one side to the other, checking his handiwork. 

“All done. Now grab your stuff and let’s go. There are lost wallets to find, and directions to give. And pictures to pose for. The tourists need us!” Jimin made a dramatic superhero pose, standing on one leg with one fisted arm straight up and the other bent at his side, as if he would take off flying at any moment. Jungkook couldn’t hold back his bunny-toothed grin. His hyung was too cute. _Er… funny… he is too funny… not cute. Not cute at all._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jin awoke feeling refreshed. It had been so long since he had a full night's sleep. Well, more like a full day's sleep, since the clock indicated that it was going on 2:30 in the afternoon. He could hear Hoseok singing loudly to some girl group or other in the living room. Something about ice cream cake? He shook his head. _It couldn’t be that, right?_

He stretched his arms above his head, rolling his broad shoulders before raising himself out of bed. He slipped his feet into slippers with giant Yoshi heads on the tops. Yoshi’s eyes blinked with each step he took toward the living room. 

“IT’S. SO. TASTYYYY! COME. AND. CHASE. MEEE!"

As he cleared the short hallway, Jin saw his roommate yelling lyrics into the TV remote while shaking his hips. Hoseok hadn’t noticed his presence yet.

“I SCREAM, YOU SCREAM, GIMME, GIMME THAT ICE CREA- AGHHHH!!!” It was at that precise moment that he spun around, screaming and tossing the remote as he noticed Jin standing in the frame of the hallway, holding his phone up. He had been recording since he walked in on the spectacle. “Oh my God, hyung!”

Jin just laughed, stopping the video before putting his phone in the pocket of his pajama pants. After a pit-stop at the bathroom, Jin headed toward the kitchen in search of something to fill his (now growling) stomach. 

“Have you eaten yet?” Jin asked, opening the refrigerator and scanning the contents. “I could whip us up something for lunch… or dinner.” 

“I’ve eaten lunch, but dinner sounds good, hyung. You know I love your cooking, and I’m not the only one who does.” Hoseok smiled. Jin looked up from his lunch preparations, urging his roommate to continue. “Let’s just say that someone was very impressed by breakfast yesterday.”

“Is that so? I’m glad you guys enjoyed it.”

Hoseok studied the other man carefully. The older had turned back toward the stove, but there was a slight pink tinge to the tips of his ears. Time to set Operation: Cupid into action. He strode over to lean against the countertop beside the broader man.

“Oh, we did. In fact, he liked it so much that he wanted to… What was it he said?” Hoseok paused, as if thinking hard. “Oh yeah... marry the ‘culinary genius’ who cooked it.”

Jin dropped the spoon with a plop, tomato sauce splashing out of the cookware. By now, his cheeks were flaming. He grabbed a rag, cleaning up the spilled sauce, as he attempted to avoid Hoseok’s teasing glances. Once he managed to somewhat calm the beating of his heart, he turned around.

“I’m sure it was hunger talking. My cooking isn’t good enough for all of that. You can tell him I said thanks for the compliment on the food, though. Will you grab two plates from the cabinet?” Jin spooned some of the thick, red sauce over noodles before handing the now full plate to Hoseok and making one for himself. “You should eat more. You are looking too thin.”

Hoseok just smiled and headed to the table, grabbing eating utensils on the way. “Thanks, hyung. I do eat… I just move around a lot, being a dancer, you know. So don’t worry about me.”

The two men ate their pasta, trading comments and jokes as they ate. It was comfortable between them and Jin could say that the orange-haired man was his closest friend. He didn’t have many people that he could let loose and just be himself in front of. Years of only concentrating on his studies had left him with more acquaintances and colleagues than friends. It was safe to say that if he hadn’t answered the roommate wanted ad, he would have probably never met Hoseok, and his days off would be so much darker. 

“So, what was that text this morning all about?” Jin inquired, placing his plate in the sink. They had both finished their late lunch and were cleaning up afterward. “You just announced that I was going to work with you, then left me hanging.”

“Exactly what it said, hyung. You are coming with me tonight to the club,” Hoseok stated matter-of-factly, pouring a drop of dish soap into the water. “You never go anywhere that isn’t work or the grocery store. You need to mingle. Who knows, maybe you will meet some new people. I know a few people who I think you will get along with.”

Jin didn’t miss the not-so-hidden meaning behind his words. He was being set up. “I don’t have time to date, Hobi. Hell, I don’t have time to sleep. What am I going to do with a b-” Jin stopped himself. “My point is, no one wants an absentee boyfriend.”

Jin had never mentioned his sexuality to anyone. He had the feeling that Hoseok had his suspicions about him, and he didn’t think that the man really cared if he was gay. Unfortunately, it was not something that he could really advertise with the field that he was entering. _Damn conservative society._

“Hyung, if you never leave the apartment, you will never find out. Now, let’s go pick you out something sexy to wear.” Hoseok pulled the plug from the sink and dried his hands before dragging Jin to his room.

A few hours later, Jin was putting the final touches on his makeup. He put a couple of earrings in, having to push them through as he had not worn them in quite some time. He finished his outfit off with a gold chain. He walked out of his room, making sure he had his wallet and phone. A whistle made him look up.

“Damn, hyung, You clean up nicely,” Hoseok took his phone out and snapped a photo, pressing the send button as he spoke under his breath “Joon is gonna love you.”

“What was that last part?”

“I said nothing.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Namjoon groaned, rolling over to try and get away from the vibration on his thigh. He came to two conclusions, the first of which was that the vibration was coming from his phone in his front pocket. The second was that he was not at home in his bed.

The second conclusion was reached when he rolled off of the sofa and landed hard on the floor of Yoongi’s office. 

“Ow…” he groaned, fishing his phone from his pocket. He was met with screaming from the other end of the call. “Yah, Hobi, stop your yelling. My head is going to explode.”

_“Oh, good, you’re up! Make sure you look good tonight. I have a surprise for you. Anticipate it!”_

“Wait, Ho-” he began, but the line went dead. He looked at his phone to see if it had died. The battery was at twenty percent. _He hung up on me._ He sat up, looking around now that he was fully awake, regretting it when the window came into view. _Too fucking bright…_ He stood and shuffled over to the window, fully intending to shut the blinds. His foot caught on the leg of a small table and he flailed, trying to regain his balance, but he ended up pulling the blinds down, the sudden onslaught of light practically blinding him.

“Fuck! My eyes! My head…” Namjoon cried, hand flying up to protect his burning orbs.

“My blinds…” Yoongi took off his headphones and deadpanned toward the taller blonde.

“Hyung, have you been up all night again?” Namjoon gave the older man a concerned once-over. The already pale man looked even more so in contrast to the dark circles forming under his eyes. He was still wearing the same clothes from the night before. His hair looked like he had been running his fingers through it, as he was apt to do when he was frustrated.

“Yeah, well, someone had to make sure you didn’t choke on your own puke,” Yoongi sighed and turned back to his computer. He had been working on his mixtape, figuring that he may as well make use of his time when it looked like his drunken friend was out for the night.

Namjoon attempted to put the blinds back in the brackets, giving up after hitting himself in the head with them. He sat down on the sofa, fingertips massaging his temples in an attempt to ward off the throbbing that had taken residence in his head. A bottle of water and two pain pills were thrust in his direction by a pale hand. He thanked Yoongi and set about medicating and hydrating himself. “Thanks, hyung. Remind me never to drink that much again…”

“Yeah, yeah, ya brat. You got so drunk that I had to take your tab out of your cut from last night.” The agreement was that on the nights he performed, Namjoon would receive half of the cover charge collected at the door. He hands Namjoon an envelope with a good bit of cash in it. “Here is the rest of it.”

“Sorry about that… I didn’t do or say anything embarrassing, did I?” Namjoon slides the envelope into his pocket. It was rare that he got drunk enough to not remember. He typically had a high alcohol tolerance.

Yoongi’s face was an impassive mask, meaning he had definitely said something so embarrassing that the usual ball-busting would have been cruel. And Yoongi was never cruel.

“You know what, I don’t think I want to know. I am going home to get a shower and some grub. You should do the same and catch a nap,” Namjoon advised as he slapped the older’s shoulder.

“Watch it, brat. I bruise like a peach,” Yoongi complained with a hiss, rubbing his shoulder.

Namjoon just laughed and headed for the door, the cryptic phone call from Hoseok all but forgotten.

Yoongi sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He didn’t have the heart to tell the guy that he had drunkenly confessed to being a virgin after having denied it so fervently when sober and then cried about it. A man had to have his pride.

_Speaking of pride, what the hell am I going to do about this fucking mixtape!_

He was stuck. His songs typically flowed from his emotions. He used to feel so much, and writing was the only way he knew how to deal with it. He wrote about his struggles to become known, his inner demons that tried to keep him from reaching his dreams. He was the type that if he wanted something, he went out and busted his ass until he got it. He wanted to become a known rapper, so he honed his craft and paid his dues fighting off the haters. Agust D had become well known, even outside of the underground. He wanted to open a hip-hop club, so he worked and saved until he had enough. Bultaoreune became the hottest club in Hongdae, filling to capacity every night it was open. He had overcome all of the hurdles and grabbed what he worked so hard for. 

However, in that particular moment, he felt like he had forgotten how to dream. His thoughts fell flat on the paper as he scribbled nonsense, balling it up and tossing it into the wastebasket to join the growing pile of wadded up words. He shut everything down, putting away his notebook, before stretching and grabbing his things. Maybe some time at home would help awaken his heart-to-brain connection. He checked the clock. He had a few hours before he had to be back, so he headed toward his flat, too tired to even notice the cute, red-headed man in uniform as he walked past.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hoseok smiled to himself. Operation: Cupid was going according to plan. Hooking Namjoon with food: check. Roping Jin into going to the club: check. Planting the idea of meeting someone (namely Namjoon) into Jin’s head: check. Teasing Namjoon with a sexy photo: check. All that was left was the meet up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jin accompanied Hoseok to the club. He was surprised to see the line already forming, even though it was an hour before opening. He knew Bultaoreune was popular, but he had no idea just how popular. He followed his friend to the staff entrance. Hoseok had gotten permission from Yoongi to show Jin around before they opened the doors to the public.

The older man took in the interior of the building. He had to admit that it was pretty impressive, even empty. The space was a lot bigger than he had expected upon seeing it from the outside. It was decorated with an industrial feel, the ductwork and pipes exposed. There was a raised platform near the back of the room. The DJ booth sat atop the platform with an open space in front of it which served as a stage during performances, The bar was lining the left wall, back-lighted shelves of liquor bottles displayed tastefully along the back. There were a few tables scattered along the other wall, but the majority of the room was dance floor. There were a couple of smaller raised platforms with metal poles shooting up from the middle of them in the middle of the area. Jin was curious to see the place once it began filling up.

He noticed a pale man with blond hair headed toward them. The other man stopped in front of them, looking Jin over as Hoseok made introductions. The two men greeted each other with a slight bow.

“Yoongi-ssi, your club looks amazing,” Jin commented.

“Thanks, Seokjin-ssi. Just wait until things get going.” Yoongi added, “And you can just call me Yoongi.”

“You don’t have to be formal with me. I go by Jin. I am definitely looking forward to seeing this place lit up,” Jin smiled warmly. He figured that if Hoseok was good friends with Yoongi, then he must be a good guy.

Yoongi turned to Hoseok. “Well, I have some things to do in the office. Hobi, do you remember where we keep the ladder? Joon did a number on my blinds this morning trying to hide from the sun, and now I have to put them back up.”

“Um, it should be in the maintenance closet. But, hyung, do you really need a ladder? The window isn’t that-” A withering look from Yoongi stops that sentence in its tracks. His height, or lack thereof, was always a sore spot. “I’ll, uh, just be getting the music ready…”

“You do that. Jin-ssi, it was nice to finally meet you. Hobi here talks about you all of the time,” Yoongi said with a small smile. Jin thought he looked really sweet when he smiled. “Joon should be out front, manning the line with Hyunwoo. I’m sure he will come by the booth on his break.”

Yoongi retreated to the office after making a pit stop at the maintenance closet to get the ladder. Hoseok led Jin over to the DJ booth to show him his big boy toys.

“This is where I work my voodoo.” Jin is intrigued by the cool things his friend could do with the computer. He watched as Hoseok set up a playlist and checked each of the light sequences to make sure they didn’t need any bulbs to be changed. By that time, the bartenders had taken their places behind the bar and had begun their setup.

Soon enough, it was time to open. Yoongi had been right. Once the music and lights turned on, and people started filing in, the ambiance changed. There was an energy crackling in the air that hadn’t been there before. Jin could feel the atmosphere enveloping him. He had never felt anything like it. _No wonder people line up so early._

As the night wore on, Jin found himself more and more into the music. Soon enough, he was enjoying himself on the dance floor. He moved his body to the beat, a little off rhythm, but close enough to pass. The song melted into another and he looked like he was directing traffic, his limbs moving in sharp angles up and down, outward and inward. It was then that a disturbance near the doors caught his attention.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Namjoon had scanned the line from the time he had arrived to work until time for his break with no sight of the guy in the photo. He was starting to wonder if Hoseok had been fucking with him. _Hobi has been trying to get me to meet this guy. I doubt he would actually catfish me at this point._

He walked back to the front of the line, meeting up with Hyunwoo.

“Hey, hyung. I’m going to take my break. You good here?” Namjoon conferred with the slightly shorter man. Hyunwoo had started working at Bultaoreune shortly after he had, and they worked closely together. He was hot, Namjoon had to admit. The man got more phone numbers than he knew what to do with. However, he was also very straight, well as far as Namjoon could gather from the women he talked about bedding.

“Yeah, I’ll hold the line. You go look inside for Hobi’s roomie. I know that is who you have been staring at the line in search of,” the dark-haired, muscular masterpiece teased.

“Was it that obvious?” Namjoon groaned. He had shown the other man the picture Hoseok had sent of his roommate, telling him to keep an eye out. He totally did NOT save it. It was NOT his background on his phone, either.

“Dude, you’ve been staring so hard, I thought you were going to shoot lasers from your eyes,” Hyunwoo laughed. “Now go. You know Hobi probably brought him in with him.”

Namjoon blushed and nodded, turning to the door and heading inside. He scanned the crowd once he got inside. The sea of gyrating, drunken college students was business as usual, but the sexy traffic cop toward the middle was not. Everyone seemed to be giving him a wide berth in order to avoid the man’s arms. A dancer after his own heart.

He had stepped forward, intending to make his way toward the man in the middle, when his attention was diverted to his right. There was a circle of people crowded around two men in the center. A woman was off to the side, watching the two men hurling insults and circling each other. _Never a fucking break._

Namjoon switched his path to go break up the fight. The men had begun to wail on each other by the time he breached the circle of onlookers. The two men broke apart suddenly, the one opposite Namjoon freezing in place, his eyes wide. Namjoon grabbed the shoulder of the man with his back toward him, spinning him around as he questioned them.

“What the fuck is going on h-” Namjoon went deaf and felt nothing as he fell to the ground, his breath leaving him. _Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Hoseok is caught dancing to is _Ice Cream Cake_ by Red Velvet


	4. Cupid Carries a Glock?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Cupid draw back your bow_  
>  _And let your arrow go_  
>  _Straight to my lover's heart for me_  
>   
>  _Cupid please hear my cry_  
>  _And let your arrow fly_  
>  _Straight to my lover's heart for me_  
>   
>  _Cupid, don't you hear me_  
>  _Calling you_  
>  _I need you_  
>  _Cupid_  
>  _Help me_  
>   
>  _Cupid_ by Sam Cooke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited! My blood, sweat and tears went into this chapter. (Literally. I got a papercut taking notes while researching so that everything is realistic. It hurt.)  
> Thanks so much for your comments and kudos. They are very encouraging. I try to update every 3-4 days, but sometimes it may take a little longer. The best way to keep up with when the fic updates is to bookmark or subscribe.  
> BTW, my editor is amazing (and pretty): [Centristy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Centristy). Her writing is awesome. Go check her out!  
> Thanks for reading.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> There is a new face in this chapter.  
> [ Son Hyunwoo ](http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e102/jordandmweeks/shownu_zpsi84b3y2c.jpg) is 27  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> There is violence and blood in this chapter. It isn't extremely graphic, but the situation is one that does happen in real life.

It was nearing midnight and Jimin was in desperate need of caffeine. His shift had started at 2pm and would not be over until 2am. Since joining the Seoul Metropolitan Police force, his days mostly consisted of assisting lost tourists or helping them find lost things. He had been recruited early on in his career into the Tourist Police division for his looks, as had his best friend, Jungkook. They spent their day shift patrolling the Hongdae area, which was always teeming with sightseers, musicians, and artists. Starting around 8pm, however, their regular duties began. The two men concentrated their patrol in the area surrounding the clubs, where a lot of the college kids went to blow off steam.

“Jungkookie, let’s stop and get some coffee. I’m dead on my feet here,” Jimin groaned, the yawn that escaped, arguing his case for him. He was dog-tired. He was tired of people. He was tired of being extra polite and helpful. Hell, he was tired of being fawned over by thirsty travelers. He had taken so many selcas with people that his cheeks would have been sore, had he been smiling in them. 

But Jimin didn’t smile for pictures. No, Jimin eye-fucked the camera. Jungkook was very painfully aware of it.

“Sure, hyung,” Jungkook smiled at the sleepy look on his partner’s face. “I could go for a pick-me-up.”

Jimin giggled, the sleepy expression replaced with a playful one. Jungkook had known him long enough to know what he was thinking. He grinned at the other man as they both started moving in sync, waving their hips and arms back and forth as they broke out into song.

“Pick me, pick me, pick me up!” the officers sang and danced in the dark streets on the way to the coffee shop they frequented while on duty. They may have been embarrassed, had it been daytime, but in the dark, they only saw each other among the drunken students. Their laughter was interrupted by the squawk of their radios.

_“Attention! All officers in the Hongik University area, there has been a report of a shooting at Bultaoreune on Dabog-gil. There is an ambulance en route. Please respond.”_

The two men sobered up instantly, their laughter giving way to professionalism.

“Dispatch, this is Officer Jeon. Officer Park and I are on our way. ETA 7 minutes,” he relayed into his radio.

They ran toward the club, passing the cafe, their caffeine deficiency forgotten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘It had all happened so fast’, was what people always said when they recalled past events. Fuck that. It felt like trying to react while submerged in molasses to Namjoon. He had grabbed the guy’s shoulder so he could speak to both guys face-to-face, but when he turned the guy around, the last thing he was expecting to see was a gun. He couldn’t move to disarm the man, his muscles feeling heavy and awkward like they were asleep.

He had heard it before he’d felt it. It sounded like someone had set off a cherry bomb right in front of him. His ears rang, and he was nauseated. Then came the burn. When the gun went off, Namjoon had gone numb with shock, but that shock wore off quickly. The numbness was replaced by fire... in his chest, in his gut... His lungs felt scorched as he lay on the floor, his hands covering the hole oozing blood from his abdomen.

Namjoon could vaguely make out the man panicking and running toward the door, everyone too shocked or scared to register that the perpetrator was getting away. When the lights came up, Hyunwoo was kneeling next to him, putting pressure on his wound, which hurt like a bitch.

“Stay with me, Namjoon. Don’t you fucking die on me,” his friend ordered.

He shut his eyes, gritting his teeth against the pain, anxiety beginning to take over. _I don’t want to leave Earth a virgin._

Then, a silvery voice filled his good ear, and his panic began to lessen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jin wasn’t sure exactly what was going on near the door until he heard the bang piercing through the music. Then, all he could see were people scrambling, trying to get away from wherever they thought the shot had come from. The music stopped and the lights came up. Jin tried to push his way over to the scene. If someone had been hit, they would need medical attention until an ambulance could get there. He put his phone to his ear, dialing 119. He quickly gave the operator the name of the club and requested emergency assistance. It seemed like it took him forever to push his way there, but it was really only a couple of minutes.

“Shit…” the sight of the blood might have made him sick to his stomach, were he not used to worse. There was a dark-haired man putting pressure on the bleeding wound of a prostrate blond man. The man on the floor had his face scrunched up in pain, his hands and shirt soaked in blood. Jin approached the two men, kneeling beside the injured and putting on his best ‘doctor’ face. “I’m Seokjin. I’m a doctor. The ambulance is on the way. I need to check the wound. Is that ok?”

Both men nodded. He began to check over the blond’s body. He could immediately tell that something was off about his breathing. He checked his airway using a small penlight he kept on his keychain. It seemed clear, but the man was wheezing and his lips were tinted purple. He turned to the man who had been putting pressure on the wound. “What is your name?”

“Hyunwoo.”

“I need you to switch with me, Hyunwoo-ssi. I will take over putting pressure on the wound. I need you to go to the bar and grab a bottle of unflavored vodka, clean towels, a knife, a plastic storage bag, and tape. Can you do that for me?” Jin suspected that the man had a collapsed lung, and he needed to keep more air from getting into his chest cavity. He moved so that he could take over covering the hole.

As Hyunwoo left to get the required items, Jin tried to keep the blond man conscious by talking to him. “Can you tell me your name?”

His voice was barely a whisper, broken up by pain and his attempts at breathing. “... Nam… joon.”

Jin grabbed the man’s hand with the one that wasn’t covering the hole. “Ok, Namjoon-ssi, I won’t make you talk anymore. Squeeze my hand once to answer yes, twice for no. Does it hurt anywhere else besides where my hand is?” One squeeze. “Does it hurt higher than my hand?” One squeeze. “Your back?” One squeeze. Jin looked toward the man’s back to check for a pool of blood beneath him. He didn’t see any. Chances were the bullet was still inside.

Hyunwoo returned with the things Jin had requested. “Thank you. Now I need you to go up by his head and hold him still. Put your knees on either side of his head to keep him from moving it. Yes, just like that. Now, hold his t-shirt away from his body and cut it from collar to hem. I need to get to the wound so I can patch it up until the ambulance arrives.” He squeezed Namjoon’s hand once for reassurance. “Ok, Namjoon-ssi, I have to let go of your hand now because I need them both for what I need to do. I’m going to switch your hand to my knee. If you need to grab something, or get my attention, squeeze my knee, but otherwise, try not to move.”

Once the shirt was cut, Jin went to move the shirt off of the wound. Blood was bubbling at the entrance and there was a sucking sound whenever Namjoon tried to breathe in. “Fuck! Where is that ambulance? Hyunwoo, take the knife and pour some vodka over it. Then, I need you to cut a square about the size of your palm out of the plastic bag. Then hand me the patch and tape.”

Jin covered the wound with a clean towel, putting pressure back on the wound and trying to clean some of the blood from around the wound so the tape would stick. Hyunwoo handed the supplies to Jin, along with a towel with vodka soaked into it.

“Hold his shoulders down. I need him to stay still. This may sting,” Jin instructed as he removed the bloody towel and quickly dabbed the vodka-soaked towel around the wound to sterilize the area. Namjoon hissed, screwing his eyes tighter in agony and squeezing the doctor’s knee. Jin placed the patch over the wound and taped it down on three sides, leaving the bottom side open for air to escape. The plastic would act as a valve to keep more air from entering the chest cavity.

Jin sent Hyunwoo to let Hoseok, who had been blowing up the muscular man’s phone, know what was going on. The DJ had been put on crowd control, along with the bartenders, and was worried sick when he found out that the victim had been his best friend. 

The doctor turned back to his patient, who was trembling. “I know it hurts, but you are doing so well.” He ran a comforting hand through Namjoon’s blond locks, and the man visibly calmed.

Jin checked Namjoon’s breathing again. It was still shallow and, judging from the wheezing that was still present, it was still hard for him to breathe. He needed oxygen, blood, and an x-ray to check for fluid in the chest. He would be able to tell more once he got him to the hospital. “I need to check your eyes to make sure you don’t have a major head injury from the fall.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Warm fingers running through his hair and a soothing voice kept the pain from being as pronounced. Or maybe he had grown numb to it. _Open your eyes._

Namjoon’s eyes blinked open and he nearly stopped breathing altogether. Was he dead? Because there was an angel leaning over him. _An angel with a really fucking familiar face…_ Then, he was replaced by a bright fucking light. Definitely not dead. His heart was racing.

About that time, the EMTs entered with a stretcher and their supplies. The familiar man spoke with them, letting them know what had been done and that they should take him to his hospital, but Namjoon couldn’t concentrate on the conversation. He felt cold and dizzy without the beautiful man next to him. He was in love. Or maybe it was shock setting in. The world went black. _Definitely shock._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jimin and Jungkook walked through the doors to find the scene surprisingly well handled. To their right, there was a small group of people, seemingly the victim and two people rendering first aid, as well as another blond man looking on with concern. Toward the back of the room, it looked like the staff had corralled the club-goers away from the other group to give them plenty of room, and probably to keep people from leaving until the authorities had arrived.

The two policemen made their rounds, questioning people, starting with the two who had been involved in the fight with the shooter. Jungkook approached a very nervous-looking girl. She was pretty, with long, dark hair and expressive, chocolate colored eyes. Her makeup was terribly smudged because she had been crying.

According to the girl, the shooter was her ex-boyfriend. She told him that her ex had been acting strangely before the break-up and that she suspected drugs were involved. She hadn’t even known the man had followed her and her current boyfriend, who had been the other guy involved in the fight, until he had confronted them inside the club.

Jimin, on the other hand, had spoken to the boyfriend. He had no idea who the other man was until the actual confrontation. He reported that the other man had seemed jumpy and overly nervous. “I was only trying to protect my girl from that wacko, you know…” the man said, voice trembling. “I never expected… when that guy grabbed him... I thought he was gonna shoot me.”

After getting as much information from the couple as they could, the two officers reconvened over near the victim as the paramedics arrived. It was then that they were approached by a blood-covered man, the one who had been administering first aid. He was wiping his hands on a bar towel.

“Excuse me, Officers, I will be leaving with the ambulance, so if you want my statement, you can find me at SNU Hospital, where the victim will be undergoing surgery,” the broad-shouldered man informed them, handing Jimin a business card. He looked at it. _Kim Seokjin, M.D., General Surgery Dept., SNU Hospital, Seoul._

“I am Officer Park. My partner, Officer Jeon here, or I will get it from you at the hospital. We will need the medical report and the bullet anyway,” Jimin replied. The doctor nodded a bow, and headed toward the ambulance, typing something into his phone. The vehicle doors closed once the doctor was inside and the ambulance sped off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yoongi was mostly calm, on the outside. But inside… inside, he was a wreck. He had fallen asleep at his desk, but had jolted awake when he’d heard the shot. He had been disoriented at first, but a glance at the security cameras had him catapulting out of his chair and downstairs to the main part of the club. What he had walked into was like a scene from a movie, and not one of those teen party movies. It was utter chaos. People were running, tripping, crying and screaming. He knew he had to do something to control the situation.

He spotted Hoseok over at the DJ booth, turning on lights and cutting the music off. The usually jocular jockey looked terrified, but he managed to keep his voice level as he tried to calm the panicked masses down. “Please calmly head toward the booth and bar area. Please clear the area near the doors so emergency responders can get in to treat the injured. Walk, don’t run.”

Yoongi went to the booth, instructing Hoseok to continue his efforts to calm the crowd. He then sent a text to all of the staff to help corral the people. He needed to find out exactly what had happened and check on whoever had been shot. He looked toward the small group on the floor with the gunshot victim. Squinting his eyes, he could just make out who it was. _No… Fuck, no…_

A look in his friend’s direction confirmed what he didn’t want to believe. “Shit, it’s Joon…”

“It looks like Jin is over there,” Hoseok’s voice wobbled, and he looked like he would hurl at any moment. “Thank God he came tonight.”

“I’m gonna go over there and check on them,” the smaller man said, feet already taking him in the direction of his downed friend. He met Hyunwoo halfway, the slightly older man on a mission to gather supplies. 

“How bad… is he?” he inquired, swallowing the bile trying to invade his throat. _Keep it together, man._ He pushed back the panic that tried to take over. He attempted to keep up with the other man.

“He was shot, I mean, I don’t know the damage. That guy with him is a doctor, so at least there’s that,” Hyunwoo said as he grabbed whatever was on his mental checklist and handed it to Yoongi. “There is so much blood, Yoongi…”

The blond man swallowed thickly. He was afraid of what he would see when he got over to Namjoon. Taking a deep breath, he tried to ignore the fear in the air that was so thick he could taste the tears of the frightened patrons. He shook his head to clear it before setting off with Hyunwoo toward his beloved, bloodied brother. Because that was how Yoongi saw Namjoon: a younger brother.

The sight hit him like a ton of bricks, and he wanted to close his eyes. He wouldn’t allow himself to look away. He burned the sight into his mind. It was his fault. If he hadn’t roped Namjoon into working there, the younger man would not be lying on the floor, bleeding out. Yoongi would never forgive himself for putting him in that danger. _It is all my fault. If he dies, I killed him._

He stood there, as if in a trance until he was being tapped on the shoulder. He blinked several times before realizing that the paramedics had arrived and were loading an unconscious Namjoon onto a stretcher, a bag of blood hanging from an attached pole. _Hang in there, brat._

“Sir, I was told that you are the owner of this establishment. Min Yoongi-ssi?” a smoky voice solicited from his side. Yoongi looked in the direction of the voice and came face-to-face with perfection.

His mouth felt like the Sahara Desert had relocated to the inside of his mouth and throat, absorbing all moisture that once resided there. The man standing before him was a god… with hair the color of that McDonald’s clown’s… but he could definitely overlook that. He took in the man’s features, from his kohl-lined eyes to his glossy, plump lips that the breathtaking man ran his tongue over nervously. _God, I just want to bite those li-_

“Min Yoongi-ssi,” the lips formed his name beautifully, but a little firmer than before. It caused Yoongi to snap out of his thoughts and actually start to feel guiltier than before. _What the fuck, Yoongi… Namjoon is on death’s door and you are thinking with your dick._ He frowned at his own audacity.

“Yes, I am… the owner,” Yoongi choked out. He cleared his throat to get rid of the lump that had formed there when he had seen the aftermath of the shooting.

“I am Officer Park and this is my partner, Officer Jeon. We need to ask you a few questions and also were hoping that you had security footage we could review,” the red-haired cop stated, indicating the surly, taller man beside him.

“Uh, sure… The security feed is in my office upstairs. How much longer do you think it will be before I can let my guys leave? They are all pretty shook up, and I’m sure they are ready to go home to their families,” Yoongi inquired.

“The other officers should be done getting statements from everyone soon. After that, they should be free to go,” Jungkook said, trying to ignore the way the blond had eyed his partner at first glance.

Yoongi nodded. He wanted nothing more than to race to the hospital to check on Namjoon, and he knew with how close his staff was, that at least a few of them felt the same. Namely Hoseok. Namjoon and Hoseok were usually joined at the hip, being so close in age. Hyunwoo would probably go to the hospital as well. He worked closely with Namjoon nearly every shift. “Do you know which hospital they are taking Joon to?” 

Jimin took out the business card. “SNU Hospital. Apparently, that is where that doctor works. He said something about surgery.”

Yoongi gulped, looking up at the ceiling when he felt his eyes start to sting. SNU Hospital was well known as one of the top hospitals in Seoul for its surgical facilities, but there were several hospitals closer. If Namjoon was being transported there instead, chances were that he needed extensive surgery. He felt a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder.

“Min Yoongi-ssi, don’t worry. I’m sure your friend will pull through just fine,” Jimin said gently.

And, even if just for that moment, Yoongi believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Jimin and Jungkook are dancing to is _Pick Me_ by I.O.I.


	5. Someone To Open Up To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Well they encourage your complete cooperation_  
>  _Send you roses when they think you need to smile_  
>  _I can't control myself because I don't know how,_  
>  _And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while_  
>   
>  _So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff_  
>  _Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough_  
>  _So give them blood, blood, blood_  
>  _Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood_  
>   
>  _A celebrated man amongst the gurneys_  
>  _They can fix me proper with a bit of luck_  
>  _The doctors and the nurses they adore me so,_  
>  _But it's really quite alarming cause I'm such an awful fuck (oh thank you)_  
>   
>  _I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff,_  
>  _I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough_  
>  _I gave you blood, blood, blood,_  
>  _I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love_  
>   
>  _Blood_ by My Chemical Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.The best way to keep up with when the fic updates is to bookmark or subscribe. ALSO: SMUT IN ITALICS AT THE BEGINNING.  
> BTW, my editor is amazing (and pretty): [Centristy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Centristy). Her writing is awesome. Go check her out!  
> Thanks for reading.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> There is a new face in this chapter.  
> [ Bae Joohyun ](http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e102/jordandmweeks/irene_zps4r6n2a0y.jpg) is 28  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Key Terms:  
> Ahjussi: A term for a male who is a bit older, an Uncle, not necessarily blood related.

_Agust D moaned as he felt large hands caressing his pale skin. Plump lips followed the trail set aflame by wandering fingertips. His nerves were alight with tiny pleasures prickling at the edges of exquisite ecstasy._

_“Fuck, Monie, I can’t wait anymore,” he whined, needy and wanton. A deep chuckle was his answer as the other man flipped him over onto his hands and knees, kissing his way down his spine. He felt the slippery wetness running down his creamy thighs._

_Rap Monster licked at the slick, causing the blond Omega to blush profusely, arching his back, presenting for his mate._

_“Alpha…” he groaned breathily. “Knot me, Alpha…”_

Taehyung let out a squeal as he bounced in his seat at the reception desk, ignoring the weird looks he got from the other nurses. It wasn’t his fault that they were boring and didn’t know the joys of fanfiction... or the genius that was Agust D.

“Taehyung, what on earth are you looking at? Don’t you have patients to look in on?” said a pretty brunette nurse. 

Taehyung looked at the clock and sighed, locking his phone screen. Joohyun was right. It was nearing midnight and he did need to check on his patients. He grabbed his work tablet, containing information on which medicines he needed to give each patient, and headed to the drug locker. He took the key to the cabinet containing the narcotics and carefully selected the items on his list. Syringes, tiny bottles of opioids, Percocets, IV fluids… he loaded them all onto a small cart and headed to Mr. Song’s room, which was first on his list.

“Good evening, Ahjussi. How are you feeling?” Taehyung inquired gently, smiling his boxy grin that made his patients so partial to him. 

“Taehyung-ah, come in…” the older man waved him over with a fond smile. “I’m in a bit of pain and I feel a little weak, but your smile helps take some of it away.”

Taehyung walked toward the man’s bed, a blood pressure cuff in hand. “On a scale of one to ten, what is your pain level?” He strapped the cuff on the man’s arm.

“Oh, I’d say about a six. It flares up to an eight sometimes,” the older grunted as the cuff tightened, the digital display letting out a beep when it was done.

Taehyung frowned. Mr. Song’s blood pressure was a bit on the low side. He would need to let the doctor on call know. The man had had open heart surgery only a few days prior. There were a lot of things that could cause the change in pressure, and some of them could be life-threatening. “Where are you feeling the pain?”

“Well, my chest, but also my leg hurts,” Mr. Song replied, indicating his left leg. Taehyung checked the limb the man had referenced. It was pale and looked swollen. There was a very good chance that there was a blood clot forming. He definitely needed to call the doctor.

“Give me just a moment and I will call your doctor to see what we can do about making you feel better, ok?” Taehyung smiled, attempting to ease the man’s obvious worry by hiding his own.

Stepping out of the room, he pulled his work phone out and dialed the doctor. When the line connected, he explained the issue and his suspicion of the complication. After conversing briefly with the doctor, he returned to the room to administer the man’s pain medication and blood thinner.

“Your doctor will be in to check on your leg in a few moments. Can I get you anything?” Taehyung asked, smiling at the man as he poured him a glass of water to take his medicine with.

“No, Taehyung-ah. I will be fine.” 

Taehyung certainly hoped so.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the doors shut, Jin sat down opposite the stretcher in the back of the ambulance. He looked on as the paramedics attempted to stabilize their patient. The guy had gone into shock from losing so much blood.

Jin knew that there would be major surgery needed, so instead of having the ambulance take Namjoon to one of the closer hospitals, he advised them to transport him to SNU Hospital. Not that the closer hospitals were bad, per say. It was just that his hospital had the best surgical facilities and was ranked as a top hospital in the country. And this was Hobi’s friend. He had to do everything he could to ensure that he recovered.

The doctor pulled out his phone and placed a call to Dr. Choi. The surgeon answered with a tired _“Hello?”_

“Seonbae-nim, this is Kim Seokjin. I am currently en route to the hospital with the ambulance bringing a gunshot victim. He is going to need immediate surgery,” Jin explained.

There was a groan from the other end. _“Where is the wound?”_

“Lower right side, under the sternum. Sucking chest wound. Possible hemopneumothorax. Patient has been given a blood transfusion by the paramedics. Blood type is A. He is currently unconscious, in hypovolemic shock. He complained of pain in his back, but there was no exit wound. I suspect the bullet is lodged somewhere in his back. The patient is a male, mid-twenties, otherwise healthy,” Jin informed him. It was better to give as much information as he could so that everything would be prepared when they arrived at the ER.

After exchanging any other relevant information, Jin hung up and turned his attention back to the patient. It seemed that the paramedics were able to treat the shock effectively by replacing some of the lost blood and elevating the man’s feet. He was on his second bag of blood and a bag of fluids, but his pallor was looking much better, especially with the oxygen he was receiving. His lips were much less purple.

By the time they pulled up to the hospital, Namjoon was stable enough that he was beginning to stir. As Jin was helping to push the rolling stretcher, he noticed the man’s eyes cracking open just the tiniest bit before his face contorted and they clenched shut again in pain. He reached out and clenched the man’s hand to comfort him.

Dr. Choi met them halfway to the OR, when the hospital staff transferred Namjoon to an emergency room bed so they could begin to prep him for surgery. “Go change into your scrubs. Time to see what you’re made of.”

_Shit._

He was going to be operating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

According to some of the other officers that had responded to the call, there was no sign of the shooter around the club. Jimin had heard the update over the radio. He walked back over to the club owner, who, he had to admit, was pretty hot. The man was not much taller than Jimin, and he gave off this vibe of _‘get the fuck away from me,’_ but Jimin saw the cracks in his armor as the man worried for his staff. He got the feeling that the man was close to the victim. So, without thinking, he had reached out to reassure the man. And, surprisingly, the man had let him. 

Jungkook ran his tongue over his top teeth, the lingual muscle settling against his cheek. Why did that little bit of contact between his partner and this guy irk him so much? Jimin was a nice guy. And as police officers, it is their job to protect and serve… _but that doesn’t mean Park Jimin has to serve himself up to the fucker._ He shook his head to rid himself of evil thoughts. _Don’t be an asshole, Jeon. You know Jimin is just being his usual, too nice, sweet, adorable… wait, what? Fuck._

He had unconsciously moved closer to his partner while shooting daggers in the direction of the recipient of Jimin’s current attention. Or maybe it was a conscious decision, he wasn’t even sure anymore. The blond just regarded Jungkook with apathetic eyes, the complete opposite of how he had looked at the red-haired hottie. He forced down a frustrated growl.

“The perpetrator has fled, and there is no sign of him yet. Your security cameras should have picked up the incident. Would you mind showing us the footage?” Jimin inquired. The girl the shooter had stalked to the club had said that she did not have any pictures of the man, having deleted them after the breakup. Even trying to find him on social media was a bust. His profile picture was a meme of a cat asking for a cheeseburger. With any luck, the security cameras would have picked up the guy’s face. Maybe they could get a lead on finding him if he wasn’t stupid enough to return home.

Yoongi nodded, motioning for the officers to follow him to the upstairs room that served as his office and housed the security feed. They trudged up the steps single file, with Yoongi leading the way and Jungkook bringing up the rear. And, God, what a sight the rear in front of him was. Jungkook couldn’t take his eyes off of the glorious sway of the Jibooty as they climbed. _I need a fucking drink. And probably a good fuck. I wonder what Yugyeom is up to later…_

The office was decorated comfortably, with blinds over the windows and shelves along the walls with CDs and speakers on them. On the desk, there was a top-of-the-line computer, along with headphones and a midi keyboard. Sitting against a speaker, was a Kumamon plushie. And hanging in full view above the desk, was a plaque with the words _‘2016 iHeartRadio Hip Hop Artist of the Year: Agust D’_ engraved on it. Yoongi sat at his desk to pull up the security feed on his computer. Jimin automatically sat in the chair next to the blond, while Jungkook stood scowling behind him.

Security cameras were positioned in various places around the building, but the two they focused on were the one over the front door on the outside and the wide shot of the entrance on the inside. Yoongi started the playback at ten minutes before the fight. The scene played out on his computer screen as if it wasn't something that had happened to his friend. When he saw Namjoon drop, his stomach did the same, guilt once again threatening to choke him. He swallowed the lump in his throat, taking a deep breath before turning to the officer beside him.

“I can make you a copy of the files from today. Maybe you can get a good shot of that asshole,” Yoongi growled. “That motherfucker needs to get what's coming to him.”

The look in the man’s eyes made Jimin’s stomach do a flip. It was animalistic and raw, the anger there palpable. But he saw the sadness in them as well. The vulnerability hidden behind the older man’s anger was what drove him to want to protect him from the hurt.

“We will find the guy,” Jimin vowed, a look of pure determination in his eyes. “I promise, we will get him.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hoseok was practically crawling out of his own skin with worry by the time he was allowed to leave the club.

All hell had broken loose when the shot was heard, waves of panic rippling through the crowd. He had seen it from the DJ booth. He hadn’t seen the actual shooting, but the tidal wave of bodies fleeing from the sound of danger had gotten his attention. It wasn’t until later, after he had mostly gotten the crowd under control, that it hit him that it was his best friend lying there, bleeding. He was so, so glad that Jin had come. He was able to maintain some semblance of sanity knowing that Namjoon was in good hands.

The police had come shortly afterward and taken over crowd control. Hoseok was able to leave his post at the mic then, and join up with Hyunwoo. The bouncer had looked green under the fluorescent lights. It was no wonder, though, considering the amount of blood that was covering his hands and forearms. It made the orange-haired dancer nauseated to think that it belonged to Namjoon. So much so, that he had lost the dinner Jin had cooked for him that evening, vomiting into the trash can at the sight of the thick, red substance splattering the other man’s clothes and skin.

He hadn’t been able to give the officers much on the incident, but he gave them Namjoon’s information. Hyunwoo, however, had been one of the first on the scene, but he had been so shocked that he didn’t see the shooter leave. His main goal had been to get to Namjoon as quickly as possible.

As soon as the police finished interviewing everyone, Hoseok and the others were free to go. He turned to Hyunwoo, who still seemed a bit out of it.

“I am going to head to the hospital to wait. I want to be there when he comes out of surgery. Do you want to come with?” he asked the other male. It was 1:30 in the morning and it would take him a good ten minutes to walk to the Hongik University station, so he needed to leave soon or he would miss the bus toward SNU Hospital.

Hyunwoo shook his head. “I think… I think I am going to head home and wash the blood off. Make sure you keep me updated.”

Hoseok nodded and patted the man on the shoulder before sending a text to Yoongi, telling him he was leaving. He grabbed his things and walked to the bus station. Once he got onto the bus, his thoughts drifted to his friend. _Please let him make it through…_ he prayed to a God he wasn’t sure existed.

The ride took all of fifteen minutes, but it felt like much longer. He got off at the stop closest to the hospital, still having to walk a bit to get to his actual destination. Trudging through the automatic sliding doors of the emergency room, the tired man made his way toward the waiting area after an ER receptionist directed him in the direction of the surgery department.

As he approached the nurse’s station, he noticed only one person sitting there. The brown haired person had his head down, looking at a phone screen. As Hoseok stopped in front of him, the man raised his face to attend to him.

_Holy Fuck… I am looking at art._

The man in front of him had the face of a Greek statue, the naked ones in museums. Did his mind seriously just go to naked statues? 

“Hi, can I help you with something? Are you looking for a patient?” the art asked, Hoseok nodded slowly, his brain having short-circuited for a moment, rendering him incapable of speaking actual words. “What is the patient’s name?”

He just nodded dumbly again. The brunet raised an eyebrow, waiting for the citrus-haired man to give him a name. “Sir? I need a name-”

“You’re… God… you’re-” Hoseok interrupted, his filter still malfunctioning. The other man just chuckled, a rich deep sound that almost turned Hoseok into a puddle on the floor in front of the desk.

“If you’re looking for God, you may want to check with Bogummie in the chapel. If you’re looking for a patient in the surgery ward, I can help you, but I need the patient’s name,” the man, whose nametag read _‘Taehyung’_ , flashed a teasing, rectangular grin at him.

Hoseok blushed at his own slip-up, and finally collected his faculties enough to give the man a name. “I’m here for Kim Namjoon. He came in with a bullet in his chest.”

The man stopped smiling then, and Hoseok’s stomach dropped. _Why the sudden change? What the hell is going on?_ He swallowed, urging the bile back down. His throat was raw enough from puking earlier without adding to the burn.

“It looks like he is still in surgery. They are about an hour in. Are you family?” the nurse asked.

“Ah, I am his emergency contact. His family doesn’t live here anymore,” Hoseok explained. 

The other man nodded, printing out some forms. He was handed a pen and clipboard with the medical forms attached. “We need you to fill these out. Just bring them back to me when you are done, and I will call down to the OR and get an update for you. It says here that Dr. Choi and Dr. Kim are both in there with him, so he is in good hands.”

Hoseok nodded, forcing a smile, before seating himself in the empty waiting room to fill out the forms, every so often stealing a glance at the sculpture behind the counter. _Yeah, he’s in good hands._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jin was vaguely aware of a phone ringing in the background, but he couldn’t focus on that. He was wrist-deep in his roommate’s best friend’s chest cavity. He was nervous as hell, that being his first time leading a surgery. He took a deep, calming breath. Dr. Choi was opposite him, assisting with the procedure. If he got too nervous, or it got too difficult, the more experienced surgeon would be there to help him through it or take over as lead, if needed. Jin made himself focus on the task at hand.

The bullet had done a good bit of damage and they had just gotten the hole through the lung repaired and drained the blood from the pleural space around the lung. He could see the path that the bullet had taken. There was no fragmenting, which Jin was glad for since that would have made even more of a mess of Namjoon’s insides. The bullet had entered just under his sternum and traveled at an upward angle, piercing his diaphragm and right lung, before embedding in the muscle between his shoulder blade and ribs. It was deep in the muscle and would need to be removed to keep it from causing permanent problems with his arm and shoulder movement.

It was time to remove the bullet. The police would need it for evidence, so he needed to keep it as intact as possible. He felt a cloth mop against his forehead, keeping the sweat out of his eyes. Jin used his instruments to make enough room to insert his surgical forceps and take hold of the end of the bullet. The bullet was stubborn and lodged deeper than he thought. He put a bit of leverage behind it to wiggle it out.

It came out, but there was another problem. The bullet had been pressed against an artery and had been blocking the flow of blood. Removing the bullet had nicked it.

“We have a bleeder! Grab a clamp!”

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The excerpt of Agust D \ Rap Monster ABO fan fiction will be released in full as a one shot soon, so keep an eye out for it.  
> Also, I wrote a JiKook angst one shot that you can check out if you want [ Deliver Me Into My Fate ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698744)


	6. Shelter Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You love her_  
>  _But she loves him_  
>  _And he loves somebody else_  
>  _You just can't win_  
>   
>  _And so it goes_  
>  _Till the day you die_  
>  _This thing they call love_  
>  _It's gonna make you cry_  
>   
>  _I've had the blues_  
>  _The reds and the pinks_  
>  _One thing for sure_  
>   
>  _(Love stinks)_  
>  _Love stinks yeah yeah_  
>  _(Love stinks)_  
>  _Love stinks yeah yeah_  
>   
>  _Love Stinks_ by J. Geils Band

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the encouraging comments. I am sorry for the delay, but to make up for it, I am releasing 2 updates. The link to _Do You: A Supplemental Smut of Scrubs & Clubs_ is at the bottom in the ending notes.  
> Go check out my wonderful editor, [Centristy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Centristy)  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> New Character showing up:  
> [ Kim Yugyeom ](http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e102/jordandmweeks/yugyeom_zpsjxmwrexv.jpg) is 22  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Chat Names  
> JKookieKrumbs is Jungkook  
> GyeomTree22 is Yugyeom  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Keywords  
> Dongsaeng: A term used for a younger sibling, or a youngr person one is close to  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> ALSO: SMUT WARNING. The last section is smut.

Yoongi blinked a few times, looking much like a fish, his mouth opening and closing wordlessly. Officer Koolaid, as he referred to Jimin in his head, reminded him of a character from a shōnen manga… not that he read those or watched anime… much. So what if he had dressed as Naruto once for Halloween. Big fucking deal. It wasn’t like he cried when Itachi died or anything… _Wait, why the fuck am I going on about fucking leaf ninja?_ The determination in the red-headed man’s eyes and his fist in mid-air had sparked the image of Naruto swearing to become Hokage. He pictured the cherry-haired officer with an orange tracksuit and whiskers, _‘We will get him, believe it!’_ Yoongi would have chuckled if the situation weren’t so serious.

“Well, I think we have enough here to go through,” the surly officer piped up, a cold edge to his voice. “We appreciate your cooperation.” Yoongi hadn’t missed the scathing looks the other man had been shooting him. _What the fuck is this kid’s problem?_

“Is there a number where we can reach you in case we have any other questions or updates?” the shorter officer inquired.

“You can reach me here or through my cell phone. Let me write it down for you.” He pulled open a desk drawer, searching for a post-it note and a pen, coming up empty handed. The officer cleared his throat and handed him a witness form that had places to fill his contact information in. He felt like a dunce. Of course he should put it on a form… for the investigation. _It’s not like he asked you for a hook up._

Jimin watched as Yoongi filled in the contact form with cheeks dusted pink. _He has a cute side too…_ he thought, running his tongue over dry lips. He saw Jungkook frowning at his phone from out of the corner of his eye. _Jungkookie has been acting weird. I wonder if he and Yugyeom are having problems…_

Jungkook was having problems, alright... just not with Yugyeom. No, Jungkook was having problems with this dynamic he was feeling between Jimin and the club owner. There was a certain tension in the air. He did not like it, not one bit. Pulling up his contacts, he sent out the summon.

Jungkook’s relationship with Yugyeom could be described in three words: Friends with Benefits. Sometimes they played with bowling balls, and sometimes they played with each other’s balls. Jungkook had moved into the apartment next to his while still in police academy. He and Jungkook met outside once when Yugyeom was sexiled by his roommate, who was having his boyfriend over. They had gone bowling to avoid having to hear the loud groans and headboard banging through the thin walls. Hanging out became a regular thing, sometimes choosing to watch movies at one of their apartments instead of going out.

It was on one of their movie nights that the two decided that getting wasted would be a good idea. After several cans of beer, Jungkook was feeling especially honest with himself, for once. He had been in denial of his sexuality for a while, but that night, he had come out to Yugyeom. After talking with his friend, who had been out since high school, the two had settled into an easy understanding. It wasn’t until later, one night when Yugyeom had been sexiled, once again, that the mewls coming from the other side of the wall piqued Jungkook’s curiosity. He had never been with a guy before, so he blushingly asked his friend what it was like.

Yugyeom had been his guide into the world of the pleasure to be had between men. He was a gentle lover and, in another life, Jungkook may have been able to see himself falling for him. However, this was not another life, and Jungkook only had eyes for one man: Park Jimin, not that he would ever admit it to him. Even so, Yugyeom was still willing to give him a distraction or an outlet for stress whenever he needed one.

And boy, did he need one tonight.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Release forms, patient information forms, health information protection notices… Hoseok was up to his eyeballs in paperwork to fill out. He dug his wallet out of his pocket to look for Namjoon’s personal identification details and health insurance card.

When his father had been sent to oversee his company’s Japanese expansion, Namjoon had decided to stay in Korea to finish his education instead of joining his family in moving to Japan. He didn’t really have any close family left in the area, so he had lived alone for the past 5 months. Yoongi and Hoseok, being older and responsible, became Namjoon’s emergency contacts. They each had his information in case something ever happened.

 _Okay… I think that is everything._ Hoseok stood and sleepily walked over to the reception desk and the breathtaking boy behind said desk. He caught the brunet’s eyes darting back and forth a bit when he looked up, giving him a bright, boxy smile. The orange-haired man felt his heart jolt, before settling back down, as if the other man’s smile were a shot of adrenaline straight to the chest. Just call him Mia Wallace.

“Thanks so much for filling those out,” Taehyung replied cheerily, taking the clipboard from the dancer’s hand. “I spoke to one of the nurses assisting with the surgery. Your friend is still undergoing repair, but they were about to remove the bullet when I called.”

Hoseok nodded, feeling a bit better with that information. At least there wasn’t bad news. He could live with that. “Was there any word on how much longer it will take?”

Taehyung’s jaw slacked. A dull look came over his face, staring off into the distance as if the answer would be found on a planet far out in space. “Uhhh… Not really sure, but things like this tend to take a few hours.”

Hoseok gave the man a half smile before mumbling a ‘thanks’ and returning to his seat. The surgery had been going on for close to two hours, and, according to the nurse, could take a few more. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall, a lonely circle against a blank space. 2:45am. He would normally be getting home around this time on a normal Saturday night… well, Sunday morning, really.

He stifled a yawn, sending Yoongi an update before opting to thumb through one of the various old magazines laying out on the table. _Ooooo… Highlights._ He found himself dozing off while trying to find the differences between the two scenes, having found six out of ten already. The children’s magazine slipped from his hands as darkness engulfed him and fatigue took over.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beep. _That is a lot of blood._ Beep. _What is taking that clamp so long?_ Crash. _Shit, was that the instrument tray?_ Beep.

“Clamp that artery before he loses too much blood,” Dr. Choi commanded, as one of the nurses grabbed the non-sterile instruments to dispose of and the other grabbed a new, sterile pack of instruments from the supply drawer.

Jin reached a gloved hand into Namjoon’s chest, pinching the artery with his fingers to avoid too much blood loss until the nurse could get the sterile clamps. The older surgeon put the clamps on the artery on either side of the tear and Jin was able to remove his hand from blocking the blood flow. He adjusted the ceiling microscope, zooming in to make it easier for him to see what he was doing. He took a curved suture needle and surgical thread, using his curved jewelers' forceps to grasp the needle halfway from the tip, and pressed the needle into the artery, twisting his hand to guide the needle through. He carefully repaired the hole in the artery, making sure to tie the knots correctly so that it wouldn’t come loose. After tying the thread off, he used his suture scissors to clip the thread. He cleaned some of the blood away from the area before releasing the clamps to ensure that there were no leaks. Once he was satisfied that the artery was repaired, Jin took a deep breath and looked over at Dr. Choi, who gave him an approving nod.

It was coming up on two and a half hours into the surgery. There was extensive damage to the tissue the bullet had impacted into, as well as damage to the diaphragm that still needed to be repaired. Then, there was the lung that had to be reinflated and the chest drain put in once they closed him up. This was going to be a long night.

_You’ve got this, Jin. Fighting!_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yoongi stepped out into the chilly night. The two officers had left a little over half an hour before and the rest of his staff had left shortly after Hoseok. The place had been a mess, and Yoongi couldn’t bring himself to leave the blood on the floor for his staff to clean the next day. So, he had gotten out the mop to do the job himself.

The last he had heard of Namjoon’s surgery was the text Hoseok had sent saying he was still in the OR. Yoongi locked up the club, taking one last look at Bultaoreune, before shaking his head and walking toward the bus station. _The only blood that was supposed to go into that place was mine. Was it worth it? Was it worth that blood on the floor?_

His mind had been everywhere since he was jolted awake. Watching Namjoon lying in the pool of blood he had just cleaned had reamed him. Remembering the first time he had met the younger man, He had gone up against Namjoon for his first rap battle in the Seoul underground scene after he had moved from Daegu. They did not get along at first, each trying to outdo the other. It wasn’t until they were both called out by some dickhead for not being ‘hard’ enough and being too pretty that they put their rivalry aside in favor of tag-teaming the douchebag in a two on two rap battle. The two had become fast friends afterward. Now, the younger was like family to him.

He took a seat on the bus heading toward the hospital. He felt so guilty towards his dongsaeng. The bus ride was dark and quiet, with only the voice of his guilt to keep him company.

_You couldn’t protect him. You put him on the front lines. Some hyung you turned out to be…_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taehyung had just come back from checking on a patient who had called the nurse’s station about fluffing and adjusting the pillow propping up her broken arm. While he was back there, he checked on the other patients under his care, including Mr. Song. The man had been sleeping. The nurse checked his vitals and his leg, which was showing marked improvement over earlier. The doctor had performed a catheter-directed thrombolysis to break up the clot before it could cause major damage to the vein. Taehyung smiled a bit at the old man. He reminded him so much of his grandfather. He thought he should probably go back to Daegu to visit him sometime soon.

Leaving the room quietly, the brown-haired boy made his way back to his post at the desk. He glanced into the waiting room and noticed that the man with the heart shaped lips had fallen asleep on the three-seated bench, a Highlights magazine under his hand on the floor. The man shivered in his sleep. Taehyung’s eyes softened. _He must have been so tired. His friend is lucky to have someone care so much._ Just the thought made his heart ache a little.

He turned around and went to the closet they kept clean linens and blankets in, grabbing a blanket. He unfolded it to only half its normal size and covered the sleeping man up before settling back in his chair behind the desk. He picked up his phone and pulled AO3 back up to finish reading _[‘Do You’](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10774146)_ , the ABO Agust D x Rap Monster fic he had started reading earlier in his shift. Fifteen minutes later, he thought he would die of thirst.

“Wow… that was…” Taehyung put his phone down on the desk. He needed to get his heart under control before someone noticed the blush on his cheeks.

A blond figure made his way into the waiting area of the surgery ward. The man was on the shorter side, but he walked with swag. When he sat down near the sleeping orange-haired man, Taehyung saw his face.

_No. Fucking. Way._

Agust D was in his waiting room. And he had just read about him being fucked.

_If the floor could swallow me up now, that’d be great..._

Taehyung wanted to run and hide. He slowly melted out of his chair, sliding bonelessly onto the floor, wishing for a sinkhole to appear beneath him and consume him. A pair of sensible brown shoes attached to nicely shaped calves came into view, followed by a head of brown hair.

“Taehyung… why are you under the desk?” Joohyun asked, her eyebrow nearly touching her hairline.

Taehyung squinted one eye as if in pain. “I, uh, lost my contact… don’t move or you may step on it.”

Joohyun was not convinced. “You don’t wear contacts, Taehyung…”

“Oh yeah… right,” he giggled, embarrassed to be caught in a lie.

A low timbered voice interrupted the exchange. “Excuse me, could I get an update on Kim Namjoon’s progression?”

 _Shit._ Taehyung slowly raised himself from the floor, a completely calm look on his face, as if he has not just done an impression of ice cream on a summer day. “Yes, sir. May I have your name and relation to the patient?”

“Min Yoongi, older brother... er, emergency contact.” The blond man fidgeted, seeming to be incredibly uncomfortable. Was this the same man who spit fire in the faces of the haters? The man in front of him looked worn out, not that Taehyung would blame him. It was close to 4am and no one likes spending the night waiting with bated breath for information on a loved one.

“Give me just a moment and I will check in with the OR.” He picked up the desk phone and dialed the surgical nurse. It rang twice before being answered. “Hi, it’s Kim Taehyung. How is the surgery on Kim Namjoon-ssi going?” After a minute of staring blankly while listening to the nurse on the other end, Taehyung thanked her and disconnected.

“They are starting to wrap everything up. Once they finish up and get him situated in a recovery room, the surgeon will come out to speak with you and Jung Hoseok-ssi,” he glanced at the paperwork the other man had given him to make sure he had gotten the name correct.

Taehyung’s idol nodded a thanks and went back to sit near the sleeping cutie on the bench. The nurse let out the breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding in as he slumped back in his chair. At least he hadn’t made a complete fool of himself… this time.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jungkook dragged his feet up the stairs toward his apartment. He was so done. His thermometer had popped out. If he were a steak, he would be super well done. The whole way back to the station, he had listened to Jimin go on and on about ‘Min Yoongi-ssi this’ and ‘Min Yoongi-ssi that,' and ‘do you think that Min Yoongi-ssi will be ok?’

It was so damn frustrating. Part of Jungkook understood that Jimin was just worried, but the other, less rational, part wanted to put duct tape over Jimin’s mouth the next time a name other than his own came from those lips. His dick twitched in his pants at the mental image of Jimin bound and naked, _waiting for me in my- Yugyeom!_

Coming to the top of the stairs, Jungkook’s naughty train of thought had come to a stop when he noticed a tall man with burgundy hair leaning against his door. Yugyeom smiled when he saw the dark-haired man. He bit his lip when he noticed the hard length the officer’s tight pants were doing nothing to disguise.

“Hey, Kookie,” Yugyeom greeted him softly. It was well after 2 in the morning, and the last thing he wanted was for the other tenants to complain to the landlord. His other neighbors had already made a fuss about the noise Mark and Jackson made on a regular basis.

“Hey, Yugs. I hope I didn’t make you wait too long,” Jungkook replied with barely contained excitement, unlocking the door as the taller man ran a hand down his spine. He pushed open the door, turning and pulling Yugyeom inside by the elbow before crashing their lips together. He kicked the door shut, wrapping his arms around the other man as their tongues tangoed.

They stripped each other along the way to Jungkook’s bedroom, leaving a trail of discarded clothes in their wake. Jungkook wasn’t in the mood for slow and sensual. He wanted to fuck thoughts of Jimin out of his mind in hopes of getting some sleep.

Yugyeom allowed himself to be pushed and pulled this way and that, submitting to the dominance Jungkook was displaying. He felt his ass hit the mattress briefly before Jungkook was on top of him, licking into his mouth, drawing out his moaning mewls. He tangled his tongue with the other’s, his fingertips trailing their way into his dark hair, tugging lightly on the strands, eliciting a groan from the one on top as his other hand wrapped around Jungkook’s cock, pumping it.

Jungkook’s head fell back with a moan, allowing Yugyeom to take over, reversing their positions. He had been angry when he had originally texted Yugyeom, and even when he got to his apartment, he had just wanted a quick, hard fuck. But something about Yugyeom always had a calming effect on him. He found himself just wanting to get lost in the skin-to-skin contact.

Yugyeom hovered over him, looking down into his friend’s hooded eyes, the flush on the other man’s cheeks giving him a sexy, yet innocent look. The sight went straight to his dick. He kissed his way down Jungkook’s body, tonguing his nipples on his way down. He nibbled on his hipbones, sucking small pink marks along the hard ridges before moving to what he was really after.

The dark haired man made the most enticing noises when he was splayed out, squirming at the various sensations of his friend’s lips and teeth. It was music to Yugyeom’s ears. In fact, if Yugyeom could pick one thing to listen to for the rest of his life, it would be the sounds he drew from Jungkook’s perfect lips. Not that he would ever tell the man beneath him.

“Kookie, tell me what you want, baby,” Yugyeom cooed, giving the other’s cock a few kitten licks.

“Your mouth… I want your mouth…” Jungkook breathed heavily. He was so hard and the tonguing he was receiving only served to make it worse. He closed his eyes and arched his back as his cock was enveloped in wet warmth. “God… yes…”

Yugyeom bobbed his head, allowing the hard shaft to slide down his throat whenever Jungkook bucked his hips. His heart felt like it would burst with everything he never said to the man. He risked a glance up to his blissed out face, knowing that the picture would stick around for days afterward.

“Ahh, fuck me…” Jungkook begged. Yugyeom quirked an eyebrow. It wasn’t the first time Jungkook had wanted to bottom, but it was pretty rare. But who was he to deny the man he loved anything? He pulled his lips from around the other man’s length and grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand.

“You sure, baby?” Yugyeom asked, taking the nod and the way Jungkook flipped over to his hands and knees as a yes. He slicked up his own cock before adding a dollop of lube to his finger and spreading it on Jungkook’s quivering entrance. The other man gasped as the first finger was inserted, slowly opening him up before another was added. Yugyeom spread his fingers inside of him, scissoring to stretch him well.

A collective groan was the only sound heard in the apartment as Yugyeom pressed his cock into the dark-haired man in front of him, their voices mixing in mutual pleasure. He only waited a moment before moving his hips forward, then pulling back, repeating the action harder each time until Jungkook was a moaning mess.

Jungkook was face down on the bed, his arms having given out from the intense feeling of his prostate being abused. His mind was a blank, except for one name on the tip of his tongue. Heat pooled in the pit of his stomach as his body keyed up, ready for release.

“FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME!!!” became his mantra until one last thrust pushed him over the edge into oblivion, the name bursting from his lips, “JIMIN!!!”

Yugyeom felt like he had been kicked in the balls, even as he released inside of his _friend_ , because that was all Jungkook saw him as, his friend. As he looked at the man collapsed on the bed beneath him, a drop of water splattered on Jungkook’s back.

It wasn’t sweat…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut that Taehyung was reading can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10774146) or in the link in the story


	7. Breather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Help, I have done it again_  
>  _I have been here many times before_  
>  _Hurt myself again today_  
>  _And the worst part is there's no one else to blame_  
>   
>  _Be my friend_  
>  _Hold me, wrap me up_  
>  _Unfold me_  
>  _I am small and needy_  
>  _Warm me up_  
>  _And breathe me_  
>   
>  _Ouch, I have lost myself again_  
>  _Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,_  
>  _Yeah, I think that I might break_  
>  _Lost myself again and I feel unsafe_  
>   
>  _Be my friend_  
>  _Hold me, wrap me up_  
>  _Unfold me_  
>  _I am small and needy_  
>  _Warm me up_  
>  _And breathe me_  
>   
>  _Breathe Me_ by Sia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are great! 1600 hits! Thanks so much. I have been trying to update every 3-4 days, but I will only be able to update once a week until the second week of June because of some activities I have going on.  
> Go check out my wonderful, beautiful, talented editor, [Centristy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Centristy) and her series (of which I am an editor) [The Adventures of Big Hit ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588074/chapters/23403054) and the companion [webtoon.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10799112/chapters/23957499)

_Hissing, rattling, and beady, slitted eyes were everywhere he looked. Hoseok was hanging from a fraying rope looking down into a pit of snakes. He hated snakes. The head of a blond man could be seen peeking out of the darkness, illuminated in the only serpent-free zone by a flickering torch on the ground._

_“Joon… don’t move your legs…” the orange-haired man warned, as he saw a snake slithering toward his friend’s foot. “Slowly reach up so I can get your hand.”_

_The blond did as he was told, stretching his long limbs toward the dangling dancer. Their fingertips brushed, but they couldn’t quite make the connection. The snake was rearing back, flaps on the side of its head flared._

_“JUMP!” he yelled in desperation._

_Namjoon pushed off just as the snake lunged. Their hands were about to grasp..._

“Yah, Hobi…” a gruff voice invaded his dream-space. “Wake up. The surgery’s over.”

A heavy weight on his body was the first thing that registered as Hoseok began to wake up. When had he grown a blanket? He focused on the owner of the voice that had brought him out of his snake dream. He cringed at the thought of the no-legged freaks of nature. Though, he did envy their ability to unhinge their jaws…

He yawned as he sat up, stretching stiff muscles and joints. “What was that?”

Yoongi sighed, stifling an empathetic yawn. “That weird nurse behind the desk told me that the surgeon will be out soon to talk to us. The surgery is over and they are moving him to post-op.”

Hoseok glanced at the nurse’s station. They all looked normal to him. Well, aside from being very attractive. “What weird nurse?”

“The guy that keeps staring at me when he thinks I don’t notice.” For the past hour, Yoongi had had the distinct impression that he was being watched, and he’d narrowed the culprit down to one Kim Taehyung. The brunet had been acting strange since Yoongi arrived, dropping things, low-key staring, and high-key avoiding his eyes whenever the older would look toward the station. The male nurse was currently staring slack-jawed at the wall. Hoseok kind of wondered what kinds of thoughts the blank beauty was lost in.

“Maybe he thinks you’re cute,” he shrugged. He couldn’t deny that Yoongi was an attractive man, but a part of him hoped that he wasn’t the nurse’s type. 

The older man scoffed at the comment. He opened his mouth to speak, but he promptly shut it when the doors that led to the operating rooms opened. Hoseok and Yoongi both stood, swallowing the lumps that had settled in their throats.

Jin looked every bit as exhausted as he felt, the usual glow in the man’s eyes dull. He had washed up as best as he could, but there was a splatter of blood on his shirt. He took a deep breath, steadying himself before raising his eyes to the anxious faces awaiting news of their friend. He saw the hope rise and fall in the single moment before he spoke.

“He is still asleep, but we repaired the damage and removed the bullet,” Jin began. “There were... a few hiccups-”

“What do you mean ‘hiccups’? Is he ok?” Yoongi interrupted with a worried frown, eyes zeroing in on the blood on Jin’s clothes.

“The surgery was a success, but the bullet was lodged in his back, very close to a lot of nerves and arteries. He lost a lot of blood and went into shock on the way here. Once he wakes up, we will need to do a few tests to check for nerve damage and cognitive function,” Jin explained. “Also, there are some things to discuss, but I want to discuss them with him present since it will involve his recovery and such. We are just waiting for the anesthesia to wear off before we put him in a room.”

A collective sigh of relief fell from the friends’ lips. “So, he is ok for now? When can we see him?” Hoseok asked.

“He is fine for now, and we will know more once he wakes up. As soon as he is put into a room, you guys can go see him. I will be in later on once he wakes up,” Jin nodded. Hoseok smiled and threw his arms around Jin suddenly. Jin was taken off guard and was nearly knocked over, but he rubbed circles into the younger man’s back anyway. “Aish, Hobi…”

“Sorry, hyung… I am just so glad he’s going to be ok. I don’t think he would have made it if you hadn’t come to the club tonight…” Hoseok frowned, the thought of what could have happened leaving an awful aching in his chest.

Yoongi suddenly felt very tired, since the anxiety over Namjoon’s condition was the main thing that was keeping him on his feet. _He is fine. He is alive._ He closed his eyes and took a deep, cleansing breath, tilting his head back before blinking a few times. _You will NOT fucking cry, goddamnit._

After taking a minute to gather himself, he locked eyes on Jin. If he was exhausted, he knew the other man had to be at least as tired, if not more. He nodded to the surgeon, about as much of a thank you as he could manage in his state. He just hoped his eyes conveyed the depths of gratitude he felt. He’d have to make sure to send the guy some expensive ‘thank you beef’ or something.

Jin excused himself after peeling Hoseok’s arms from around his neck and relocating them to Yoongi’s neck. He sort of felt bad for the smaller man as he struggled to wrangle the taller man back to the waiting area, but not enough to carry the dancer to his seat. He may have finished the surgery, but he still had to write up his post-operative report for Namjoon’s file. He yawned and decided that he needed to make a pit stop by the coffee machine if he was going to get through the rest of his work.

He gagged. The hospital was supposed to be a place for healing, but whoever made that pot of coffee was trying to poison people. He promptly poured the offending bitter brew down the drain.

“I just made that…” a deep voice whined from behind him.

Jin turned toward the culprit. Could such an innocent face hold such evil intentions? Doubtful. But Jin figured if he didn’t tell him how godawful the coffee was, he would be an accomplice to the murder of someone else’s taste buds. “It was poison.”

Taehyung’s eyes got big and his mouth fell open in shock. Jin was expecting the nurse to make a big fuss defending his coffee-making ability, but he was not fully prepared for the fallout. The man let out an audible gasp and scurried up to Jin, grabbing his hands and almost causing him to drop the empty pot.

“You didn’t drink any, did you? Do you need medical attention? O.M.G.! We need to call the cops!” the spastic younger man exploded, nearly shooting off to find a phone before Jin caught him by the back of his collar.

“Yah! Taehyung, there was no actual poison. The coffee was bitter. Aish, how do you live while drinking that stuff?” Jin grumbled. His head was starting to pound from the need to rest.

“Oh. Well then… I guess I will make another pot,” Taehyung reached for the coffee pot, but Jin swatted his hands away.

“Oh no you don’t. You can watch me make it so you know how next time,” Jin protested. The other man watched while the surgeon carefully measured out coffee and water to put into the machine, flipping the switch to start it up. Taehyung stood there, seeming to absorb the information from just being present rather than by actually paying attention.

The robust scent of roasted coffee beans filled the break room and elicited a groan from both men. There was nothing better than a good cup of coffee when you were tired. Well, except maybe a nap, but that wasn’t an option at that moment. If Jin thought the smell was good, he nearly came in his pants when he tasted it, the rich liquid pouring over his tongue and coating his throat with warmth. He let out a long, satisfied moan.

“Would you two like to be alone?" Taehyung teased, backing away before the older could swat at him.

Jin glared daggers at him as the younger man ran off giggling. He refilled his cup with his caffeinated lifeline and headed to his office. He shared an office with another resident, Im Jaebum, who was specializing in Radiology. The office was empty this time of the morning, of course. Jaebum wouldn’t be in until day shift started at 8. He sat down at his desk, which was empty except for a computer monitor, keyboard, and a Tanooki Mario figure. He took his voice recorder out of his pocket and set it on the desk top. He had the habit of recording anytime he was performing surgery or listening to a lecture to help him write notes. He was a good ways into his report when there was a knock at the door.

He rubbed his eyes, what was left of his eyeliner from the night before smearing on the side of his hands and staining his eye bags. “Come in,” he called.

Upon the door opening, Dr. Choi Seunghyun entered the small room, his stature dwarfing his surroundings. Jin stood in greeting. The older surgeon gestured for him to sit down, taking a seat on the opposite side of the desk.

“I had a feeling you would be here. You know, most people would have put that report off until after they’d had a nap,” Seunghyun smiled at Jin. He was really quite fond of the younger man.

“I put the initial notes in the digital file. I’ll get my full report submitted soon,” Jin informed him. 

The other surgeon opened the file on his tablet, scrolling through it before letting out a low whistle. “This is the short version?”

“Um, yeah… Did I leave something out?” Jin’s eyebrows drew together in confusion, wondering what he may have left out.

“Yeah, the kitchen sink. To tell you the truth, I am not sure what else you could possibly put in a report,” the older pushed his black framed glasses further up his nose.

Jin’s face heated up with embarrassment. He had been afraid that he didn’t put enough information into the report. _Why do I do this to myself… I could have been asleep by now._

“Anyway,” Dr. Choi continued, “how do you feel about the surgery?”

Jin pursed his lips, trying to gather his thoughts. How did he feel? _Fucking scared, nauseated, relieved, concerned about the guy’s recovery…_ “I feel fine. Tired, but fine. The surgery was a success and the patient will recover with physical therapy.”

Seunghyun smiled a little, giving Jin a knowing look. “That is great, if you are talking to a patient’s family. Now tell me how you really felt.”

The younger man deflated. Was he really that transparent? “I was nervous…” he half whispered, ashamed of himself. He held himself to a high standard. He felt that by admitting his weakness, he had failed himself. Doctors are supposed to be confident. What person is going to put themselves under the care of a doctor that isn’t confident in his own ability? “I was scared I would screw something up. I couldn’t do that to him…”

“It’s only when you acknowledge your fear that you can get over it. You were scared, but you did a hell of a job fixing that kid. Most of us don’t get to be part of the entire process, but you were there, from the beginning to the end,” Seunghyun advised, folding his hands together on the desk and leaning forward. “Don’t feel bad for feeling that way. We all go through it. I went through it too. As I got used to the job, it lessened, but it never truly goes away. There is always that nervousness in the back of my mind.”

“What do you do to get over it?” Jin asked, his voice quiet.

“I remind myself that I know what I’m doing. I make sure that I stay up to date with the best medical information and procedures,” he shrugged. “That is the best thing you can do for your patients. Stay on top of your training and never stop learning.”

The surgeon left the office, closing the door behind him. Jin looked at the clock. _6:20am… The other report is good enough._

He hadn’t even noticed his head making it’s way down toward his crossed arms on the desk, but once they connected, he was out like a light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hoseok sat in the waiting room, his legs bouncing in anticipation of seeing his best friend. He was a little afraid of seeing him, if he were honest. _What if, like Jin mentioned, there was a problem with his brain. Namjoon prides himself on his smarts… Or what if there was nerve damage that can’t be fixed…_ Worst case scenarios were piling up in Hoseok’s brain.

“Excuse me, but your friend has been moved to a recovery room now.”

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked up toward the owner of the low tones that melted like chocolate over his insides. He blinked a few times, staring stupidly into the nurse’s beautiful brown eyes framed by long, thick eyelashes. Taehyung was so close that he could count them. _Yah, does he have no sense of personal space?_ “What was that?” Hoseok had only registered the sound and not the actual words.

The man’s eyes nearly disappeared with the force of his smile, a perfect rectangle that reminded him of an emoji. “I said you can go see your friend now,” he said with a chuckle. 

Hoseok was sure his heart stopped momentarily. _How is a grown man this adorable? Is he even human?_ He was of half a mind to look for wings because the man had to be a sprite. The fairy kind, not the drink that he was so fond of. “Is he awake?” he asked, managing to turn his brain back on.

“He woke up briefly, but his body is tired, so he will probably sleep a lot for a few days,” Taehyung explained. “Plus, pain medication can also make some people sleepy.”

Hoseok nodded. The blanket caught his attention from the corner of his eye. “Oh, um, here is this back,” he said as he tried to hand it to the nurse.

Taehyung shook his head, pushing the blanket back toward the dancer. “Keep it with you when you go to the room. It gets cold.”

Yoongi had headed to the bathroom and was walking back just in time to see Hoseok blush as his fingertips brushed against the eye-stalker’s. _Well, this is an interesting development._ He was sure to put the information into his ‘things to tease Hobi about’ file. God knew the younger teased him enough that a little payback was due.

Taehyung saw the color rise on the other man’s cheeks. _What if he caught a cold before I got the blanket for him?_ He instantly pressed his forehead to Hoseok’s forehead, checking for fever.

This, of course, caused the pink on the man’s cheeks to deepen to almost red. He was so close that the tips of their noses were touching. “Wh-wh-what are you doing?” Hoseok stammered, his eyes blowing wide. In the background, he could hear Yoongi cackling.

“You don’t seem to have a fever…” Taehyung mumbled thoughtfully. Then, he realized how close he was to the other man and let go of him instantly. “I, uh, thought you might have gotten sick. You were shivering in your sleep…”

Yoongi decided that he had watched long enough and it was time for him to step in, or they would never get to see Namjoon. “So, where is Namjoon’s room?”

Taehyung jumped a foot back at the interruption, turning bright red as he recalled who the shorter man was… and what he consistently read about him doing. “Room t-t-two oh three, Agus- er, Min Yoongi-ssi…” Taehyung stuttered. _Way to go, dumbass…_ he chided himself.

“THANKS,” Hoseok said, embarrassment causing his voice to come out louder than he meant it to. He still wasn’t over the way the nurse had grabbed his face to bring their foreheads together. The man had extremely soft hands. He could almost imagine them smoothing over his skin, lulling him to sleep at night. _Wow… that came out of nowhere…_ As it was, he had to stroke his own skin at night. Not in a sexual way, just as a comfort thing. His mother used to pet his head and arms as he fell asleep as a child, and the habit stuck with him.

“I’ll show you to it.” Taehyung led the way down a hall and around the corner, stopping outside a door with the nameplate _Kim Namjoon_ beside it. “Well, here it is. Will either of you be staying with him overnight?”

Yoongi and Hoseok looked at each other, a silent conversation going on in their eyes. “We will be taking turns,” Yoongi spoke up. He wished that he could be there more, but he had a day job and had to run the club at night.

Taehyung nodded. “I will show you how to convert the chair into a cot.” He opened the door quietly and slipped inside with the two visitors close behind. He showed the men the lever that changed the chair into something suitable for sleep. “See, it’s kind of like a Transformer,” he grinned.

While Hoseok smiled brightly back at the brunet, Yoongi rolled his eyes. _Idiots._ He couldn’t bear to listen to them chatter about car robots or whatever the hell it was. He turned his attention to the bed he had been avoiding. His guilt reared its ugly head at the sight of his friend, looking so fragile. _I’m so fucking sorry… I’m a sorry excuse for a friend._

Namjoon’s usual olive complexion was sallow and dull, making him look much older than he was. He looked so small, buried beneath blankets, motionless except for the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. He had tubes and wires connecting him to various machines, half of which Yoongi couldn’t begin to imagine the purpose of. There were several bags of clear liquid on a pole, all connected to the IV in his arm. _Fuck, how much shit do they have him on?_

“Hyung?”

A weak voice drew him out of his thoughts. Namjoon’s eyes were half opened and he looked confused. Yoongi swallowed thickly and stepped closer to the bed. “Hey, Joon… How are you feeling?”

“Like I was hit by a truck… What happened?” Namjoon grimaced, his left hand coming up toward the bandages covering his wounds and the sling his right arm was in. His eyes widened as he felt the extent of the dressings. Flashes of the events of the previous night came back to him and his chest heaved. The cardiac monitor beeped furiously as he struggled to catch his breath.

Taehyung and Hoseok rushed to the bedside to try to calm the thrashing man. “Joon, it’s ok, man… You have to calm down,” Hoseok pleaded. If he kept it up he would pop his stitches. Another nurse came in with a syringe and injected it into his IV. A few moments later, Namjoon was calm and falling back asleep.

Yoongi furrowed his brows, turning to Taehyung. “Is that normal?” Namjoon had completely freaked out and it worried the older man.

Taehyung nodded with a frown as he checked the man for any sign of loose stitches. “Sometimes when someone has a traumatic experience, they block out the trauma and wake up confused. It isn’t uncommon for a patient to have anxiety.”

Yoongi takes a seat and puts his head in his hands. This was worse than he thought. Of course, he didn’t expect Namjoon to wake up and do cartwheels, but seeing the normally strong younger man look so frightened and helpless… Well, he knew what that fear felt like. He knew the feeling of being choked, like invisible fingers slowly closing around his windpipe, a heavy weight on his chest… he had felt it all before.

His friend would need a hell of a lot more than just physical healing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jin wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth as a knock on the door interrupted his nap. “Come in,” he yawned, grabbing a tissue from his drawer to clean the eyeliner from his hands.

Bae Joohyun strode into the office, carrying her tablet. “Kim Namjoon-ssi is awake again. He woke up once earlier, but we had to sedate him.”

Jin frowned. “Did he pull any stitches?” The pretty brunette shook her head. Jin sighed with relief. “Good. I will head that way in a moment.”

He checked his reflection and wished he could do something about the puffiness, but he had to settle for cleaning the smudged makeup from under his eyes. He grabbed his things and headed toward room 203. Putting on his best smile, the one he reserved for patients to hide his own exhaustion, he knocked and walked into his patient’s room, freezing in his tracks at what he overheard. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was much too bright. Namjoon squinted against the harsh rays invading the room. It took him a moment to remember where he was. The pain in his chest was enough to remind him of why. It hurt to move. Hell, it hurt to breathe. He looked over toward the soft snoring coming from the small couch pushed against the wall. His best friends were cuddled up, Hoseok’s head on Yoongi’s shoulder. _Cute._ He chuckled, but immediately regretted it as his lungs were on fire. His groan woke the sleeping men and they sprung up, Hoseok calling for a nurse.

“Do you know where you are?” Yoongi asked softly. He didn’t want the younger to panic again.

Namjoon nodded, his throat extremely dry. He looked toward the water pitcher near the bed. Yoongi’s eyes followed Namjoon’s gaze. 

“You thirsty?” He nodded again. The older man poured him a glass of water and helped him sip on it. The cool water made Namjoon’s throat feel so much better.

Taehyung came into the room to check his vitals and administer pain medication. “How are you feeling now, Kim Namjoon-ssi?” he said with a smile, not noticing Hoseok’s puppy-dog stare.

Namjoon smirked, despite the pain in his, well, everything. “I’ve been better.” The nurse nodded, going through the usual questions about pain level and any discomfort he may have. Namjoon answered to the best of his ability because, to be honest, everything was uncomfortable.

“Do you remember what happened to you?” Taehyung asked. Namjoon’s face screwed up, deep in thought. His memory was still a bit blurry. Once again, bits and pieces of images and feelings overwhelmed him, but one image was clear, and centering.

“I remember a fight... Then pain. Then... I died...” he said, confused. Yoongi and Hoseok exchanged worried glances. “But I didn’t… I thought I did because I saw an angel.”

“An… angel?” Hoseok questioned, nervous about Namjoon’s grip on reality. The injured man was looking toward the far wall, eyes focused on the memory of the gorgeous man who had come to his rescue.

“He had to be…” Namjoon sighed, “no mere mortal is that beautif-”

The rest of his words stuck in his mouth and he froze, eyes wide and unblinking. _Angels exist and they walk among mortals._ What else could explain what he was seeing before his very eyes?

His angel stood there, frozen in place, staring back at him.

_Aw, shit… I’m dead… I fucking knew it… I died a virgin._


	8. Made of Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I know I can't take one more step towards you_  
>  _'Cause all that's waiting is regret_  
>  _Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_  
>  _You lost the love I loved the most_  
>   
>  _I learned to live half alive_  
>  _And now you want me one more time_  
>   
>  _And who do you think you are?_  
>  _Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
>  _Collecting your jar of hearts_  
>  _And tearing love apart_  
>  _You're gonna catch a cold_  
>  _From the ice inside your soul_  
>  _So don't come back for me_  
>  _Who do you think you are?_  
>   
>  _I hear you're asking all around_  
>  _If I am anywhere to be found_  
>  _But I have grown too strong_  
>  _To ever fall back in your arms_  
>   
>  _And it took so long just to feel alright_  
>  _Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_  
>  _I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_  
>  _'Cause you broke all your promises_  
>  _And now you're back_  
>  _You don't get to get me back_  
>   
>  _Jar of Hearts_ by Christina Perri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2100 hits! I cannot believe it. I am so glad that you guys are reading the story. Thank you so much for your comments and kudos. They mean a lot.  
> Go check out my wonderful, beautiful, talented editer, [Centristy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Centristy) and her series (of which I am an editor) [The Adventures of Big Hit ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588074/chapters/23403054) and the companion [webtoon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10799112/chapters/23957499)  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Chat Names  
> GyeomTree22 is Yugyeom  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> ***Trigger Warning***  
> This chapter contains references to stalking and interaction with a stalker containing derogatory language.

“Oh God, I really am dead…” Namjoon whispered to himself as he stared at the handsome face from his flashes. The other three men looked at him like he had gone nuts. They had yet to notice the fifth man in the room.

“Joon, what the fuck are you talking about?” Yoongi asked, utter confusion on his face until his eyes followed Namjoon’s gaze to land on Jin. Then he burst out laughing, earning a scathing look from Hoseok.

The surgeon’s face was the color of a tomato. He cleared his throat, trying to get rid of some of the awkwardness. “The only thing winged about me last night was my eyeliner,” he joked. “I am Kim Seokjin. I’m not an angel, just a surgeon, but you certainly seemed to have had one. That bullet could have done a lot more damage than it did. You were very lucky.”

 _I’d love to get lucky with you…_ Jin’s eyes got big and, as Namjoon looked at his friends’ stunned expressions, the blond realized that his comment was a lot less internal than he’d thought. If Namjoon hadn’t been so anemic, he might have blushed. But as it was, he couldn’t even cover his face properly to hide his embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I’m on painkillers… please ignore anything I say.”

“Right…” Jin drew out, “so, um, the surgery went well, and the tests came back fine. You don’t seem to have any nerve damage. You do have a slight concussion from the fall, so we will keep an eye on that. Let someone know if you have nausea, dizziness, blurry vision, a hard time concentrating or trouble remembering things. Some of this can be caused by your medication, but just let us know if you have any problems. It’s better to be safe and let us know than to ignore it as a side effect of the medicine and it turn out to be a complication.”

Namjoon nodded, the more serious subject focusing him on the conversation instead of the surgeon’s overwhelming good looks. Hoseok and Yoongi had seated themselves again and were also listening intently. “How long will it be before I can move my arm? I am pretty useless without it.”

“That’s something I wanted to talk to you about. We have your arm immobilized because when the bullet entered, it didn’t exit,” Jin pulled up a rolling stool next to the bed. “Instead, it imbedded in between rib six and seven in the muscle and was stopped by your scapula. It did a good bit of damage to the muscle and tendons that attach to your shoulder. We will need to get you started with physical therapy so you can hopefully have full use and range of motion of that arm. You are right-handed, aren’t you?”

Namjoon nodded, frowning. He knew this was going to be a very frustrating recovery. “I am… How long will it be before I can use it?” he asked again.

Jin sighed. “That all depends on you. If you follow our instructions, go to physical therapy regularly, do any exercises the therapist recommends, and depending on your body’s healing process… I think we are looking at at the very least three months before you can resume normal activity with that arm,” Jin explained, a sympathetic look in his eyes.

“Three months?” Namjoon repeated, eyes wide. How was he going to function?

“For full use, yes. In a day or two we will start stage one of your PT, then in about a week, we can start on the range of motion exercises. Depending on how you are healing up, I think you should be able to leave the hospital by the middle of next week,” Jin informed him. “Of course, you will need to come back to meet with the physical therapist. When you are released, you will need help with day-to-day things for a while since you shouldn’t lift anything with that arm. Do you have anyone who can help you out for a few weeks?”

Jin looked at Hoseok and Yoongi, who were whispering amongst themselves. “I can come stay with him…” Yoongi started, only to be shot down by Hoseok.

“Hyung, you are super busy with work and are never home. How are you going to help?” Hoseok stated. “I can come stay with him. My schedule is less hectic.”

“I, uh, can figure something out…” Namjoon said in a small voice. He didn’t want to be a burden on his friends. “You teach every day and your studio is way on the other side of town.”

“Well you guys have a week to figure it out, so think about it. Also, no baths. We don’t want your stitches to be immersed. You can shower using warm water, not hot,” Jin cautioned. He turned to Yoongi and Hoseok. “There is one more thing I want to discuss, but I would like to do it in private since it can be a sensitive topic. Could you two wait outside for a bit?”

The two men nodded, saying something about going to get some breakfast and followed Taehyung out the door. Once the door was shut, Jin turned back to Namjoon. “Namjoon-ssi, I understand that the first time you really woke up, you had some anxiety.”

Namjoon closed his eyes and swallowed, his heart rate quickening. He looked down at his lap. “I couldn’t remember what happened, but then it started coming back a little bit. The room felt like it was spinning,” Namjoon whispered. “I was scared that I was going to die.”

Jin placed his hand on top of Namjoon’s left hand that was sitting on top of the covers. “Due to the nature of the attack, there will likely be more episodes of anxiety and you may experience nightmares. I wanted to talk to you about seeing a therapist. It could help. You have experienced a traumatic event, and even though I can stitch you up and take care of your physical wounds, there are wounds that go deeper. I just want you to be able to recover completely, inside and out.”

Namjoon nodded. “Thanks for sending them out…” He looked over at the surgeon. “I don’t want them to worry so much.”

Jin gave him a soft smile and patted his hand. “They’re your friends. It’s their job to worry about you. But I know that sometimes it is easier to talk to a stranger about things that worry you than it is to talk to those closest to you.”

Namjoon smiled, his dimples making an appearance, and Jin nearly fell off of the rolling stool. The man was breathtaking when he smiled, even post-surgery. Something told him that he was going to have some trouble dealing with this patient, and not for medical reasons. _For fuck’s sake, you are his doctor._ He removed his hand from Namjoon’s and updated the chart to schedule both therapists. “Do you have any questions, comments, concerns?”

“How bad is it going to scar?” Namjoon asked. He was self-conscious enough as it was. He didn’t need a big, gnarly scar staring back at him from the mirror.

“The surgical scars should fade in six months to a year. There will still be a scar, but time will improve it as long as you take care of it properly,” Jin said, looking up from the tablet. “The same goes for the bullet wound. There is some discoloration, or what is known as tattooing, around the entry wound caused by the gasses and partially-burnt gunpowder released when the gun was fired, but that will fade in a couple of days. Are you hungry? You can’t have solid food until tomorrow, but you can have broth.”

With a yawn, Namjoon shook his head. “I’m not really hungry right now. Kind of nauseous. I think,” he yawned again, “I need a nap.”

Jin smiled at the man and stood. He adjusted the ‘call’ button to within reach of Namjoon’s left hand. “Well, if you want something when you wake up, press the button and tell one of the nurses. Remember, keep your right arm as still as you can. If you have any more questions, the nurses have my number, or you can ask Hobi to call me. Get some rest.”

Jin was out the door before it dawned on Namjoon.

 _Wait, he called him Hobi…_ Namjoon thought as he drifted off to dreamland. _Why didn’t that asshole tell me he had a sexy doctor friend?_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taehyung had parted ways with the two men after they were asked to leave the room. Technically, he hadn’t been asked to leave, but he had things he needed to do before his shift was over at 8am. So he began his last rounds of the shift.

By the time he finished checking on his patients and completed his shift change duties, he was exhausted. It didn’t help that his phone had been vibrating in his pocket for the past half an hour. He knew who was calling him and even if he could answer personal calls at work, he wouldn’t answer that one. That wasn’t a conversation he wanted anyone to overhear. He passed by the nurse’s station on his way to the elevator, waving a cheerful, but tired goodbye to the first shift nurses.

Stepping into the elevator, he turned to press the button for the ground floor, but paused when he saw someone rushing toward the closing doors.

“Wait!” the man called, causing Taehyung to jump and press the ‘door open’ button. The orange-haired man stepped inside the elevator, breathing heavily, his hands on his knees to catch his breath as the doors closed behind him. “...thanks.”

“No problem…” Taehyung looked at the man, his eyebrow raised. “What floor are you headed to?”

“Floor?” the man straightened up as he looked around, seeming to only then realize that he was in the elevator. “Oh, um, actually… I was trying to catch you…”

Taehyung’s eyes widened. _What am I, a Pokemon?_ he thought, his eyes immediately looking for an escape route. The other man was in front of the doors. The nurse looked up toward the maintenance panel in the ceiling. _Maybe if I jump up…_

“I’m Hobi, by the way… I was here for Kim Namjoon,” the man smiled brightly. Taehyung knew who the man was. How could he forget the guy he had been close enough to kiss just a few hours before. His cheeks heated up thinking about it. “I remember…”

“I wanted to ask you for your number,” Hoseok bit his lip, a nervous habit, no doubt.

Sighing, Taehyung shook his head. “I’m sorry, but I don’t give my number out to people I don’t know.”

He had made the mistake of giving his number to a guy he had met in a bar, and he did not want a repeat of that debacle. It had taken him nearly a month and several calls to the police to get rid of his stalker. He had to collect all of the gifts and texts as evidence before the cops had taken him seriously. And in the meantime, it had only escalated to the point that he had been afraid to leave his apartment because he knew the guy would be waiting. He felt bad for all the idols that had to deal with that kind of thing on the regular.

Hoseok’s smile faltered a little, but he nodded his understanding. “I get that, I totally do. You don’t know me, and for all you know, I could be a psycho,” the orange-haired man rambled, pressing the ‘door open’ button, “not that I am, because I’m totally not… just ask Jin hyung…” he quickly amended. “Sorry to bother you.”

Before Taehyung could say anything else, the doors opened and Hoseok was gone. And his stupid phone was still vibrating in his pocket. He was so distracted by what had just happened, that he unconsciously reached into his pocket and answered the phone.

He immediately regretted it.

 _“Hey there, baby boy… so you finally decided to answer daddy’s call?”_ a honeyed voice assaulted his ear.

Taehyung froze, the all-too-familiar tone causing his breath to hitch and his heart to speed up. His brain decided to go on hiatus and leave his mouth unable to respond.

_“You don’t have to say anything. Daddy knows you miss him. You know daddy misses you too. Especially that sinful, whore mouth of yours…”_

Taehyung’s brain finally rebooted and he hung up, feeling the bile rise up in his throat. He leaned against the wall of the elevator, sliding down until his ass was firmly planted on the floor. _Breathe… two… three… Out… two… three… Breathe…_ he counted in his head, trying to calm himself and keep from emptying his stomach in the lift. Once he finally got a hold of himself, he got to his feet and pressed the button for the ground floor.

He sighed. _Looks like it is time to change my number… again._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_♪ Yeongwonhan geon jeoldae eobseo, Gyeolguge neon byeonhaetji, Iyudo eobseo jinsimi eobseo, Sarang gateun sori ttawin jibeo chyeo, Oneulbameun ppittakhage. ♪_

Jungkook rolled over to his back, his nakedness covered by a blanket he didn’t remember pulling over himself. He groaned, swatting in the direction of G-Dragon’s _삐딱하게 (Crooked)_ blaring at full volume from his phone and knocking it off of the nightstand. “Fuuuuck…” he grumbled.

He slowly sat up, his lower back and ass twinging from the pounding he took. Jungkook looked to the space next to him in his bed. He knew it would be empty. It always was. Yugyeom never stayed until morning. He put his hand to his chest. Why did that hurt so much?

After stretching the kinks out of his muscles, Jungkook bent to retrieve his phone from its place on the floor. The music had started over a couple of times by the time he dismissed his alarm. _One new message._ Jungkook unlocked his phone and frowned.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee drifted into the bedroom. Jungkook didn’t remember much after getting home, just that the sex had been exactly what he needed. He had been so tired after their session that he had passed out as soon as they had finished. Yugyeom must have cleaned him up since he didn’t feel sticky. Jungkook felt really lucky to have such a good friend to take care of him.

Jungkook hadn’t showered the night before, and he couldn’t show up for work smelling like old sweat and sex, so he hopped in the shower to give himself a quick scrubbing. He lathered up with his body wash before letting the warm water cascade over the rise and fall of his muscles like a river over rocks.

He washed his dark hair, singing in a smooth, melodic voice. “We were best of friends since we were this high. So why do I get nervous every time you walk by? We'd be on the phone all day. Now I can't find the words to say to you. Now what am I supposed to do?” How had Justin Bieber written the soundtrack to his life? Was there a hidden camera somewhere?

The cold air hit him like a slap in the face. Jungkook quickly dried off, wrapping the towel around himself before blow-drying his hair and exiting the bathroom to get dressed. The coffee was great, perfect really. It was strong, but not bitter, with a hint of cinnamon. Yugyeom always knew how he liked it.

Jungkook locked his door behind him, sparing a quick glance next door. _Yugyeom is such a good friend._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jimin had barely gotten any sleep the night before, so, seeing as his shift started at 10am, he was more than a little caffeinated when he walked into the station. He made his way to the locker room to put his things away and change into his uniform. He opened his locker, pulling his shirt over his head. He heard a door slam behind him. He looked over his shoulder, seeing his partner standing just inside the room.

“Oh, hi, Jungkookie!” Jimin smiled cheerfully, his eyes turning into crescents. “How is your morning going?”

Jungkook gulped. His eyes were drawn to the muscles of Jimin’s back. “It’s going ok.”

“Oh, that’s good. Have you talked to Yugyeom lately?” Jimin asked, undoing his pants and peeling the tight fabric down his thighs. He bent over to pull the jeans over his ankles.

Clenching his fists to keep from reaching out to touch the Jibooty, Jungkook walked over to his own locker to change, keeping his eyes locked forward, away from Jimin’s nearly nude body. “Yeah… he texted me this morning.”

“Cool. Did you guys make up?” Jimin asked, redressing himself, much to Jungkook’s dismay and relief. The red-haired officer looked over to his friend, noticing the confusion on the other man’s face.

“We were never fighting… What made you think we were?” Jungkook questioned, turning his body away from Jimin’s eagle eyes as he undressed. Jungkook didn’t want to let him see how the earlier view had affected his body.

The shorter man didn’t miss many details. The light pink marks trailing down the younger man’s back told a completely different story than Jungkook was spilling. “You’ve been tense lately. But it looks like someone had fun last night after work,” Jimin teased.

Jungkook cleared his throat, pink tinting his cheeks as he hurriedly dressed. “Whatever. We should get clocked in.”

Jimin just laughed and took one last look in the mirror. They didn’t have tourist duty that day, so it was mostly desk work and follow-up unless they got a call. Jimin wanted to get a start on the security tapes he had gotten from Min Yoongi.

Min Yoongi, the cool club owner: the reason Jimin had not gotten nearly enough sleep. His mind had kept going back to the blond man. There were depths to that man that Jimin wouldn’t mind diving to uncover. He could tell the first time he saw the mixed emotions beneath Yoongi’s calm exterior. The officer had seen the anger, the worry, and the sadness. And he had seen the guilt. His instincts, however, told him that that guilt was something that was mental, not criminal. More like survivor’s guilt, even though no one had died yet. The man was broken, but Jimin didn’t think he was ruined.

Jimin sat down at his desk, booting up his computer. When he had gotten back to the station the night before, he had turned the jump drive in to the officer in charge of the evidence room. It was then uploaded onto the secure server so that the detectives that were in charge of the case could access the file. Jimin was still working on the case, as he had been delegated the task of actually watching all seven hours of footage from three different cameras and taking note of any irregularities or suspicious activities. And Jungkook was supposed to help. The younger officer had been less than thrilled.

Jimin pulled up the first camera file, the one focused on the outside front door. The first couple of hours of footage were empty, just the random bird flying by or cat slinking past the doors. Then, what appeared to be one of the bouncers, took his post by the door. He was tall and muscular, with dark hair. Shortly after, the victim took his place alongside the first guy. For nearly an hour, the line seemed to grow until the doors opened.

Jungkook was dosing off. He was so very bored. The security tapes were so monotonous, just people going in and out of the doors and the bouncers taking turns patrolling the line. He had nearly fallen asleep when he heard a gasp from his partner and he jolted to attention.

“Wha? What’s wrong?” Jungkook looked around frantically. Jimin was leaning toward the monitor, rewinding and playing one clip on a loop. The younger officer leaned forward to take a closer look at the clip. “What am I looking at?”

Jimin paused it on one image and pointed to the screen. “That is our suspect. Look at the time signature. It’s 10:25pm.”

Jungkook wasn’t quite getting where this was going. “Ok… and?”

“Remember the couple we interviewed? They thought the guy was stalking them, but I haven’t seen them enter yet. And look at this exchange,” Jimin continued, rewinding slightly to play the clip again. The dark-haired bouncer pulled his hand from his pocket before clasping hands with the suspect when the stamp was placed, glancing around briefly, and then they put something back in their pockets. “The bouncer takes longer to stamp his hand than he does the rest of the clubgoers. And what did the bouncer get from the guy?”

The dark-haired officer watched again, letting the clip play for a bit longer and slapped the desk, causing Jimin to jump. “The guy dropped something near the door from his pocket. He looks pretty worried about someone seeing him. If it were just his ID that he put in his pocket, would he be that shifty-eyed?”

“I think there is more going on here than a shooting,” Jimin stated. He pointed to the bouncer. “This guy knows more about this than he is letting on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Jungkook sings in the shower is _Catching Feelings_ by Justin Bieber. (I am not a Bieber fan, but Jungkook is, so sacrifices were made.)


	9. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _What doesn't kill you_  
>  _Makes you wish you were dead_  
>  _Got a hole in my soul growing deeper and deeper_  
>  _And I can't take_  
>  _One more moment of this silence_  
>  _The loneliness is haunting me_  
>  _And the weight of the world's getting harder to hold up_  
>   
>  _It comes in waves, I close my eyes_  
>  _Hold my breath and let it bury me_  
>  _I'm not OK and it's not all right_  
>  _Won't you drag the lake and bring me home again_  
>   
>  _Who will fix me now?_  
>  _Dive in when I'm down?_  
>  _Save me from myself_  
>  _Don't let me drown_  
>  _Who will make me fight?_  
>  _Drag me out alive?_  
>  _Save me from myself_  
>  _Don't let me drown_  
>   
>  _Drown_ by Bring Me The Horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the support! This fic has over 2600 hits! The best way to keep up with when the fic updates is to bookmark or subscribe.  
> BTW, my editor is awesome: [Centristy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Centristy). Go check her out!  
> Thanks for reading.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> There are new faces in this chapter.  
> [ Kang Daesung ](http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e102/jordandmweeks/daesung_zpsijj6oq3x.jpg) is 34  
> [ Kang Seulgi ](http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e102/jordandmweeks/seulgi_zps3ci3kia6.jpg) is 25  
> [ Dong Youngbae ](http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e102/jordandmweeks/taeyang_zpsfbg12lnh.jpg) is 35  
> 

Yoongi had been laughing for the last five minutes straight. Tears were beginning to stream down his face and his diaphragm was starting to cramp. Hoseok, however, was not amused.

“Yoongi hyung…” Hoseok whined, shaking the older man slowly by the shoulders. He knew he was acting like a petulant child, but the embarrassment still burned strong in him. It was all Yoongi’s fault, and Hoseok was not about to let the rapper get away with it. “Why did you have to dare me to ask for his number? He thinks I’m a creep now...”

They were in the hospital room after coming back from getting breakfast. Namjoon, having finally decided he was hungry, had ordered some beef broth and was sipping it as if it were tea. The injured man was watching his friends, one still cackling and the other pouting.

“So, what happened? Why were you guys betting to begin with?” Namjoon asked. He almost felt sorry for Hoseok, but he was glad the teasing wasn’t directed at him, for once. As the youngest, he put up with a lot of heckling from the older two.

Yoongi had finally calmed himself enough to speak. Unfortunately, all of the laughing had given him the hiccups. “Hobi was,” hiccup “going on and on about that nurse. So I bet him” hiccup “10,000 won that he wouldn’t ask him for his number.” Yoongi held his breath to try to stifle the fit of giggles and hiccups he felt coming on when he thought about the look on Hoseok’s face when he came shooting out of the elevator, cheeks colored crimson, and muttering profanities at himself and Yoongi.

“I made a complete fool of myself. How am I going to face him when he comes on shift next time?” Hoseok wailed, splaying himself out on the sofa dramatically and nearly smacking Yoongi in the process. “He’ll probably call security on me next time he sees me.”

“Yah! Watch your tentacles, you overgrown octopus!” Yoongi barked.

“Yoongi hyung, I didn’t know you were into that kind of thing. I guess everyone has their kinks…” Namjoon quipped. Any other time, he might have been a little afraid to rag on Yoongi, as the older male had a bit of a temper, but thanks to the wonders of modern medicine, the dimpled man’s healthy sense of self-preservation was dulled. It was quickly restored when Yoongi’s glower trained on him. “The pain meds made me say it… Hyung, you wouldn’t hit an injured man, right?”

“Brats, the both of you. What would Seokjin-ssi think if he knew you spoke to your hyungs like that?” the shorter blond taunted Namjoon. He knew he had hit a nerve when the younger blushed bright red.

“Wh-what are you talking about? I am perfectly respectful. The real question is: How does my ange-, uh, doctor know Hobi? You hid a smart, sexy man from me, and you have the nerve to call yourself my best friend,” Namjoon deflected with a huff.

Hoseok looked at him with an amused expression. “Joon, I have been trying to set you up with him for a while now.” Namjoon looked confused, the pain medication slowing his reasoning ability. “It’s no wonder they warn you not to operate heavy machinery while on this shit.”

“Just tell him,” Yoongi sighed, starting to get tired of Hoseok’s game.

Hoseok pouted. He enjoyed teasing the younger man, but there’s only so long you can draw out a joke until it’s not funny anymore and just becomes tedious. “Your doctor is Jin hyung.” Namjoon still looked confused. Hoseok sighed and spelled it out slowly for him so that his drug-addled brain could comprehend. “My roommate, that I have been trying to hook you up with for two months, is your doctor, Kim Seokjin.”

Namjoon opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. Wash, rinse, repeat. He was trying to wrap his mind around the concept that the elusive chef and his savior were the same being. “But...so… like…”

Yoongi looked to Hoseok. “I think you broke him.” The orange-haired man shrugged, shaking his head at the younger’s bewilderment. The iPhone default ringtone started to play loudly, causing the younger two to look over at the older with quizzical expressions.

“What? I haven’t gotten around to changing it. Don’t judge me,” Yoongi defended, pulling his phone from his pocket and checking the caller ID. _Unknown Caller._

“Hello?” Yoongi answered, frowning as he wondered who would be calling him.

 _“Min Yoongi-ssi?”_ a melodious voice inquired.

“This is he. May I ask who is calling?” The rapper had an idea of who it was from the butterflies in his stomach. The question was merely a formality.

 _“Ah, yes, this is Officer Park Jimin. We spoke last night,”_ the man confirmed Yoongi’s suspicion.

Yoongi’s heart jumped in his chest. He looked at his friends, who were looking at him with curious expressions. Fuck if he was going to have this conversation in front of those two. If he so much as smiled they would be all over him, bugging him about who was on the phone. That was the last thing he wanted to deal with right then. So he stood and excused himself from the room with some lame excuse about a business call.

Once he was out in the hallway, Yoongi turned his full attention to the caller. “What can I do for you, Officer?” _Besides showing you why I rap so fast._ The man was known for his ‘tongue technology’ as he called it.

 _“We need to speak with you regarding the security footage you provided. Some things have come to light that raised some questions, and I just need you to come in and clear a few things up,”_ Jimin explained.

Yoongi was curious as to what they had found on the tapes. _Maybe they identified the guy who shot Namjoon… but then why would they need me to answer anything if that was the case..._ Shaking his head, he stopped trying to figure it out and just told the officer that he would head that way shortly. Hanging up the phone, he walked back into the room and was met with expectant expressions.

“Is everything ok, hyung?” Hoseok was the first to break the silence. Judging from the look in his eyes, the dancer knew something was up. He also knew not to push Yoongi for answers.

“Yeah, I just need to go take care of some things. I’m going to go home after I take care of my business stuff,” Yoongi stated as he gathered his things before turning to leave. “Take care, and follow the doctor’s instructions.”

With a nod, he left the room and headed for the station, still pondering what they possibly could have found on the security tapes. He was coming up with a blank. _What the fuck did they see?_

In any case, it was a good opportunity to see that cute cop again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hyunwoo felt like shit as he was stirred from his fitful slumber by Tetris music. Really it was just the default ringtone for his work phone. Not his job at the club, his other job. The dangerous job. The one that had gotten his co-worker shot. The one that would probably get him in deep water one day, possibly in a literal sense. He was already in over his head.

He fell out of his bed in an attempt to get the phone from his pants pocket before it went silent. He failed. Miserably.

“The boss is gonna kill me,” he groaned as he saw the number of missed calls. 23 to be exact. He was so screwed. But he would be dead if he didn’t call back. He took a calming breath and hit redial. It was answered on the first ring.

 _“Hyunwoo, I have been calling for hours. Mind telling me why you haven’t-... No, Seulgi-ya, you can’t. Oppa has important business to discuss with-”_ the angry male voice argued before it was cut off. Hyunwoo knew he was in major trouble because the man had called him by his given name instead of his alias, Shownu.

 _“Son Hyunwoo, what the fuck happened last night? Why didn’t you answer my calls? I thought you had gotten shot!”_ a shrill female voice pierced his hearing. He held the phone slightly away from his ear to keep from going deaf. This was going to be no fun at all.

The Kang Syndicate was one of the most powerful organizations in Seoul and, as such, they had their fingers in many pies. The pie in which Hyunwoo was trapped happened to be drug trafficking. He was a dealer and had actually worked his way to the point that he had a few dealers under him. He answered directly to the big boss’s son, Kang Daesung.

However, they both answered to Daesung’s younger sister, Seulgi. She had them wrapped around her finger, knowing that if either of them pissed her off, she could just tell her daddy and he would take care of them. Permanently, in Hyunwoo’s case. It was only Seulgi’s continued interest in him that kept him off of the chopping block, so to speak. Otherwise, the boss likely would have had him sliced, diced and julienned the second he couldn’t pay the loan that had fallen to him when his parents had passed. Instead, he had given him the opportunity to pay it back by dealing for the organization.

“I’m fine, Seulgi-ya. Don’t worry,” Hyunwoo tried to console the now sobbing woman on the other end of the line. He could hear Daesung in the background also trying to calm her, but a loud smack told him that she had swatted him away rather harshly. He kind of felt bad for the guy. “Seulgi-ya, don’t cry. I tell you what, I will do something special next time we meet up. How does that sound?”

He hears a pouty _‘uh huh’_ before Daesung comes back on the line. _“Anyway… So, you have some explaining to do. Why couldn’t I reach you last night? You know you are supposed to be available at all times. We own your ass,”_ the man scolded, an unspoken threat hiding just beneath the surface.

“I’m not entirely sure what happened. One minute, I was doing my job, and the next thing I know, I heard a gunshot and my coworker was lying on the floor with a hole in his chest,” Hyunwoo recounted. “And once the police let us go home, I went straight to bed. I swear, I didn’t hear the phone until right before I called you this morning.”

There was silence on the other end, as if Daesung were considering something. Then he spoke quietly, almost whispering. _“You had to talk to the cops? Were you carrying?”_

So that was the deal. Daesung was worried that his middle man had gotten caught with the product. Hyunwoo scoffed. What did he expect? Of course his well-being wasn’t important as long as their precious product was safe. “Yeah, I hadn’t sold it all yet, but the cops didn’t have any reason to check. I mean, there was a guy bleeding out. A drug dealer is kinda small potatoes compared with a shooter,” he spat. “Don’t worry, I can sell it tonight. The club isn’t reopening until next weekend, but I know a few places I can unload it.”

 _“See that you do. You know that if you aren’t pulling your weight, not even sleeping with my sister can help you,”_ Daesung warned. Then the line went dead.

Hyunwoo let out the breath he hadn’t even been aware that he was holding in. He was so fucking stressed out, and it wasn’t even noon yet. He wished every day that he had never accepted the deal to work off the debt. He would be dead, but hey, at least he would be stress-free.

He was about to fix himself some breakfast when there was a knock at the door. He looked through the peep hole. Two men in police uniforms were standing there, holding a piece of paper. _What the fuck are they doing here? I told them what I know already…_ Hyunwoo started to panic. He had to do something. He sent a quick S.O.S. text to Daesung before removing the sim card and battery from his burner phone. He tossed the sim out of the window on the other side of the apartment before trashing the battery and hiding the phone deep in the couch.

Upon the third knock, Hyunwoo opened the door, doing his best to look like he had just rolled out of bed. He rubbed his eyes against the brightness of the sun. “‘Morning, officers… Is there something I can do for you?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jimin sat at his desk, still going over the rest of the tapes while he waited for Jungkook to return from Kimbap Heaven with lunch. He wanted to get through as much of them as he could before the club owner came in. He had noticed a couple of other exchanges between the bouncer and patrons. The swaps were so smooth that an untrained eye wouldn’t have caught them. But Jimin was highly trained… Ok, he was regularly trained, but he did know what to look for.

He was copying a section of footage to add to his compilation of swaps file, when he heard his name from across the room.

“I’m looking for Officer Park Jimin. I was told to come up here to answer some questions.” Yoongi’s deep drawl flowed across the room making Jimin pop up from his desk like a meerkat looking for hyenas.

After checking his appearance using his phone’s front camera, Jimin waved the blond man over. “Thanks for coming in, Min Yoongi-ssi. How is your employee this morning?” he asked, indicating a chair for the other man to sit.

“Joon has a long road ahead, but the doctor said he should make a full recovery,” Yoongi replied, settling in the chair and crossing his ankles under it.

Jimin nodded his understanding. It was then that he noticed the other man was wearing the same clothes he had on the night before, only they were more wrinkled. The dark circles under his eyes had gotten darker... but his hair had been combed. Jimin felt bad about needing to call the older man in since it was obvious that he hadn’t gotten a chance to go home. “I will try to make this go as quickly as possible. I know you are probably tired.”

“I’m fine. What did you find out about the guy that shot Joon?” Yoongi asked, leaning forward in anticipation.

“Well, I didn’t call you about that exactly…” Jimin began, looking a little uncomfortable as Yoongi’s expectant gaze shifted to a more piercing one. The man was obviously not very happy about the lack of progress. Jimin swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. “While we were going through the footage you sent, we noticed one of your employees acting suspiciously toward some of your patrons, including the shooting suspect.”

Yoongi was visibly confused. “What do you mean by ‘acting suspiciously’?” he asked, his eyebrows drawing together, causing a tiny wrinkle between them.

Jimin had to hold back his desire to reach out and smooth the wrinkle, and instead pulled up the file. He pointed to the bouncer in the first clip. “Can you identify this guy?”

“Of course, Son Hyunwoo is one of the bouncers at the club. He is a good employee. Never calls out sick and gets along with pretty much everyone. Why? Is he in some kind of trouble?” Yoongi inquired, concerned for the bouncer.

“Possibly. What kind of precautions do you take at the club to keep all substances sold on the premises legal?” the officer asked.

“Substances?” Yoongi paused, trying to gather his thoughts together as they rushed through his mind. “You think there are drugs being sold at my club? My club only serves alcohol and beats. We have all of the proper licenses.”

“On this tape, there are several interactions between this bouncer and some of the club-goers that look like quick exchanges. I’m not sure what was exchanged, but considering the information we gathered about the suspect in the shooting, and the fact that one of the exchanges was with said suspect, we have reason to believe Son Hyunwoo may have been dealing drugs from his position at the front door,” Jimin stated.

Yoongi’s mind was swimming. He had been very careful to get background checks on all of his employees. Nothing in Hyunwoo’s background check had thrown up red flags. The guy had a squeaky clean record. In fact, he’d had the least problematic record. He was a great employee and a friendly guy, even staying to make sure the female staff weren’t harassed on their way out by drunks. It seemed impossible that the same guy would be involved in illegal activities. And he certainly didn’t act like any drug dealer he had known. And he had known his fair share back in Daegu, before he moved to Seoul to get away from that life.

That was the main reason he had a strict ‘No Drugs’ policy at Bultaoreune. He knew what drugs could do to people and it wasn’t something he wanted to have anywhere near him or his club. He knew for a fact that Hyunwoo wasn’t using drugs. He had his employees randomly tested often. If anyone failed the test or was caught with any drugs, they would be fired. Yoongi was serious about that shit and everyone working at Bultaoreune knew it. Son Hyunwoo definitely knew it.

 _So why would he do it?_ Something wasn’t adding up in Yoongi’s head about the whole thing. “Do you have anything besides what’s on that tape? Has he been caught with anything? No offense, but I don’t think he is the type.”

Jimin sighed. “Not so far, but it was enough for a search warrant.”

There was a bit of a ruckus at the front of the room. The two men looked to see what was going on. Two officers were bringing a handcuffed man into the station. One of the officers was carrying an evidence bag.

“Looks like they found something,” Jimin commented.

Yoongi’s jaw was set and his expression was cloudy. “Looks like it,” he muttered.

Jimin studied the blond man as he was watching his trusted employee being led into the station. Yoongi looked angry, but Jimin got the distinct impression that hidden beneath the layer of anger, there was hurt. Yoongi’s eyes said it all.

Betrayal burned deep, and Yoongi was roasting. He had trusted Hyunwoo to follow the rules. Hell, he had had drinks with the guy on a few occasions. Hyunwoo had been with the club almost since the beginning. He had come to the club on the recommendation of Yoongi’s friend and fellow producer Yoo Kihyun, and Yoongi had taken an immediate liking to the guy. Yoongi had been forthcoming about his reasons behind his zero tolerance policy. He just couldn’t understand why someone he considered more like a friend than just an employee would break his trust like that.

Yoongi watched as the officers took the restrained man to one of the nearby desks. Hyunwoo looked up and their eyes met briefly, the shock at seeing his employer registering in the bouncer’s gaze before he lowered his eyes in shame. Yoongi turned away, his eyes seeking out the red haired officer beside him. “Is there anything else you need from me?”

Jimin tried to restrain himself, he really did, but his heart was hurting for the man next to him. His hand unconsciously gravitated toward the man and landed on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Inspector Dong Youngbae. Jimin quickly slipped his hand from the older man’s shoulder.

“We found the suspect in the club shooting,” the investigator informed Jimin after pulling him aside.

“Great! When is he being brought in?” Jimin asked, glad to have some good news to tell Yoongi.

“He isn’t,” Youngbae replied. Jimin looked at him, confused. “He was found in the Han River with a hole in his head and weights attached to his ankles and wrists.”

The detective looked toward Hyunwoo. “Looks like we have a Homicide on our hands.”


	10. Mistakes and Missed Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Deep into a dying day_  
>  _I took a step outside an innocent heart_  
>  _Prepare to hate me fall when I may_  
>  _This night will hurt you like never before_  
>   
>  _Old loves they die hard_  
>  _Old lies they die harder_  
>  _I wish I had an angel_  
>  _For one moment of love_  
>  _I wish I had your angel_  
>  _Your Virgin Mary undone_  
>  _I'm in love with my lust_  
>  _Burning angel wings to dust_  
>  _I wish I had your angel tonight_  
>   
>  _I'm going down so frail 'n cruel_  
>  _Drunken disguise changes all the rules_  
>   
>  _Greatest thrill_  
>  _Not to kill_  
>  _But to have the prize of the night_  
>  _Hypocrite_  
>  _Wannabe friend_  
>  _13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing!_  
>   
>  _Last dance, first kiss_  
>  _Your touch my bliss_  
>  _Beauty always comes with dark thoughts_  
>   
>  _I Wish I Had and Angel_ by Nightwish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little late. I was in the middle of formatting when a storm knocked my power out. Thankfully, the work I had done was saved.  
> Also, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR 3100 hits! I enjoy reading and responding to all of your comments. I appreciate you guys so much! You guys are very enccouraging. The best way to keep up with when the fic updates is to bookmark or subscribe.  
> Also, I have twitter. You can follow me if you want. I mostly post about BTS. Feel free to hit me up on there. [ @shadaphoenix ](https://twitter.com/shadaphoenix)  
> Go check out my beautiful and hilarious editor: [Centristy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Centristy). Her writing is top notch!  
> Thanks for reading.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> There is a new face in this chapter.  
> [ Jackson Wang ](http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e102/jordandmweeks/Jackson_zpsonztugxn.jpg) is 25  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> There are graphic descriptions of a murder victim. Could cause discomfort or nausea.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> SMUT WARNING:  
> The last section contains smut after the section break. The smut is the big chunk in italics. You can skip it and pick up when the font becomes normal again if you are uncomfortable with it.

Jungkook was hangry. It had taken forever to get their food, the to-go line having been longer than usual at Kimbap Heaven. Once he got to order, he found out the reason for the delay. The restaurant was training new employees. As a result, when he finally did get his order, it was wrong.

He let out a long sigh, his tongue tracing his upper molars and cheek in irritation. He was running different laws through his head, but unfortunately, he couldn’t arrest someone for fucking up his order. Instead, he tried to shake it off and take the food back to the station. At least Jimin’s order was correct. If they had messed up his mochi’s meal, Jungkook would have probably put up a fuss. But, since it was just his own and not his hyung’s, it would be fine.

Jungkook made his way back to the station, sustenance in tow. The closer he got, the less irritated he felt. By the time he was opening the front door to his workplace, a hint of a smile was ghosting across his lips. He had been gone too long from his Jimin... Well, maybe not _his_ Jimin…

As Jungkook entered the room where all the action happened, his smile faltered, being replaced by an _‘oh Hell no’_ look. His eyebrow quirked up and his head jerked slightly as an annoyed chuckle escaped his lips. His day officially sucked.

He had come back from a trying time getting lunch for himself and his partner only to be met by the sight of Jimin’s small, perfect hand attached to the shoulder of none other than Min fucking Yoongi. He was really starting to despise that guy. And it wasn’t just the guy’s presence that pissed him off... it was the way Jimin oriented his body toward the blond… the way Jimin had gotten all soft when he talked about him on the way home the night before… And it was the god damn gentle look Jimin was giving the motherfucker at that very moment. Jungkook clenched his fists, forgetting about the takeout he had been holding. The bag ripped where he had a death grip on it and plopped on the ground, leaving a small piece of brown paper still being crushed in his hand.

A slow round of applause from the officers closest to the doorway brought him out of his moment of smoldering jealousy… not that he would admit that he was jealous of the attention Jimin paid the older man. Jungkook was nothing if not indecisive and in denial when it came to his feelings for Jimin. With a frustrated growl, he retrieved the bag of food, grateful that the contents had not spilled upon landing. That would have been the proverbial icing on the cake that was his shitty day. He wove his way through the desks, eyes fixed on the red-haired man and the blond.

He set the bag of food down on the desk, being drawn to the conversation he had walked up on, the word ‘homicide’ having caught his attention. Inspector Dong may have thought he was being quiet, but the man’s voice carried and Jungkook noticed the shock on Jimin’s and Yoongi’s faces.

“What’s going on?” Jungkook asked, having only caught the tail-end of the conversation. The detective turned to Jungkook in annoyance at having to repeat himself.

“A couple of fishermen caught our suspect this morning. They thought they had hooked a huge piece of debris,” the detective explained. “Park Jinyoung and Lee Minhyuk were the ones who responded to the call. Jinyoung puked a time or two, or so I’ve been told. They said the guy looked like a raisin, all wrinkled and purple from bruises. By the time they pulled the body out, the fish had made a meal of him. The tips of several fingers and toes were nibbled off. Minhyuk thinks it’s mob related. If you ask me, he’s seen The Godfather one too many times. He said ‘it’s a classic execution style shot: straight to the back of the head’. Took half of his forehead out.”

Jimin’s face had gone sallow. He swallowed hard at the thought of how bad it must have been to make Jinyoung actually vomit. The guy literally had a Hostel movie marathon nearly once a month. Gruesome images of every horror movie he had been forced to sit through played in his mind; Jimin had a very active imagination. His mouth watered with the sour taste of bile, and he felt dizzy. He stumbled back a step before his knees gave out. However, instead of hitting the floor, he felt himself being placed gently in a chair.

Jungkook, on the other hand, was barely fazed. He was more concerned with the fact that Jimin had swooned, and that damn Min Yoongi beat him to catching him. _Who the fuck does he think he is, touching my Jimin…_ Sure, Jungkook knew he was being an idiot. Did he expect the guy to let Jimin fall on the floor? Well, maybe. He certainly hadn’t expected the club owner to have lightning fast reflexes. He looked like a turtle, for god’s sake... A good-looking turtle.

“Hey, muscle pig,” Yoongi barked, holding the red-haired man upright in the chair, “instead of trying to burn a hole in my head, how about being useful and getting your partner some water.”

Jungkook felt his blood start to boil. Were he not in uniform, he might have been tempted to punch the guy right in his stupid turtle face. Instead, he marched off, mumbling insults under his breath as he headed toward the water cooler. On his way back, he couldn’t help but notice the way the two men interacted. The club owner was sharp and prickly on the outside, but there he was, looking after Jimin with a gentle expression. And Jimin was luminous under the blond’s attention. It made his heart clench in his chest. He wanted to be the one that made Jimin glow brighter.

“Here, this should help…” Jungkook handed the water to Jimin, who thanked him with a slight smile. _I am a piece of shit…_ he thought, feeling ashamed of himself. He had overlooked his best friend’s needs in favor of his own petty competition. He dragged a chair over and began to pull out the takeout. “Try to eat if you can.”

“I lost my appetite…” Jimin frowned, sipping on the water. He looked over to Yoongi, who had sat back in his seat, and was looking at his phone. The older kept sneaking glances when he thought Jimin wasn’t looking, but their eyes had met a couple of times, causing both of them to blush slightly. “Min Yoongi-ssi, have you eaten?”

Yoongi looked up from his screen, his face impassive, but his eyes were filled with concern.“I ate before I came. But you should really eat something, even if you don’t feel like it.”

Jimin nodded, resigning himself to eat some of the rice. The care that the blond showed him made his stomach surge, but for an entirely different reason than before. Jimin was so used to taking care of those around him, but he often neglected his own needs. Someone taking care of him like that made him feel warm inside. He liked the feeling, a lot.

Yoongi stood, pocketing his phone. As much as he would have liked to stay and make sure the cute, cherry-haired officer ate something, the exhaustion was beginning to get the better of him. “Um, if there’s nothing else you need me for, I’ll be going,” he stated, stifling a yawn behind his fist.

Jimin looked up at the rapper, trying to think of an excuse to keep him a little longer. He couldn’t think of anything, and he realized that the man needed sleep. It would be selfish of him to ask him to stay. “That’s all for now. If there’s anything else we need, I’ll be sure to give you a call. Bye, Min Yoongi-ssi...” Jimin bit his lip as he watched the blond nod and turn to leave. There was more that he wanted to say, but he just couldn’t bring himself to speak up.

Yoongi turned back with a smirk. “Just Yoongi.”

Jimin looked confused. “Excuse me?”

“You can just call me Yoongi,” the blond said with a wink. Then he spun around, strutting out of the police station as if he were John Travolta in Saturday Night Fever, leaving Jungkook glaring and Jimin wide-eyed.

The rapper had a huge, gummy smile on his face as he cleared the doorway. And it would have stayed there all the way home, had he not ran smack into a man wearing an expensive suit and an air of coolness.

“Hey, watch it… Agust D?” the man spat before addressing Yoongi by his alter ego.

Yoongi’s eyes found the man’s face and sparked recognition. “Jackson? What happened to you? I thought you went back to China after you and Joon split.”

“Yeah, it has been a while. We’ll have to catch up soon. Right now, though, I have a meeting with a client,” Jackson pulled a business card from a silver case and presented it to Yoongi. “All of my contact info is on there. We should do lunch. Give my secretary a ring and she can set it up.”

The two old friends clasped hands, falling back into step, even after several years. Yoongi watched as Jackson entered the same building he himself had just left. He looked down at the card in his hand. _Jackson Wang, Attorney at Law… So that’s what he’s been up to. Who knew he had it in him._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hyunwoo had been taken to a room after his fingerprints and picture had been taken. He had been offered a phone call but had declined, knowing that there was no one he could call. Besides, if his boss had gotten his S.O.S. text, then help would be arriving at any moment. The Kangs had lawyers and officials on their payroll. The repercussions would be minimal, even if he was brought up on drug charges. And of course he would be.

The police had shown up at his apartment that morning with a warrant to search his residence for evidence of drug trafficking. Had it been any other day, they would not have found so much as a joint. However, it was not just any other day. It was the day after shit had hit the fan. So when the officers looked in the pockets of his blood-soaked clothes, they found several baggies of Ecstasy pills, already packaged by twos to be sold.

That was how Hyunwoo found himself handcuffed to the table and waiting in the interrogation room. Daesung was going to be pissed that the cops had taken his product as evidence. Six hundred thousand won worth of pills was nothing to sneeze at. Even if whatever lawyer was sent did manage to get him off of the charges, he wouldn’t be free to go. The cost of the unsold pills, as well as whatever legal fees he incurred, would be added to the debt left over from his late parents’ failed business. He had only recently paid off the interest portion of the debt.

 _What the fuck is taking so long?_ Hyunwoo looked around, noting the mirror directly across from him. He could feel the eyes on the other side of it watching him, looking for anything to help them figure out his tics.

Soon enough, the door opened and a man with bleach-blond hair and a handsome face entered, closing the door behind him. He walked over to Hyunwoo, producing a key and unlocking the cuffs from the table.

“Son Hyunwoo-ssi, I am Jackson Wang and I will be representing your case,” the man said. “Let’s go somewhere where we can talk privately.”

Hyunwoo was led by the lawyer and an officer to a small room with a table and two chairs. There were no mirrors or cameras, the room being mostly bare, even of decorations. The officer left the two in the room alone, and Jackson indicated for the dark-haired man to have a seat. Hyunwoo sat, facing the lawyer, waiting for the man to begin.

“So, I came here expecting drug charges, which they are charging you with,” Jackson began, situating himself in the chair across from the bouncer. “However, there is another, more serious problem.”

The handcuffed man sat up straighter. “What do you mean there is another problem?”

“Well, did you know one of the guys you sold drugs to was the one who shot your co-worker?” Jackson asked, studying his client’s face for signs of deceit.

Hyunwoo shook his head. He knew about the drug charges, but he was blindsided by the new information. _That explains why Yoongi was here looking at me like that. He knew…_ Hyunwoo felt a deep shame settle in his chest. He had gotten close to the club owner over the last six months, and he knew about Yoongi’s struggle with drugs before he left Daegu. He knew that dealing at the club was the same as throwing the man’s friendship back in his face. Yet, he had done it to save his own skin. What kind of friend did that? _A shitty one like me, that’s who,_ he chided himself.

Jackson leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table to close some of the distance between them. “So what you are saying is, you didn’t know you had any connection to the shooter? So,” Jackson continued, a meaningful glimmer in his eyes, “it would come as a complete surprise to you that you are a suspect in the investigation of his murder?”

The dark-haired bouncer’s jaw dropped, his eyes blowing wide and his face turning pale. “Murder? They think I killed someone?” His heart was racing, but his brain shorted out. He sat there, mouth agape, shock the only expression registering on his face.

Jackson waved a hand in front of Hyunwoo’s face in an attempt to get his attention back from wherever the mindfuck had banished him to. But it seemed like Hyunwoo had taken a temporary vacation and forgotten to take his body with him. Jackson sighed. He did not have time for this. The Kangs required quick results, or else it was going to be _his_ neck up for grabs.

 _SMACK!_ A sharp sting on his cheek brought Hyunwoo out of his daze. His hand automatically rubbed the spot to soothe the sore area. The guy had slapped him. He had actually slapped him.

The lawyer was looking at the bouncer calmly, as if he hadn’t just struck his client. “Are you fully here now?” Jackson inquired. Hyunwoo nodded. “Good. Now, we need to get your story straight and figure out your defense. Tell me about last night. I need the truth so I can help you.”

Hyunwoo sighed. “I mean, what is there to say? I went to work, picked on Joon about the guy Hobi was trying to set him up with, did my job… then, next thing I knew, I heard a shot and a bunch of people came busting out the doors while I tried to run in. Joon was lying...” Hyunwoo paused, his eyes haunted, swallowing thickly at the memory of Namjoon’s blood all over his hands, “ on the floor... I tried to stop the blood... There was just so much of it... Namjoon would have died if that doctor hadn’t been there…”

 _Wait..._ Jackson looked at the police report from the shooting lying in front of him. _Victim: Kim Namjoon. Gunshot to the lower chest... Crime Scene Owner: Min Yoongi... It has to be him... Why else would Yoongi have been leaving the station?_

“What’s wrong?” Hyunwoo asked, voice shaking a bit. He had noticed the change in the lawyer’s demeanor. It was like he had dropped his guard for just a moment, an expression that looked a lot like worry showing through.

“Ah, nothing, don’t worry about it. So, after the doctor took over, what did you do? And I need to know who was with you the entire night,” Jackson pushed his thoughts away and put his professional face back on.

“I was with Joon, the doctor, and Yoongi until the ambulance got there. Then I was with Hobi when we were being interviewed by the cops,” Hyunwoo recalled. “Then I went home to wash the blood off and fell asleep.”

“And do you live alone? Or did anyone see you get home?” Jackson asked. If they could prove that Hyunwoo was at home when the murder took place, then that would rule him out as a suspect. As it was, the only connection Hyunwoo had with the victim was the drugs and the shooting.

“Um, I got home around 2am, I think…” Hyunwoo frowned, thinking hard. “I did run into my neighbor. She was unlocking her door when I walked up.”

“Ok, good. What is her name?” Jackson pulled out a paper to write the name on.

“Park Sooyoung,” the bouncer answered.

There was a knock on the door and a dark purplish haired officer stuck his head in the room. “Inspector Dong Youngbae asked me to bring you guys back to the interview roo- Jackson-ssi?” Jungkook was surprised to see the man, whose name he’d heard being screamed through the paper-thin walls of his apartment on several occasions, at his workplace. The thought of it made him blush.

“Hi, Jungkook-ssi,” Jackson said with a devilish smile, noting the pink on the younger man’s cheeks. _What a small world... He may come in handy…_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_An alarm was going off in one of the patients’ rooms. Jin ran toward the sound, following it all the way to Kim Namjoon’s room. The man was groaning, his face red and sweaty. Jin looked around. Where were all of the nurses?_

_“What’s the problem?” Jin pulled out his stethoscope, checking his heart. It was beating wildly. He continued checking the blond over, making sure his incisions were not infected._

_“So hot…” Namjoon breathed the words, squirming as he struggled to push the blankets down off of himself. “Help me…”_

_Jin pulled the covers down for him, only to realize that Namjoon’s hospital gown had worked its way up... and he wasn’t wearing underwear. Jin got an eyeful of the man’s hard cock, laying heavily against his abs. Jin blushed, trying not to look at it as he reached down to pull the gown back into place. Namjoon caught his wrist, keeping it near his straining erection._

_“Help me, angel,” Namjoon pleaded, his eyes dark and wild with lust. “I need you…”_

_Jin debated in his mind for 0.2 seconds before giving in. It was his job to help patients, after all. “I’ll help you, Joonie,” he cooed, bringing his lips to meet the blond’s as his hands rested on one of Namjoon’s hipbones, his thumb rubbing circles on the soft skin there. The kisses were full of desire as their tongues fought for dominance, Jin eventually winning out._

_“Touch me, Jinnie,” Namjoon gasped, the moan drawn from his sinful, plush lips was enough to break any self-control Jin had left._

_Jin ran his fingertips teasingly along Namjoon’s length from his tip down, stroking him a few times, before leaning down and wrapping his lips around the sizable head of the blond’s cock. He slowly ran his tongue around it, tasting him as if he were licking an ice cream cone. He could hear the moans and gasps coming from the man as Jin let his lips slide further down, allowing more of the thick shaft inside of him until he gagged on the tip._

_“Ahh, you look so beautiful gagging on my cock,” Namjoon moaned. “I bet you’d look better sitting on it. Let me fuck you, angel… but keep the white coat on.”_

_Jin slipped his clothes off, leaving his lab coat on as ordered. Grabbing a tube of lube from the nearby supply cart, he climbed up onto the bed with Namjoon, straddling his hips. He put a bit of the lube on Namjoon’s twitching cock before pushing a slicked up finger slowly into his own ass, starting to work himself open. Namjoon was watching him finger himself, panting and biting his lower lip._

_“Looks like you could use some CPR, Jinnie,” Namjoon stated, a dimpled smirk lending him a mischievous air._

_Jin looked puzzled, still panting as he lined the head of Namjoon’s large cock up with his entrance._

_“Cock to Prostate Resuscitation,” Namjoon quipped, pushing into Jin in one thrust, a half moan-half scream tearing from Jin’s mouth._

_Jin came hard, untouched._

Jin woke up with a layer of sweat coating his body and his boxer-briefs sticky with cum. It took him a minute to register what had happened. Then it hit him, and he felt extremely embarrassed. Not only had he came in his pants like a horny teenager, he had done so because of a dream about a patient... in his hospital... that he would have to see regularly for the next few months.

And, to make matters worse, the guy was also his roommate’s best friend. _Fuck me… Wait, bad choice of words…_ Jin facepalmed, his own thoughts betraying him. It was then that he realized that maybe the dream had not been the sole cause of his ejaculation.

“EWWWWWWWWW!!!” Jin jumped out of the bed and raced to the bathroom to wash the cum off of his hands and face.

After a thorough shower, and a mantra along the lines of ‘Don’t think about Namjoon’s dick when you check on him’ that he repeated close to twenty times, Jin was ready to head back to the hospital. Or so he hoped.

The first visit was fine, as Namjoon was asleep. For the second, however, he was wide awake.

“Oh, hi, doctor,” Namjoon greeted with a dimpled smile. He was in the middle of dinner, and Hoseok was nowhere to be found. The blond was struggling to peel the foil from the cup of lime Jello one-handed. Jin could tell that he was beginning to get frustrated. The rapper looked up at Jin and flushed red. “Uh... would you help me? I need you to open it for me…”

Key words sparked images from his dirty dream that went straight to his cock, even though the situation was completely different. He swallowed the lump in his throat with an audible gulp. “I’ll help you, Joonie… er, Namjoon-ssi,” Jin breathed, hoping that the man was too drugged up to catch his slip up as he reached for the green gelatin.

He had no such luck. The blond’s eyes widened and his face changed to a darker shade of red. Jin blushed as well, their faces matching tomatoes. He tried to hide his embarrassment by quickly opening the Jello, but, as fate would have it, he knocked the glass of water off of the tray and onto the blankets covering Namjoon’s lower half.

“Oh, shit... I am so sorry…” Jin exclaimed, grabbing for the blankets to remove them before the water could soak through.

Namjoon was quicker.

Which was how Jin found himself standing there, eyes big and round, with a handful of Namjoon’s dick, when Hoseok returned.

“I’ll come back later,” Hoseok sang.


	11. Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pressure pushing down on me  
> Pressing down on you no man ask for  
> Under pressure  
> That burns a building down  
> Splits a family in two  
> Puts people on streets  
>   
> It's the terror of knowing  
> What this world is about  
> Watching some good friends  
> Screaming let me out!  
> Pray tomorrow takes me higher  
> Pressure on people  
> People on streets  
>   
> Chippin' around  
> Kick my brains round the floor  
> These are the days  
> It never rains but it pours  
>   
> Turned away from it all  
> Like a blind man  
> Sat on a fence but it don't work  
> Keep coming up with love  
> But it's so slashed and torn  
> Why?  
>   
> Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking  
> Can't we give ourselves one more chance?  
> Why can't we give love that one more chance?  
> Why can't we give love?  
>   
> Cause love's such an old fashioned word  
> And love dares you to care  
> For people on the edge of the night  
> And love dares you to change our way  
> Of caring about ourselves  
> This is our last dance  
> This is ourselves under pressure  
>   
>  _Under Pressure_ by David Bowie and Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Things have been hectic. Thanks so much for reading! And I enjoy reading and responding to every comment.  
> Thanks to my Editor, [Centristy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Centristy), who keeps me on task. Go check out The Adventures of Big Hit, Dark and Wild, Blood Magic, and Young Forever!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> There are new faces in this chapter.  
> [ Son Seungwan ](http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e102/jordandmweeks/Son%20Seungwan%20wendy_zpslsdfxsoc.jpg) is 25  
> [ Kang Heegun ](http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e102/jordandmweeks/Kang%20Heegun%20gary_zpspphrmeh2.jpg) is 56  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Key Terms:  
> Abeoji: Father  
> JeonMoo-nim: The Korean title used for the CFO of a company

_Ahem._ The sound of Namjoon clearing his throat behind him brought Jin out of his state of shock. Only then did he realize that he still had a choke hold on the man’s cock, which had been half hard when he had mistakenly groped what he thought was the blanket. 

“If you’re gonna feel me up, do you think you could loosen your grip a bit? The goods are going numb,” Namjoon strangled out, his face pale, but still attempting a smile.

Jin was mortified. He wanted to shrivel up and die right then and there. Written on his autopsy report would be _Kim Seokjin, Cause of Death: Dick Grab_. Jin dropped it like a hot potato.

“Oh, oh my god… I am so s-sorry, N-namjoon-s-ssi,” Jin stuttered, unable to meet the other man’s eyes. He tried to busy himself by pulling a dry blanket from the linen cabinet, which he had fumbled with until it opened. He wanted nothing more than to run out of the room and never show his face to Kim Namjoon, or Hoseok for that matter, ever again. But he still had a job to do, so that simply was not a viable option.

“You've had your hands inside of me and grabbed my dick, I think we are pretty familiar…” Namjoon attempted, hoping the joke would break the awkwardness. “You can just call me Namjoon...” Namjoon had not stopped thinking about Jin since he had last seen him. He had wanted to get closer to the beautiful surgeon… he just hadn’t expected to be _that_ close, at least not until after a few dates. 

“Ok, Namjoon, then. You can call me the same as Hobi does: Jin hyung.” Jin attempted a smile, but it came across more like a grimace. The doctor was still a bit red in the face as he began to replace the blanket, but he appreciated the effort the blond put forth. “I’m never going to live this down, if Hobi has anything to say about it.” He pulled the blanket up over Namjoon’s hips.

Namjoon, thanks to the blood thinner he was on to prevent clotting, found the drag of the blanket over his skin stimulating. He put his hands in his lap to cover the bulge that was forming under his gown. “Eh, if Hobi gives you hell, I will tell that nurse he likes about all of the embarrassing things he has done while shit-faced.”

Jin managed an honest-to-God laugh, and the tension melted from his body. Namjoon had thought that the man couldn’t get any more attractive, but Laughing Jin was absolutely stunning. And the fact that he sounded like windshield wipers made Namjoon all the more smitten with him.

“Oh, I remember this one time, he got so drunk that he pranced around the apartment wearing underwear on his head and calling himself Captain Underpants,” Jin wheezed, his laughter having turned into silent shaking. “I found him asleep in the bathtub the next morning with a beard made out of shaving cream!”

Namjoon burst into a fit of giggles, regretting it instantly as pain shot through his chest. A hiss escaped his lips as he bit down on his lower lip to stop the string of curses that had threatened to spill out. “No more… Laughing hurts… “ he pouted.

“Are you ok? I need to check your incisions anyway, so let’s go ahead and do that,” Jin undid the fastens of the upper part of Namjoon’s gown, baring the blond’s slightly muscular chest. Jin forced himself to ignore the way the man’s nipples hardened in the cool air of the room. “How did your first meeting with the physical therapist go?” he asked as he continued to check the drain tube site and the bandages covering the stitches.

Namjoon shrugged with his good shoulder, ignoring the way his skin burned wherever Jin’s fingertips touched. The therapist had made him get up and walk around, and stretch his arm out. Then, she told him the same thing Jin had about how long he would have for recovery, just in more detail. “It was fine.”

Jin smiled to himself. He found the man incredibly adorable when he was trying to be nonchalant. “Well, your chest looks good,” he paused, mentally kicking himself for the way that came out. “I mean, the stitches and the port seem to still be in place and there’s no sign of infection.” He helped Namjoon shrug back into the gown, snapping the clasps gently, so as not to jostle his injured shoulder.

Namjoon held his breath. _He is so close…_ Jin had leaned across him to close a couple of tricky snaps, his handsome profile hovering only inches away from Namjoon’s face. He swallowed, closing his eyes to allow his heart rate to slow. _Just a little closer and I could…_

Namjoon’s eyes shot open as something soft brushed against his lips. He was staring straight into Jin’s big brown eyes; their lips had connected lightly when the doctor had turned to look at him, not realizing that Namjoon had leaned forward. The heart rate monitor was going nuts.

“Oh, come on… You’ve got to be kidding me!” Hoseok groaned in the background.

Namjoon growled in frustration. _Damn. Cock-blocked by Captain Underpants…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taehyung exited the elevator with a skip in his step. He had had a good day’s sleep and caught the latest episode of his favorite drama. He hadn’t even gotten anymore calls from his ex. All in all, he was feeling pretty good as he made his way toward the nurse’s station.

“Hello, my lovely, wonderful, amazing, favorite noona,” he greeted Joohyun with his trademark boxy grin. Out of all of the nurses, Taehyung knew that she had a soft spot for him. She really was like a caring older sister toward him.

“Someone’s in a good mood tonight. Did you win the lottery or something?” the pretty brunette teased, standing on her tiptoes to ruffle the man’s hair.

“Noona…” Taehyung whined, attempting to fix his hair back the way it was. “It takes time to look this gucci…”

Joohyun just laughed and turned back to the files she had been organizing. There was an easy friendship between the two, though a lot of the time it was more like she was his mother. Taehyung had met her when he’d first started working at the hospital, having accidentally walked into the women’s bathroom. She had chased him out after he just stood there, apologizing profusely to her. She had taken him under her wing, finding him too adorable to stay mad at for an honest mistake. Needless to say, she had her hands full.

Taehyung sat down and checked his patient roster for the night. He scanned the list three times before turning back to Joohyun with a confused face. “Did Song Myungsoo-ssi go home today? I thought he would stay for at least a few more days… I will have to make sure to send him a-”

“Taehyung-ah,” the nurse stopped him softly with a hand on his shoulder, “Mr. Song suffered a stroke early this afternoon…”

“What?” Taehyung had just checked on him before he left that morning and he seemed fine. “What room is he in? Is he in ICU?”

Joohyun sighed. She knew how attached he got to people, and Taehyung had really taken a liking to Mr. Song. “Taehyung, Mr. Song passed away. He had a heart attack shortly after the stroke and you know how damaged his heart was before the surgery…”

Taehyung felt a tightness in his chest. His eyes stung and he could feel the hot tears trying to escape. He stood abruptly, nearly sending his rolling chair catapulting into the file cabinet. “I… I’ll be right back…” he stated flatly before rushing down the corridor toward the bathroom, tears escaping before he made it to his destination.

The nurse locked himself in one of the stalls and finally let the tears fall freely. He was a sniffling mess, the snot running down his face mingling with the salty streams from his eyes. Taehyung had only been in there a few minutes when he heard the door shut and footsteps approaching. 

“Taehyung-ssi?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

That had made twice in one night that he had walked in on his best friends in compromising, yet somehow hilarious, positions. The two had threatened to tell a certain long-lashed owner of a boxy smile of his drunken escapades if he told a soul. So they were at an impasse. He’d do anything to keep that embarrassing story about him waking up in the bathtub with whitey-tighties on his head from ever seeing the light of day. 

Hoseok was glad that they had finally met and seemed to be getting along. He’d totally shipped them. He was the original NamJin shipper. The hipster of the ship. And his ship was setting sail. But it kind of made the all-too-familiar loneliness rear its head. However, Hoseok was not the kind to admit defeat until the last micro-speck of hope was gone, which wouldn’t happen until he drew his last breath.

He had bantered with Jin and Namjoon for a short time before he left in search of a vending machine. He was really craving the lemon-lime goodness of his favorite soft drink. He was walking down the hallway, almost to the drink machine, when he heard someone running up behind him. He stepped to the side of the hall, against the wall just in time to see a teary-eyed Taehyung whip past him and into the restroom.

 _What in the world? Was he… crying?_ That didn’t sit well with Hoseok, at all. He continued the few feet to the vending area and pressed the button for his selection after inserting the correct amount of currency. Then, instead of turning right, back toward Namjoon’s room, he took a deep breath and headed left, toward the bathroom.

Hoseok could hear the muffled sobbing from outside of the bathroom door. It made his heart clench to think that something had taken the smile off of the nurse’s gorgeous face. He hesitated a moment at the door. 

_What if he just wanted to be alone?_ Hoseok bit his lip, debating back and forth. _No,_ he decided, _No one should have to cry alone._ He pushed open the door and walked in, gripping his favorite soft drink to his chest. He stopped in front of the only closed stall. 

“Taehyung-ssi?” he addressed softly. The crying paused for a moment, as if the man were afraid to be discovered vulnerable. Then, he heard the sound of someone blowing their nose loudly. “Taehyung-ssi, it’s Hobi... Are you ok?”

There was a loud sniff and the toilet flushed. The lock clicked and the door swung open. The red eyed, red nosed nurse stood, still sniffling, in the doorway. _How does he look so good and so miserable at the same time?_ Hoseok thought as he stepped backward, away from the stall door to allow Taehyung to exit. He watched as the man walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

“I’m fine…” Taehyung murmured, his voice wavering and hoarse, giving away the lie. 

Hoseok looked down at the drink clutched in his hand. He could already taste the crisp, clear liquid on his tongue, and he hadn’t even opened it yet. It was probably the most delicious and refreshing drink on the whole damn planet. Taehyung’s broken gaze met Hoseok’s eyes briefly in the mirror before he popped the tab.

Hoseok only thought it proper that he give this sprite-like boy the lemon-lime drink. Maybe it would bring back the magical smile that he was so fond of. Hoseok walked up beside Taehyung and handed him the cold drink. “Drink this… It will help your throat. It always helps me feel better.”

Taehyung looked at the can, then back at the man offering it. Seeming to make a decision after studying Hobi, he accepted the drink and took a large gulp. Hoseok’s eyes were drawn to his slender throat and his adam’s apple, bobbing as he swallowed. He felt his own mouth go dry. _Goddamnit, he is even sexy when he drinks…_

With a refreshed sigh and a lick of his lips, Taehyung handed the drink back to a gaping Hoseok. 

“Thanks…” the nurse smiled appreciatively. His eyes were still red, but no longer looking like he would cry at any moment. “You look thirsty… You should drink the rest.”

And just like that, the beautiful man turned and walked out of the restroom, leaving Hoseok to quench his thirst, knowing that those perfect lips had touched the same spot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daesung sat at his desk with his head in his hands, his bleached hair spilling haphazardly over his fingertips. It felt like he had been racking his brain for days, but, in reality, it had been less than an hour. The whole situation was a total clusterfuck. He had to figure out a way to fix it. 

When he had gotten the S.O.S. text from Hyunwoo, he had immediately reached out to his contact on the police force to give him a heads up when the dealer was brought in. The call had come an hour later. A quick call to Jackson, whom he had met while completing his graduate courses at Harvard, and he thought he could rest easy. Jackson was smart and capable, having graduated summa cum laude from Harvard Law.

Daesung liked to surround himself with capable people. His sister, Seulgi, however, preferred to go for the beautiful people, especially stupid ones. Her penchant for dramatics often caused general chaos, but this time, she had really let loose… which was the reason such a fucked up situation fell to him to fix before it became a problem for the whole syndicate.

Not too long after he had reached out to Jackson, the lawyer had called him, informing him of the complications that had arisen with Hyunwoo’s case. Seulgi had been in one of her dramatic moods the night before, and had assumed when the news hit about the shooting that her pet drug dealer had been the one shot. So, true to form, she had taken revenge on the soul who had dared to break her toy. It would have been fine, except their method of disposing of the body was to sink it into the Han River… the part that a lot of fishermen frequented. The cherry on top of the giant fuckup sundae was the fact that the whole ordeal was completely unnecessary. Hyunwoo wasn’t even injured.

Daesung didn’t blame his sister for being worried. Hell, he had been a bit concerned himself. He actually liked the guy. Hyunwoo wasn’t an idiot like a lot of his sister’s play things. Daesung had had many conversations with him and had not come away from them feeling like his IQ had suffered.

His ringtone interrupted his thoughts. Checking the screen, he straightened up and took a deep breath before answering. “Hello, Abeoji, have you eaten?” he answered rigidly, trying to keep his frazzled state from coming through in his voice.

 _“Daesung, come to my office. There are certain issues that have come to my attention,”_ the stern voice of his father left no room for refusal.

“Yes, Abeoji. I will leave right away,” Daesung replied, barely finishing his sentence before the line went dead.

His father, Kang Heegun, was the current leader of the Kang Syndicate, and, as such, was a very busy man. It was not uncommon for Daesung to go weeks without hearing from the man himself. And usually, if his father called him personally, he had cause to worry. Daesung got the distinct feeling that the meeting had something to do with the very problem he had been working on, though, how the news had reached the top so fast was a mystery to him.

Daesung stood, collecting his cell and straightening his tie, before leaving his office on the fourth floor of the building that housed the main offices of Kang Finance, the company that served to legitimize the vast proceeds from the Syndicate’s less-than-legal ventures. He held the position of CFO, putting his PhD in Business Economics to good use. 

He made his way to the elevator, pressing the button for the top floor. As CEO, Heegun had the entire top floor for his office and the offices of his close staff. The mirrored doors closed and Daesung noticed the disheveled state of his hair in the reflection. He quickly attempted to at least make himself presentable. The last thing he wanted to do was give his father a reason to chide him.

The doors opened to a lavish reception area. Tasteful photographs in black and white complemented the sleek, cream couches and dark mahogany tables arranged on a plush, gray rug on the far side of the open space. Off to the side, between the seating area and the elevator, there was a high, marbled countertop with three tall-backed barstools upholstered in a flax-colored cloth that served as a fully-stocked coffee lounge, complete with a barista. His father’s executive assistant was directly across from the elevator doors, sitting at a polished mahogany desk. The younger woman looked up as the elevator doors opened.

“Hello, Seungwan-ssi,” Daesung greeted her with a smile.

“Oh, JeonMoo-nim,” the woman stood, giving a slight bow. “He is expecting you.”

Daesung nodded to the pretty brunette and headed past the empty barstools, nodding to the barista as he passed, toward the door to his father’s office. _Here goes nothing._ He knocked, waiting for the go ahead to enter.

“Come in,” said a gruff voice from the other side of the shaded glass barricade.

Daesung pushed the door open, eyes adjusting to the difference in lighting. The cream and mahogany motif continued into the office, but a good deal more light came in through the huge windows that made up the majority of one wall. Seulgi sat in a cream colored lounge chair near the window wall. Her arms were crossed under her breasts and her lower lip poked out in a pout. Daesung could tell that she had not gotten her way about something. He knew Heegun would not have scolded her, even if she was the one responsible. He saved the blame for his son.

Kang Heegun sat like an angry king, his vexation palpable in the already tense atmosphere that enveloped the father and son. There had been animosity between the two for many years, ever since Daesung and Seulgi’s mother passed away. Daesung had been thirteen years old, but Seulgi had only just turned four, so she barely had any memory of her. Since that time, Daesung had been made responsible for his younger sister. Heegun had barely been there, always off on some business or other.

“Abeoji, why did you call me up here?” the younger man inquired, crossing toward the large desk.

“Daesung, come and sit,” Heegun ordered. Daesung knew better than to disobey, so he sat in one of the two round-seated chairs on the opposite side of the desk. “You know why I called you to come here.”

“How should I know? You didn’t tell me anything over the phone,” the blond dared to feign ignorance. He always managed to find little ways to rebel, knowing when to push and when to pull back to safety. If he were honest, he didn’t hate his father. He resented him and hated being his pawn. But, nevertheless, he was the heir, and as such, he had responsibilities.

“Watch your fucking mouth, boy. You know about what happened, and you are going to fix it,” Heegun glared at his son, slicking his fingers through his dark hair. He leaned forward, his elbows on the desk and his fingers clasped together, pinning Daesung in his spot with his eyes.

“Fix it how? I am waiting on the lawyer to call me back to let me know what can be done to get Hyunwoo out,” the son leaned back in the chair. “As for what to do about your body problem, your guess is as good as mine at the moment.”

“We already have the perfect scapegoat. Why waste an opportunity?” the gangster stated, smirking as he saw his son’s face go pale. “What’s wrong, Daesung? You look ill.”

“If he goes away for murder, don’t you think Seulgi will be-” he was cut off in the middle by Seulgi’s voice.

“Don’t you bring me into this… Appa said that if I give up Shownu, then he will get a famous designer to make a whole line of amazing clothes just for me,” Seulgi perked up. The woman was extremely into fashion and stayed on top of the latest trends. Having her own line of clothing was something she had always fantasized about, so Daesung knew that she would be absolutely no help with convincing his father to find another way to deflect the situation. “He was getting boring anyway.”

“Hyunwoo is one of our best dealers. There is a reason you let him advance so far,” Daesung tried to reason with him from a business perspective. “He’s been trustworthy and always on time with his payments. Plus, he has the largest clientele among our lieutenants.”

“All of that does us no good if the cops come sniffing after us for a stupid mistake that _you_ should have prevented,” Heegun hissed. “This is not up for discussion. Hyunwoo goes down, or you do.”

Daesung is taken aback. “You would really pin it on me? That wouldn’t look very good for the company.”

“Who said anything about setting you up to take the fall?” the raven-haired man sneered. “Either way, Hyunwoo will be convicted. The question is: will you do what it takes to protect this family? If not, then you are no son of mine. The choice is yours.”

Daesung felt like he had been kicked in the balls. _Shitty old man. How can I choose between my blood and my heart?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration for the design of the waiting room came from [this picture](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/ff/d3/36/ffd336343981c4d42e7bdf94b1dd4571.jpg) and Hee-Gun's office [this picture](http://south-fl.com/wp-content/uploads/26-modern-office-decorating-ideas-living-room-looking-office-layout-ideas-plus-decorating-decorations-picture-modern-decor-Appealing-Modern-Office-Decor-Ideas-Pics-Inspiration--970x728.jpg).


	12. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He takes your hand, I die a little_  
>  _I watch your eyes and I'm in riddles_  
>  _Why can't you look at me like that?_  
>   
>  _When you walk by, I try to say it_  
>  _But then I freeze, and never do it_  
>  _My tongue gets tied, the words get trapped (Trapped)_  
>  _I hear the beat of my heart getting louder, whenever I'm near you_  
>   
>  _But I see you_  
>  _With him slow dancing_  
>  _Tearing me apart 'cause you don't see_  
>  _Whenever you_  
>  _Kiss him, I'm breaking,_  
>  _Oh how I wish that was me_  
>   
>  _He looks at you, the way that I would_  
>  _Does all the things, I know that I could_  
>  _If only time, could just turn back_  
>  _'Cause I got three little words that I've always been dying to tell you_  
>   
>  _With my hands on your waist, while we dance in the moonlight_  
>  _I wish it was me, that you’ll call later on 'cause you wanna say good night_  
>   
>  _'Cause I see you_  
>  _With him slow dancing_  
>  _Tearing me apart 'cause you don't see_  
>   
>  _Oh how I wish, that was me_  
>   
>  _I Wish_ by One Direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay. This chapter required a lot of research before I felt that it was realistic enough.  
> Add me on twitter. Feel free to hit me up [ @shadaphoenix ](https://twitter.com/shadaphoenix)  
> Congrats to my Editor, [Centristy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Centristy), who's fic "The Adventures of Big Hit" passed the 10,000 hit milestone!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> There are new faces in this chapter.  
> [ Inspector Lee Seungri ](http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e102/jordandmweeks/Seungri-2_zpscziumqu9.jpg) is 33  
> [ Mark Tuan ](http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e102/jordandmweeks/mark%20tuan_zps9grkdvwa.jpg) is 26  
> [ Bambam ](http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e102/jordandmweeks/bambam_zpsrdmxmep5.jpg) is 22  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> There is graphic descriptions of a murder victim. Could cause discomfort or nausea.

Hyunwoo was getting restless. He was once again in the mirrored room, the officer having left him and the lawyer there. He wasn’t sure how long they had been waiting. Jackson sat next to him, exuding confidence. Hyunwoo was a bundle of nerves, all on high alert. _How is this guy so calm?_

At last, the door opened with an unnerving creak, sending Hyunwoo’s already on-edge nerves into a frenzy. He suspected that they purposefully neglected the squeaky hinge as a tactic to throw suspects off. He was correct, of course. From the two-sided mirror to the institutional feel of the room, everything about it was meant to put the interviewee at a disadvantage, even the long wait.

Inspector Dong and another man dressed in a suit walked into the room. The door closed behind them with a loud thud that made the nervous man jump. Jackson looked at home. He had represented enough clients that he was impervious to the scare tactics. He knew the drill.

“We apologize for the wait. I hope you have been comfortable,” the new face said with a practiced smile. The contrast between the charming smile and the cold, calculated look in the man’s eyes was stark, the difference chilling. “I am Inspector Lee Seungri and this is my partner, Inspector Dong Youngbae.” 

The man directly across from Hyunwoo looked up from the case file in his hands and nodded toward them. The inspector’s face was neutral, his eyes sizing up the handcuffed man across from him. As if satisfied with his own observations, he returned to scanning the contents of the folder. Hyunwoo had seen the man conversing with some of the officers that had been at the club the night before, and he hadn’t exactly been animated, but he wasn’t _that_ quiet. Before he could even attempt to get a read on the man, his attention was drawn to Jackson, who had decided it was time to get down to the business at hand.

“I’m Jackson Wang, and I will be representing Son Hyunwoo-ssi,” Jackson spoke out, his tone commanding attention. He cracked his knuckles and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. “I have been over the case file, and you have very little cause to hold him.”

“Little cause to hold him?” Seungri repeated incredulously, his unnerving smile not leaving his face. “Your client is already being charged with possession of pharmaceuticals with the intent to distribute, which is cause enough to hold him until trial. He is facing at least five years for that alone. Then, there is the main issue here.”

The inspector leveled his predatory gaze on Hyunwoo, causing him to flinch. Hyunwoo was typically calm and laid-back, but something about a murder charge hanging over his head, coupled with the way Seungri was looking at him like a shark looked at chum, had him keyed up. He knew he had to get himself together, or else his trepidation would make him look guilty.

“How do you know Cha Siwoo? How did you meet him?” Youngbae asked, effectively cutting some of the tension between the other detective and the man being questioned. Seungri leaned back, not taking his eyes off of Hyunwoo, barely blinking to keep from missing the slightest indication of falsehood. 

“Cha Siwoo...” Hyunwoo racked his brain, the name on the ID of one of his regular customers flashed through his memory. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “He comes to the club at least once or twice a week. I don’t know much about him except that he is over 20. What does he have to do with anything?”

“He was found with a hole a fish could swim through in his head,” Seungri interjected, earning a sigh of annoyance from Youngbae. The younger inspector was a constant source of frustration for the elder; Seungri was less tactful than Youngbae would like. He was full of ambition, and sometimes, he came on a little strong for the older detective’s taste. Youngbae couldn’t complain, though, because Seungri was damn good at his job.

Hyunwoo looked positively green, as if he had been on a ship in the middle of a typhoon. His empty stomach was churning, stomach acid threatening to singe his esophagus. The morbid image of Cha Siwoo in his final state was slammed on the table in front of him. Picture after picture of close ups cataloging injuries and mutilations were spread before him: partially eaten fingers... dark purple, wrinkled skin, with translucent gray breaking up the bruising in places... Then, finally, a close up of the man’s face, or what was left of it, stared up at him with one eye wide open and lifeless, the other destroyed when the brow bone had shattered from the force of the bullet’s exit. The man was hardly recognizable with a good portion of his face missing, whether from the gunshot or the fish.

It was all too much for Hyunwoo. He was handcuffed to the table, and with Jackson, who was looking a little nauseated himself, to his left and the detectives across from him, there was nowhere left to go but right. Bitter bile burned his throat and nostrils as the force of his retching sent the contents of his stomach to the floor via his mouth and nose.

“What the fuck!” Youngbae exclaimed as the splatter ruined the leg of his slacks. He nudged the other investigator, trying to get him to grab some napkins. Seungri just stared with a stunned expression.

That was not the outcome Seungri had expected. The look in his eyes told of the gears turning in his brain. _Would someone that squeamish be able to pull the trigger point-blank and blow someone’s brains out? Sure, anything can happen in the heat of the moment._ It was his firm belief that everyone had the potential for violence, under the right circumstances. However, something told him that the case would not be cut and dry. There was something going on that was beyond the scope of the information that they currently had. The autopsy was scheduled for the next day. It was his hope that the report would shed some light on what was missing.

Jackson watched Seungri watching Hyunwoo like a hawk. The man seemed to be wavering on his original opinions. Youngbae had left the room to retrieve a roll of paper towels. The lawyer leaned over to his client, rubbing soothing circles on his back, thankful that he had not suffered the fate of the detective’s pants. The pictures of the crime scene still lay on the table in all of their gory glory. Jackson pushed them away from in front of Hyunwoo back toward the investigator.

“Put those away. All you did was upset everyone,” Jackson reproached him. Seungri frowned, but gathered the pictures and put them inside the case file. “That was entirely unnecessary. You have caused my client a great deal of trauma by just putting those on display. We should sue you for causing emotional distress. ”

The older detective returned with the napkins and a cup of water for Hyunwoo. The bouncer was still hunched over, his breathing ragged, laced with what sounded suspiciously like sobs. He spared a glance toward the lawyer, who still gazed angrily at Seungri. He set the cup on the table in front of the man.

“Sip on the water, it will help,” Youngbae advised, throwing some paper towels over the puddle of puke. He would have someone mop it up later. The investigator turned his attention back toward the man holding the paper cup in his trembling hands. “I am sorry about my partner here. He gets a little too... enthusiastic at times. Are you feeling any better?”

The cool water had partially soothed the burning in Hyunwoo’s throat and the removal of the offending photos helped ease his nausea. Sure, Cha Siwoo had shot Namjoon, but no one deserved that. He knew he would have nightmares. What if he had never sold the guy the drugs? Would he still have pulled the gun? Would Namjoon be laying in a hospital bed? He didn’t know for sure, but he couldn’t help but feel at least a little responsible, even if he had not pulled the trigger himself. Hyunwoo slowly nodded his head in response to the detective’s question, taking a deep breath to combat the spasming of his diaphragm.

“Good. Are you okay to continue? I just want to get the full picture,” Youngbae asked, settling back in his seat. He wanted to set the man more at ease, believing that a softer approach was needed to gain Hyunwoo’s cooperation, especially after seeing what the harsh approach had accomplished. The man nodded again, bringing an unexpectedly soft smile to the older detective’s lips. “Great. So, can you tell me about working at the club? What is a typical night like for you?”

Seungri sat there in awe as his partner charmed his way past the dark-haired bouncer’s defenses. Youngbae had a way with people. He could read them in a way Seungri only wished he could. It was a thing of beauty how the man could ease a suspect into conversation and the information flowed out of them. However, it seemed the man across the table wasn’t giving them anything to go on as far as the murder was concerned. The lawyer was very watchful and quick to interject anytime they hinted at the drug charges. Jackson Wang was quite the nuisance.

“So, as you have heard, Hyunwoo-ssi was at home from 2am until your guys picked him up this morning, and his neighbor saw him come home,” Jackson stated, beginning to tire of the whole thing. “So until you have more information about your murder case, you have his statement. As for your drug charges, this is his first offense.”

“I’m sure the judge will take that into account when he has his hearing tomorrow,” Youngbae nodded, gathering the contents of the file and his notes, “provided his alibi for the homicide checks out.”

The detectives exited, leaving the two alone in the gray and white room once again. Jackson pulled his phone from the case attached to his belt. It had been on silent during the questioning. He checked his notifications and frowned deeply at the waiting message.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugyeom stared at his phone as if it held the answers to the mysteries of the cosmos. Though, to be fair, you could find just about anything on the internet. _To text, or not to text-- that is the question…_ He shook his head. He had been boring a hole in the screen for an hour, surrounded by Literature textbooks, debating on what to say to Jungkook. _What do you say to the man you are in love with after he calls out someone else's name while you are pounding into him?_

Yugyeom released a long, drawn out sigh. He had done that a lot lately. It was beginning to get very hard to control his feelings around his neighbor, even when they were just hanging out, without any intention of intimacy. Yugyeom found himself glaring at anyone that so much as looked his friend’s way and getting jealous whenever Jungkook talked about Jimin. The night before had hurt, a lot.

 _Stop being a coward, Yugyeom. You have to face him sometime. It’s not like you didn’t know how he felt about Jimin…_ He picked up his phone, swiping the pattern to unlock it. He needed to do it then before he lost his nerve. He typed and deleted the words he wanted to say to Jungkook several times before settling on something less heavy, promising himself that one day he would press send without erasing his feelings.

Putting his phone down, Yugyeom stood and put his textbooks away, ignoring the pointed looks Mark was shooting his way. His roommate had not been silent regarding his lack of support for whatever the hell it was that was going on between Yugyeom and their neighbor. It was no surprise when the older man spoke up after having watched the younger debate over a text for hours.

“I see you finally grew some balls...” Mark quipped, turning the page of the legal documents he was reviewing. He had the day off from his job at City Hall, but his pet project still needed his attention. “It’s about time you stuck up for yourself.”

Yugyeom frowned. He knew Mark meant well, the man acting as much like an older brother as if he were blood-related. On some level, he knew his roommate was right. He needed to stand up for himself before it consumed him. However, he was afraid that, if he let Jungkook know about his feelings, what they _did_ have would be over. He would rather be miserable and have a part of the raven-haired man than be miserable without him.

“We are just going bowling... it’s not like I asked him to prom,” Yugyeom deadpanned, the comment meriting an eye roll from Mark.

“Why do you do this to yourself?” Mark set his papers on the coffee table. “You pine away for the guy, go running to him when he texts you, and he doesn’t even have the decency to shout _your_ name in the middle of the night.”

Yugyeom felt a pang through his chest. Nothing like salt in an open wound. And, oh look, there’s some lemon juice to go with it. Embarrassment and shame went hand in hand. He blinked back the tears threatening their escape as his face attempted to match the hue of his hair, falling just short of its goal.

Mark sighed and ran a hand through his light brown locks. He hadn’t meant to upset the younger man. He just wished that Yugyeom would realize that he deserved better, and do something about it. Mark hated to hear the sobs coming from the other bedroom after his roommate returned from one of the late night trysts. He stood and closed the distance between them.

“Look, I’m not trying to make you feel worse,” Mark explained, placing a hand on the younger’s shoulder. “I want you to be happy. Can you honestly say that this thing you have with Jungkook makes you happy?”

“When I am with him, it’s painful…” Yugyeom shrugged the elder’s hand from his shoulder. He turned to head into his room to get ready, stopping as he got to the door. He looked back over his shoulder before entering his room and shutting the door. “But without him, it’s excruciating.”

An hour later, Yugyeom was standing in front of the bowling alley, pacing in the cool autumn twilight. What Mark had said had bothered him while he was getting ready, but he had been able to push it to the back of his mind as other tasks distracted him from the words that were gnawing away at him. Once he was alone, waiting for Jungkook to arrive, with nothing to distract him, the idea festered. 

He was deep in thought, so much so that he didn’t even notice when Jungkook walked up behind him. He felt arms encircle his waist, causing him to jump and nearly elbow the officer in the face as he turned, releasing a very unmanly squeak.

“Gyah! Don’t sneak up behind me like that,” Yugyeom gasped, swatting at the laughing bunny-toothed man. “I’m not one of your criminals.”

“I don’t back-hug criminals,” Jungkook grinned, causing all of the doubts Yugyeom had conjured to drift away. “Should we go in? I am itching to kick your ass.”

“Yeah, right…” Yugyeom smirked. He had been practicing his bowling game to try to improve. He hoped that his Wii practices would pay off. “We’ll see about that.”

They went inside and prepared to face off, securing a lane and shoes. Jungkook chose a red, 16 lb ball. Yugyeom picked a blue ball of the same weight. Placing their balls in the return, they set the computer to keep score. Yugyeom’s name was first. He stood up, yelping when Jungkook landed a loud smack right on his ass. Yugyeom glared back at him.

“For luck… You’re gonna need it if you think you can beat me,” Jungkook teased. He was incredibly competitive, and even though it was just a friendly game, he wasn’t going to back down.

Yugyeom rolled his eyes and picked up his ball. He adjusted his stance, lining up with the second arrow from the middle, before sending his ball hurling down the lane. Six pins fell down with his first roll, and the second roll got him another two. He smiled as he returned to his seat, satisfied. _Not bad at all._

Jungkook was up and already fitting his fingers into holes. He approached the lane and let the ball go, hints of his arm and back muscles on display through his loose, white button-up. It was almost criminal the way the light pierced the thin fabric, teasing hard abs and lean muscle. Yugyeom’s tongue felt like sandpaper in his dry mouth.

“I’m going to go grab our usual from the concessions counter,” Yugyeom informed the muscular god, his eyes briefly distracted by the _‘Spare’_ flashing across the screen. _I really wish he’d spare me... I don’t know how much of this I’ll be able to take._

“How about you take your turn and I’ll go grab our chicken and beer,” Jungkook offered. Yugyeom was about to protest, but the other man had already started to walk toward the line of people waiting for food.

He took his turn, managing to knock down seven pins that round. As he waited for Jungkook to return with their dinner, he happened to glance toward the concession area. There was an attractive woman behind the counter, but she was not what had drawn his attention. A very cute guy had struck up a conversation with Jungkook as he was waiting for their order. The guy was around the same height as the raven-haired man, with two-toned hair, and an adorable eye smile on full display as he laughed at something Jungkook had said.

Yugyeom felt the all-too-familiar burning feeling flare up in his chest as he watched the two interact. The cute guy was so bright and outgoing, the exact opposite of himself. Yugyeom was shy and hid his nervousness behind sarcasm. He was beginning to get angry as he saw the man holding onto Jungkook’s arm as he laughed. _How dare he touch my Kookie like that?_

By the time Jungkook returned with their order, Yugyeom was seething inside. He tried to hold it in, but as the other man began talking about the guy he had just met, whose name was apparently BamBam, and how much the guy reminded him of Jimin, Yugyeom lost his cool. He slammed his hand down on the table, causing beer to slosh over the rims their glasses.

Jungkook stopped mid-sentence, his eyes widening. He had never really seen Yugyeom angry, so it came as quite the surprise when he looked up from his chicken to see his friend glowering at him.

“What is this between us, Jungkook? Am I just a good fuck for when Jimin pisses you off?” Yugyeom spat, his eyes watery. His brows were drawn together, creating a wrinkle between them. Behind the angry outburst, Jungkook could see an unknown pain that had been kept hidden until the burgundy-haired man was pushed past his breaking point. “Am I just a fill-in because your real best friend won’t let you stick your dick in him?”

“What?” Jungkook was taken aback by the broken quality in the man’s voice. He was also confused. What he and Yugyeom had was, well, it was comfortable. He trusted the other man implicitly, and he’d never intended for him to feel like he was being used. “No, that’s... You know I don’t think of you like that-”

“Then how do you think of me?” Yugyeom cut in, passionately, voice strained with unshed tears. “Am I convenient? Are we friends? Lovers? Fuck-buddies? What am I to you?!”

“What the hell, Yugyeom? Where is this coming from?” Jungkook attempted to reach across the table to grab Yugyeom’s hand, but the taller man jerked his hands away. Jungkook set his jaw in annoyance. “What the fuck is your problem?”

“I’m in love with you, you idiot!”


	13. Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I got my boots on,  
> Got the right amount of leather  
> And I'm doing me up with a black color liner  
> And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter  
> All we need in this world is some love  
> There's a thin line between the dark side and the light side baby tonight  
> It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin' to find it
> 
> But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
> Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
> If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
> Yeah if I had you  
> You y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you  
> If I had you
> 
> From New York to LA getting high rock and rolling  
> Get a room trash it up 'till it's ten in the morning  
> Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's  
> What they need in this world is some love  
> There's a thin line between the wild time and a flat-line baby tonight  
> It's a struggle gotta rumble tryin' to find it
> 
> The flashing of the lights  
> It might feel so good but I got you stuck on my mind, yeah  
> The flashing and the stage it might get me high  
> But it don't mean a thing tonight
> 
>  _If I Had You_ by Adam Lambert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really suck at updating on time. I really tried to have this chapter out earlier in the week, but Festa had me messed up. The boys outdid themselves this year. Happy 4th, BTS!  
> Also, today (June 18th) is Shownu's (Hyunwoo) birthday! Happy Birthday!
> 
> Thank you to my amazing soulmate/Editor,[Centristy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Centristy). For those of you who have read Young Forever by her, she has just started the sequel/spin-off House of Cards. Go check all of her stuff out.
> 
> Add me on Twitter [@shadaphonix](https://twitter.com/shadaphoenix)  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> There are new faces in this chapter.  
> [ Lee Taemin ](http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e102/jordandmweeks/taemin_zpswfpk457s.jpg) is 26  
> [ Lee Jooheon (DJ Honey) ](http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e102/jordandmweeks/jooheon_zpsxujtrktq.jpg) is 25  
> [ Kim Jonghyun (club wolf) ](http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e102/jordandmweeks/shinee-jonghyun_zpsy4ml2zmb.png) is 29  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Keywords  
> Satoori: Dialect, or accent

Jimin stretched his arms over his head, attempting to loosen the knot that had formed between his shoulder blades. He groaned as he felt his back pop in several places, loudly enough that Jungkook gave him a horrified look. He just sighed and slumped back down in his seat, much like he had been for the past three hours since Yoongi had made his grand exit.

“Jesus, Jimin…” Jungkook gasped, “if you sat up straight instead of sitting there like your spine was a limp noodle, maybe your back wouldn’t sound like a Gatling gun.”

Jimin chose to ignore the younger man in favor of playing minesweeper on the computer. The suspect in the murder case was being questioned, he had gone through all of the security footage on hand, and he was basically stuck playing gofer for Inspectors Dong and Lee. There was nothing for them to do but wait for 6 o’clock to roll around.

A ping sounded from his partner's phone, and Jimin noticed the corner of the man’s mouth curl up into a smirk, showing just a hint of his bunny-teeth. Jungkook was happily tapping away at his phone screen. Jimin was just glad that he had stopped brooding.

“A text from Yugyeom?” Jimin inquired, already knowing the answer. Who else could cause such a mood change in the younger man with just a message?

“Yeah, hyung,” Jungkook looked up briefly. “I’m going to meet him for bowling after work. You wanna come?”

“No thanks,” Jimin shook his head. He had nothing against Yugyeom. In fact, he thought that the tall man was good for Jungkook. It was always just so awkward whenever it was the three of them, the tension in the air making it hard to breathe. “You guys have your date. I would just be a third wheel.” _Besides, I have plans of my own…_

“It’s not a date…” Jungkook retorted in exasperation. “I’ve told you that Yugyeom and I are not together. He’s just a good friend.”

“Suuuure…” Jimin stared at him incredulously.

That boy was in some serious denial. How Jungkook had not noticed the way his ‘friend’ acted toward him, and vice-versa, was beyond Jimin. Yugyeom wasn’t exactly discreet with his body language toward the man, and Jungkook only shared skinship with people he was particularly close to. Actually, the only person other than himself that he had seen Jungkook touch was Yugyeom. It was pretty cute, in a ‘fluffy bunny cuddling with a golden retriever puppy’ kind of way.

Jungkook wrinkled up his nose and stuck his tongue out at Jimin. The disrespect would have made Jimin angry if he didn’t find it cute. As it was, he still had to at least try to uphold some semblance of pride as the older of the two.

“Yah, I am still your hyung,” Jimin swatted at his arm, attempting to look intimidating. He failed miserably. It was hard to be seen as a threat when he was holding back giggles.

Finally, 6 o’clock hit, and Jimin had already begun to log off of his computer. By half-past 6, he had changed back into his street clothes and was on his way out. He had passed Hyunwoo on his way to the locker room. Jimin couldn’t help but feel a hint of anger toward the man who had betrayed Yoongi’s trust. _Why would anyone want to hurt a guy like him?_

It probably should have worried him that he was more upset at the betrayal than the possibility that the man had killed someone. However, Park Jimin was someone who took friendship very seriously. He was very shy growing up, and as such, had few friends. The friends that he did have were precious to him and he would never think of hurting them. He was also fiercely loyal, and once he adopted someone into his circle, he felt the urge to protect them like family. He had already decided subconsciously that Yoongi belonged in the circle.

“Hyung, are you headed home?” Jungkook asked. The younger had caught up with him at the door, looking like he had taken a little extra time on his hair.

“Yeah, I have plans tonight and I can’t go out looking like this,” Jimin smirked, taking note of how Jungkook had parted his hair to the side, letting his forehead breathe. _Not a date, my ass…_

“Oh,” Jungkook’s expression fell. “Do you have a date or something?”

“Not at all,” Jimin snorted in amusement. He hadn’t had a date since his high school formal. And that had been with Jungkook because he didn’t want to go on his own. “I’m just going to practice my dancing.”

Technically, it wasn’t a lie. He really was going to be dancing. He just failed to mention that there would be lots of other bodies swaying to the same music, chasing the same relief from the stress of daily life. Jimin knew that if he told the younger that he was going to a club, that Jungkook would likely ditch Yugyeom to try to babysit him. Yugyeom deserved to have Jungkook to himself, and Jimin was a grown-ass man. He didn’t need someone to watch him.

Jungkook nodded, noticeably less melancholy. Jimin gave him a bright smile and a quick hug before splitting off to head toward home. He had managed to find an affordable room for rent in Hongdae shortly after being assigned to the station. Originally, when he and Jungkook had moved to Seoul, Jimin had thought that the two of them would find a 2br apartment and split costs, but Jungkook had insisted on living on his own.

Jimin climbed the three flights of stairs to his apartment, passing his neighbors’ doors and down the corridor to his own door at the end. It was on the small side, being a studio apartment, but it had come furnished and was within his budget. It wasn’t like he spent much time there anyway. It was mainly a place for him to sleep and occasionally have Jungkook over for a drink after work.

Jimin hung his keys on the hook near his door, stepping out of his shoes before heading for the kitchenette and grabbing a water bottle and a banana from the small refrigerator. He drained half of the water in one giant gulp. He pulled his phone out from the pocket of his tight pants and pulled up his playlist. Hitting play, he tossed the phone onto the bed and danced his way toward his closet with his mouth full of banana.

Pulling out his black leather jacket, he laid it on the bed before grabbing a clean pair of socks from his drawer. He decided that the black, skin-tight jeans he was wearing were fine, so he just switched his black t-shirt for a white v-neck. He tucked the shirt into his waistband and added a studded belt and short chained silver necklace. He debated on whether to do heavy makeup, but he decided on a more natural look, accentuating his eyes with brown eyeshadow and a tiny bit of eyeliner. He styled his hair, parting it over his right eye and using some volumizing mousse to make it fluffy.

Jimin checked himself in the mirror. _Not too shabby._ He brushed his teeth and applied some pale pink tinted chapstick. It gave his plump lips just the right amount of shine without being overwhelming. Plus, there was the added bonus of it being bubblegum flavored.

It was nearing 8 before he decided to head to Club Curious in Hongdae. The club was one of the more well-established dance/pop clubs and was owned by Lee Taemin, a dancer that Jimin had idolized when he was in school. The man was only a couple of years older than Jimin, but he had made major waves in the contemporary dance world before he injured himself and had to give up on dancing professionally. Jimin had mourned the loss to the dance world.

He slipped his jacket on, sparing one last glance in the full-length mirror. Satisfied with his outfit, he grabbed his black boots and tied them snugly to keep them from coming loose while he was dancing. Loose shoestrings were a great way to twist an ankle. He got to the club around 8:15 and the line was already to the corner of the building. He could hear Super Junior’s _Sorry, Sorry_ thumping from the outside speakers, hyping up the people waiting for the doors to open. Jimin could feel the music in his nerves, and it was all he could do to keep from replicating the dance. Once he got a few drinks in him, his reservations would go out the window. However, sober and without his sidekick, he was still a bit timid about sticking out.

By the time he made it inside, the club was bustling and the bar was crowded with people buying their first shots. Jimin ordered a soju bomb and tossed it back, the beer softening the burn of the soju. The dance floor was crowded, but he didn’t mind. The songs were mostly upbeat, a mix of Western and Eastern artists. He matched his movements to the rhythm as the music vibrated through his body.

He stopped after a while to get a drink of water so he wouldn’t get dehydrated. He was pouring sweat, but under the lights, it looked like he was glowing. He could feel eyes on him all evening, but after his second soju bomb, it started to bother him less. He was feeling comfortable in his skin and had a nice little buzz going on. As the music switched to an Adam Lambert song, he couldn’t help but think of a certain blond man.

_♪‘So I got my boots on, Got the right amount of leather…’♪_

Jimin's lips quirked up into a smirk as he moved to the heavy electronic thrum, popping his chest and running his hand across it. He rocked his body as he shuffled his feet in quick switches.

 _♪_ ‘ _If I had you, That would be the only thing I'd ever need…’♪_

He had drawn a quite a bit of attention to himself with his sharp dance moves, but there was one set of eyes that had been watching him from the time he hit the floor. As Jimin exited the dance floor, a man was waiting directly in his path toward the bar. Jimin had nearly walked right into him, and he would have, had he not looked up just in time.

“Oh, excuse me,” Jimin apologized, bowing slightly to the man in front of him. “I should have been watching where I was going.”

The man smiled widely, causing his already prominent cheekbones to be on full display. His pink hair was contrasted nicely by a medium blue button-up shirt, which hinted at a hidden muscular physique. He had left it unbuttoned enough that Jimin caught a peek at his collarbones.

“Don’t worry,” the man grinned, eyeing Jimin up and down. “You can make it up to me by letting me buy you a drink.”

Jimin blushed a little at the man’s heated gaze. The pink hair and boyish smile were definitely misleading; there was nothing fluffy and cotton-candy-like about this man. Jimin could feel the raw, sexual energy rolling off of the guy and making his skin hum, and not necessarily in a way that he welcomed.

“Oh, no, I couldn’t let you do that,” Jimin deflected, waving his hands close to his own chest and leaning back a bit from the man.

“Come on,” the man advanced a step toward Jimin, closing some of the distance between them. He leaned in closer to Jimin’s ear. “I insist. I can make it worth your while…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jungkook’s mind was an empty cavern and Yugyeom’s words echoed in the darkness. _You idiot… you idiot… you idiot…_  His brain had chosen to skip the first part completely, aware of his inability to process the information that had come completely out of left field. Hell, it had come out of the parking lot outside of a stadium in another city, as far as he was concerned. He just sat there silently, staring slack-jawed across the table at his friend, their fried chicken laying forgotten between them.

Yugyeom stilled, eyes shimmering with unshed tears, horrified that he had let it all out. His confession was floating mockingly in the air between them, hovering somewhere above the chicken and spilled beer. Judging by the shook expression on Jungkook’s face, he had fucked up any chance of keeping what connection he had with the dark-haired man. The desire to shed his whole being and become someone, anyone, other than himself made him feel like he was slowly suffocating in a prison made from his own skin.

Unable to stand the silence anymore, but unable to break it, Yugyeom pushed his chair back abruptly and stood, the loud scrape of metal across the flooring startling Jungkook out of his stupor. Before the other man could protest, Yugyeom was already at the counter returning the bowling shoes. They hadn’t even finished one full game, but since he had been the one to do the inviting, he paid for the lane and shoe rentals. He slipped on his shoes once they were returned to him, apologized to the clerk for making a scene, and headed for the door.

“Wait!” Jungkook exclaimed, not bothering to apologize to the people around him shooting dirty looks his way. He rushed after Yugyeom, hopping on one foot in an attempt to remove the rented shoes. He tossed the shoes onto the counter as the burgundy-haired man neared the door. Jungkook didn’t even wait for his own shoes, choosing instead to run outside in his socks, ignoring the jolt of pain when his toe came in contact with the edge of the door jam. “Yugyeom! Wait a goddamn minute!”

As Yugyeom spun around to face the limping man, his expression was a mixture of embarrassment and despair. Jungkook froze in his tracks, his chest aching for his friend. He had seen that look on the faces of victims of abuse and parents who couldn’t afford to feed their children. He had never wanted to see that expression on anyone, much less someone he cared for.

“Oh, so now you know my name?” Yugyeom choked out, the tears finally escaping. He couldn’t stand the pity in the other man’s eyes. It made him feel pathetic. Maybe he was. “I am not some sex toy you can get off on, then put back in your drawer when it is convenient for you.”

“Yugyeom, I don’t understand…” Jungkook’s throat felt raw. Had he really been treating his friend that way? He had thought that Yugyeom had feelings for Mark and that they were both in a similar position. Had he completely misinterpreted the situation? “What about Mark hyung? I thought you were in love with him.”

“It’s always been you…” Yugyeom said, voice barely above a whisper, teardrops clinging to the lashes that kissed his cheeks, even as he blinked them back. “I can’t do this anymore, Kookie.”

“You can’t do what anymore?” Jungkook asked, walking toward the taller man. He wanted to do something to comfort him, but he had always been bad with feelings. That was always more Jimin’s territory. “You can’t have sex with me anymore? So we won’t. That isn’t the only reason we hang out.”

Yugyeom looked at Jungkook, who was standing in front of him. Even in that moment, when Yugyeom’s heart was broken in two, he could honestly say that he wouldn’t trade a moment that he had gotten to love the dark-haired man before him. However, it was too painful to stay as they were. He was drowning with no chance to come up for air. He had to do it. His heart would never heal if he didn’t create some distance.

“I can’t… be around you,” Yugyeom said, squeezing his eyes shut briefly to steel his resolve. “When I’m around you, I can’t help but want more. I want you to look only at me. I want to sleep next to you and wake up next to you in the morning. I want you to be thinking of me when you smile, and call _my_ name when I make you cum, not Jimin’s.”

 _Oh God… did I really…?_ Jungkook was speechless.

The glare of headlights made Yugyeom aware that the cab he had ordered was pulling in front of the bowling alley. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jungkook’s, burning the taste and feel of the slightly chapped skin against his own into his memory. He didn’t want to pull away, but as he felt arms reach for him, he knew he had to or else he never would.

“I love you…” Yugyeom said softly. “Maybe one day we can be friends again, but I need some time without you. I can’t be what you want right now.”

And without giving Jungkook a chance to talk him out of it, Yugyeom got into the cab and left. As the taxi drove off into the busy streets of Seoul, Jungkook was left alone, mourning the loss of something he had never known he had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yoongi had gone home for the first time in what felt like forever after he had left the pretty police officer gaping after him. He woke up after four straight hours of uninterrupted sleep feeling refreshed. It was amazing the difference sleeping in his bed instead of leaned over his desk made.

After a quick trip to the hospital to check on Namjoon, he got a text from Lee Jooheon, a DJ that he had met in the Daegu underground. He had recently contacted Yoongi for permission to remix some of his work as Agust D. The mix was ready and the younger man wanted to get feedback before debuting the track at Club Curious.

It was pretty good, he couldn’t lie. He bobbed his head to the beat, analyzing the drops and rhythm. The heavy EDM vibe fit surprisingly well with the original track. Jooheon had mad skills. Yoongi removed the headphones when the song was over and set them on the table in the DJ booth. He didn’t speak for a few moments.

“Well?” Jooheon asked, gnawing his lower lip nervously. “What do you think?”

“Pretty good. It is a solid mix,” Yoongi stated, his face professional. He wasn’t Yoongi at that moment; he was Min Yoongi, producer extraordinaire. “There is enough bass to punch the beat, but not enough to overpower the synths and phasers. _Give It To Me_ was a good choice.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Jooheon smiled in relief, his eyes nearly disappearing as deep dimples that would rival Namjoon’s appeared. “I was scared you would hate it, then I’d never be able to show my face near you again.”

Yoongi chuckled. Jooheon reminded him a lot of Hobi, but with chill. Now that he thought about it, he had to make sure he was never in the same room as the two of them. He may die from overexposure to aegyo.

People began to come in, drawn to the bar like moths to a flame. He was glad that he had had enough forethought to grab a beer from the bar right before the club opened. Sometimes being friends with the DJ had its advantages: like the ability to stay away from the masses and enjoy the music and beer without anyone bothering him. He sat in a chair he had commandeered from a nearby table and watched the crowd grow and pulse.

There were a few interesting people among the throng of bodies, drawing his attention either by their terrible dancing or bizarre clothing choices. The rest were no more than a sea of faces, each as uninteresting as the next. That was until he noticed a burst of cherry in a field of full of potatoes.

Yoongi leaned forward in his seat, nearly forgetting about the beer in his hand as he watched the man dance. Jimin seemed radiant under the strobes, though Yoongi wasn’t entirely sure that the glow originated from outside of the man.

The blond rapper watched from the booth as Jimin’s body moved with flawless musicality. He could feel the connection the dancer had with the music, even from where he sat. The red-haired man was a sight to see, his sharp movements somehow looked fluid and sensual. His face was seduction, his eyes heavy-lidded and his plump lips glistening in the lights.

 _The man should arrest himself… I feel attacked._ Yoongi groaned as his forgotten beer tilted in his hand and sloshed a bit onto his hand. He slipped out of the DJ booth, or the Honey Pot, as Jooheon liked to call it. It was ridiculous, in Yoongi’s opinion, even if it did match with Jooheon’s stage name, DJ Honey. He really hated to leave his perch, and the perfect view of Park Jimin, but he needed to clean the beer off of his arm.

Once in the bathroom, Yoongi was able to think a little clearer. He felt a little guilty for just watching like some pervert hiding in the bushes. He debated on whether or not to make himself known or slither back into the safety of the booth and continue to watch like a creep. He had nearly made up his mind, but as he walked out of the bathroom, he saw Jimin talking with a pink-haired guy of similar height near the bar.

They seemed to be of similar build as well, but Jimin seemed more like a gentle lamb, whereas the other man was a wolf. Yoongi noticed the discomfort in Jimin’s stance as he leaned away from the other man’s advances. It raised his hackles and Yoongi’s muscles tensed in anticipation of ripping the hungry wolf away from the helpless lamb.

However, Jimin was no lamb, and he certainly wasn’t helpless. A hard look passed over the red-haired man’s face as the other said something in his ear. Yoongi couldn’t hear what Jimin said in response, but whatever it was had the pink-haired man retreating with his tail tucked between his legs. Once the man was gone, Jimin visibly relaxed and continued his trek to the bar.

 _Well, well… looks like the lamb was actually a ram..._ Yoongi couldn’t help but feel a little awed, and turned on, by what he had just witnessed. He liked a man that could fight his own battles. As much as he would like to think of himself as a big, bad jungle cat, he would be lying to himself. He was a domestic house cat through and through.

Yoongi couldn’t make himself stay away even if he wanted to. He needed to replace his spilled drink anyway, so he headed to the bar. The crowd was dense in the surrounding area, leaving only a small opening for Yoongi to squeeze through as he approached Jimin from behind. The red-haired man tensed up, sensing someone right behind him.

“Look, I already told you, if you don’t leave me the fuck alone, I’m going to arrest you for harassment,” Jimin turned, an annoyed look marring his angelic features. Then he noticed Yoongi. His eyes widened and an embarrassed blush crept up his neck to paint his cheeks. “Oh! Yoongi-ssi!”

“Just Yoongi, remember?” Yoongi cracked a gummy smile because, damn it, the blushing man was fucking adorable. _How is it possible to go from badass to blushing in 0.00001 seconds?_ “I’d hate to be the asshole that got on your shit list.”

Jimin sighed, turning back to the counter. Yoongi took that as an invitation to get closer to the bar. He slipped into the gap between Jimin and a group of drunk college students. He could hear them arguing loudly about whether or not ‘time travel was theoretically sound’ or some shit like that. Namjoon would have fit right in.

“So, what are you drinking?” Yoongi asked, noticing the empty space in front of the officer.

“Um, I was going to order soju and beer,” Jimin looked over at Yoongi, the blush having receded a bit. Yoongi nodded and flagged down the bartender.

“Four soju bombs,” he held up four fingers.

“Will you be okay drinking that much?” Jimin gaped.

The barkeep placed four half-filled glasses of beer next to each other with the rims touching in front of them. He balanced three of the soju shots on the connected rims and set the fourth in front of Yoongi. The older man paid for the drinks before picking up the last shot. He turned to Jimin with a smile.

“You ready?” Yoongi asked. “Those two are yours. You think you can outdrink me?”

“You’re on,” Jimin smirked, always up for a challenge.

Yoongi tapped the first balanced shot glass as he dropped the the solo shot into the first beer. The other shots fell into the other beers like dominoes and all four glasses began to bubble. Starting at opposite ends, they chugged the bombs down, Yoongi finishing slightly before Jimin. They slammed their glasses down on the bar.

“Damn, you can keep up,” Yoongi said with approval.

Jimin bit his lower lip before smirking. He stood and grabbed Yoongi’s hand as the song playing overhead changed. He guided the blond man toward the dance floor, glancing at him with bedroom eyes.

“Now that you know I can keep up, let’s see if you can,” Jimin teased, stepping closer once they were in place.

They were surrounded by couples grinding on each other, but Jimin kept his eyes trained on Yoongi. The rapper licked his lower lip, dragging it between his teeth, watching the redhead’s face as he dragged his fingertips from Yoongi’s shoulder toward the center of his chest. Jimin could feel the blond’s breath hitch from the contact.

 _♪‘_ _You make it look like it's magic, 'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you’_ _♪_

Jimin could feel the intensity of the other man’s gaze as he slid his hands up Yoongi’s chest, hooking his arms around the back of his neck. Yoongi’s hands settled on Jimin’s hips, squeezing lightly, sending electricity straight through him. They started to sway their bodies slowly to the music, fitting flush against each other. Jimin’s body felt so good against Yoongi’s, as if the man were made to be held by him. The redhead slipped his small fingers into the back of Yoongi’s hair, tugging the strands lightly, eliciting a soft groan from the blond as he leaned his head back into the younger’s touch. Yoongi loosened his grip on Jimin’s hips only to slide his hands down to cup the swells of his ass, giving it a good squeeze before placing one hand on the back of the redhead’s neck and spinning him around.

 _♪_ _‘So I love when you call unexpected, 'Cause I hate when the moment's expected, So I'ma care for you, you, you, I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah’_ _♪_

Yoongi guided Jimin with his hand at the base of his neck, bending him over, and letting his hand run down the length of the man’s spine until both hands were back on his hips. Jimin arched his back, pushing backward slightly as he straightened until his back was molded to Yoongi’s chest. He could feel the rapper’s heavy breath on his ear and it sent warmth straight to the pit of his stomach. He closed his eyes and bit back a moan as their bodies rolled together. His head felt dizzy and he was really regretting the thick leather jacket between them.

 _♪_ _‘'Cause girl you're perfect, You're always worth it, And you deserve it, The way you work it’_ _♪_

Jimin leaned his head back against Yoongi’s shoulder, reaching back to stroke the blond’s cheek as long fingers trailed up his abdomen under the jacket. There was only thin material between them, but it still felt like too much. Jimin spun around in Yoongi’s arms and grabbed onto his shoulders. Yoongi slotted his leg between Jimin’s, rolling his hips as Jimin wrapped a leg around his hip, grinding down on the blond’s thigh.

_♪‘We live with no lies, Hey, hey, And you're my favorite kind of night’♪_

Biting his lip and arching his back, Jimin closed his eyes and leaned back as far as his arms would allow, holding onto Yoongi’s shoulders. As he leaned back up, Yoongi drew him closer until their foreheads pressed together. They could feel each other’s breath ghosting across their sensitive lips. Jimin pulled away first, running his hands down the man’s arms and joining their hands and turning until he was in Yoongi’s embrace with his own arms crossed across his chest. They rocked back and forth, Yoongi’s lips ghosting across the shell of the cop’s ear. They both had their eyes closed, too far gone to do more than sway together, unsure if the buzzing in their blood was from the alcohol or the tension between them.

_♪‘You said it wouldn't be love, But we felt the rush (felt the love), It made us believe it there was only us (only us), Convinced we were broken inside, yeah’♪_

Jimin felt it when the soju really hit him. His body felt heavy, and Yoongi’s arms were so warm. He really wanted to curl up in them and never leave the comfort. Yoongi noticed the difference in Jimin almost immediately. He turned the man around, only to be met with a very soft, sleepy expression before it disappeared into his shoulder. _Cute._

“Jimin,” Yoongi tried to rouse the semi-conscious man. “Wake up, Jimin.”

“Mmmm… don’t wanna,” Jimin slurred, his voice deeper with Busan Satoori coming through.

“Let’s get you home,” Yoongi had managed to maneuver him toward the edge of the room.

Jimin didn’t put up a fight. He was fully aware of where he was and who he was with. He allowed Yoongi to guide him outside and into a waiting cab.

“What is your address?” Yoongi asked once they were safely inside.

It didn’t take long before they were outside of Jimin’s apartment building. The younger man had fallen asleep on Yoongi’s shoulder, so he was going to piggyback the adorable mochi to his apartment, However, that was before he realized that Jimin’s apartment was on the third floor. There was no way he could scale the stairs while carrying a grown man. _What kind of building doesn’t have an elevator?_

The two finally made it to the door, huffing and puffing, or at least Yoongi was. Jimin looked like the climb had sobered him up. The younger man unlocked his door, blushing slightly.

“Yoongi,” Jimin called softly. “Do you want to come in for some water or something?”

Yoongi looks back to the stairs. He was thirsty, but the problem was that it was in both a ‘the-Sahara-desert-is-in-my-throat’ kind of way and an ‘I-want-your-cock-in-my-throat’ kind of way. As much as he wanted Jimin to ride him until morning, the man was probably still tipsy.

“I can’t tonight, Jimin,” Yoongi declined, in spite of how much his dick was protesting. “I told the cab driver to wait for me, so I have to go.”

“Okay,” Jimin smiled a little, wrapping his arms around Yoongi in a tight hug. Yoongi returned the gesture with a smile.

“See you around, Jimin,” Yoongi turned to go with a wave to the other man.

 _Fuck it._ Jimin lunged toward Yoongi, pressing his plush lips to the pale man’s cheek quickly, blushing and racing through his door with a speedy ‘Good night’, and slamming it behind him.

Yoongi’s cheek tingled where Jimin’s lips had blessed. He stood there, his fingertips lightly touching the lip print left by Jimin’s chapstick. _It smells like bubblegum..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Jimin dances to is _If I Had You_ by Adam Lambert  
>  The song Yoongi and Jimin dance to is _Earned It_ by The Weeknd


	14. Plants vs Zombies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _And out of the darkness, the Zombie did call_  
>  _True pain and suffering he brought to them all_  
>  _Away ran the children to hide in their beds,_  
>  _for fear that the devil would chop off their heads_  
>   
>  _Call of the Zombie_ by Rob Zombie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am shitty with deadlines. I apologize. I had meant to have this chapter out Sunday, but life happened and then my dog had puppies. They are super adorable and there were 7 boys, so they are named after the boys of BTS. Check out my Twitter if you wanna see them.
> 
> I love my soulmate/Editor, [Centristy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Centristy). For those of you who have read Young Forever by her, she has just started the sequel/spin-off House of Cards. Go check all of her stuff out. She is AMAZEBALLS!
> 
> Add me on Twitter [@shadaphonix](https://twitter.com/shadaphoenix) I have puppy pics.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Keywords  
> Jjajangmyeon: A Korean dish made with Chinese noodles with black bean sauce

Jackson pushed the glass door of the Hongdae Police Station open and took a deep breath of the fresh, early evening air. When he had gotten the call from Daesung to take on a friend of his as a client, he couldn’t say no. The older man had been good to him when they were at school in America. Even after he had returned to Korea, Daesung had helped him get his foot in the door at Kang Law Firm, one of the most prestigious firms in Seoul. Jackson felt like he owed him several favors just for that. Call it pride or a product of his upbringing, but Jackson hated feeling indebted to anyone. Then there was the small matter of his contract requiring him to take the case.

It wasn’t long after he had begun working at the firm that the higher ups took notice of his work. However, as he worked his way up in the office, he began to notice things. They were small things at first: a financial report that didn’t quite add up here, a change of testimony there… But then there were other red flags that were harder to ignore. Opposing witnesses had disappeared completely. Crucial evidence had been ‘misplaced’ resulting in cases being thrown out. By the time he got up the nerve to ask questions, he was in too deep. If he screwed up, at best Jackson would be disbarred… at worst, dismembered.

A shiver ran down Jackson’s back as a chilly autumn breeze whipped across his throat from the direction of the Han River. It was as if the spirit of Cha Siwoo knew that he would get no justice and was reaching with cold, dead fingers to take his vengeance on the man who should be fighting for truth. How many spirits were at unrest because of his own compliance? Jackson didn’t know, and he sure as hell didn’t want to know what happened to the witnesses that disappeared. He liked to think that they got paid a large sum of money and were living it up somewhere off the radar. It helped him sleep at night and didn’t make him feel guilty when he looked into the eyes of his gorgeous, ethical boyfriend.

His phone pinged, a message from Mark popping up in the chatbox. In lieu of answering with a text, he decided that he really needed to hear the man’s voice, so he touched the ‘call’ icon. 

“ _ I guess you are free to talk now,” _ the sound of Mark’s voice washed over him, loosening the tension that had built up between his shoulders.

“Hey, baby,” Jackson closed his eyes, a slight smile replacing the hard expression he put forward for work. “Did you miss me?”

_ “No,” _ Mark laughed.  _ “Who would miss you?”  _

“Ugh,” Jackson hit his chest as if he had been shot. “You injure me. You didn’t miss me even a little?”

_ “Maybe just a little,”  _ Mark admitted, the fondness seeping through into his voice.

Jackson grinned, loosening his tie just a bit. He headed toward the parking garage where his company car waited. He balanced his phone between his ear and shoulder as he shoved his now free hand into his pocket for the keys. His fingers closed around warm metal.  _ Daebak. _

“I missed you too, Marky-pooh,” he cooed as he slipped into the driver’s seat.

_ “Come over, Gaga,”  _ Mark suggested. Jackson was weak to his boyfriend’s nickname for him, even if he acted like he didn’t like it.  _ “I’ll cook dinner and we can spend some time together. Yugyeom is out with Jungkook, so we will have the place to ourselves for a while.” _

The way to Jackson’s heart was definitely through his stomach, and Mark knew he couldn’t resist his cooking. Mark knew all of his favorite dishes, and Jackson was excited to see what would be on the menu that night.

“You’re gonna cook for me, baby?” Jackson turned the key in the ignition. He put the phone on speaker and put it in the cradle so he could drive with both hands. “I can’t be up too late. I have an arraignment hearing in the morning.”

_ “Don’t worry,”  _ Mark teased, his voice hinting at unspoken pleasures,  _ “I’ll have you in bed early tonight.” _

Jackson nearly broke the speed limit getting to Mark’s apartment, arriving in record time. He checked his hair in the mirror and ran a comb through it to fix a few strays. He wanted to look his best for his boyfriend, even though in his mind he could never compare to Mark’s beauty; the guy was a god.

Finally satisfied with his hair, Jackson grabbed his keys and briefcase before pocketing his phone and heading for apartment 207. He took the steps two at a time, eager to close the distance to the door. Mark had given him a spare key, and he made use of it. Jackson had his own place, which he did use, especially when he had to be up late working on a case. However, he practically lived at Mark’s with as much time as he spent there.

“Honey, I’m home!” Jackson called out as he closed the door behind him. He put his keys on the hook and sat on the bench near the door to take off his shoes.

“Welcome home, babe,” Mark said, a deeper than usual tone tinging his voice. He had come from the kitchen to greet his boyfriend at the door.

Jackson glanced up from his shoes and his eyes widened. He felt a lump the size of a golf ball form in his throat as he set his eyes on his lovely other half in all his glory… or most of it, anyway. His jaw was slack and he was pretty confident that there was a little drool escaping his mouth as his eyes roamed over Mark from head to toe. Mark’s hair was a perfect mess, and when it was combined with his boyish features and charming smile, he looked playful and mischievous. Jackson loved his look, but that wasn’t what had caught him unawares.

Mark was wearing a bright red apron that came to just above his knee… just the apron, as far as Jackson could tell. The man’s bare skin was on display where the apron was cut out on the sides and neck area. Jackson’s fingers itched to reach out and touch him, to stroke the lean muscles and smooth skin, maybe leave a few kisses and marks on his Mark.

“Are you just gonna sit there drooling, puppy, or do I get a kiss hello?” Mark smirked cheekily at his boyfriend, walking closer and straddling his lap. He dipped his head down, meeting Jackson’s lips.

Jackson’s hands immediately found Mark’s hips, kneading the muscles that were, unfortunately, covered by his boxer-briefs. Mark’s lips felt so good against his after a stressful day. He couldn’t help the low moan that escaped his lips as Mark’s fingers tangled in the back of his hair, the nails scratching his scalp gently. Mark broke the kiss, leaving a peck on the tip of Jackson’s nose.

“Alright, enough of that,” Mark smiled and stood, turning to go to the kitchen. “Go wash up and come and join me. You can chop the onions.”

Jackson walked into the kitchen ten minutes later without his jacket or shirt. He grabbed a black apron and tied it over his black wife-beater. He glanced to the stove where Mark had his back to him, stirring something in a pot.

“So, what are we making?” Jackson asked, noting the ingredients on the countertop. Eggs, bacon, onion, garlic, cheese…  _ Oh please be what I think it is… _

“Spaghetti Carbonara,” Mark said, smiling over his shoulder. He adjusted the temperature of the burner to keep the noodles from boiling over.

Jackson smiled back.  _ Score!  _ He slipped on a pair of food prep gloves before picking up the large knife and chopping the onions. He knew Mark hated chopping onion because it always made his eyes water. Jackson didn’t mind it so much since the fumes didn’t bother his eyes when he had his contacts in. After the onion, he went about mincing the garlic while his brunet boyfriend diced the bacon.

As the smell of sizzling bacon filled the air, Jackson couldn’t help but admire Mark’s bare back and the curve of his ass. He stripped the gloves off and dropped them into the trash. Jackson walked up behind Mark and slipped his arms around the half-nude man’s slim waist. He rubbed his nose against his nape before scraping his teeth lightly over Mark’s shoulder.

“Are you that hungry, puppy?” Mark chuckled. “It will be ready in five.”

“You know I like the taste of you the best,” Jackson said, emphasizing his statement with another nip to the spot where his neck met his shoulder.

“Grab plates, will ya,” Mark hissed as he swatted Jackson away.

Jackson just laughed, grabbing one plate and two sets of utensils. Mark filled the plate up with the cheesy noodles and sprinkled parsley and more cheese on top. Jackson’s mouth watered as the savory scent of the food trailed toward the table where Mark had placed it before throwing on a pair of lounge pants and a tank top. He dimmed the lights and took a seat near the brown-haired man.

Mark lifted a bite of the spaghetti toward the blond man’s mouth, smiling when Jackson closed his lips around the chopsticks. Yes, they were  _ that _ couple. 

“Do you like it?” Mark asked, wiping a glob of cheese and bacon from the corner of Jackson’s mouth. 

“Mmhmm,” Jackson hummed, chewing the delicious pasta, and picking up a bit on his chopsticks before offering it to his boyfriend. “Try it for yourself, Pooh Bear.”

They continued their lovey-dovey display all through dinner, and when they had finished eating, they washed the dishes together. Jackson had gotten the sprayer turned on him for splashing Mark with the sudsy water, and, after being thoroughly soaked, he went to the bedroom to grab a change of clothes from his drawer. After changing into something comfortable, he returned with a towel and dry shirt for Mark, who was mopping up the water.

“Come here, baby,” Jackson beckoned him toward the living room. “Let me dry you off.”

Mark joined him, approaching him with a smile. He allowed Jackson to lift the tank top from his body, revealing creamy, smooth skin. He tilted his head back as Jackson ran the soft towel over his chest, teasing his nipples as he dried the water. Mark let out a soft moan. His nipples were a weak point for him, especially since he had gotten them pierced, and Jackson exploited them every chance he got. Jackson lowered his head and licked the hardened bud, his tongue teasing at the silver barbell.

Jackson grabbed the back of Mark’s thighs, hoisting him up as Mark wrapped his legs around the blond’s waist. They were only a few feet from the couch, so Jackson carried his boyfriend to it and laid him down, hovering over him as he captured pale pink lips. He could feel himself hardening against Mark’s round ass and he couldn’t help but roll his hips, drawing a moan from both of them.

“Jackson…” Mark’s voice caught in his throat as his boyfriend closed the distance between their bodies. “I-”

The front door slammed, startling the couple, and causing them to roll off the couch. Jackson landed on the living room floor with Mark coming down hard on top of Jackson’s hips. Mark groaned, cupping his balls and rolling to the side.

Jackson let out a yelp of pain; his dick had taken the brunt of the impact. The blond was getting a serious sense of deja vu that reminded him of a certain clumsy ex-boyfriend.  _ I should go visit Namjoon in the hospital. _

“Hyung?” Yugyeom’s voice wavered from the entrance. 

“In here,” Mark called out weakly. By the time Yugyeom made an appearance in the living room, Mark had managed to get to his hands and knees. Jackson was still in fetal position on the floor.

“What the hell happened here?” Yugyeom’s face scrunched up in confusion. He turned to  Mark. “Were you trying out a new taekwondo move on him?”

Yugyeom’s red, puffy eyes and red nose did not escape Mark’s notice. He knew something must have happened between him and Jungkook. 

“Sure, we’ll go with that,” Mark frowned. “Hey, you look like you had a rough night... You ok?”

“Yeah…” Yugyeom let out a long sigh. “I kinda just needed a break.”

“You broke up with Jungkook?” Jackson raised his eyebrow. Mark elbowed him in the side, shooting him a cautioning look.

“You can’t break up with someone you aren’t dating,” Yugyeom mumbled.

Mark and Jackson looked at each other, coming to a silent agreement. 

Thirty minutes later, all three of them were crammed onto the couch with Yugyeom in the middle. Mark had picked the movie, and Jackson was really regretting that decision.  _ Dawn of the Dead _ was not his idea of a relaxing, evening movie. Not after the day he had had. And especially not after the photos he had seen. With every zombie kill, he got more nauseated, and more uncomfortable as flashes of gaping head wounds and half-eaten flesh joined with the on-screen images.

As the heroes took on a horde of flesh-eaters, Jackson could feel the bile start to burn his throat, when his phone started ringing. He picked up the phone and glanced at the screen. 

“As much as I’d love to continue this gore-fest, I have to take this,” Jackson said, thankful for the well-timed business call. He headed to Mark’s bedroom to take the call. He answered on the second ring.

“Hyung? What the hell is going on?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A loud rumble cut through the silence of his office as Jin tried to concentrate on the paperwork that lay spread out over his desk. He had been ignoring it for the last half hour, but the longer he put it off, the more insistent the growl became. He checked his desktop monitor and decided that it was time to take his lunch break.  _ At 3:30 in the morning, can it really be called lunch? _

Jin gathered the papers into a neat stack and returned them to the folder before locking it in his desk drawer. He hadn't brought dinner with him that evening, so he made his way to the cafeteria to see what kind of food was on the menu. As he chose something he hoped wouldn’t be completely tasteless, he noticed Taehyung sitting alone at a corner table. It was rare for the nurse to eat alone, as he was well liked by the rest of the staff and was typically very friendly. However, Jin felt the melancholy aura rolling off the younger man the closer he got to the table. He had a feeling he knew what was bothering him.

“Hey,” Jin greeted Taehyung, “Mind if I join you?”

Taehyung just shrugged, so Jin took that as a ‘go ahead’. He sat down across from the brown-haired man and started to eat.

“You look down,” Jin commented.

“Of course I’m looking down, hyung,” Taehyung deadpanned. “My food is on the table.”

“Taehyung-ah,” Jin shook his head, leveling a knowing gaze at the younger. “You heard the news about Song Myungsoo-ssi, didn’t you?”

Taehyung nodded, pushing his jjajangmyeon around his bowl. He didn’t have much of an appetite, but he knew he needed to eat. He had been extremely upset when he first got the news, but somehow, after his encounter in the restroom with Hoseok, his heart had felt just a little less heavy. At that point, he felt bad for the man’s family. Mr. Song had a grandson near his age. The man had often told Taehyung that he reminded him of his grandson.

“You know, his family never came to see him while he was here,” Taehyung frowned. “He lived alone and only saw his family at holidays.”

“Taehyung,” Jin said softly, “Do you miss your family?”

The nurse’s eyes teared up a bit. The truth was that Mr. Song had reminded him so much of his grandpa, and he felt so guilty for not visiting home more often. After spending time with Mr. Song, he had really started missing his family back in Daegu. His grandpa was getting up in age, and he wouldn’t be able to stand it if something were to happen and he wasn’t there for him.

“Yeah, I do,” the brunet sighed. “I was really upset earlier because Song Myungsoo-ssi reminded me that I should try to go home more.”

“I’m sure your family understands that you have to work…” Jin said, attempting to console him.

“They do, but I still feel bad that I don’t visit,” Taehyung said. “I do talk to my grandpa though. Everytime I call, he asks if I am ever going to bring a nice girl back to Daegu.”

“At least he cares,” Jin gave him a strained smile. His parents had been less than subtle about their threats to arrange someone for him if he didn’t hurry up and pick someone himself. “Do you have anyone to take home to them? Or do you have your eye on anyone?” 

Taehyung started to respond with a resounding ‘no, and don’t plan to’, but then he remembered the guy from the bathroom and blushed a little. 

“The guy staying with Kim Namjoon-ssi… he, uh, seems nice…” Taehyung glanced down at his food.

“Hobi?” Jin smiled at the pink tinting the younger man’s cheeks. “Yeah, he’s a nice guy… a little loud at times, but he’s one of the nicest guys I’ve met.”

“Do you know him from before last night?” Taehyung inquired. “You two seemed close.”

“Of course, I live with him,” Jin said, noting the look on the younger’s face. The guy had obviously taken that the wrong way. “He’s my roommate, not my boyfriend.”

“Ah, ok,” Taehyung let out his unconsciously held breath. The thought of Hobi being someone’s boyfriend had left him a little disappointed. But why? Taehyung had no interest in a relationship with him, or with anyone that he was aware of. However, as much as he wanted to stay away from anyone remotely interested in him in a more than friendly way, something told him that the human embodiment of sunshine would not be easy to push aside. 

_ Maybe he could just be a friend…  _ Taehyung thought with a smile. Finally finding his appetite, he polished off his dinner. Jjajangmyeon had never tasted so good.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Daesung had raced back to his office as soon as he had been allowed to leave his father’s presence. He hadn’t even bothered to say goodbye to the secretary. He had expected some blowback from the situation, but he had not expected his father to outright disown him. Well, potentially. Sometimes he really hated that he had been born into that family. 

Heegun had left Seulgi in his care when he was still a child himself, but he did the best he could to take care of her. He had wanted to pursue music, but his father insisted he study business, so off to America he went. His father had left the dirty finances to him, so he took care of it. But now, his father was ordering him to make sure one of the only people he had ever really connected with went away for life.

He had done everything his father ordered him to do up until that point. He refused to do that, not to his father’s face, of course. That would have been the stupidest thing anyone could ever do. And Daesung was definitely not stupid. He just needed a plan.

First things first, he had to get rid of those pesky drug charges. There was the possibility that Hyunwoo would get a suspended sentence, as long as no other charges were tacked on, however, Daesung couldn’t bank on that. It was very likely that, unless the drugs were to disappear without a trace, he would be looking at five years at least. Daesung looked through his list of cops that could be persuaded to cooperate, and sighed. If he used any of the Kang ties, Heegun would know, and then Hyunwoo would still go down for murder and Daesung would be powerless to help him. No, he needed to talk to Jackson. Jackson was trustworthy.

The good thing about being the CFO of a major finance company and having an advanced degree in the field was that he knew how to move money. And the good thing about having the background he did was that he knew how to hide money. Daesung was not the type to flaunt his wealth with fancy cars or flashy women. Instead, he lived well below his means and squirreled away the excess into a secret account in case one day he pushed his father too far. 

That day had officially come.

Sitting in front of his computer, Daesung pulled up a secure browser and accessed his account. There should be enough for them to disappear for a while. He would just need to make sure that they were careful not to get caught by the police, or the Syndicate... which was definitely the worse the two. He was just about to transfer the money into a separate account that could be accessed from anywhere, when his office door opened without so much as a knock.

“Oppa,” Seulgi’s voice broke through the silence as she entered the office. “Why are you so disrespectful to Appa?”

Daesung glared at the intruder. The meeting with his father had already put his rage on a hair trigger, and just seeing his sister’s face was nearly enough to set it off. But she just had to open her mouth.

“You are not a child anymore, why do you insist on acting like a spoiled brat?” Daesung bit back, leveling his eyes with the woman in front of him. “You make mess after mess and expect me to clean it up after you. Do you even realize how bad you fucked up this time?”

“You’re my oppa, it’s your job to clean up after me,” Seulgi answered, her smile saccharine and sickeningly sweet. “Appa is angry with you, you know... but, then again, you always manage to disappoint him.”

“Like that’s news,” Daesung retorted, standing from his seat and walking toward his sister. “Though, we both know who his disappointment should lie with. I thought you cared about Hyunwoo. You cared enough to hunt that guy down that you thought shot him. Now you are going to leave him to the wolves?”

Seulgi scoffed, rolling her eyes before turning them pointedly on him. She cocked her head sideways.

“You really think I’m gonna give up what I have for a fun lay?” Seulgi mused, her eyebrow cocked and a smirk raising a corner of her lips. “I thought you were smarter than that.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, taking in the way his fingers twitched at his sides and his breathing quickened. Daesung wasn’t as good of an actor as he thought he was. And Seulgi wasn’t as dumb as she pretended to be. She knew how to read people, and how to manipulate them into giving her exactly what she wanted. And right then, she wanted confirmation of her suspicion.

“I can’t say I won’t miss him sometimes, though,” she continued, seemingly unconcerned with the anger rolling off of her brother. “It’s too bad I won’t get to take him for a test drive. He looked like he would give it good.”

Daesung was trying hard not to give a reaction, he really was, but Seulgi was really starting to get under his skin. As she strolled closer to him, he shoved his hands into his pockets to hide their shaking.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t notice it. I saw you looking,” she teased. “I don’t blame you, he was sexy... and hung.”

“I was not looking,” Daesung denied with a scoff. “Why would I?”

“I’ll bet you had little fantasies about him, didn’t you?” Seulgi taunted. “Tell me, did you want to suck his dick, or did you want him to fuck you until you couldn’t see straight?”

Daesung saw red… in the form of a spot on Seulgi’s cheek. He hadn’t even realized he had slapped her. She just smirked, satisfied at having gotten a rise out of him. He hardened his gaze and stared her down.

“You may not care, but your actions have consequences. One day, all the shit that you do and pass off onto someone else to fix or clean up is going to catch up to you,” Daesung warned. “You may have it good right now, with your clothes and your pretty idiots, but all of that can change very quickly. And one slip up can fuck you up for life.”

“You just worry about yourself. Appa has backup plans... and reports are so easy to fake,” Seulgi replied, turning to leave. She hesitated by the door, turning back. “Do what Appa says, and everything will be fine for you.”

Then she left, curious to see how Daesung would handle being forced into a corner. She had decided that he was definitely up to something, and she wanted front row seats for the fallout. She had suspected that her brother was overly fond of Hyunwoo, and his reaction to her taunting only strengthened them. She figured that maybe there was a way she could work it to her advantage.

Once Seulgi had left, Daesung collapsed into his office chair once again. He had decided what he needed to do. Pulling out his phone, he pressed Jackson’s contact info and called him.

“Jackson, you have got to get him out of there,” Daesung started speaking as soon as the line connected.

_ “Hyung? What the hell is going on?”  _ Jackson’s voice sounded strained.

“I can’t explain now. Do whatever it takes. If you can’t get the charges dropped, get him out on bail,” Daesung instructed. “I’ll take care of him from there.” 

_ We need to get the hell out of Seoul before the Reaper takes ours. _


	15. Chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's another world inside of me  
> That you may never see  
> There're secrets in this life  
> That I can't hide  
> Somewhere in this darkness  
> There's a light that I can't find  
> Maybe it's too far away...  
> Or maybe I'm just blind...
> 
> Or maybe I'm just blind...
> 
> So hold me when I'm here  
> Right me when I'm wrong  
> Hold me when I'm scared  
> And love me when I'm gone  
> Everything I am  
> And everything in me  
> Wants to be the one  
> You wanted me to be  
> I'll never let you down  
> Even if I could  
> I'd give up everything  
> If only for your good  
> So hold me when I'm here  
> Right me when I'm wrong  
> You can hold me when I'm scared  
> You won't always be there  
> So love me when I'm gone
> 
> Love me when I'm gone...
> 
> When your education X-Ray  
> Cannot see under my skin  
> I won't tell you a damn thing  
> That I could not tell my friends  
> Roaming through this darkness  
> I'm alive but I'm alone  
> Part of me is fighting this  
> But part of me is gone
> 
>  _When I'm Gone_ by 3 Doors Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has reached almost 6000 hits! Thank you guys so much for keeping up with the story and as a special thank you, I have a special one-shot for you guys. [Paws For Effect](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11574057) is a cute, fluffy frolic. Go take a look if you haven't already.
> 
> Also, Centristy and I are collaborating on a BTS/Boys Over Flowers AU. The first chapter is up, so go check out [BTS Over Flowers.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11731572/chapters/26433171)
> 
> Thank you to my amazing soulmate/Editor, [Centristy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Centristy). She is a constant support and motivator. Go check out the Young Forever spin-off House of Cards. Go check all of her stuff out.
> 
> Add me on Twitter [@shadaphonix](https://twitter.com/shadaphoenix)  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> There are new faces in this chapter.  
> [ Lee Jinki ](http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e102/jordandmweeks/shinee-onew-descendants-of-the-sun_zps0sa4zc0o.jpg) is 31  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Keywords  
> Pansa-nim: the term used when addressing a judge in South Korea  
> Perimortem: taking place at or around the time of death  
> Postmortem: taking place after death  
> Ttatteushage daehaejusyeoseo gomabseobnida: Thank you for your hospitality.  
> Doljanchi: Very important 1st birthday party

“Based on the evidence that has been brought forward, the case will move on to the next stage,” an older man in judicial garb stated, sitting behind a podium. “In light of your otherwise clean record and your cooperation, bail is set at one million won.”

Hyunwoo looked to Jackson for confirmation that it meant what he thought it meant. Jackson gave him a nod. The dark-haired man let out the breath he had been holding in. He could go home, to his own bed. He had spent the night tossing and turning on the hard, lumpy prison cot, and woke up feeling worse than if he had spent the night drinking.

“Your trial date is set for November 27th. Failure to appear at your court date will result in forfeiture of bail, a warrant will be issued to apprehend you, and you will face additional charges,” the judge explained. “If you are caught committing a crime while out, your bail will be revoked and you will spend the remainder of the time locked up. Do you understand the conditions?”

“Yes, Pansa-nim,” Hyunwoo affirmed, “I understand.”

“Court is adjourned,” the judge said, slamming down the gavel. “You can post your bail and then pick up your effects at the Hongdae police station.”

Everyone began to file out, leaving Hyunwoo and Jackson to the bailiff. The bailiff led the two to the clerk’s office to post bail.

“Um, Jackson-ssi,” Hyunwoo tried to quietly get his attention. “How am I paying bail? My wallet is in lockup and they took any cash I had at the apartment as evidence.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve been authorized to take care of it,” Jackson whispered. “You have friends in high places.”

Hyunwoo knitted his eyebrows in confusion but continued walking. He figured maybe Seulgi had decided to bail him out. He was, for all intents and purposes, her boyfriend... or as close to it as she allowed. And he thought she cared about him. She did save his life back when he couldn’t pay back his parent’s debt. She also seemed genuinely worried when she thought he had been shot. _Someone who didn’t care wouldn’t have spared a thought, right?_

They walked into the clerk’s office and Jackson approached the window. Hyunwoo stayed back, still handcuffed. The bailiff stood by him, guarding him as if he would run the second he took his eye off of him. It wasn’t until Jackson returned with a receipt saying the bail was paid in full that the bailiff took the cuffs off. Hyunwoo rubbed his raw wrists, trying to soothe the chafed skin.

“Ok, you are all set,” Jackson informed him. “Let’s go pick up your stuff, then there is someone who wants to see you.”

“Someone?” Hyunwoo quirked an eyebrow. “Who?”

Jackson shook his head.

“I can’t tell you here…” Jackson whispered, glancing around to make sure no one was listening. The Kangs had ears and eyes everywhere. He didn’t want to risk the wrong people finding out about the plan. It would be dangerous for everyone involved. Daesung had told him to keep Hyunwoo in the dark until the last minute.

Jackson led the newly freed man to his car and they headed to the station to pick up Hyunwoo’s things. As they walked into the station, Hyunwoo couldn’t help but feel a little nervous, as if someone was going to jump out, say ‘just kidding’, and clap him in irons. But no one did, and they retrieved his things without a problem.

They were heading for the exit when Hyunwoo felt eyes burning into his back. He glanced behind slightly, only to see the red-haired officer, in plain clothes, staring at him with a hard look in his eye and a frown on his face. It reminded him of the look his mother would show whenever he did something wrong and she gave him the whole ‘I’m not mad, I’m disappointed’ speech, when really she was mad _and_ disappointed.

 _Eomma… she really would be disappointed if she saw me now…_ Hyunwoo thought sadly as he left the station. He gazed quietly out the window, watching buildings and crowds go by. He lost himself in memories of his parents, regretting that he didn’t see them enough before they had passed. He had been off doing his own thing, trying to break into the world of competitive swimming and working part-time at a record store because he didn’t want to work at his family’s ramen shop.

He had been close to qualifying for the national swim team when he got the call that his parents had been in an accident. It had happened so quickly. One day, they were running their ramen shop, the next, they were just... gone. There were times he wished he could just call them, or eat their ramen one more time. A tear slid down his cheek. He wiped it quickly, trying to play it off as scratching an itchy spot. Then, he realized they were going the wrong way.

“Wait, my apartment is near Kkachisan Station,” Hyunwoo stated, noticing that they were on the wrong side of the Han River and he wasn’t very familiar with the area.

“We aren’t going to your apartment,” Jackson informed him solemnly. “Remember, I told you we had to meet someone.”

Hyunwoo gulped. His palms were beginning to sweat and his mind was racing. _Who are we meeting? Why are we going all the way across town? Did the Kangs decide to kill me after all?_ His fingers twitched, itching to open the door and escape. At the speed they were going, he thought that maybe he wouldn’t get too banged up if he pulled a tuck and roll.

Jackson saw the change in his passenger’s demeanor. The lawyer nudged the other man and smiled when he got his attention.

“Hey, don’t worry so much,” Jackson reassured him. “You’ll be fine. Remember when I said you have friends in high places?”

Hyunwoo reined his nerves in. If the Kangs wanted him dead, they could have arranged for it to happen in lockup. They could have put him down in any number of ways and made it look like an accident or suicide. The fact that they had sent him a lawyer said a lot as to their lack of murderous intent toward him, right? _Unless they want to watch me die in person…_ He looked out over the Han River as they crossed Hangang Bridge. _Maybe they’ll throw me off a bridge..._

The car pulled off of the bridge and onto Nodeulseom, taking a road toward the shoreline. They followed it all the way back to the bridge, however, instead of getting back on the bridge, they drove up under it and stopped. Hyunwoo looked around and spotted a parked car.

“Take your stuff,” Jackson interrupted his worrying. He grabbed a small messenger bag from the back seat and handed it to Hyunwoo. “There isn’t time to sit here. Give that to him. You guys will need it.”

“Aren’t you coming?” Hyunwoo asked, hoping the lawyer wouldn’t just leave him.

“No,” Jackson shook his head. He stuck out a hand toward Hyunwoo. “This is where we part for now. I will still be working on your case. Hopefully all of this will blow over by the time your court date gets here.”

“Thanks,” Hyunwoo replied, wondering what ‘ _all of this’_ was referring to. Jackson didn’t seem like he was planning to explain it, so he just let it go for then. They shook hands and Hyunwoo stepped out of the car, the messenger bag and the plastic bag containing his wallet, keys, and the clothes he wore to the police station in hand. His cell phone had been confiscated for evidence.

The driver’s side door of the black Kia K5 opened and a black haired man stepped out, sunglasses covering half of his face. He was wearing casual clothing, a gray, fitted t-shirt and black jeans hugging his muscles in all the right places. If it weren’t for the familiar smirk, Hyunwoo may not have recognized the man.

Hyunwoo’s heart hammered in his chest. This could go one of two ways. Either Daesung was there for a friendly chat, or he had been sent to deal out punishment. He was betting on the painful one. Though, when he thought about it, Hyunwoo had never seen the man act violently. Given Daesung’s position in the Syndicate, threats were typically enough to keep people in line.

“Shownu,” Daesung shot Hyunwoo a disarming smile, pulling his shades off. “Good to see you made it out in one piece.”

Daesung rounded the back of the car and met the younger man on the other side. He had a smile on his face, but once the shades were off, Hyunwoo could see the hesitation in his eyes. Daesung was nervous, and that made Hyunwoo nervous.

“Hey, Boss. It’s good to be out in one piece,” Hyunwoo said, trying to hide his apprehension with a smile of his own. The two men clasped hands, pulling each other into a half-hug. Once they pulled away, he indicated toward the lawyer, who was still parked a bit away. “I’m guessing I have you to thank for that.”

“Yeah, well, don’t thank me yet,” Daesung mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Hyunwoo gave him a puzzled look, and the older man waved it off. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

“Wait, what's going on?” Hyunwoo frowned. “Jackson-ssi wouldn’t tell me anything, but I get the feeling that it has something to do with that guy that was murdered. They tried to imply that I did it.”

Daesung froze at that. He really hadn’t wanted to get into all of that until they got on the road. But he should have known Hyunwoo would pick up on things. It was one of the reasons he liked the guy.

“I will fill you in once we get in the car,” Daesung sighed. He walked around to the driver’s side and sat down, waiting for Hyunwoo to get in before locking the doors.

Hyunwoo slipped into the passenger seat. He wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t the next thing out of Daesung’s mouth.

“Seulgi went crazy the other night, killed that guy, and my father is trying to pin it on you,” Daesung laid out the turn of events, looking straight forward. He chanced a look over at Hyunwoo, whose eyes were wide and jaw was slack. “Don’t act so surprised. You know how impulsive my sister is. She thought the guy had killed you, so she got some guys together and returned the favor.”

“What the fuck? Why would she go and do something stupid like that?” Hyunwoo fumed. _Of all the hair-brained, reckless, idiotic things she could have done…_ “So, if your father wants it pinned on me, why not just keep me in jail? Are you taking me to him to make sure I don’t split?”

He glanced over to Daesung. The man had a noticeable frown and he looked pained. Judging from the dark bruises under his eyes, it looked like he hadn’t slept for a couple of days.

“No,” Daesung replied, pressing his lips into a straight line. “Let’s just leave it at my father and I don’t agree on the plan, so I made one of my own.”

“Oh? And what might that be?” Hyunwoo quirked an eyebrow.

“Well,” Daesung turned to him with a smile as he cranked the car, “how do you feel about Jinju?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lee Jinki scanned the cards on the doors, searching for #00455666. Pulling out a set of keys, he opened the locked door of the refrigerated cabinet and pulled out the steel drawer with a gloved hand. The black bag lay on the tray, a ‘U’ shaped zipper track running down the length of it. He grabbed the chart and double checked the tag. _Case #00455666, Cha Siwoo, Pulled from the Han River near the Gayang Bridge…_

“Ok, Cha Siwoo-ssi, let’s see if we can find something useful so we can put whoever killed you behind bars,” Jinki said aloud, pulling his facemask and goggles into place. He slowly dragged the zipper down, exposing the grisly remains of the twenty-six-year-old. He let out a sigh. “So young… what a waste.”

Jinki grabbed his camera and voice recorder off of his desk. He clipped the voice recorder to his scrubs and started the recording, describing in detail everything he observed. He took several pictures of the victim inside the body bag, making sure to document exactly how everything looked before he moved the body. He took samples of the thick mixture of bodily fluids, river water, and rotting flesh that had settled into the bottom of the cadaver pouch. He also took hair and clothing samples, as well as clipped the nails down to the quick for testing.

After he felt he had taken enough pictures to preserve an account of any evidence inside the bag, the medical examiner rolled the gurney over to the cooler. With a heave, he managed to transfer the body, bag and all, to the rolling table. He rolled the gurney over to its rightful place, positioned in the center of the room under the spotlight and over the drain.

He unzipped the bag completely, carefully arranging it so the sludge that had settled in the bottom didn’t pour into the floor. The gurney used for autopsies had sides that prevented spillage and drained any bodily fluids or sludge into a container under the cold, steel table. As the foul smelling substance slid into the drainage slots of the table, Jinki was thankful that he had practically painted the inside of his facemask with peppermint oil. It definitely helped to dampen the smell. He had learned the trick early on by necessity. Vomiting tended to contaminate evidence.

Taking the body out of the bag was always tricky when there was a less than pristine corpse. He had to be careful that the body was not damaged during the removal and that no bits were left inside. Slowly but surely, he was able to get all of the victim onto the gurney. Taking a pair of snips, Jinki cut the clothing from the victim’s body, placing the clothes into an evidence bag to turn over to the police. Once the man was stripped, the M.E. changed into a clean pair of gloves and took more pictures, cataloging the injuries. Then, he washed the body and took more pictures before narrating and describing the injuries into his voice recorder.

“There is perimortem bruising around the right side and abdomen, indicative of blunt force trauma,” Jinki began. “The bruising around the wrists and ankles look to be post-mortem and, when paired with the rope marks, I am confident that they were caused by the weights that were used to weigh the body down.”

He took a closer look at the hands and feet. He snapped pictures of the damage to the fingers and toes, confirming that they were caused post-mortem, the result of scavengers in the river. He moved closer to the head. As he took a breath to begin his description of the mangled head wound, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as the set ringtone blared out. He stopped the voice recorder, knowing that the conversation he was about to have should not make it onto any recordings, especially not official ones.

“Yes?” Jinki spoke into the phone quietly, lest he be overheard.

 _“Go to the door and open the parcel,”_ an obviously altered voice instructed. _“Further instructions are inside. Destroy them after reading and don’t think of double-crossing us. You know what will happen if you fuck it up.”_

The line went dead and Jinki shivered at the thought of what they would do if he didn’t follow directions. He knew the drill, as this was not the first time it had happened. He felt sorry for the poor sap lying on the table. The guy had gotten on the bad side of the Kang Syndicate, and that was not a place anyone with a healthy sense of self-preservation wanted to be.

Jinki had an overactive sense of self-preservation, which was why he did exactly as the caller had told him. Opening the yellow shipping pouch, he found a tube with a thick, pearly substance inside and a plain, white piece of printer paper, the only marking was a word.

_Stomach._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~_

⌚ _***1 Week Later***_ ⌚

_~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Jungkook looked despondently at his phone for the tenth time in as many minutes. He had been brooding around the station for over a week and refused to talk about what was bothering him. Jimin was on the verge of calling for an intervention.

“Jungkookie,” Jimin called, snapping his fingers between the moping man’s face and his phone. “If you are fighting with Yugyeom again, just talk to him. If he really loves you, he’ll come around.”

Jungkook winced. There was that accursed ‘L’ word again. It was what had gotten him into the whole mess with Yugyeom to begin with. Boy, had he really fucked up this time. On a scale of 1 to 10 where 1 is offer to buy drinks and 10 is grovel for forgiveness, Jungkook had hit about a level 14, just shy of Seppuku. If he had a cow, it would be so dishonored.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t been trying to get in touch with Yugyeom. He had been calling and texting, but Yugyeom had ignored him every time. He had even cornered Mark outside the apartment and all but interrogated him about Yugyeom’s condition, whether he had been eating, and if he was ok. If Jackson hadn’t shown up when he did and gone into lawyer mode, it may very well have turned into an interrogation, only Jungkook would have been the one in the hot seat for harassment.

He was going crazy. Jungkook could count the number of hours of sleep he had gotten since that night outside the bowling alley on his fingers and toes. Ok, maybe he was exaggerating, but he still hadn’t been sleeping well, and it was starting to affect his job performance. Just the day before, he had nearly walked right into a light post while on patrol. If Jimin hadn’t pulled him to the side just in time, he would have likely returned looking like he’d been in a bar fight.

“Can we not do this right now?” Jungkook looked up at his longtime crush. After Yugyeom’s confession, he had been doing a lot of soul searching, and he had come to the conclusion that maybe he didn’t know his own heart as well as he’d thought he did.

“Something’s going on and I can’t help you if you won’t tell me what’s wrong,” Jimin frowned. He hated to see his best friend so depressed. “I’m not a mind-reader.”

If Jimin was being truthful, he would much rather help Jungkook with his relationship woes than dwell on his own situation. He had woke up the morning after going to the club with a nasty hangover and flashes of hazy memories. It wasn’t until he sobered up completely that he remembered the extent of his drunken flirtations. He had been so brazen. He wasn’t quite sure what had come over him, but he was sure that if the attraction hadn’t been there already, there was no way any amount of alcohol could have caused him to act that way toward Yoongi. He blushed, ghosting a finger over his lips as he recalled the softness of the blond’s cheek against them.

Jimin frowned. He had spent the week keeping himself from texting the blond. He wanted to apologize, but he also wanted to do it again. However, they had met during an investigation, and even though the man wasn’t a suspect in any cases, Yoongi could still end up being a witness in the open drug case. It was highly inappropriate to be involved with him at the moment, and possibly illegal should he turn witness. It would be better to wait until the case was closed.

“Officer Park!” a loud voice made Jimin jump. He looked up as a thick file was slammed down on the desk in front of him. Inspector Dong stood next to the desk, an annoyed look on his face.

“Sorry Inspector,” Jimin shot an apologetic glance toward the detective before opening the file. The top page had a mugshot of Hyunwoo and a case number, as well as his fingerprints and a list of charges and known acquaintances. “What is all of this?”

“It’s the case file for the homicide investigation,” Youngbae gestured toward the file. “The autopsy report came in yesterday. The M.E. found DNA evidence.”

“DNA?” Jungkook raised an eyebrow. “But wasn’t the body pulled from the water? Did he find skin scrapings or something under the guy’s nails?”

Youngbae shook his head.

“Sperm,” Youngbae said, crinkling up his nose in disgust, “in the victim’s stomach. Had to have gotten there shortly before death.”

Jimin examined the contents of the case file. The autopsy report had indeed indicated partially deteriorated proteins and DNA present in the victim’s stomach contents. The sample had been compared to the national DNA Database and the results had come back rather quickly. One match: Son Hyunwoo.

“Our prime suspect is Son Hyunwoo,” the detective stated. “However, he seems to be MIA. I need you guys you track down his family, friends, acquaintances… anyone who may have heard from him. I want him back in custody.”

The two lower ranked officers checked the list of people associated with the suspect. It looked like the majority of his acquaintances and friends worked at the club, or lived in his building. At the top of the list was the very man Jimin had been dreading (and longing) to see again: Min Yoongi.

_Maybe it’s a good thing I haven’t called him..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Jin scooped a spoonful of rice into his mouth as he listened to Hoseok and Namjoon argue over whether some musician or other’s new song was better or worse than their previous comeback. He had been spending his meal times in the hospital room, usually with Hoseok present. However, lately, Jin found himself spending his regular breaks there as well, whether Hoseok was there or not. He found Namjoon to be pretty entertaining.

“I’m telling you,” Namjoon said, chewing his lunch, “this hospital food isn’t half bad. What did you get, Hobi?”

“Chicken strips,” Hoseok replied as he took a large bite out of a crispy tender. His tongue cursed its own existence as the poultry singed his taste buds. He opened his mouth halfway, using tiny pants to cool the blaze.

“How are they?” Joon asked.

“Hot as fuck,” the orange-haired man groaned around his bite of chicken.

Jin gave Namjoon a long, penetrating stare. The blond could feel eyes boring into him and couldn’t help but snicker at the message he was receiving from the doctor.

“What?” Hoseok quirked an eyebrow, looking back and forth between his best friend and his roommate.

“I didn't think you found chicken sexy, even if it strips…” Jin smirked, thoroughly enjoying watching Hoseok squirm, “but if that's what you're into-”

“Shut the fuck up,” Hoseok muttered, a little annoyed at their tag-team ribbing.

“Oooooh… Should we let the burn unit know you’re on your way?” Namjoon teased.

“I hate you guys,” Hobi pouted, beginning to regret his choice of friends. “Why on earth did I think it was a good idea to put you two in the same room?”

Sharing conspiratorial grins, Jin and Namjoon resumed eating their meals. He wasn’t sure when it happened, but Jin felt a bond forming with the younger man. Namjoon laughed at his jokes, and the guy was fucking brilliant. But it was more than that. It was like they were kindred spirits. Jin felt protective, though that may have had more to do with the fact that he had found out that the man was an insurance company’s worst nightmare. From having glass embedded in his foot to several past broken bones, the blond’s medical records were littered with injury reports. Kim Namjoon was a walking accident waiting to happen. It made Jin want to wrap him in bubble wrap. It was almost frightening to think the younger lived alone.

“So, Namjoon,” Jin began, switching the subject, “have you guys figured out what you are going to do when you are released tomorrow?”

“Ah, no…” Namjoon grimaced. They really had gotten nowhere on that conversation.

“You can’t stay by yourself,” Jin stated, the serious look in his eyes leaving no room for argument. “If you don’t have anyone to stay with you, then you will come stay at our place.”

Tea spewed all over Jin’s face. He blinked. Once. Twice. The shock on Namjoon’s face was laughable, and Hoseok couldn’t contain himself.

“Oh my God,” Namjoon gasped, handing the doctor a napkin for his face. “I am so sorry… I don’t think… I mean, I appreciate the offer, but-”

“Look, you guys said before that Yoongi-ssi works all the time, and Hoseok has dance classes in the opposite direction of your apartment,” Jin rationalized as he patted the sticky liquid from his face. “You can’t stay alone because your dominant arm will be practically useless for a few more weeks. So unless you have someone else who can come stay with you, you are coming home with us.”

Jin looked over to his roommate for any kind of disagreement. Hoseok just gave him a thumbs up. Namjoon started to protest again, but Jin shut him up with a glance.

“You can take my bed,” Hoseok piped up. “I’ll sleep on the spare futon. It’ll be great!”

They had left Namjoon no room to decline. And he was grateful, he really was. He knew they were right about his stupid arm. And that he really didn’t have anyone to come stay.

“Ttatteushage daehaejusyeoseo gomabseobnida,” Namjoon thanked them, attempting a small bow. He felt his heart swell with emotion. This god, er, guy had only known him for a little over a week and was nice enough to open up his home to him. The man was either extremely kind or very dumb. Judging from the conversations he had had with the man, Namjoon knew he wasn’t an idiot. “I guess tomorrow I will go get some things from my apartment.”

“I’ll go with you,” Hoseok stated cheerfully. This was turning out better than he had expected. A sound from his phone caught his attention. He checked the popup notification. “Oh, I almost forgot. I have to go back to Gwangju this weekend. My nephew is turning one and so Dawon is throwing a huge party.”

“Wow, is he a year old already?” Namjoon gaped. “It seems like just yesterday that you were shoving pictures of him in everyone’s face saying that he was the cutest baby ever.”

“It _was_ yesterday, at dinner time,” Jin laughed. “Hobi, you definitely can’t miss his Doljanchi. Don’t worry, I have the weekend off, so I will be there the whole time.”

Namjoon tensed up a little. This new information changed things. He had been counting on Hobi being there as a buffer between him and Jin. But now he would be spending a whole weekend alone with the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Would his heart be able to stand it?

“We will be fine,” Jin smiled at Hoseok, laying a hand on Namjoon’s arm.

Namjoon died a little at the touch. _I am so fucked..._


	16. Fear and Hesitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Long lost words whisper slowly to me_  
>  _Still can't find what keeps me here_  
>  _When all this time I've been so hollow inside_  
>  _I know you're still there_  
>   
>  _Watching me wanting me_  
>  _I can feel you pull me down_  
>  _Fearing you loving you_  
>  _I won't let you pull me down_  
>   
>  _Hunting you I can smell you - alive_  
>  _Your heart pounding in my head_  
>   
>  _Watching me wanting me_  
>  _I can feel you pull me down_  
>  _Saving me raping me_  
>  _Watching me_  
>   
>  _Watching me, wanting me_  
>  _I can feel you pull me down_  
>  _Fearing you, loving you_  
>  _I won't let you pull me down_  
>   
>  _Haunted_ by Evanescence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I apologize profusely for my nearly 2 month absence. I know you guys have been waiting ever so patiently, and I really appreciate it. This chapter was a bitch to write and I struggled through it, especially the first part. It deals with very sensitive subject matter, and it was somewhat painful to write. 
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNING* Taehyung's ex was not nice to him, at all.
> 
> Centristy and I are collaborating on a BTS/Boys Over Flowers AU. Go check out [BTS Over Flowers.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11731572/chapters/26433171) I appreciate all the support you guys have shown us over on that fic.
> 
> Thank you to my amazing soulmate/Editor,[Centristy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Centristy). Go check out [Full Moon Fireflies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12066204/chapters/27329184). Go check all of her stuff out.
> 
> Add me on Twitter [@shadaphonix](https://twitter.com/shadaphoenix)  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> There is a new face in this chapter.  
> [ Park Bogum ](http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e102/jordandmweeks/bogum_zpstrepvo3t.jpg) is 26  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Keywords  
> Harabeoji: grandfather  
> Yeoboseyo: Telephone greeting  
> Chuseok: Harvest festival in Korea. Click to learn more about it: [Here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuseok)  
> Kkeuneulgeyo: Goodbye on the phone. Literally translated means 'I'll hang up'

“No, puppy… tomatoes are bad for you,” Taehyung smacked his lips together, murmuring in his sleep. “I don’t care if you’re on a date... No spaghetti for you.”

Taehyung’s sleep was interrupted by a dog and cat version of _Ni Dao Di Ai Shui,_ which served as his alarm ringtone. He rolled over and grabbed his phone, holding it above him and peeking at it through eyes squinted against the brain-piercing light.

“Gyah!” Taehyung yelped, retrieving his phone from his face. The barking and mewling subsided as the nurse dismissed the alarm. He glanced at the screen, only to see two notifications glaring back at him.

“What on earth?” he muttered, pulling up the texts.

The acid in his empty stomach churned. That was the last thing he had wanted to wake up to. And that was definitely not a dick he’d ever wanted to see again, the word an accurate description of both the appendage and the man attached to it. Just the reminder of that man was enough to send him reeling.

Taehyung felt the world stop, the words on the screen going wavy in his vision. He blinked once and his eyesight cleared, wetness tracking down his temples and pooling in his ears. His mind raced, panicked thoughts rushing through. How many times was he going to have to change his number? How did the asshole even get his new contact information? Taehyung had blocked his ex just a week ago, but this was either a new number or he had borrowed someone else’s phone… again.

He took a steadying breath and swallowed down his bile. Closing his eyes, he steeled himself against the triggering content. He would go to the phone company and get a private number. Maybe it would take care of the problem. _First things first,_ Taehyung thought, reminding himself that he was not the same person he was in college. _He can’t get to me if I don’t let him._

__

Sighing, Taehyung checked the missed calls, expecting them to all be from his ex. He was pleasantly surprised to see only one matching the text number. The other two were from his grandpa’s number. He felt a little guilty because he hadn’t reached out to the older man in a while. However, fear rose up in his throat as he checked the timestamps of the calls. _6:59am and 7:05am… That was two hours ago…_

Taehyung’s grandpa was an early riser, but it was rare that he would call so early. His heart hammered in his chest. His fingers shook slightly as he touched the call back option.

The line rang once, twice, three times before a familiar voice sounded on the other end.

_“The number you have dialed is not answering. If you would like to leave a message, please press one, or wait on the line. If not, please hang up and dial again.”_

Taehyung cursed, his empty stomach churning with anxiety. He jabbed the end button and tried again, fear squeezing his insides.

“C’mon, pick up…” Taehyung pleaded, his mind providing various scenarios for why no one answered.

Finally, after three attempts, Taehyung heard the low timbre of his grandfather’s voice.

 _“Yeoboseyo,”_ his grandfather answered, seemingly out of breath.

“Harabeoji, is everything ok?” Taehyung asked, his words rushing out in his panic. “You called, and then you didn’t answer and I was worried-”

 _“Taehyung-ah,”_ his grandpa interrupted his spiel with a chuckle, _“everything’s fine, boy. I just came in from the garden.”_

“You sure everything is ok?” Taehyung inquired again. He knew his grandpa had a tendency to push his own problems to the side so as not to worry anyone. “No changes in your health or anything?”

 _“I’m fine,”_ Mr. Kim answered, his voice light and without a hint of falsehood. _“I just called to check up on you. I haven’t heard from you in a while.”_

“If you’re sure…” Taehyung sighed. It wasn’t like he could give the man a checkup over the phone. He had no choice but to take his word for it. “I’m sorry I haven’t called this week. I have been super busy at the hospital.”

It wasn’t a lie. Taehyung had been very busy at the hospital... busy trying to avoid the cheery man who seemed to have taken residence in room 203. Even though he had decided to try to be friends with him, Taehyung couldn’t bring himself to initiate conversation outside of typical nurse stuff.

 _“Ah, it’s fine,”_ the old man chuckled. _“I never know what time you will be at home, so I took a chance and called.”_

Taehyung smiled. His grandpa was probably one of his favorite people in the world. He had practically been raised by his grandparents from the time he was a small boy. The older man had taught him a lot. Most importantly, he had taught Taehyung that it was ok to choose his own path, rather than trying to live by other’s expectations. If it wasn’t for his encouragement, Taehyung wouldn’t have become a nurse and would have stayed on the farm and raised crops.

When Taehyung was in high school, his grandmother got ill. The nurses that took care of her really left an impression on him. He observed them and helped as best he could. He found that he actually liked taking care of people, not just being the one taken care of.

So he buckled down and worked his ass off, and ended up getting into Yonsei School of Nursing in Seoul. It was hard to leave his family, but his grandpa had encouraged Taehyung to go and follow his passion.

“Ah, yes, my shifts are a little crazy,” Taehyung replied. “Half the time I don’t even know what time it is or even what day it is.”

 _“Are you keeping up with your meals?”_ his grandpa inquired. _“Have you found a nice girl to bring home yet?”_

Taehyung sighed. There it was. He had been wondering when the dreaded relationship question would surface. He leaned back against his pillow.

“No, Harabeoji,” Taehyung replied in a low voice. “I am too busy with work right now to go on dates. Besides, I am not really interested in a relationship at the moment.”

 _“I remember you were crazy for someone when you were in school. Wasn't her name Min?”_ Mr. Kim asked. _“Whatever happened to her?”_

The name hit him like a sucker punch to the throat. Taehyung had mentioned his ex a few times when things were going well. His grandpa had assumed that ‘Min’ was female, and Taehyung had never corrected the assumption. It wasn’t that he thought he would be disowned or anything; he knew his grandpa loved him and that wouldn’t change just because he liked guys. But Taehyung had still been coming to terms with his own sexuality and he had trouble explaining it to himself, much less his family. By the time he had felt comfortable enough with it to even consider coming out, the relationship had turned sour.

“It didn’t work out,” he tried to keep his voice steady. He knew his grandpa meant well and couldn’t possibly know the pain that the subject caused him. Taehyung had never told him. “We weren’t good for each other.”

 _“That’s too bad,”_ Mr. Kim sounded despondent. _“You seemed happy with her over the phone.”_

“Sometimes it isn’t enough,” Taehyung replied, knowing very well that he had made the right decision in ending things. _“Well, I know you are probably busy. Disease doesn’t take holidays,”_ the old man chuckled. _“Come and see me when you get a chance. Happy Chuseok, Taehyung-ah.”_

 _Happy Chuseok?_ Taehyung pulled his phone from his ear and looked at the date. October 3rd. _Oh, shit._

It was halfway through the holiday and he hadn’t even realized it. Where the hell had his head been? Thinking back, he recalled the children’s ward being decorated for the holiday. He felt like the densest guy on the planet. Guilt flared up in his chest.

“I will try to get some time off and come visit,” Taehyung offered. “Happy Chuseok, Harabeoji.”

 _“You’ll come soon, then? Good,”_ the man’s tone was noticeably brighter with the promise of seeing his grandson. _“Kkeuneulgeyo.”_

The call ended and Taehyung was left feeling drained. He let his phone fall to the bed beside him as he ran a hand over his face. If his calculations were correct, he still had several days of leave he could take. And the hospital actually had a good many nurses. It was doctors that were in short supply. After he resolved his little phone issue, he would swing by work and put in for vacation for the rest of the week. It was a little short notice, but it never hurt to try.

Three hours later, Taehyung found himself outside the door leading to the hospital Chapel. The morning had left him feeling more than a little raw. He needed a distraction and his best friend, Park Bogum, was just the guy for the job. He also happened to be the hospital’s clergyman, so he was used to helping people relieve some of their worries.

Taehyung pushed open the heavy, cross-adorned door and stepped into the softly lit room. The room was sparsely furnished with a few pews and a table holding communion crackers and juice. There was a stained glass mural of a crucifix on the far side. A lone, dark-haired figure sat on the front row, leaned over with his back to the door.

“Bless me, Father, for I have sinned,” Taehyung called out in an exaggerated entreaty.

“Taehyung, how many times do I have to tell you that I’m not a priest?” the man stood with a long-suffering sigh. Taehyung greeted him like that every single time, but it still brought a smile to Bogum’s face. “What brings you to the chapel this afternoon?”

“Can’t a guy stop by to see his best friend without an ulterior motive?” Taehyung pouted, plopping his ass down on the pew near his friend. Bogum raised an eyebrow and the nurse gave up. “Fine, hyung, I came to give you my new number.”

Bogum sat back down next to Taehyung. The nurse could feel his best friend’s observant gaze on him. He tried to look more upbeat than he felt, but Bogum was having none of it.

“You had to change your number again?” the clergyman asked, worry evident in his voice. “This is, what, the fifth time this year?”

“Sixth,” Taehyung responded with a frown. “I don’t know how he keeps getting it.”

“You should go to the police,” Bogum put a hand on the other male’s shoulder, squeezing it gently. “This could escalate. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“I don’t want anything to happen to me either,” Taehyung mumbled under his breath. When Bogum frowned, he perked up to try to reassure his friend, and himself. “He doesn’t know where I am. I didn’t even keep in touch with anyone he knew. It’s just a few text messages and calls…”

“I can’t force you to go to the police, but please consider it,” the minister implored. “It may be all over the phone, but it is still affecting you. I can tell.”

“I will think about it,” Taehyung agreed. Bogum seemed less than satisfied, but he didn’t push it.

The truth was that Taehyung didn’t want to go to the police. He knew how they would look at him. He didn’t want to face the disgust in the eyes of whatever officer had to hear the grisly details of his past. And he sure as hell didn’t want to have to narrate them for anyone. And who was to say that they would actually do anything about a few harassing phone calls to a gay man?

“Anyway, I am going to be out of town until Monday,” he continued. Taehyung had been granted the time off he requested, surprisingly enough, and was set to hit the road as soon as he left the hospital. “I’m going home. I need to get out of the city and get my hands in some soil.”

“Ah, yeah,” Bogum nodded, “some time away may do you some good. You are looking a little thin. Make sure you eat well when you go home. Your harabeoji will worry if you don’t.”

“Wouldn’t want him to do that,” Taehyung smiled, his lips forming a rectangle. “Don’t worry, hyung, I’ll eat lots.”

The two chatted for a short while more before Taehyung checked his phone for the time. He needed to get going if he was going to make it to Daegu before nightfall. Typically, the drive would only take around three hours. However, it was Chuseok so there was bound to be some traffic congestion. He was sure he wasn’t the only idiot who waited until the day before to travel home.

After putting his new number into Bogum’s phone, Taehyung waved goodbye to the dark-haired minister and headed out of the chapel. He walked toward the elevator, pressing the down button. He hummed a tune, tapping his foot as he waited for the car to arrive on his floor. When the doors opened, two nurses stepped out, seemingly mid-conversation.

“-new doctor coming this weekend,” the shorter of the two was saying. “I heard that he is Dr. Choi’s nephew.”

“It’s about time they hired more doctors,” the other responded. “Have you seen the crazy schedule they are trying to keep up with?”

“Poor Dr. Kim is almost always here, and he is just a resident,” the first nurse stated. “It’s no wonder he’s still single. A handsome face doesn’t matter if he’s never around for you to see it...”

Taehyung stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the parking garage. _A new doctor, huh? We could definitely use a few of those._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

 _Free at last…_ Namjoon took in a lungful of fresh air as he stepped out of the sliding glass doors of SNU Hospital. He immediately began to cough. _Note to self: don’t breathe too deeply._

“You ok, buddy?” Hoseok asked, walking up behind the blond and giving him a pat on the shoulder. “Was the walk too much for you? You know I could have called Jin to carry you…”

Namjoon shot his friend a withering look. The orange-haired man feigned innocence with a heart-shaped grin. Namjoon knew Hoseok was far from pure.

“I swear to God if you don’t shut the fuck up-” Namjoon began, but was cut off by a voice calling from the entrance.

“Namjoon!”

Namjoon stiffened, freezing in place, his eyes comically wide. He barely registered Hoseok snickering beside him, but still felt the desire to hit him in the shoulder. Hard.

“Ah, hyung,” Hoseok addressed the older as he approached the two, “what’s wrong?”

“Namjoon forgot his keys in the room,” Jin explained, holding out a keyring with a small Ryan keychain dangling from it. “I’m guessing you guys need these to pick up Namjoon’s stuff?”

Namjoon swallowed as he turned completely toward the oldest. The Ryan figure swung there like an adorable, yet embarrassing, banner that screamed _‘I’m a sucker for cute things!’_ in all caps. He felt his ears heating up, the desire to hide his face behind his hands causing his fingers to twitch.

“It was a gift…” Namjoon said defensively, “from my sister…”

“What was?” Jin asked, tilting his head to the side.

“The…” Namjoon pointed to the keychain as Hoseok snorted from beside him, “that.”

“It’s cute,” Jin said with a knowing smile. “I didn’t know you had a sister. What’s her name?”

“Deb-” Hoseok coughed into his fist,”-it.”

“What was that?” Jin asked.

“Nothing,” Namjoon interjected before Hoseok could repeat himself. He reached out for the keychain, leaning in to elbow his friend in the side on the way. He was afraid to look straight into Jin’s eyes. “Her name is Kyungmin.”

“That’s pretty,” Jin smiled, handing the keychain to the blond. “Well, I have to head back up. I’ll be home around eight. What do you like to eat?”

Namjoon’s eyebrows shot up and he choked on his own saliva. Jin was next to him in a second, patting his back and checking to make sure he was okay. The rapper’s whole face was red and the doctor’s hand only served to prolong the sputtering.

“Anything is fine,” Namjoon choked out, finally managing to catch his breath.

“You ok?” Hoseok asked.

“Peachy,” Namjoon muttered.

“You’re sure you aren’t in pain?” Jin asked, his professional mask having slipped into place.

“I’m good,” the blond confirmed, the blush remaining on his cheeks.

“Okay, well, if you are fine, then I guess I will see you when I get home,” Jin smiled and turned to go back inside.

Namjoon watched wide shoulders shrink with each step toward the doors. The words were out of his mouth before his brain caught up.

“Jin-hyung!” he called after the doctor. The beautiful man turned around with a questioning look. Namjoon’s mind raced, grasping for something to fill the awkward pause. “Uhhh… thanks again, for letting me stay with you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Jin said, a bright smile causing his eyes to form adorable crescents. “You are always welcome.”

With a wave, Jin disappeared into the hospital and Namjoon picked his dignity off the ground.

“Smooth, Joon,” Hoseok laughed, “real smooth.”

“Shut up,” Namjoon groaned.

Hoseok dodged a half-assed left cross.

“Stand still and let me hit you!” Namjoon yelled, his face the color of ketchup. “I’m injured and you deserve it!”

“Fine, fine,” Hoseok stopped and took the hit. It was pitiful, really, like a toddler throwing a tantrum. “Come on. Unless you want to run around the apartment naked, then we’d better pick up your clothes.”

Namjoon’s eyes widened at the vivid image of being in his birthday suit in front of Jin. He hit Hoseok again, harder this time. This was all the dancer’s fault. With a yelp, the orange-haired man rubbed his arm before pouting and dragging Namjoon toward public transit.

The ride from the hospital to his apartment was cramped and uncomfortable, filled with shoppers and travelers. He had nearly died tripping over one lady’s grocery bag that haphazardly jutted out into the aisle.  All of the seats were full so he was forced to stand, packed into a small space like a sardine, holding onto the bar that ran parallel to the roof. His shoulder got jostled in the close quarters, every jerk of the car or bump in the track causing his wounds to ache and burn. He was definitely thankful that he wouldn’t have to make the trip every time he had a follow-up appointment. He could just walk from Hobi’s apartment to the hospital.

But, then again, that came with its own set of problems. Like the close proximity of a certain beautiful doctor. He had seen enough dramas to know that when you move in with your crush, every awkward, embarrassing thing that can happen will most likely occur at some point. _Maybe I should shower in my swimsuit..._

Once they arrived at Sinchon Station, it was just a short walk to his apartment. His building was multi-floored and held both apartments and offices for small businesses. They called the elevator, and when the car arrived, Namjoon pressed the button for the 7th floor. Less than five minutes later and they were outside of Namjoon’s door, Ryan swinging as Namjoon fit his key into the lock.

Entering into the room, they slipped their shoes off and stepped into waiting slippers. The apartment was technically a one bedroom, but there was little separation between the bedroom and the rest of the living space. Half of the bedroom was visible from the front door.

“I see you’ve been shopping since the last time I was here,” Hoseok mused, a smirk turning a corner of his mouth up.

“What do you mean?” Namjoon asked, shooting him a confused glance. He looked around his apartment in an attempt to determine the cause of Hoseok’s comment.

“I mean if you were embarrassed by a tiny keychain, then you should be glad that I am the one who came to help you pack instead of Jin,” Hoseok teased indicating Namjoon’s bedroom.

The blond’s eyes followed his friend’s, all the way to the mountain of plushies covering his pillows and multiple shelves, the majority of which were Ryan. His eyes widened, the thought of Jin discovering his little obsession making his stomach drop. He had really dodged a bullet there.

 _Well, maybe not the one that really mattered,_ he thought as his chest throbbed, reminding him of the reason he had to move in to begin with.

“Let’s just get the stuff and go,” Namjoon groaned. “Can you grab a travel case from the top shelf?”

“Yeah, sure,” Hoseok replied, eyeing the two bags before grabbing one. Namjoon heard him snicker from the bedroom.

“What now?” Namjoon sighed, bringing his uninjured arm up to rub his aching chest. He looked at the clock and realized that it was time to medicate himself. He headed to the kitchen to get a cup of water.

“Oh, nothing,” the dancer chuckled.

Namjoon looked at the pill bottle as if it were the devil. _Who gives a man with one working arm a fucking child-proof bottle of pain meds!_ He growled in frustration, the bottle in his hand and his arm reared back to throw the damn thing, when Hoseok stole the bottle from him and opened it with ease.

“What would you do without me?” Hoseok smiled, holding out a large, white pill.

The blond took the pill and tossed it in his mouth, chasing it with water. He spared his best friend a fond, yet anxious look.

“I don’t know,” he said, “but I guess we’ll find out this weekend.”

Namjoon just hoped that he didn’t make a complete fool of himself... Or break anything valuable.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Min Yoongi took a sip of his bitter convenience store coffee, squinting against the midday sun as he climbed the subway steps to the surface. His head was pounding, the coffee hadn’t kicked in yet, and, quite frankly, he was more than a bit disappointed.

He had been disturbed from his much-needed rest at the ass-crack of ten during the first day of his holiday. He almost forgave the caller when he saw the number on the screen. That flew out of the window, along with his hope of catching up on his beauty rest, when he was not met with the high lilt of a certain cherry-haired officer. Instead, he was greeted by a bored Jeon Jungkook, telling him more than asking him to come into the station for questioning.

He walked the short distance to his destination, pushing the glass doors open and apologizing gruffly to the officer he nearly hit with the door. His eyes automatically searched for the redhead among the sea of uniforms. Though, considering it was a relatively small station, sea may have been an overstatement. Lake was probably a better description. And it seemed that Jimin had taken it upon himself to play Nessie because the man was nowhere to be found.

However, Yoongi’s scan did find the last person he wanted to see: Officer Jeon. He tried to put on a less annoyed face, but he really just didn't have the energy. The officer looked up and their eyes met. The blond was taken aback at how vacant and gaunt the guy looked, even from a few meters away. He looked like he had gone several rounds with a Dementor. It made Yoongi wonder what had happened to cause such a stark difference in the younger man.

It also made him all the more worried that Jimin was MIA. Was the redhead sick? Was that why Yoongi hadn’t heard from him?

Yoongi crossed the room toward Jungkook, annoyance replaced with concern. Sure, the younger man rubbed him the wrong way, but he still found that some of his concern was for the dark-haired boy.

“Min Yoongi-ssi, thanks for coming in on short notice during your holiday,” Jungkook greeted him tonelessly.

“Yeah, no problem,” Yoongi responded, knitting his eyebrows together. “Hey, are you ok? Do you have the flu or something? Is Jimi- er, Officer Park out sick?”

“I’m fine,” Jungkook replied, unconvincingly. “And no, Jimin isn’t-”

“I’m not what?” Jimin interrupted, freezing as his eyes landed on Yoongi. He looked uncomfortable, to say the least, visibly fidgeting once the initial shock wore off. “Ah… Min Yoongi-ssi… h-hello.”

Yoongi was a bit shocked at the formality, but he let it go, figuring that it was just professionalism. Jimin looked healthy enough, robust even, with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. Yoongi’s stomach flip-flopped in his abdomen. His memory hadn’t done the redhead justice.

“Hey, Jimin,” Yoongi addressed him, feeling like his face might split in half with the force of his gummy smile. “Long time no see.”

“Yeah,” Jimin seemed flustered, judging by how his face currently matched his hair. “I, uh, have some filing to do… the, uh, evidence reports and… stuff.”

Then, he all but ran out of the room.

 _Weird…_ Yoongi thought with a frown. It felt like Jimin was avoiding him. But why? Had he done something to make the younger man uncomfortable? Was he embarrassed about what happened the last time they were together? It wasn’t like they had slept together or anything.

He was lost in thought, still staring in the direction Jimin had fled, when a loud _‘Ahem’_ drew him back to task.

“I need to ask you some follow-up questions,” Jungkook stood, motioning for Yoongi to sit in the empty chair, “and I need you to be completely honest. If you lie to us, you could face criminal charges of your own.”

“Okay,” Yoongi nodded, taking a seat. “Do I need to lawyer up or something?”

“If you want to, it’s within your rights to call one in,” Jungkook stated, “but you’re not currently under arrest.”

“I think I’ll be fine without one then,” Yoongi said, shifting to get semi-comfortable in his chair.

“If you change your mind, you can elect to call one at any time during the questioning,” Jungkook replied as he pulled up a word processor file on his computer. “First off, please state your full name and your relationship to Son Hyunwoo.”

“Min Yoongi,” he replied with a sigh. How many times is he going to have to answer the same questions? “I am Son Hyunwoo’s employer.”

“When did you last hear from him?” the officer asked.

“Not since I saw him here the day he was arrested,” Yoongi responded. “He didn’t even come to pick up his check. I had to mail it.”

“You give paper checks?” Jungkook paused his typing and looked at him oddly. “I thought everyone did direct deposit these days.”

“When you work with computers a lot, you learn to trust them very little…” Yoongi explained. “Just imagine if you were expecting your check to show up in your bank account, but there was a computer glitch that sent it to another account. Better safe than sorry when it comes to money.”

“Right…” Jungkook shrugged and moved on. “Does he have any relatives or other friends that you know of that he might seek out?”

“I don’t know,” Yoongi said, the cogs starting to turn inside his head. “What exactly are you asking? Did something happen to Hyunwoo?”

Jungkook looked over to the blond sitting across from him. Yoongi could feel the younger watching him for a reaction.

“Son Hyunwoo seems to be missing,” the officer stated. “No one has seen or heard from him since he was released on bail last Monday. He is in a lot of trouble.”

“What kind of trouble? Still the drug thing?” Yoongi asked. Something just wasn’t sitting right with him.

“I can’t discuss the details of an ongoing investigation,” Jungkook leveled a hard, untrusting gaze at him, “but suffice it to say the drug charges are the least of his worries right now. If you know anything that could help us track him down, then it would be better for everyone if you just spilled it now. Withholding information would impede a murder investigation and could make you an accomplice.”

“An accom-,” Yoongi’s eyebrows shot up. “You have got to be kidding me. You people still think that he killed someone? There is no way. Dealing drugs is one thing, but murder is a world apart from that. Absolutely not.”

“Were you with him every second of that night?” Jungkook was beginning to show annoyance. His cheeks flamed, his eyes flashed, and his nostrils flared. “Do you know everything about him? You also thought there was no way he would deal drugs at your club, but we have it on camera that he did. You can be best friends with someone for years and still not know they have been in love with you!”

The officer was half standing, leaning on his clenched fists on the desk and huffing in breaths. His eyes widened, seemingly aware of all the eyes that were pointed his direction having been drawn by his outburst. He groaned in humiliation and sat down hard in his chair, running his hands over his face and muttering insults at himself.

“Well, as flattered as I would be, I doubt that Hobi or Joon is in love with me,” Yoongi attempted to draw the man out of his self-cursing. “I may not know Hyunwoo like the back of my hand, or have been with him every second, but I’m a pretty good judge of character. He doesn’t have it in him to kill someone.”

Yoongi studied the man in front of him. He had dropped his hands from his face and begun to type again, but Yoongi saw the watery quality in his eyes, as if he were seconds away from completely unraveling. He looked so young and vulnerable.

“I don’t know where he is or where he may go. He doesn’t have any living relatives,” Yoongi continued. “If that is all you needed from me, then I will be going.”

“That’s it,” Jungkook nodded once, standing as Yoongi did. “Thanks for coming in. If he contacts you, please let us know and encourage him to turn himself in. The longer he runs, the worse it makes him look.”

“Will do,” Yoongi agreed. “Is there any way I could speak to Officer Park before I go? There is a… _matter_ I need to discuss with him.”

Jungkook pursed his lips, as if debating with himself over the answer. His decision was made for him when Jimin came marching toward them like a man on a mission.

“Have you eaten?” Jimin asked Yoongi directly. Yoongi shook his head. “Follow me.”

Yoongi allowed himself to be led outside, his guide only pausing to tell another officer that he was taking his lunch break. Lunch actually sounded really good, and his stomach growled in agreement. They walked in silence the few blocks to a coffee shop, neither one quite sure how to break the tension.

As they got to the counter, the menu loomed overhead, various coffee and specialty drinks, as well as a few lunch choices written in fancy script. Yoongi should really have been deciding on his order, but he was too caught up in studying Jimin. The younger man was obviously nervous, his teeth worrying his lower lip as he gazed at the menu. He was adorable.

“What can I get for you today?” the barista asked for the second time. Yoogi hadn't noticed the first time.

“Oh, um…” he glanced quickly at the menu, “I'll have an Americano with 2 shots of espresso, no sugar, and a ham and cheese sandwich... and whatever he wants.”

“Oh, I can get my-,” Jimin began, but Yoongi held up a hand, stopping him. “Ok, thank you. Um, I’ll have a Cafe Latte, two sugars, and I’ll also have a ham sandwich.”

Yoongi paid for the meal and motioned for Jimin to pick a table. When their order came up, he grabbed the tray with a ‘thanks’ and carefully balanced it on his way to the table. Jimin was looking down, mumbling to himself. He jumped slightly when Yoongi set the tray on the table.

“Cafe Latte and a ham sandwich for you,” Yoongi said with a smile, placing Jimin’s order in front of him, “ and Americano and ham sandwich for me.”

Jimin returned a small smile, but Yoongi could tell it didn’t quite reach his eyes. At least, not the way it had at the club and outside of his apartment. The longer they sat in silence, eating, the further away Jimin seemed.

“Jimin,” Yoongi began, snapping the other out of his daze, “are you okay? You look stressed. And you have been chewing the same bite of sandwich for the last five minutes.”

Jimin sighed and put his ham and cheese back on his plate. He laced his small fingers together on the table in front of him, thumbs digging into the meat of his palms. The man looked ill, and Yoongi couldn’t help but reach out to comfort him. He put his own sandwich down and reached over to place his large hand over Jimin’s smaller ones.

“Hey,” Yoongi said softly, “whatever it is, you can tell me. I want you to be able to lean on me if you need to.”

Jimin visibly swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing, before he took a deep breath and leveled his eyes with Yoongi’s.

“We can’t see each other anymore.”

Yoongi’s heart free fell into oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Taehyung's Alarm ringtone](https://youtu.be/crUcuDJKePU)
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are appreciated. I answer all of them.
> 
> And Happy Chuseok to those who are celebrating!


	17. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm staring out into the night  
> Trying to hide the pain  
> I'm going to the place where love  
> And feeling good don't ever cost a thing  
> And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain  
>   
> Well I'm going home  
> To the place where I belong  
> And where your love has always been enough for me  
> I'm not running from  
> No, I think you got me all wrong  
> I don't regret this life I chose for me  
> But these places and these faces are getting old  
> So I'm going home  
> Well I'm going home  
>   
> The miles are getting longer, it seems  
> The closer I get to you  
> I've not always been the best man or friend for you  
> But your love remains true  
> And I don't know why  
> You always seem to give me another try  
>   
> Be careful what you wish for  
> Cause you just might get it all  
> You just might get it all  
> And then some you don't want  
> Be careful what you wish for  
> Cause you just might get it all  
> You just might get it all, yeah  
>   
> Well I'm going home  
>   
>  _Home_ by Daughtry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'm back with a nearly 6k word chapter! This chapter takes place during Chuseok holidays. It deals with some serious subject matter and mentions different family dynamics. 
> 
> I hope all of you have been voting for [MAMA](http://www.mwave.me/en/mama/vote). If not, please do. It takes less than 10 minutes and you can register using your social media.
> 
> Centristy and I are collaborating on a BTS/Boys Over Flowers AU. Go check out [BTS Over Flowers.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11731572) I appreciate all the support you guys have shown us over on that fic.
> 
> Add me on Twitter [@shadaphonix](https://twitter.com/shadaphoenix)  
> I also have a Curiouscat [shadaphoenix](https://curiouscat.me/shadaphoenix)
> 
> Thank you to my amazing soulmate/Editor, [Centristy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Centristy). Go check out [Full Moon Fireflies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12066204). Go check all of her stuff out.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Keywords  
> Halmeoni: Grandmother  
> Mianhamnida: Very formal apology  
> Mianhaeyo: A slightly less formal apology  
> Mianhae: A more casual apology as between friends.  
> Mpreg: A trope in fiction where men are able to get pregnant and carry offspring.

Jimin’s insides churned as he sat at the cafe table, glancing up at Yoongi, whose large hand completely covered his hands. The rapper was looking at him softly, earnestly. The officer knew he had to do it, but it didn’t mean he was happy about it. He swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath.

“We can’t see each other anymore,” Jimin stated, trying to keep his voice steady.

The metallic taste on his tongue clued him in on how he had brutalized his lower lip in his nervousness. He counted backward in an attempt to calm himself. He had gotten to three when Yoongi’s low timbre cut through the silence.

“What happened? I thought we got along,” Yoongi asked, his brows drawing together in confusion. “You kissed me…”

“We do, and I did,” Jimin responded quickly. “I like you a lot, but I have a job to do.”

He felt like total crap. He genuinely liked Yoongi and enjoyed his company. However, as much as he wanted to get to know the pale man better, he needed his job more.

“Wait, is this about the thing with Hyunwoo?” Yoongi asked, a frown forming on his handsome face. “What does that have to do with-”

“Yes. It is an open case and there is a strong possibility that you could be called to testify,” Jimin explained. “I am an officer assigned to that case and it is highly inappropriate for me to be involved with a witness. If you did end up testifying, and it came to light that the two of us were seeing each other outside of a professional capacity, I could lose my job and the whole case could be compromised.”

Yoongi’s mouth formed an ‘O’ as he realized the gravity of the situation. Then he just looked sad. Jimin’s heart ached at being the cause of that frown.

“I see,” Yoongi said, dropping his eyes to their hands, his voice low and barely audible. He slowly removed his hand from Jimin’s, retracting it to join his other in his lap. He was silent for a moment before he lifted his gaze to Jimin’s. “What about after the case is closed? Could we be friends then?”

Jimin paused. There wasn’t anything in department regulations against it, as long as the case was closed. Maybe there was a light in the situation after all. He looked at Yoongi and nodded.

“I’d like that,” Jimin affirmed, a real smile pulling at his lips. “Once this is all over, maybe we can get together for a drink.”

“It’s a date,” Yoongi smiled, the pink of his gums peeking past his lips.

Jimin blushed, flustered at the prospect of a date with Min Yoongi. He looked down, his eyes catching the sight of watch hands on his wrist. His lunch break would be over in five minutes and he had a ten-minute walk back to the station.

“Oh, shit!” Jimin exclaimed, jumping to his feet and startling half of the patrons around them, including Yoongi. “I’m sorry, but I have to go back. Thanks again for lunch. I’ll treat you to drinks after the case is done.”

Jimin gathered his sandwich in its wrapper and grabbed his coffee before saluting and running out the cafe door, leaving Yoongi smiling after him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taehyung stepped out of his car and took a deep breath of the fresh, farm air. He had always loved the smell of dirt. Something about the earthy aroma kept him grounded. Maybe it was the way he associated the scent with his grandfather, who always came in from working on the farm smelling of it. It was nostalgic and he felt warm inside. He was home.

“Hi, can I help y-” a deep, weathered voice began from behind him. Taehyung would recognize it anywhere. He turned toward the old man, a huge grin stretching his lips into a rectangle.

“Harabeoji!” Taehyung called to the man in the doorway.

The man’s face, wrinkled and tanned from working outside in the sun for decades, lit up in recognition.

“Taehyung-ah!” the older man smiled as he stepped down from the low porch. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming, boy?”

Taehyung met the man halfway, his arms wrapping around his grandpa in a warm hug. His had always been an affectionate family, very tight-knit and touchy-feely. It had been so long since he had hugged the man and it brought him back to childhood.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Taehyung grinned. “Surprise!”

“You forgot it was Chuseok, didn’t you?” the older man chuckled, seeing Taehyung’s face turn pink. “You forget that I know you like the back of my own hand.”

Taehyung’s chest tightened as he retrieved his bag and followed the older inside. _You must not know your hand very well, then…_

Taehyung’s room was still the way he left it, posters and everything. His Pokemon plushies were even still on his bed. In the corner of the room, the case containing his saxophone leaned against the wall. Taehyung hadn’t played the thing since 10th grade, but he could never bring himself to get rid of it, telling himself that he would pick it back up someday. He smiled to himself. He had so many good memories on the farm.

After putting his things away, Taehyung went into the main room seeking out his grandpa. The room was empty, but there was noise coming from the kitchen. He followed it and found his grandfather grinding up rice flour. The old man had not noticed his presence yet, so Taehyung stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching him. The man was a head shorter than him but broader in the shoulders and chest from years of manual labor. Taehyung had always been on the lanky side, taking more after his mother’s side of the family.

“Taehyung-ah,” the old man called without looking up, “Could you grab the brown sugar out of the cabinet?”

It figured that Taehyung hadn’t gone unnoticed. His grandpa had always been very attuned to his surroundings, which made sneaking out as a teenager impossible. The man could hear a creak in the floorboards in his sleep and instantly be up and ready to take down an intruder with a baseball bat. Nine times out of ten, the intruder was a wayward animal that had found its way inside. The other time Taehyung had thought it would be a good idea to sneak out after his grandparents had gone to bed to go to meet some guys from school. He hadn’t even made it down the hallway before his grandpa’s voice had frozen him in place. Needless to say, he had never tried it again after having nearly been scared shitless in the pitch dark. The old man could be pretty intimidating when he wanted to be.

Taehyung retrieved the requested jar and set it on the countertop. “Anything else you need from the cabinet?”

“Hmm…” the old man’s eyes scanned the ingredients on the bar, “ah, the sesame oil! Can’t make songpyeon without it.”

Taehyung smiled as he searched the cabinets for the oil. He could remember helping his grandma make songpyeon every Chuseok growing up. He loved helping her in the kitchen, mainly because he could eat the mistakes. And he made a lot of them. But his grandma liked him chubby, so it was ok.

Sometimes it was hard to believe that she was gone. The house still bore her unique touch even though it had been nearly a year since she passed away. This would be the first Chuseok without her warm laughter filling the kitchen as Taehyung stuffed his cheeks with rice cake. As much as the house felt like home, it still felt a whole lot emptier without her.

“Taehyung-ah?” Mr. Kim’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he realized that he had been lost in thought instead of grabbing the sesame oil.

“Ah, sorry, harabeoji,” Taehyung replied, spotting his target on the shelf, “I was just… thinking.”

The old man looked at him with a frown. Taehyung knew that if his grandmother’s absence was hitting him hard, then the other man must be suffering so much more. His grandparents had been together for nearly fifty years, since they were teenagers. Just the thought of losing someone he loved and relied on for that long made his heart hurt for the older man.

“You know, your halmeoni used to tell me how happy it made her when you helped her in the kitchen,” the gray-haired man said, clearing his throat. “Always said how much she was looking forward to teaching your wife the family recipes one day.”

Taehyung’s hands froze in the middle of shaping the dough into pouches. There it was, the guilt about who he was, bubbling up inside of him. He would not have been able to grant that wish, even if the cancer hadn’t taken her when it returned.

“-I was your age, we’d been married for three years,” he continued, “and let me tell you something, marrying her was the best decision I ever made. She always kept me in line. I used to get so annoyed when she’d nag me, but now…”

The old man paused, his voice catching with emotion. Taehyung gave him a moment to collect himself. He put a hand on his grandpa’s shoulder.

“I miss her too,” Taehyung frowned. “I’m sorry I couldn’t give her a granddaughter to teach.”

“It’s okay,” the man said, clearing his throat, “she wouldn’t have wanted you to rush for her. She would have wanted you to find a girl who can take care of you. You always were reckless with yourself. You need to find a girl like your grandma.”

“Harabeoji, I’m not really looking to get a wife,” Taehyung said in a small voice.

“Maybe not now, but soon, you will want a nice girl to come home to and take care of you,” the old man insisted. “You should find a girl to settle down with. Then I won’t have to worry that you aren’t taking care of yourself. You’ve lost weight, boy.”

“I do take care of myself,” Taehyung replied. “I eat plenty.”

“I know you try, but I worry. It would make me rest easier knowing you had someone looking after you,” Mr. Kim sighed. He began mixing up the songpyeon filling, pausing as a thought brought a chuckle from his lips. “Besides, I wouldn’t mind having a few little Taehyungs running around.”

Taehyung closed his eyes, feeling like there were a hundred angry wasps stinging his insides and a colony of fire ants biting his flesh. He knew that eventually it would come to this, but he had hoped he could hold out for longer. He didn’t want to disappoint his grandpa, but he also didn’t want to give him false hope by lying.

“Harabeoji…” Taehyung began, his voice barely above a whisper.

He could hear the tremble as he said it. His hands shook slightly, so he clenched them into fists at his sides as he stepped away from the countertop and faced his grandpa straight on.

“Mianhamnida,” he cried, tears welling up in his eyes as he bowed 90 degrees. “Mianhamnida.”

“Stand up straight, boy!” the gray-haired man looked at his grandson in shock. He wiped his hands on his apron. “What are you apologizing for?”

Taehyung righted himself, but still couldn’t bring himself to look his grandfather in the eye. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder and he resisted the urge to lean into the comforting warmth. Would his grandpa still reach out to him if he knew the truth?

“Mianhaeyo, harabeoji…” his shoulders quaked as he slowly lifted his eyes, taking in the old man’s concerned expression. He had to do it. He knew there was no way he could back out of his confession. He swallowed the lump that had built up in his throat and threatened to choke him with regret. “I couldn’t bring home a granddaughter for halmeoni to teach… And I can’t keep you from worrying by getting a wife… And I can’t give you ‘little Taehyungs’ to love like you loved me...”

 _Like you loved me…_ The words felt wrong, even as they left his lips. A look at his grandfather’s furrowed brow clued him into the older man’s confusion. Taehyung took a shuddering breath in. “Mianhaeyo, but I can never have what you wanted for me because I’m gay.”

Taehyung’s world stopped spinning, and all was quiet except for the sound of the refrigerator running in the background. He had dropped his gaze to the floor, choosing to look at the lines on the floor. He didn’t dare to peek at the disgust and disappointment that he was sure had replaced the concern from before. He wasn’t sure how long the old man stayed silent, but when he did speak, Taehyung felt like the wind had been knocked out of him.

“Taehyung-ah, look at me,” the man began, closing the gap. The brown-haired boy lifted his tear-streaked face. “Don’t ever apologize for who you are. I don’t care who you love, as long as they are good to you and take care of you.”

“Y-you aren’t…” Taehyung sniffed, wiping his face with his sleeve, “You’re not ashamed of me? Or upset about not getting great-grandkids?”

“What matters the most to me, and to your halmeoni, is that you are healthy and happy. If you find a man that makes you happy, bring him home and I’ll teach him the family recipes,” the old man said, pulling Taehyung into a warm embrace. “And who’s to say I won’t be getting any little Taehyungies one day? Modern medicine has come a long way since I was young, you know…”

“Harabeoji!” Taehyung gasped, shock coloring his tanned face bright pink.

“Or, you could always adopt,” Mr. Kim laughed.

“I could…” Taehyung agreed, though he couldn’t say he would be against the idea of medical intervention. _Mpreg is totally hot in fanfiction..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_“Aannnghhh… oh God, J-jackson…”_

“Seriously? Again?” Yugyeom groaned as the sound of Mark’s high-pitched moans penetrated the much-too-thin wall between their bedrooms. He grabbed his headphones and turned his music up to drown out the sounds of Jackson pounding his roommate into the mattress.

His plan for Chuseok break had been simple: do nothing but study and mope around when he wasn’t working at the convenience store. However, he had quickly found that the quiet break he had been hoping for was nothing more than a pipe dream. It seemed that Mark and Jackson had time off for the holiday and were making the most of it… in the noisiest way they possibly could.

_“You like that, baby?”_

Yugyeom frowned, wondering why he could still hear the grunts coming from the other room. _Just fucking great…_ His noise-canceling headphones had crapped out when he needed them most. He threw them at the wall and they fell to the ground in a useless jumble. Groaning, he loaded his books into his backpack and fled the apartment, barely stopping long enough to slip on his shoes.

The cool night breeze was frigid on his face, but it was a huge improvement over the maddening atmosphere in his apartment. He was able to breathe freely without the smell of sex permeating the air. He turned toward the stairs, intending to go to the cafe on the corner to try to get some studying done, but he stopped when he saw a figure shuffling up the stairs like a zombie.

“Jungkook?” Yugyeom gaped at the vacant expression on the cop’s face. A flicker of something that looked a little like surprise and a lot like regret broke through his blank demeanor.

“H-hi, Yugyeom…” Jungkook greeted awkwardly, coming to a stop at the top of the steps. There were only a few feet separating them. The dark-haired man chewed nervously on his lower lip.

“How have you been?” Yugyeom asked, concern lacing his tone. The other man looked as worn down as he felt, and Yugyeom was sure he didn’t look anymore put together than Jungkook did.

The distance he had put between them had ceased to be a clawing pain and had settled into a gnawing ache as the days went by. However, now that Jungkook was almost within reach, the agony was fresh and threatened to shred his resolve. Yugyeom’s fingertips twitched with the desire to close the rift between them and pull his best friend into a bone-crushing embrace… and maybe kiss him breathless.

“I…” Jungkook paused, looking conflicted. His eyes shifted to the ground, uncertainty evident in his posture as his bunny teeth continued to tear at his bottom lip. “I’ve missed you…”

“I missed you too,” Yugyeom replied, swallowing the lump in his throat. He really wanted to fix whatever it was that they had, but he knew they couldn’t go back to the way they were.

They stood there awkwardly, looking everywhere but at each other. The air between them was charged with a strange energy, not tension exactly, more like a magnetic pull that both men were too nervous to give in to. It was several moments before either of them got up the courage to set eyes on the other. Yugyeom was surprised when Jungkook had been the first to give in.

“Have you eaten?” the dark-haired man asked, a hopeful light in his gaze. “If you wanna come in, I can make us some ramen.”

Yugyeom’s stomach chose that moment to let out a loud growl, sounding like an angry badger. His cheeks heated up in a pink blush as he cursed. Jungkook’s lips quirked up into a smile as a giggle erupted from between them.

“Yeah, sure, laugh it up, bunny boy,” Yugyeom couldn’t help the grin that crept onto his own face as the strain between the two men lessened with each giggle. “Feed me, or I might just have some rabbit stew.”

It was only when Jungkook’s eyebrows shot up that Yugyeom realized how his threat had come across. His blush deepened, but he just rolled his eyes and adjusted his backpack. If he pretended not to have noticed the pink that had also reached Jungkook’s cheeks, maybe he could continue to keep a respectable distance. Or at the very least not give into his threat.

He followed his neighbor into the apartment, removing his shoes and leaving his backpack near the coatrack. He wouldn’t get any studying done, so there was really no point in even pulling his books out. Besides, he just wanted to catch up with Jungkook. It had been too long since they had hung out and he missed him.

“So, how are things at the station?” Yugyeom asked, settling down on the small couch that served as the only seating in the living room other than the computer chair pushed beneath the desk.

“Same shit, different day,” Jungkook shrugged. He found his way around the couch toward the kitchen. “The higher-ups are all nervous and shit about this murder case. I’m just ready for it all to be over.”

“Ah, yeah I saw something about that on the news,” Yugyeom grimaced. The details of the case had been kept out of the news, but from what he gathered between the reports and catching an eye-full of one of Jackson’s files, it was a pretty gruesome business. “I didn’t realize you were on that case.”

“They have me and Jimin doing their legwork,” the cop groused as he put the kettle on the stove to boil. He grabbed a few packages of instant ramen and set them on the countertop. “They even pulled us off of tourist duty until the case is solved.”

Yugyeom heard him mumble something that sounded like ‘ _lazy fuckers’_. He couldn’t help but smile at Jungkook’s grumbling. He had missed just listening to the other man talk about his job or whatever. He found it cute when Jungkook complained, likely because it was rare that he ever did.

“You have finals soon, yeah?” Jungkook inquired.

“Yeah, in a couple of weeks,” Yugyeom frowned. Exam time was always a stressful few weeks, and this semester was not an exception. “I’m not looking forward to it. I’m pretty sure I’m gonna fail my philosophy class. I should have picked another elective...”

“I’m sure you’ll do fine,” the other man smiled affectionately at him. It made Yugyeom’s stomach buzz.

The smell of seafood flavor wafted from the kitchen as Jungkook poured boiling water over the dehydrated noodles. Yugyeom’s stomach let out another growl. Thankfully, it was less pronounced than the previous one. His mouth watered as the cop sat on the couch, placing the two cup noodles on the table in front of them.

“It isn’t much, but it is pretty much all I am qualified to cook,” Jungkook explained. “If you recall, the last time I attempted actual food, you nearly chipped a tooth on the sweet potatoes.”

“Yeah, once you managed to pry them out of the bowl,” Yugyeom laughed. “It was like trying to eat armor.”

The two fell back into comfortable conversation, the previous tension almost completely gone as long as they ignored the giant elephant in the room walking a tightrope over their heads. They poked fun at each other, each trying to outdo the other with their antics. It wasn’t until Yugyeom choked on his ramen, shooting a noodle from his nose in the process, that they declared a truce.

It was beginning to get late, but Yugyeom could hear the tell-tale knocking coming from the other side of the wall that indicated that his apartment was still uninhabitable. So when Jungkook suggested that they watch TV (loudly) to drown out the noise, Yugyeom wasn’t going to refuse. Jungkook flipped through the channels, searching for something they could both enjoy, while Yugyeom carried the empty noodle containers to the trashcan and put their chopsticks in the sink to be cleaned later.

The majority of shows on were Chuseok specials. Yugyeom was glad when the remote-wielder skipped past them. Jungkook usually made it a point to spend the holiday with Yugyeom whenever he stayed in town, knowing that the man didn’t have family to spend it with. Yugyeom had come out or, more accurately, had been outed while he was in high school. His parents had not taken the discovery well. So, at 16, the boy had found himself homeless and disowned. He was forced to find work where he could and couch surf between his friends’ houses until he could find someone who was willing to rent a room to a teenager.

Needless to say, Yugyeom had not spent a holiday with his family for nearly 6 years. He also hadn’t heard from them. At first, he had tried to reach out to them, but after so many rejections, he had pretty much accepted that he was on his own. However, he still sent flowers every birthday.

Yugyeom settled back on the couch next to Jungkook, pulling the blanket off the back to place over their laps. It was the beginning of October, and even though they were inside, the apartment was drafty. Jungkook stopped flipping the channels and left it on a movie. It was one they had seen before, but it was a good movie, so they didn’t mind watching it again.

As the movie played, Yugyeom’s attention drifted from the screen more toward Jungkook, noticing that the male was struggling to keep his eyes open. He just couldn’t bring himself to care about whether the female lead would stick around this time and actually go through with the wedding when there was a whole sleepy bunny dozing just inches from him. He watched the dark-haired man fondly until sleep claimed the cop completely, his head falling back onto the backrest.

Yugyeom knew the man would wake up with a killer stiff neck if he let him stay like that. He scooted closer, careful not to jostle Jungkook too much. He gently reached out his hand, brushing the dark locks from in front of the man’s closed lids. Jungkook scrunched his nose cutely, but didn’t wake up.

“Kookie,” Yugyeom whispered, leaning to speak into his ear. Jungkook shifted slightly. “Kookie, you need to get to bed.”

Jungkook groaned, smacking his lips in his sleep, and turned his face toward the voice. Yugyeom’s eyes widened and he had to pull back to keep their faces from colliding. _Looks like I’m gonna have to do this the hard way…_

Yugyeom stood up, removing the blanket from both of them and switching the TV off. He stretched before gathering the sleeping man into his arms and carrying him to the bedroom. He seemed lighter, even though he was practically dead weight. It upset Yugyeom to think that he may have had something to do with the change in his friend. He had honestly not expected the other man to take the separation this badly. Of course, there were other factors. Jungkook didn’t exactly have a stress-free job, but Yugyeom had never seen it affect him this much.

He carried Jungkook over to the bed and laid him down, removing the man’s pants and leaving him in his t-shirt and boxers. Yugyeom slowly pulled the covers over the cop’s body, careful not to disturb him. He sighed as he turned to leave, but before he could step away from the bed, a hand grabbed his wrist. Yugyeom looked back in shock.

“Please don’t leave me again…” Jungkook begged, his voice thick with sleep. “Stay with me, Yugyeom.”

Yugyeom had spent his time apart trying to avoid thinking of Jungkook. It had been impossible. Everything down to his morning coffee reminded him of the man he loved. He woke up every morning wishing he was waking up in Jungkook’s embrace. And now, he had the chance to do just that. However, he knew that if he gave in on this, he would be a goner.

“Kookie… I,” Yugyeom began, turning back toward the man in the bed, “I don’t think that is a good idea. I can’t be your substitute for Jimin anymore.”

Jungkook sat up, still holding onto his wrist. Even backlit by the moonlight drifting in through the glass balcony doors, Yugyeom could make out his every feature: the curve of his cheek, the angle of his jaw, the single tear trailing down his beautiful face. The burgundy-haired man felt his heart clench.

“Mianhaeyo, Yugyeom,” Jungkook apologized, gazing up at Yugyeom and looking so young and so broken. “I treated you badly and I am so, so sorry. I know I don’t deserve it, but please forgive me. I don’t want you to be anyone but you. Please don’t stay away anymore.”

“Shh, Kookie,” Yugyeom soothed, stepping toward the bed and placing a hand on his friend’s head. “I forgive you, just… don’t cry or you will make me cry too.”

Jungkook wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist and buried his face in the warmth of his hoodie. Yugyeom took a deep breath, cleansing himself of the pain that had taken residence in his heart. It wasn’t everything he wanted, but it was a start. They stayed that way for a short while, Yugyeom’s fingers running through Jungkook’s dark hair, before the cop let out a yawn.

“Lay down, Kookie,” Yugyeom insisted, freeing himself from the strong arms that surrounded him.

“Will you stay, Yugyeom?” Jungkook looked up hopefully, a smile splitting his face when the taller nodded.

As Jungkook got settled in the bed, Yugyeom slipped out of his pants and hoodie, placing them on top of the dresser. He climbed into the bed next to the other man and wrapped him in his arms. It was a tight fit for two grown men, but it felt kind of cozy at the same time. At least, to Yugyeom it did.

“If we are going to make this a habit, I think I need a bigger bed,” Jungkook mumbled sleepily.

Yugyeom smiled to himself as he began to drift off to sleep. He had his friend back. The rest could wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Namjoon had been deep in thought the whole way back to Hoseok’s apartment, worrying about every possible embarrassing situation that could arise. He had made it to Number 73: _‘Causing a kitchen fire’_ by the time the dancer opened the front door. He had been so preoccupied with coming up with scenarios that he had not even noticed the suitcase that Hobi rolled along with them. That is, until said suitcase was literally staring up at him from atop the bed in his new room.

“Goddamnit, Hobi!” Joon cursed as his best friend cackled from a safe distance. “Of all the suitcases you could have chosen, you just _had_ to pick the one with a giant Ryan on the front?”

“It was too cute,” Hoseok said between giggles. “Besides, it was just _lion_ around!”

Namjoon groaned at the bad pun. So much for trying to play off his Ryan obsession. Hoseok broke out into a fresh fit of laughter, barely able to dodge the pillow that was launched in his direction.

He made quick work of emptying the suitcase, even though he had to enlist the help of his traitorous best friend to open the damn thing. Thankfully, he still had time to hide the compromising luggage before Jin was scheduled to be home. Namjoon shoved it in the corner next to the wardrobe closet, making sure Ryan was facing the wall. He could hear Hoseok’s amused snickering from across the room, but he just shot the orange-haired man a glare.

It was about that time when Namjoon’s phone rang. He didn’t even have to look at the caller ID because the ringtone indicated the caller’s identity. Namjoon swallowed, hoping his saliva would get rid of the dry patch that had developed in his throat.

“I’m gonna go take this in the living room, if that’s ok,” Namjoon informed his friend.

“Sure thing. I’m just gonna clean out some space in the wardrobe and dresser for your stuff,” Hoseok replied.

Namjoon shut the door behind him and walked toward the couch before swiping to answer his phone.

“Yeoboseyo,” he answered, trying to keep his voice steady and normal.

“Namjoon-ah,” a female voice addressed him, “How are you? Why haven’t you called me?”

“Sorry, Eomma,” Namjoon said, wincing a bit as he sat down. “I’m ok. I have been… busy…”

The conversation with his mother was brief, as it typically was because of the long distance. She had basically called to wish him a Happy Chuseok and check on him since he hadn’t called. Namjoon hated to lie to his mom about his condition, but he knew that if he told her, she would have insisted on coming back to Korea to take care of him. His mom had a business to run in Japan that helped supplement the family income. She couldn’t just drop everything to come take care of him without putting a financial strain on the family.

Or, there was the other possible reaction. She would insist on him moving to Japan, which he definitely was NOT going to do. His life was in Korea, his friends were in Korea, Jin was in Korea… which may or may not have a bearing on his determination to stay firmly rooted in Korea.

Once the call was over, Namjoon returned to the bedroom to put his things away. Hobi had managed to clear a good bit of space in the closet for him as well as a drawer for his socks and underwear. His friend had even gone as far as to begin hanging Namjoon’s clothes for him. As much of a pain in the ass as Hobi could be, he was the best friend a guy could ask for.

“Joon, why don’t you go ahead and get your shower before Jin gets here,” Hobi suggested. “I’ll finish up in here.”

Namjoon nodded, agreeing without a fuss since the phone call had drained him. It took so much more energy to lie than it did to tell the truth. He gathered comfy pajamas for afterward and a towel before heading to the bathroom. After closing the door, he carefully unbuttoned his shirt, struggling a bit one-handed. He was suddenly glad that he owned several button-up shirts because he couldn’t imagine trying to get his arm in and out of a t-shirt.

Against his better judgement, Namjoon’s eyes stopped on his reflection in the mirror. His face wasn’t much different than he remembered. His cheekbones were a little more pronounced, but not too much. The real difference was the long line of stitches that curved along his ribs and the several smaller ones from the various ports that had been in him. The skin around them was slightly red from the material of his shirt irritating it, but other than that, the major eyesores were the wounds themselves. The stitching was impeccable, not crooked or messy, but it still made him feel ugly and maimed. There was no blood, but the edges of the incisions were puckered and angry underneath the threads. He felt patched together like Frankenstein’s Monster. He bit his lip against the rising insecurity that had already plagued him, even before his injury. Seeing the proof in his skin only served to intensify it.

The shirtless man sighed and turned away from the mirror, not wanting to see his imperfections any longer. He finished undressing with only a little difficulty, managing to avoid tripping over his pants on his way to the shower. He placed his towel on the rack and adjusted the water to a comfortable temperature. Namjoon grabbed a washcloth from the shelf and stepped under the spray, pulling the curtain closed. He had to be careful not to let the stream hit his wounds directly. The water pressure made his shoulder ache, so he adjusted until the water ran down his back.

Namjoon reached for the bar of soap, lathering up the washcloth and running the suds over his smooth skin, washing away the hospital and city grime. He had just finished rinsing his body and was pouring a small amount of shampoo into his hand when a knock on the bathroom door startled him.

“Namjoon?” Jin’s disembodied voice drifted through the closed door. “Hobi said you had been in there a while. Are you ok?”

“Oh, shit!” Namjoon cried out in surprise, squeezing the shampoo harder than necessary.

Namjoon squinted hard against the onslaught of shampoo that splattered onto his face, but not quickly enough to avoid getting some into his eyes. The sensation caused his eyes to water as he desperately felt around for something, anything, to get the burning to stop. He only managed to do further damage to himself by knocking the conditioner off of the ledge with the forgotten shampoo bottle in his hand, the container hitting his toes.  

“FUCK!” Namjoon cursed out loud.

The loud crash and the yelp of pain were enough for Jin to bypass any semblance of concern for modesty and throw the door open. Namjoon heard the door open and let out a scream that was probably too high-pitched to be considered manly. He stretched his hand out blindly, grasping for his towel to cover his naughty bits. His fingers found purchase on something fabric and he yanked it toward his naked body. There was a ripping sound and Namjoon found himself standing in front of Jin, attempting to cover his dick with the ripped shower curtain.

_Scenario Number 74: ‘Make a complete fool of yourself in front of Jin by breaking something while your cock is hanging out.’_

 


	18. Kindred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Would you mind if I touch, if I kiss_  
>  _If I held you tight in the morning light? Yeah_  
>  _Would you mind if I said_  
>  _How I felt tenderly tonight again?_  
>   
>  _'Cause I never ever felt_  
>  _This way in my heart before, oh_  
>  _Love has found its way_  
>  _In my heart, yeah_  
>   
>  _Would you mind if I looked in your eyes till_  
>  _I'm hypnotized and I lose my pride? yeah_  
>  _Would you mind if I make love to you_  
>  _Till I'm satisfied once again?_  
>   
>  _'Cause I never ever felt_  
>  _Felt this way in my heart oh before, oh_  
>  _Love has found its way_  
>  _In my heart tonight_  
>   
>  _Would You Mind_ by Earth, Wind, and Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my patient, saint-like readers! I have returned! I am soooo sorry for the delay, but it seemed like the cosmos was conspiring against me with this update. I have come to the conclusion that I should live in a bubble, safe from all sickness and injury. Anyway, thanks to my lovely soul twin, [Centristy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Centristy), without whom I would be lost. Also, thank you to my lovely new friends, [Cloudy](https://twitter.com/cloudy_days_ao3) and [Anna](https://twitter.com/xominiminxo), who are bright spots in my life and have been so encouraging. Follow them on Twitter and support them. They are talented as fuck!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> New faces this chapter:  
> [ Kang Daniel ](http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e102/jordandmweeks/Kang%20Daniel_zpsp7nrg5kg.jpg) is 23  
> [ Jung Dawon ](http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e102/jordandmweeks/dawon_zpsa3ba7oo4.jpg) is 29  
> [ Kim Kibum ](http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e102/jordandmweeks/key_zpsandh8lwe.jpg) is 28  
> [ Kim Haneul ](http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e102/jordandmweeks/Haneul_zps1cc0wo6a.jpg) is 1  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Chat Names  
> URHOPE25 is Jhope  
> TAEGRRR is Taehyung  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Keywords  
> Dosirak: A prepared lunch box. The Korean equivalent of a bento.  
> Sundubu-jjigae: Soft Tofu Stew  
> Jinju Lantern Festival: One of the biggest lantern festivals in South Korea. For mor info, visit [here.](http://global.yudeung.com/?r=en)  
> Dak-kkochi: Korean Chicken Skewers  
> Geondal: A member of a Korean organized crime group

_Naked… He’s so naked... And wet… And so very naked…_

Jin’s brain momentarily glitched out and he almost forgot the reason he had busted in to begin with. He shook his head and reminded himself that he was there on a strictly medical basis, making sure to look away from the bare skin in front of him.

“I heard a crash, are you ok?” he managed to choke out.

“I’m fine, just the conditioner hit my toe…” Namjoon explained quickly, eyes tightly clenched against the sting of the shampoo. He clutched the partially attached shower curtain with one hand and felt around for the towel rack with the other.

“You’re sure you’re fine? No problems with your shoulder?” Jin asked, reaching forward and handing him the towel, trying to ignore the way the water droplets clung to the man’s tan skin. “Here, I think this is what you meant to grab.”

“Thanks,” Namjoon said as he took the towel and wiped the suds out of his eyes.

Jin’s eyes followed the line of Namjoon’s jaw down the side of his neck and landed on the stitches.

“You should get out soon,” he advised. “You don’t want to expose your shoulder to too much water.”

“Yeah… I, uh, just have to get my hair,” Namjoon said, wincing a bit when he moved his arm.

Jin nodded, noticing his pained expression. As much as he was inclined to leave the nude man to it, Jin had taken an oath to see to the health and well-being of his patients. He couldn’t have the guy injuring himself further. That was the whole reason he had insisted on Namjoon staying with them.

“Hand me the shampoo and I will help,” the doctor insisted. “I don’t want you hurting yourself worse.”

Namjoon let out a squeak. His hand clutched the curtain closer, causing it to make a groaning sound where it was held by rings. “N-no, that’s ok… I can-”

“Namjoon,” Jin warned, his voice stern. “I know it may be a little awkward, but you have already used your shoulder too much today. Don’t think I didn’t notice you flinch.”

The injured man opened his mouth as if to protest again, but in the end, he nodded his consent. Jin took the shampoo bottle from where it lay abandoned on the shower floor where it had fallen in the fray. He forced himself to stay professional and not think of the rather sizable appendage that was only several inches away from his face, half-hidden behind a thin, fabric curtain. It wasn’t the first penis he had seen and, quite frankly, it wouldn’t be the last. He dealt with all different parts of the anatomy on a daily basis.

“Ok, I’m going to turn away so you can wrap your towel around your hips and sit on the side of the tub,” Jin said, turning his back toward the man. “Let me know when you are ready.”

He heard some bumping and an _‘ouch’_ before Namjoon gave him the green light to approach. Jin poured a small amount of strawberry scented shampoo into his palm and placed the bottle on the ledge, his torso brushing lightly against Namjoon’s ear as he reached past him. Jin stood behind the blond and rubbed his hands together before sinking his slippery fingers into wet locks.

“What did one strawberry say to the other strawberry?” Jin asked as he ran the shampoo through Namjoon’s hair. “If you weren’t so sweet, we wouldn’t be in this jam!”

Jin laughed, his voice squeaking as he slapped Namjoon’s good shoulder with a sudsy hand. The other man groaned a little before chuckling at the joke.

“Wow, Hobi wasn’t kidding when he said your humor was old school,” Namjoon quipped, his dimples making an appearance and causing Jin to grasp a handful of hair. The rapper hissed a little before letting out a low groan.

“Ah, sorry about that,” Jin said, willing his body not to react. _That wasn’t sexual… it was pain._ His dick wasn’t buying it. So he tried to think of something that would get his mind off of how hot it was inside the bathroom. “So, uh, you graduated college not too long ago, right?”

“Mmhmm…” Namjoon murmured in affirmation, leaning his head back into Jin’s touch as skillful fingers massaged his scalp, “back in July.”

Jin reached for the shower head and pulled it down, bringing it as far over as the hose would allow. “Can you turn around and lean your head back so I can rinse your hair?”

As the tall man attempted to maneuver himself into the requested position, Jin suddenly became very aware of the half-hardness in his sweats. _Fuck, please don’t let him look down…_ To his relief, Namjoon did as he was told and Jin was spared the embarrassing possibilities. He rinsed the shampoo out and started lathering up the conditioner.

“Mmmm... Oh my God, Jin-hyung,” the blond moaned sinfully, “your fingers feel amazing...”

Any semblance of pure thoughts went right down the drain along with the fake-strawberry scented bubbles. Jin’s mind drifted into dangerous territory, the mental image of guiding Namjoon’s head closer by the hair his hand was buried in, kissing those perfect lips… sinking down on what was twitching beneath the towel… _Nope! Sooooo much nope._

“Uh, keep your eyes closed,” Jin squeaked out as he quickly removed his hand from the silky locks. He quickly sprayed water on Namjoon’s hair, possibly shooting water droplets up the man’s nose in his haste to finish. He turned the water off and threw Namjoon another towel. “I, um, think you’ve got it from here, so I am just gonna grow, er, go!”

And with that, he ran out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Safe at last, Jin closed his eyes and leaned back against the door, taking several deep breaths. When he dared to open them again, he was met with a salacious, heart-shaped grin.

“You couldn’t even wait until I was out of the house for the weekend?” Hoseok teased, wiggling his eyebrows. “Maybe he should be staying in your room.”

“Don’t be crass,” Jin scoffed in an attempt to deflect attention away from the tent in his pants. It was only day one, and he refused to lose to his own libido, no matter how fucking sexy the man looked moaning his name.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dinner was awkward, to say the least.

After popping a boner while Jin was washing his hair, Namjoon had been absolutely mortified. Even more so since he had completely freaked the other man out. Sending your host running doesn’t make for the best impression.

Namjoon had accidentally made eye contact with Jin over the dinner table and the other man had turned the color of the shampoo he had massaged into Namjoon’s scalp. Namjoon hadn’t lifted his gaze from his plate since.

Hoseok seemed to have been the only one not affected by the mood in the kitchen. The dancer chattered on about his upcoming visit to his sister’s. All Namjoon garnered from it was the part where his best friend abandons him in the apartment with Jin for a whole weekend with no buffer. He suddenly wasn’t feeling so well.

“I, uh, think I’m going to turn in early,” Joon said as soon as his plate was empty. “Thank you for dinner.”

“Yeah, um, no problem,” Jin replied, clearing his throat. “You should definitely get some rest.”

Namjoon put his plate in the sink and escaped quickly, his face not cooling down until he was safe behind the bedroom door. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the bed and sat down, running his hand over his face. He shook his head and swung his long legs onto the bed, attempting to find a comfortable position.

It was easier said than done. His body ached in just about any position and his mind was filled with how much he had embarrassed himself. It was only the first day. At least it couldn’t get worse, right?

There was a knock on the door. Namjoon knew who it was without even having to ask. Hoseok wouldn’t have bothered knocking. His heart began to race.

“C-come in,” Namjoon attempted to sit up, but only managed to roll awkwardly to the side and lean on his good arm.

“Hobi told me it was about time for your meds,” Jin said as he entered the room holding a glass of water and something in his fist. “He would have brought them to you, but he said he needed to jump in the shower.”

The mention of showers made them both pinken, but Jin didn’t run away. He came closer and held out his fist, opening it for Namjoon to take the pills. The blond man wiggled into a sitting position and took the pills, popping them into his mouth before accepting the water to wash them down.

“Thanks, hyung,” Namjoon sighed, a shy smile creeping over his face.

“You’re welcome,” Jin replied, returning his smile. “Get some rest and let one of us know if you need anything.”

The blond nodded and the older man left, closing the door behind him. Namjoon laid back down, his senses buzzing. Their hands had touched when exchanging the pills. He could still feel their softness. What would they feel like ghosting over his skin?

_Jin was sitting at the desk, playing some game on the computer. He looked so soft in his oversized sweatshirt, his black hair still slightly damp from his shower. The lights were low and Earth, Wind and Fire’s ‘Would You Mind’ played in the background, giving the room a sexy vibe._

_Namjoon couldn’t stand back gazing at the perfection any longer. He moved forward until he was standing directly behind the beautiful man. He placed his hands on Jin’s broad shoulders, letting the older know he was there._

_“Hyung,” he crooned, kneading the muscles beneath his fingertips, “you’re so good at that.”_

_The dark-haired man groaned in pleasure as Namjoon worked the tension out of his shoulders. Jin rolled his neck, his slightly cold hair sending tingles all over Namjoon’s bare torso. The younger man moaned softly, moving one hand to Jin's throat. He smoothed his palm over Jin’s Adam’s apple before putting just enough pressure to make the man lean back against him, the back of his head resting just above Namjoon's belt._

_Jin looked up into mahogany eyes, a question on the tip of his tongue._

_"Did you eat the last yogurt?"_

Namjoon’s eyes popped open. _What the fuck?_ He looked over to the doorway where there was light seeping in around a silhouette.

“Hobi,” Jin asked again, “did you eat the last yogurt?”

Hoseok groaned and turned over. Jin sighed, shaking his head. Then, his eyes found Namjoon’s and softened, a small smile lighting up his features.

“Ah, good morning,” the man greeted from the doorway. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, I, uh, yeah, I did,” Namjoon blushed, recalling the dream. _You have no idea…_

“Good,” Jin said warmly, turning to leave the room. “Breakfast is done. Come and get it when you’re ready.”

Once Jin was gone, Namjoon slapped a hand over his face, groaning in frustration. _He just had to word it that way…_ He glanced under the blanket, lamenting his state of arousal. _This is going to be a long weekend._

 

⌚ _***October 6th***_ ⌚

 

Jungkook woke up to an empty bed and the smell of something savory wafting into the bedroom from the kitchen. He smiled to himself as he ran a hand over the still-warm spot next to him. Yugyeom had stayed the night again, making it the second night Jungkook hadn’t been alone. He could really get used to it.

He could hear a high, lilting voice coming from the kitchen, humming some tune. Jungkook smiled as he pulled on a pair of sweats, running his fingers through his hair to try to tame it a little. A puff of breath into his hand nearly gagged him, so he rushed to the bathroom to remedy his dragon breath.

Yugyeom was still humming, standing at the stove, when Jungkook entered the kitchen. He couldn’t help but stop and stare, taking in how domestic the scene was. It made his stomach flutter. Then it growled loudly.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Yugyeom quipped, his back still facing Jungkook’s direction. “Are you just going to stand in the doorway, watching like a creeper, or are you going to have some breakfast?”

Jungkook made a strangled noise at being discovered. He scurried to a barstool, planting his ass on the hard, wooden seat. Yugyeom chuckled as he placed a bowl of rice and a bowl of stew in front of the dark-haired man.

“Eat up,” the burgundy-haired man instructed as he set another place next to Jungkook.

Jungkook brought a spoonful of the stew to his lips and actually moaned at the taste. Yugyeom always was the better cook between the two of them. He rarely had more than ramen and rice in the cupboards. The other man must have woke up super early to fetch the ingredients for sundubu-jjigae.

“You really didn’t have to go through all of this trouble,” Jungkook said between bites. “Not that I’m complaining… It’s delicious.”

“It wasn’t any trouble,” Yugyeom replied, before taking a bite of his own breakfast. “Besides, you look like you haven’t eaten a good meal for a while.”

Jungkook couldn’t stop the blush that rose on his cheeks. It was true. When left to his own devices, his meals consisted of ramen, takeout, or convenience store food. The last home-cooked meal he’d had was also cooked by Yugyeom. When he thought about it, the other man had been taking care of him in some way or other since they became friends. But what had he done for Yugyeom? He had been so blind and preoccupied that he hadn’t realized that what he wanted, _who_ he wanted, was right next door the whole time.

“Well, um,” Jungkook stammered, clearing his throat, “thanks. For breakfast… and for staying.”

“Of course, Kookie,” Yugyeom smiled, reaching to join their hands on the countertop. “I’m glad we got the chance to catch up and talk things out.”

The dark-haired man lifted their hands to his lips, gently kissing the back of Yugyeom’s hand. “Me too. That was the worst two weeks ever.”

“It was a little over one week, but yeah, it sucked,” Yugyeom agreed, a pink tinge to his cheeks. Jungkook smiled softly, thinking that pink was a good color on the other man.

After finishing quite possibly the best breakfast he’d had in a long time, Jungkook took their dishes to the sink and washed them quickly, setting them to dry in the rack. He had to return to work in an hour, so he went about getting ready. He had a little more than thirty minutes to catch the metro to the station.

Jungkook could hear Yugyeom still in the kitchen as he was putting the finishing spray on his hair to keep his bangs off his forehead. The taller man had finished breakfast when he had, so Jungkook couldn’t help but wonder what Yugyeom was doing in there to make so much noise. His curiosity was quelled when he exited his bedroom and came face-to-face with the man himself holding a dosirak out to him.

“What’s this?” Jungkook asked, eyes wide. Had he fallen back asleep while getting ready? He pinched his own thigh. _Ouch! Definitely not dreaming…_

“What’s it look like, pickle-head?” Yugyeom smirked. “It’s your lunch.”

Jungkook narrowed his eyes, but when the taller man giggled with a sparkle in his eye, he figured he’d let the man get away with the Stuart Little insult. He leveled a playful smirk at Yugyeom. “You love my head.”

Yugyeom blushed but didn’t deny it. “What time do you get off tonight,” he asked, then blushed deeper before clarifying, “... of work.”

“6 o’clock,” Jungkook replied, accepting the lunch box from the man’s hands. “I should get back between 6:30 and 7. Will you be here when I get home, or do you work tonight?”

“I, um,” Yugyeom bit his lower lip, worrying it with his front teeth. Jungkook really wanted to reach up and soothe it with his thumb. “I’m off today, so I was going to work on my term paper. Do you want me to be?”

Jungkook smiled as he set the lunch box on the counter and stepped closer to the taller man, who was studying his feet. He tilted Yugyeom’s head up so that he could look him in the eye, letting his hand slide along the man’s jawline to caress his jaw. “Of course I do, baby.”

Yugyeom seemed to release his tension, his eyes fixating on Jungkook’s mouth, following the path of his tongue running across his lower lip. “Kookie...”

“Can I…” Jungkook asked, eyeing his full lips, the space between them shrinking.

Yugyeom gave a short nod, and that was all the assurance Jungkook needed to close the distance. Their lips met softly, the kiss gentle and slow, the first they had shared since their separation. Jungkook placed his other hand on the back of the redhead’s neck as he felt arms wrap around him and hands land on his small waist. His eyes were closed, but it felt like he was seeing color for the first time in years.

Jungkook felt his lower lip being pulled between plush, slightly chapped lips and a moan escaped his throat. He tilted his head slightly to get a better angle and licked into Yugyeom’s mouth, their tongues meeting and stroking each other as they explored the other’s mouth. He was nearly breathless when his phone alarm sounded, indicating that it was time for him to leave.

“I’ll bring dinner home tonight, ok?” Jungkook stated, catching his breath as he leaned his forehead against Yugyeom’s.

Yugyeom nodded, just as winded as the cop. “I’ll be here when you get home.”

God, Jungkook liked the sound of that. He had to force himself to step away from the beautiful man. He gave Yugyeom a dazzling bunny-toothed grin, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he retrieved his home-made lunch. “I’ll look forward to coming home to you. Text me what you want for dinner.”

Yugyeom walked Jungkook to the door, watching as he slipped on his shoes. With a short peck on the lips, he saw Jungkook off. “Stay safe, Kookie.”

As Jungkook took the stairs down to the street, his fingertips touched his own lips. He smiled at the lingering tingle. He had kissed Yugyeom before, but never like that. Never with that much actual feeling, knowing that the man he was kissing was the rightful owner of his heart.

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

Hyunwoo wasn’t sure what he had been expecting when he agreed to go to Jinju, but wandering the streets during the lantern festival with Kang Daesung was not it.

“Boss, shouldn’t we be laying low?” he questioned, his voice a loud whisper over the bustling crowd.

“I’m technically not your boss anymore,” Daesung grimaced.

It had been nearly two weeks since they had fled, and word on the street was that Kang Heegun had put a price on both of their heads. And, as if that wasn’t bad enough, Hyunwoo’s face was plastered on the bulletin boards of police stations all over the country. He hadn’t left the apartment since they’d arrived, and Daesung had only ventured out to get necessities. One of those necessities had been a bleach kit and brown hair dye.

“Old habits die hard,” Hyunwoo replied, adjusting his facemask. Even with the change in hair color he still had to keep his face covered. “You still call me Shownu.”

“Well, I can’t exactly call you by your actual name now, can I?” Daesung leveled a hard stare at him. “With your height and build, you already stick out. If someone overhears your name, we may as well flaunt your perfect face for the cops as well.”

Hyunwoo stopped, quirking up an eyebrow. There’s no way he heard that right. Right? “What?”

“What?” Daesung kept walking as if he hadn't just complimented the younger man. Hyunwoo had to take long strides in order to catch up. “What should I call you then?”

The brown-haired man grinned beneath his mask at the slight blush visible at the tips of Daesung’s ears. He couldn’t help wondering how far he could push the elder but decided against it. Maybe he could explore his suspicion later when they weren’t surrounded by people. “Hmm… I don’t know, what do you want to call me?”

“What if I just call you Hyun,” the older shrugged.

“Fine,” Hyunwoo agreed. He surveyed the festival, eyes sharp and observant. His stomach growled at the delicious aromas drifting from the food stands. “So, since we are here, we may as well enjoy ourselves. What should we eat first?”

“All you think about is food,” Daesung teased, smirking. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were sampling the green.”

“I do not have the munchies!” the younger man looked absolutely affronted. “I’ll have you know that I never partook of what I pushed. That’s lesson number two.”

“Calm down, Elvira,” Daesung laughed, a sound that until recently, Hyunwoo hadn’t thought the man was capable of. “I know you don’t.”

The time spent alone together in the small apartment had really opened his eyes to the older man’s real personality. Contrary to the hard-ass facade Daesung had put forward as the son of the syndicate’s leader, the man was warm and funny. At first, it had taken them a bit to get used to being with each other for longer than a couple of hours at a time. After a few days of dancing around each other, they finally sat down to clear the air and came up with a game plan.

Hyunwoo couldn’t help but smile. The older’s good mood was contagious. They followed the mouth-watering scents and found themselves in front of a dak-kkochi stand. The smell of honey, soy sauce, ginger, and garlic mixed with grilling chicken danced in their nostrils. They ordered two each and the kebabs tasted even better than they had smelled.

“Oh!” Daesung let out an excited noise, his eyes nearly disappearing from the breadth of his smile. “Let’s go do that.”

The brown-haired man followed the older’s gaze until he saw what had piqued the man’s interest. There was a whole row of brightly decorated stalls set up with games and prizes. One booth in particular stood out among the others, the bright blue of the Doraemon plushies contrasting brilliantly with the red and yellow of the stand. It was a target game with nerf guns attached by a cable to the countertop.

“Get ready to have your ass handed to you,” Daesung challenged, handing the attendant 6,000 won.

“We’ll see who hands who whose ass,” Hyunwoo smirked behind his mask as they took seats side-by-side.

“You sound like a fucking owl,” Daesung goaded. “Let hyung show you how it’s done.”

“I’m not gonna hold back just because you’re older,” the brunet quipped. “I hope your aim is better than your trash talking.”

It wasn’t.

Despite his banter, Daesung hadn’t hit a single target. In fact, Hyunwoo was taken aback at how awful the guy’s aim was. One would think that the son of a crime boss would have been taught to shoot. The end bell rang and the final tally was 7-1 in favor of the younger.

Hyunwoo looked over at the geondal and was surprised to see his lower lip poked out a bit and a disappointed look on his face. The attendant handed the younger a large Doraemon plush. The two men vacated their seats with the plushie in tow.

“Wow, you really sucked at that, hyung,” Hyunwoo teased as they walked.

“I didn’t think there would be much difference between nerf and the real thing when it came to aiming…” Daesung pouted.

“You said you liked Doraemon, right hyung?” the brown-haired man asked abruptly, holding the stuffed doll out to Daesung.

“What?” Daesung jumped at the sudden, large intrusion into his personal space. “Uh, yeah, I do.”

“Take it,” the younger encouraged, shaking the doll slightly. “I want you to have it.”

“No, you won fair and square,” the raven-haired man declined, even though Hyunwoo saw the way his hands had twitched as if to accept.

“I insist, hyung,” Hyunwoo smiled gently as Daesung accepted the toy from him.

“Thanks,” the older said blushing lightly and clearing his throat. It seemed he made it a point to walk faster, clutching the large plushie to his chest.

_Cute._

The word had popped into his head out of nowhere and it wasn’t something he could ever have imagined thinking before this whole situation had occurred. Hell, before now, he had always been wary of the older, kept him at arm’s length. Sure, he had been seeing the man’s sister and had spent time in close proximity to him, but he always felt on edge in his former boss’s presence. Maybe it was the knowledge that the man had the power to ruin him with a word to his father. Maybe it was the way Daesung’s eyes had always stayed on him for too long. Or maybe, just maybe, Hyunwoo was unnerved because he recognized something in Daesung that drew him, more than he’d ever been to Seulgi, and that frightened him.

“He said he would be here…” Daesung’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Who?’ Hyunwoo asked, curious as to who they could possibly be meeting considering they were on the run from both sides of the law.

“Ah, there it is,” the dark-haired man said, ignoring the other’s question completely as they approached a row of tents.

The tents housed several long tables and people seemed to be busy constructing things at them. When they got closer to one tent, they could see what looked like materials for making paper lanterns lining the tables. People were writing their wishes on them in preparation for setting the lanterns afloat at nightfall. It actually looked like a lot of fun.

“Hyun,” Daesung stopped near a table, “have you ever made one of these before?”

“It has been a long time,” the brunet answered. “I used to go to the festivals with my parents as a child.”

“We should make some then,” the older smiled gently, making his face seem so much younger and sweeter. “If anyone could use a wish come true, it’s us. Am I right?”

The younger nodded in affirmation, a small chuckle escaping his mouth to cover up the nervousness he was suddenly feeling. He bit his lip and forced himself to focus on the materials in front of him. He thought for a moment what to write as his wish.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a young man approaching their table with a huge smile. The blond man looked to be around his height and maybe a few years younger. He walked right up to Daesung.

“Hyung!” the young man said, his bright smile not faltering. “You made it!”

“Of course we did,” Daesung replied, pulling the blond down to sit on the bench beside him. “I told my favorite dongsaeng we would come and I’m a man of my word.”

Hyunwoo bristled a little at the favorite comment even though he knew he had no right to. He had only recently gotten somewhat close to the man. Of course there would be people Daesung would be closer to than him. His brain knew that. It was that pesky churning in his gut that felt a lot like nausea. Maybe the dak-kkochi hadn’t been thoroughly cooked…

“Hyun,” Daesung addressed him, snapping his fingers inches from the brunet’s face.

“Huh?” Hyunwoo blinked twice. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

The older let out a long-suffering sigh. “I said this is my cousin, Kang Daniel. He is the one that got things ready for us on this end.”

 _Cousin…_ The swirling of his insides calmed a bit at the revelation. He really didn’t want to embarrass himself further by looking too deeply into the reason for his relief.

“Ah, thank you for that, Kang Daniel-ssi,” Hyunwoo said, bowing in appreciation. If he were honest, even if the place was small for a two bedroom, it was still a step up from his old apartment.

“Ah, it was no trouble,” Daniel shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. “Anything for Hyung and his boyfriend.”

Hyunwoo choked on his own spit and his eyes went wide. _Boyfriend?_ He looked over at Daesung, who seemed unbothered if you ignored the tinge of pink on the tips of his ears.

“You ok, Hyunnie?” Daesung asked, placing his hand on Hyunwoo’s thigh, rubbing lightly. “You are so cute. It’s ok, Daniel won’t tell anyone, right?”

“Of course not,” Daniel smiled. “Your secret is safe with me. The last thing I’d ever do is out someone.”

It looked like Hyunwoo was stuck playing house with Daesung for the foreseeable future. It was just a cover, but with Daesung’s hand lightly massaging his mid-thigh, he was having a hard time convincing his heart to stop beating so hard.

“Thanks,” he managed, “we aren’t quite ready to be public.”

_It could be deadly..._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

Hoseok hadn’t been back in Gwangju in what seemed like ages. Realistically, it had only been since January during Lunar New Year. Still, going home always felt so nice. He was really close to his family, especially his sister. It was a shame that they didn’t get to see each other too often these days. Her work as a fashion editor and his life in Seoul kept them pretty busy. However, whenever she had to cover an event in Seoul, the two always made time to at least grab lunch.

The orange-haired dancer had always been a people person and, as such, he typically enjoyed get-togethers. He was a social butterfly, fluttering from one small group of guests to the next, spreading sunshine smiles and hearty laughter throughout the room.

After a while, repeating the same answers to the same questions got tedious. No matter how much he loved interacting with people, there was only so many times he could say ’No, I’m not planning to go into the family business’ before he started to lose his patience.

“Oh, Hoseok-ah,” Dawon smiled up at him from her seated position, “come join us. Haneul missed his Uncle Seokie.”

Hoseok sat at the table with them, laughing as the little boy blew raspberries at him. He couldn’t help but join in the fun, beginning a silly face contest with the one-year-old. He puffed out his cheeks and crossed his eyes, causing his nephew to giggle with glee and try to emulate him. Kim Haneul really was the cutest kid, though it didn't really come as a surprise considering the kid came from attractive parents.

It didn't take more than a glance to tell that Jung Dawon was beautiful. High cheekbones and a nose that many would pay to have only served to accentuate her kind eyes and heart-shaped smile. In fact, she had been approached by several entertainment companies trying to recruit her. However, she had been very career-focused and wanted nothing more than to work in the fashion industry.

Kim Kibum was no less of a stunner himself. The two had met at a fashion show in Seoul where he was in charge of promotions and marketing. She hadn't been interested in dating or marriage either, but Kim Kibum had been persistent in his pursuit. The younger man had made it a point to figure out her interests and actually put forth the effort to try them out himself.

After months of asking, Dawon finally decided to give the guy a chance. It turned out that the two were well suited for one another and had married a year and a half later. Kibum was business inclined and so it worked out that Hoseok was able to pursue his own dream instead of taking over the tech firm.

Hoseok was a little jealous, if he were completely honest. Theirs was a love story straight out of a drama. If he was persistent like Kibum, would a certain brunet nurse take notice of his efforts? Would his love story come to fruition?

Haneul let out an excited shriek when Hoseok reached forward to take the toddler onto his own lap. The boy had only been three months old when he saw him last and the dancer was a little sad that he hadn’t been there for his firsts. The videos Dawon sent him didn’t compare to being there in person. It was times like these that he considered moving back and opening a dance studio in his hometown. But then he remembers that he had made a pretty good life for himself in Seoul. He had friends that were like family to him. Who else would make sure Yoongi ate when he holed himself up in the studio, bring Namjoon his spare key when he locked himself out of his apartment, or put Jin’s clothes in the dryer when he fell asleep during the rinse cycle?

“Who’s the cutest baby in the world?” Hoseok cooed at the boy as he bounced him on his knee. Haneul giggled, drooling a bit. “You are!”

Hoseok tickled his nephew’s tummy, nuzzling the little boy’s tiny upturned nose. Haneul had his little hands on either side of his face and was squishing his uncle’s cheeks when two men approached.

“Hobi-hyung?” a confused voice cut through the sounds of indistinct conversations.

Hoseok followed the sound of the deep voice to its owner, his cheeks still being squished and moved by tiny hands. His eyes widened as he took in the vision standing beside his brother-in-law. “Twehwund?”

“You two know each other?” Kibum asked, looking just as confused as the others.

“We met in Seoul under, um, less than ideal circumstances,” Taehyung explained, mouth twitching under the effort of keeping his laughter at bay. He had looked away from Hoseok, but the dancer could detect a faint rose tone to his cheeks.

“Wait, I’m still confused,” Hoseok spoke up, his face slightly covered in baby drool. He turned the baby back around to face outward, wiping at his own face with his pocket handkerchief.

“Taehyung-ah is Kibum’s cousin,” Dawon provided, smiling like she had just discovered the juiciest tidbit of information as she eyed her brother shrewdly.

Hoseok looked back and forth between his brother-in-law and his crush, his eyebrows raised and his jaw slack. “Oh. Well, that’s… unexpected.”

Taehyung turned his attention to Dawon. “Now that I see you together, I don’t know how I didn’t see the resemblance before. You two could be twins.”

Hoseok’s mind was racing. What were the chances that the guy of his dreams had been this close all along? Was it fate? It couldn’t be a coincidence, could it?

Haneul reached out for Taehyung, his little fingers making grabby motions toward the brunet. Taehyung laughed, accepting the baby as the orange-haired man held him out to the nurse. Hoseok felt warmth in his chest as the younger man began to play with the baby. The nurse was a natural with children, it seemed. The dancer could totally see the man surrounded by children, playing with them. _He would make such a good father..._

“Do you mind if I borrow your brother for a bit?” Taehyung asked, handing a yawning Haneul back to his mother.

“You can keep him, if you want,” Dawon laughed. Hoseok wasn’t sure whether to be offended or not.

“Don’t tempt me,” Taehyung replied, a mischievous sparkle in his eye. He turned to Hoseok and held out a hand to help him out of his seat. “Care to get some air?”

Hoseok followed the nurse toward a doorway that led to a small courtyard. The air was a bit chilly, but he barely noticed between the blazer he was wearing and the near full-body blush he had going on after the way Taehyung had looked at him. He suddenly sensed that the scales had tipped in the balance and he felt a little giddy.

“So, how is Namjoon-ssi?” Taehyung broke the silence. “I imagine he has been released by now.”

“He’s good,” Hoseok said, swallowing the butterflies that threatened to escape. “Well, I mean, he’s not good, but he was ok when I left him at the apartment.”

“You left him alone?” Taehyung looked a little shocked.

“No! No, he isn’t alone. What kind of friend would I be if I did that?”  the dancer replied. “He is staying at my apartment. Jin-hyung said he had the weekend off, so he is watching out for him.”

“I had forgotten Jin-hyung was your roommate,” the nurse answered sheepishly. “Forgive me. I don’t think you are a bad friend.”

“It’s ok,” Hoseok shrugged.

They walked in silence for a few moments until one of them decided to break it.

“I, uh, I’m sorry I was so cold toward you before,” Taehyung said, nervously working his lower lip between his teeth. “I just, I’m really not good at connecting with new people.”

“Hey, It’s fine. I understand,” Hoseok smiled softly. “You didn’t know me. Honestly, if I had been in your place, I probably would have done the same.”

Taehyung smiled, his face lighting up in the moonlight. He reminded Hoseok of a beautiful immortal and he was in total awe of the way the light played over his features.

“I want to get to know you,” Taehyung stopped and turned toward the dancer, nervousness apparent in his eyes. “Would it be ok if I texted you sometime?”

“I’d like that,” Hoseok replied, unable to stop the heart-shaped smile that split his face.

He retrieved his phone from the pocket of his jacket. They traded phones, inputting their contact information into the other’s device before switching back.

“Sounds like the party is winding down,” Taehyung observed. “We should probably head back in before your family thinks I kidnapped you.”

“My sister gave you permission,” Hoseok laughed, “But yeah, we’ve been out here for a while. As good as that suit looks on you, it can’t be warm enough.”

Hoseok could see the blush rising in the moonlight. It seemed the younger man was weak to compliments. It was absolutely adorable. He filed the information away for later.

As expected, the party didn’t last for much longer. Thankfully, there wasn’t enough time for his sister to rag on him or grill him for details. The birthday boy had conked out and was sleeping soundly on his mother’s shoulder as they thanked the guests.

“It was good to see you again,” Hoseok smiled as he bid Taehyung goodbye.

“You too, hyung,” the brunet replied with a nod. “I’ll text you later.”

Hoseok’s eyes followed Taehyung as he made his way toward the exit. It wasn’t long before all of the guests had left and he went home with his parents. He was so ready to get out of his suit and into something comfortable that he said goodnight to his parents nearly as soon as they arrived at the house. It was getting late and he really just wanted to shower and sleep.

Hoseok yawned as he made his way from the hall bathroom after his shower, his hair mostly dry and smelling like citrus. His childhood bedroom had been turned into a guest bedroom/sewing room for his mom. It was different, but the familiar space still held precious memories. The walls were still the same sage green color and the room still smelled of lemons. It was comfortable.

He noticed a light blinking in the corner of his phone screen. Crossing the distance, he picked his phone up off the bed where he had tossed it before going to take his shower. A swipe of his finger and he was greeted by a sight that was sure to give him sweet dreams.

 

His phone had been blessed by the visual gods. He stared at the screen for a good five minutes before realizing that he hadn’t responded. He typed and deleted the message several times before finally playing it safe and pressing send. He opened his camera app and snapped a pic, sending it before he lost his nerve.

He absolutely did not fall backward onto his bed and make duvet angels. Nope. That was not something he would ever admit to doing. However, at the breakfast table, he couldn’t deny screeching when he woke up to a new message.

 


	19. Reconnect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Well, hello there_  
>  _My it's been a long, long time_  
>  _How am I doin'?_  
>  _Oh, I guess that I'm doin' fine_  
>  _It's been so long now but it seems now_  
>  _That it was only yesterday_  
>  _Gee, ain't it funny how time slips away_  
>   
>  _How's your new love_  
>  _I hope that he's doin' fine_  
>  _I heard you told him that you'd love him till the end of time_  
>  _Now that's the same thing that you told me, seems like just the other day_  
>  _Gee, ain't funny how time slips away_  
>   
>  _I gotta go now_  
>  _I guess I'll see you around_  
>  _You don't never know, never know_  
>  _When I'll be back in town_  
>  _But remember what I tell you_  
>  _In time, you're gonna pay_  
>  _And it's surprising how time slips away_  
>   
>  _Ain't It Funny How Time Slips Away_ by Willie Nelson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after this update, I will be attempting to go back to updating every 2 weeks. If you want to keep abreast of what I am working on at the moment, add me on Twitter [@shadaphonix](https://twitter.com/shadaphoenix) or you may miss out on content.  
> I also have a Curious Cat [shadaphoenix](https://curiouscat.me/shadaphoenix) Come talk to me.
> 
> I have a new Editor! A big thanks to [Anna](https://twitter.com/xominiminxo) for being a gentle motivator and listening to me complain about my shitty followthrough.  
> And also, a big thank you to [Centristy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Centristy) and [Cloudy](https://twitter.com/Cloudy_Days_Ao3) for helping me stay sane.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> There are a new faces in this chapter.  
> [ Shin Hoseok](http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e102/jordandmweeks/ddc9976f-ca90-42b6-9fd0-26edafcab1b4_zpsdnleuyvf.jpg) is 26  
> [ Chae Hyungwon](http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e102/jordandmweeks/59d88ec3-6dcb-45ff-b18d-a3dee57d35f4_zpsvkfjv8yh.jpg) is 25  
> [ Kim Yeri](http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e102/jordandmweeks/red-velvet-yeri_zps14qizwdu.jpg) is 20  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Keywords  
> Seon: A sort of arranged marriage where the parents pick the candidates and the child has the freedom to agree or not.

It had been several days since Yoongi sat at that cafe table and watched Jimin walk out of his life. Sure, they had said it would be temporary, but it still felt like a breakup. Which, now that he thought about it, was totally weird since they hadn’t been dating to begin with…

Yoongi shook his head. That was his problem: no matter how hard he tried to throw himself into his work, his mind always managed to drift back to one Park Jimin. The guy was like an earworm for his heart… a heartworm. But no, that didn’t fit. The cute cop wasn’t a parasite and Yoongi wasn’t a dog.

The blond man growled to himself in frustration. He had been staring at the same goddamn application for the last twenty minutes and he still hadn’t gotten past the guy’s address. The club was down two bouncers. He had been meaning to hire more anyway, as the club was getting a lot more popular. Even before he lost his main guys it had been overwhelming with a skeleton staff.

So, there he was, applications spread out all over his desk, half a mug of cold coffee on a coaster, trying to find at least two guys that were intimidating enough to deter the majority of troublemakers and skilled enough to subdue the ones that weren’t intimidated. And their background had to be clean. Yoongi wasn’t about to risk another drug scandal.

He glanced at the clock, checking to make sure he still had time to go over his next candidate’s application one last time before the interview. Lee Hoseok came with outstanding references and several years experience as a bodyguard. The guy had even spent a few years in the military right after graduation. As long as his background check came back clean, Yoongi didn’t foresee any reason not to hire him, unless something came up at the meeting.

He was still glancing over the paper when there was a knock on his office door and one of the bartenders, Hyungwon, poked his head in.

“Hey, boss,” he said, draping his lanky frame against the door jam and crossing his arms, “the guy you’re interviewing is here.”

“Cool, uh, send him in,” Yoongi instructed, getting up from his desk. His legs wanted to protest after spending so long in a seated position, but he mentally scolded them into compliance.

Hyungwon visibly checked out the muscular brunet as he passed. Yoongi couldn’t blame him. The guy was a looker. If he wasn’t so caught up on Jimin then he might have also given the guy a once-over. But as it was, Yoongi only had eyes for one guy, and that wasn’t likely to change any time soon.

“Lee Hoseok-ssi?” Yoongi addressed the newcomer.

“That’s what is on my family register, but Shin is the name I use,” the man explained with a confident smile.

“Ok, sure, that’s cool,” Yoongi said, motioning toward the seating area. He heard the door click shut as Hyungwon left them to their business. “Is there a name you prefer to be addressed as?”

“Wonho is what most people call me,” the man replied, taking a seat on the couch.

Once they were seated comfortably, Yoongi cut right to the chase. He wasn’t one to beat around the bush and he already liked the vibe of the guy. He was easygoing but looked like he could knock a guy out if he needed to.

“Did you bring your background check?” Yoongi asked, taking the paper when Wonho handed it to him. He scanned it. “Clean except for a couple of parking tickets. Looks good. So, we have a zero-tolerance drug policy here. You will be required to take a drug test. Are you good with that?”

“Yeah, absolutely,” Wonho nodded. “I smoke and occasionally drink, but I don’t mess with illegal stuff.”

“Good to know,” Yoongi said, checking the point off on his list. “What kind of skills do you think that you can bring to the job?”

Yoongi tried to pay attention, he really did. However, he had pretty much already decided to hire the guy, pending a clean drug screen, and his answers were pretty typical of someone applying for a security job.

“When would you be able to start?” Yoongi asked once Wonho had finished his list of skills.

“How soon do you need me?” the brunet asked, running a hand through the side of his hair that wasn’t shaved. “I can start next weekend. Would that be good?”

“That’s perfect,” Yoongi replied, standing to indicate the end of the interview. He walked to his desk and pulled out a form. “Just take this form to the address listed and you can get your screening done.”

“Sounds good,” Wonho said, accepting the form. “What time should I come?”

“The club opens at 10, so be here by 9 on Thursday so we can get you set up,” Yoongi instructed. “If you’ll follow me, I’ll give you the tour.”

Yoongi showed Wonho the different areas of the club, including the changing rooms and employee break room. Once the tour was over, Yoongi walked him out, stopping in front of the building.

“Well, that’s pretty much it,” he said, pulling out his phone. “Chanyeol will show you the ropes on Thursday. Let me give you my number in case you have any questions before then.”

“Sure,” Wonho handed over his phone for the blond to input his contact information.

Yoongi felt a prickling at the back of his neck, like he was being watched, as he typed in his digits and handed the phone back to the brunet. The feeling didn’t go away, even once Wonho left. It wasn’t foreboding, like the grim reaper breathing down your neck. It was more like when you wake up in the middle of the night to go pee, only to realize your cat was hiding in the bathroom, judging your aim.

He was about to look over his shoulder when his phone buzzed in his hand.

 

 Yoongi laughed to himself at his friend’s indignation. Namjoon was so easy to rile up. He almost felt bad about ragging on him. Almost.

He went to slip his phone in his pocket, but a voice from behind startled him. He yelped, his phone falling and landing screen down on the pavement as he automatically squared up. He was ready for a fight until he recognized the figure in the dusk.

“I saw your sign.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackson squinted at the menu board on the wall behind the counter. He had forgotten to put in his contact lenses and had left his glasses at home, his nerves on edge. It had been years since he’d last seen Namjoon, and that hadn’t really ended well. As a matter of fact, it had been a factor in his decision to study abroad.

Jackson had genuinely cared for Namjoon, but they had both been young and inexperienced. The sex injury incident had ruined their first time, leaving them afraid to get too close to each other for fear of a repeat. It had put a huge strain on the relationship, but both were too embarrassed to talk it out. Jackson broke things off, but it was difficult to adapt since they had the same friends and he couldn’t stand seeing his ex sad. He tried pulling away, however they would still run into each other. So, when he was accepted into Harvard, he jumped at the chance to leave everything that reminded him of the young rapper behind in the hopes that he could move on.

“What can I get for you?” the cute, redheaded barista asked as she adjusted her apron. She looked to be college-aged.

“Um, yes,” Jackson glanced at the menu again before checking her nametag. He liked to address people by their names, “Yeri-ssi, I would like an organic green tea, two slices of chocolate cake, and an Americano, no sugar and no cream.”

The girl nodded, touching a few places on the screen in front of her. The total popped up and Jackson completed his purchase, scanning the room for an empty table, preferably away from too many ears. It would have been better if he could have done this at his office, but for all he knew, his office could be bugged. He was already risking a bit by meeting in public, but at least it would look like a personal meeting since they had known each other before.

“Wild and Sexy?” Yeri called out from the other end of the counter where customers were supposed to pick up their orders.

Jackson walked up and retrieved the tray of drinks and cake, thanking the girl before retreating to an empty table in the back corner. The table he’d chosen was far from the windows and far enough out of the way that it wasn’t likely that they’d be disturbed. He would also have a clear view of the entrance so that when Namjoon arrived, he would know right away.

He cautiously took a sip of his tea but still managed to scald his tongue. He hissed in pain, hanging his tongue out as he fanned it. If he were petty, he could sue, considering there was no ‘caution: hot’ warning on the cup. However, when one orders a hot tea, they expect it to be hot. The cafe wasn’t at fault for his lack of patience.

He glanced down in search of a napkin, but when he looked back up, his eyes fell on two men who had just entered the cafe. One was staring right at him. He hadn’t changed much since the last time he had seen him, except that his arm was in a sling and his hair was now platinum blond instead of natural black.

After he got over the initial shock, Jackson noticed the handsome man next to his ex. The man was leaning toward Namjoon, whispering into his ear, causing a pretty pink tint to rise on the blond’s cheeks. _Is that Joon’s boyfriend?_ Not that it mattered; Jackson had his own lovely other half. He had gotten over him a while ago. But there was still that little part of him, probably his ego, that kind of hoped the rapper hadn’t… or at least it had taken him as long as it had Jackson to move on.

Namjoon nodded at whatever the pretty man had said and smiled shyly. His dimples always were one of his best features, and it was still the case. After watching Namjoon watch the other man go toward the counter, Jackson snapped himself out of whatever rabbit hole of ‘what ifs’ his brain was attempting to drag him down and stood, waving the blond over.

“Namjoon, it’s been a while,” Jackson greeted him as he approached the table. He was hesitant to hug him like he wanted to since the man was obviously injured, so he opted to go for a shoulder squeeze instead. “Thanks for taking the time to meet with me. I wish it was under better circumstances.”

“It has,” Namjoon agreed. He flashed a dimpled smile, even though his eyes were still hesitant. “How long have you been back?”

“Almost a year,” Jackson replied, taking a seat and indicating the other for Namjoon. “I went to law school in the US and then came back. I ordered you a coffee and cake. I hope that’s alright.”

“You didn’t have to do that, but thanks,” Namjoon said, sitting himself down before taking a sip of his drink. His eyes widened briefly, his smile following suit. “Americano, black and strong… You remembered.”

“Of course I do,” Jackson chuckled. “You drank them constantly in University after Yoongi-hyung gave you shit about your caramel macchiatos.”

“Yeah, he was pretty gruff back then,” Namjoon mused. “Though, I think it had a lot to do with how little sleep he got. Not that that has changed much. I guess his body just got used to less sleep over the years.”

“What about you?” Jackson asked, curiosity burning in his mind. “How have you been?”

“Ah, I’ve been ok,” Namjoon replied. Jackson raised his eyebrows pointedly, glancing at the sling. Namjoon blushed. “Well, I mean, other than getting shot, I can’t complain. I finished school and I’ve been doing what I love.”

Jackson noticed Namjoon glancing toward the room, seeking out something as he answered. The lawyer didn’t have to follow his line of sight to know what he’s been searching for. The man he’d come with was sitting a few tables away, swiping away on his phone with a tea and large slab of strawberry cake.

“Speaking of which,” Jackson took a sip of his (now cool enough to drink) tea, “the guy you came with, is he your boyfriend?”

“My boyf- what?” Namjoon sputtered, choking on chocolate cake. He took a large gulp of his coffee before continuing, his face bright red. “No, he’s just my doctor.”

Jackson didn’t buy that the handsome man is _just_ Namjoon’s doctor, not for one minute. Who has their doctor accompany them to a cafe? There was more to the story than Joon was letting on, and the dark blush on his face confirmed it.

“Your doctor, huh?” Jackson smirked, his voice clearly teasing. “No wonder you get hurt a lot. If I had a doctor that looked like that, I might-”

“It’s not like that. Jin-hyung saved my life. He just happens to be Hobi’s roommate,” Namjoon defended. Then he added, almost mumbling, “... and I’m staying with them until my arm heals.”

“Small world,” Jackson laughed as Namjoon squirmed a little in his seat.

“Yeah…” Namjoon agreed, fidgeting with his fork.

An awkward silence hung in the air, neither of them knowing exactly how to proceed without crossing into uncomfortable territory. Jackson stirred his tea, more to busy his hands than to actually mix anything. The repetitive motion helped him calm his nerves enough to move on to the real reason Jackson had reached out.

“So, as I told you on the phone, I am representing your coworker, well, probably former now, knowing Yoongi,” Jackson began, lifting his eyes back up to meet Namjoon’s. He had switched into lawyer-mode and felt much less awkward when he could hide behind business. “I’m not sure how much you know about the charges against Son Hyunwoo, but I don’t think that they have the right guy. You know him better than I do. Do you think he is capable of murdering someone?”

Namjoon took a sip of his coffee before pursing his lips in thought. Jackson watched him carefully as he seemed to debate with himself. A few minutes had passed before the rapper responded.

“Hyunwoo-hyung is a good person,” Namjoon finally said. “He is gentle and loyal to a fault. He wouldn't attack someone unless he was defending someone, and even then, I can't see him going for the kill.”

“What if the person had possibly killed his friend?” Jackson asked.

“Even then, I can't see him going out for revenge,” Namjoon decided. “Vigilante justice just doesn't seem like something that would be up his alley.”

“I agree,” Jackson said. “Would you be willing to go on record with that?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I would,” Namjoon agreed. “He helped keep me alive. It’s the least I can do.”

If fake evidence was being stacked up against Hyunwoo, it could come down to character witnesses to sway the jury. Namjoon’s testimony could tip the scales in their favor.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That is the second day in a row you’ve brought your lunch,” Jimin noted, settling down at his desk with his, admittedly, less appetizing take-out. “What kind of bet did you win for someone to make you lunch? Because you sure as hell didn’t make that yourself.”

Jungkook grinned. He had been doing that a lot more in the past several days, but every time Jimin would ask the reason for the big change in his demeanor, he would say something about not wanting to ‘jinx it’.

“I can barely boil water, hyung. You know that,” Jungkook giggled.

_He fucking giggled._

“Okay, who are you and what have you done with Jungkook?” Jimin asked, nudging the younger’s leg with his foot.

“Can’t a guy just be happy to eat a meal prepared for him with love?” the raven-haired officer picked a heart-shaped piece of radish from his kimchi and popped it into his mouth.

“After all the moping you have been doing the past couple of weeks?” Jimin raised an eyebrow. “Something’s changed… Did you finally get your head out of your ass and apologize to Yugyeom for being a bad boyfriend?”

“Uh, actually…” Jungkook fidgeted in his seat, his hand smoothing his hair, “Yugyeom and I weren’t dating before. And we haven’t actually made things official yet.”

“Wait, wait, wait a minute,” Jimin put his chopsticks down as he tried to get his mind around the new information. “You mean to tell me that all this time and you never even asked him out?”

Jungkook at least had the decency to look abashed, though exactly for what, Jimin wasn’t privy to. However, Jimin had known the younger man long enough to be sure that Jungkook would have done everything he could to right whatever wrong he had perceived himself having committed.

“What’s keeping you from asking him?” Jimin probed. “I mean, he is making you home-cooked meals. He obviously cares about you.”

“I put him through so much and I was being a headass the whole time,” Jungkook frowned. “I fucked up and I don't deserve him.”

“How about you let him decide that?” Jimin advised, retrieving his utensils and slurping noodles into his mouth. “Were you a dick on purpose?”

“No… I never wanted to hurt him,” Jungkook explained, “I was blind to everything but my own issues. But all of that is behind. I just want to make him happy.”

“Then go for it,” Jimin said, swallowing his food before mumbling to himself, “at least you _can_ be with your person.”

The rest of the workday went along much like the first half had: slowly. With the prime suspect gone, the case was at a standstill and all efforts had been put into tracking him down. They were in the process of interviewing anyone the guy was in regular contact with. They had an APB out on him as well. So far, they’d had zero luck.

Things really didn’t sit well with him about the case. He had so many misgivings and questions. Like why they hadn’t found the murder weapon, despite having dragged the river and combed the nearby area. They had turned Son Hyunwoo’s apartment upside down, finding nothing other than the initial drugs and bloody clothes that didn’t match with the victim. The only evidence they had that connected the suspect with the victim were the security tapes from the club showing the drug deal, and the DNA found in the victim’s stomach.

And that was another thing. How the hell had they gotten a good enough sample to match it?  It just seemed a bit off, like it was just too easy. He’d brought up his concerns with the detectives handling the case, but they’d just brushed him off stating that ‘DNA don’t lie’. Jimin had seen cases where DNA had been analyzed wrong or had been collected in such a way that it was practically inadmissible, but was used anyway. It made him sick to think that they might get the wrong guy because, in his gut, he felt that Son Hyunwoo was innocent.

“Oh my god, finally!” Jungkook exclaimed as soon as they entered the locker room. “If I had to call one more bus station, I think I might have thrown the phone.”

“Dramatic much?” Jimin laughed, though, he couldn’t deny he was probably a few calls from doing the same. “You gonna man up and make things official with Yugyeom, or do I need to kick you in the ass?”

“Hey, if anyone’s foot is coming near my ass, it’ll be his,” Jungkook bit back.

Jimin snorted as he burst out into laughter, throwing his body into the younger’s when he lost his balance. Only then did Jungkook seem to realize what he’d said and start to babble about not having a foot fetish. And of course, that only made Jimin laugh harder, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Once Jimin caught his breath and got changed, he left the station a little less agitated than he’d been during his shift. The fresh, evening air probably had a good bit to do with his change of state as well. The sun hung low in the sky as he began his trek to his apartment.

He wasn’t sure what made him cut through the club district, or maybe he did but didn’t want to acknowledge his stalkerish tendencies. Whatever the case, Jimin found himself nearing Bultaoreune, just like he had for the past few days. He had been hoping to catch a glimpse of the blond owner, but there had been no sign of him.

However, it seemed he was in luck because as he approached the club, he noticed two figures conversing outside of the entrance. One, the bulkier of the two, was leaning over Yoongi’s shoulder, looking at something on a phone screen and smiling.

_Fuck, he’s hot…_ Jimin’s stomach ached at the sight of another man so close to Yoongi. Especially one so attractive… and built. _Jesus, does he lift firetrucks instead of free weights?_

Jimin hid in a shadow in the alley across the road. Yes, he felt like a creep, but he figured it was better that he felt like a creep for a few minutes rather than get caught and Yoongi think he was a creep forever. _Oh good, he is leaving… Wait, don’t go inside yet!_

Jimin glanced around, looking for any reason to come out of hiding. His eyes landed on the sign next to the door. ‘ _Help Wanted’! Perfect._

Jimin stepped from his shadow cloak and walked toward Yoongi, who was typing something into his phone, his back to the street. As Jimin approached, he noticed that Yoongi had finished whatever he was doing on his phone and was heading inside. Jimin knew that if Yoongi went inside before he made his move, there was no way he would go through with it.

Somewhere in his mind, he knew it was a bad idea. He had just told the guy they couldn’t date because of the case and now he was applying for a job under him. But he could only hear the thoughts that screamed for him to do something in order to keep himself on Yoongi’s mind. And what better way to do that than to be within his sight. There was no way he was going to let that brawny brunet swoop in and make off with his man.

“I saw your sign,” Jimin began when he was close enough to see the inch of dark roots peeking through the blond of Yoongi’s hair.

“Whoa, don’t clock me,” Jimin flinched and swiftly took a step out of range when Yoongi spun around with his fists up. “It’s just me.”

“Jimin?” Yoongi lowered his hands. “You can’t just sneak up on people like that! I really almost decked you.”

“Aw, Yoongi-hyung,” Jimin smiled in spite of the angry bees swarming in his belly, “Then I’d have to arrest you for assaulting a police officer.”

“If I hit your pretty face, I’d arrest myself,” Yoongi muttered almost low enough for Jimin to miss it, but not quite.

Jimin choked on air, his face the physical embodiment of a keyboard smash. Not only had the older man called him pretty, but after _that_ comment, Jimin couldn’t help but envision the man in his handcuffs. _Mayday, mayday, veering off course! You are supposed to be getting an in with him, not getting in bed with him… yet._

“So, um, about your sign,” Jimin said, clearing his throat in an attempt to steer the conversation back the way he’d originally intended it, “what positions are you looking to fill?”

“Ah, uh, I’m down to one bouncer, and I just hired one,” Yoongi explained. “I also lost a couple of bartenders... They were too freaked out to come back.”

“That’s understandable,” Jimin nodded, sympathetically. He was somewhat desensitized to situations like what had happened that night, but for someone who hadn’t been trained to deal with it, he imagined it would be shocking and more than a little life-changing. “How are you holding up?”

“Eh, I’m holding,” Yoongi smirked in an obvious attempt to seem less shaken than he probably was. “Anyway, I need to hire about two more bartenders and another bouncer to bring my staff back to pre-incident numbers.”

“I see,” Jimin replied. “Do you have an application I can fill out? I’ve been thinking about taking on a second job.”

“You won’t get in trouble with the higher-ups?” Yoongi asked, an eyebrow raised.

“We’re allowed to take on other jobs as long as it doesn’t interfere with police business,” Jimin answered. He bit his lip as he looked up through his lashes. “Besides, I make a mean 007.”

“A what?” Yoongi tilted his head as if it would help him understand better.

“A martini, shaken, not stirred,” Jimin replied in his best attempt at a Sean Connery impression. He giggled when Yoongi’s gummy smile made an appearance. God, he loved that smile. “Don’t worry, I can make other drinks, too.”

“As long as you can pass the drug test and background check, you’re hired,” Yoongi laughed.

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem,” Jimin laughed. “The big thing will be scheduling.”

“I’ll take you any way I can get you,” Yoongi smiled. “Come in and let me test out your skills.”

Jimin’s face flushed and he started sputtering. There were so many things that ran through his mind: _my riding skills, a striptease, my dick game..._

“Your bartending skills, you goof,” Yoongi nudged Jimin out of his flustered reverie. “I have to make sure you weren’t exaggerating.”

“You won’t be disappointed,” Jimin smiled, following the blond inside.

“I don’t think I could ever be,” Yoongi confessed, “not with you.”

_Oh._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 Jin shut the passenger side door for Namjoon before rounding to the driver’s side and getting behind the wheel. He pulled out of his parking space and headed in the direction of the apartment. Namjoon hadn’t said anything since they had left the cafe and seemed to be lost in thought.

“Hey, you okay?” Jin asked, glancing over at the younger while they were stopped at the light. “You’ve been awfully quiet.”

“Huh?” Namjoon blinked a few times. “Oh, uh, I was just thinking.”

“Oh?” Jin asked, urging him to continue. “Care to talk about it? Sometimes it can help.”

“It’s nothing major, just reminiscing, I guess,” the younger replied. He was looking straight ahead, so Jin could only see his profile, but he could tell that there was more to it.

“So I’m guessing there is a long story attached to that nostalgia,” Jin commented. A part of him was curious to know more about Namjoon’s past. But then the other part, the part that could guess what their relationship was, was afraid to confirm his suspicions.

“Not so much a long story as an embarrassing one,” Namjoon responded. Jin could see the adorable blush rising on the blond’s cheeks.

They pulled into a parking spot and Jin, once again, was tasked with being the ‘car door guy’, opening the thing so Namjoon could get out. They made their way upstairs in semi-comfortable silence. They even smiled at the older lady from next door as they passed her in the hallway. Jin was pretty sure she had a few cats because he sometimes heard meowing at odd times of the night, but he couldn’t prove it and the landlord insists that he has never seen signs of one during inspections.

Jin unlocked the apartment door and allowed Namjoon to pass through first. Closing the door behind them, Jin turned to remove his shoes. Namjoon’s were next to the shoe shelf, so he grabbed them and put them up out of the way along with his own. It was getting close to dinner time, so he headed toward the kitchen to see what he could prepare for the two of them. It seemed he wasn’t the only one thinking with his stomach.

“Ah, Namjoon,” Jin couldn’t help but smile at the way the younger man startled at his name, “What are you in the mood for?”

“I, um, I’m not really too picky,” the blond stated. “Whatever you want is fine.”

Jin opened the refrigerator to survey the options. He nodded and started pulling out ingredients: leftover chicken breast, veggies, sauces, and dressings. Then he went to the cabinet and grabbed some dried pasta and seasonings.

“Pasta salad sound good to you?” Jin asked as he pulled his pasta-boiling pot out of a lower cabinet. “It’s quick and pretty easy.”

“Sounds great,” Namjoon smiled, his deep dimple making an appearance on one side. “What can I help with?”

Jin placed the pot of water on the stove and turned the temperature up. He looked around, eyes scanning for something that Namjoon could do one-handed. “Well, I need to chop vegetables, so if you could keep an eye on the pot and let me know when it starts boiling, that would be good. In the meantime, why don’t you tell me about that Jackson guy.”

“Okay, sure,” Namjoon looked a little embarrassed, but he agreed anyway. “What do you want to know?”

“How’d you two meet?” he asked while chopping carrots.

“We were freshmen at the same university,” the blond supplied. “We had a few classes together, and eventually we became friends.”

“Friends, huh?” Jin teased. No one blushed that way about someone they had just been friends with. “If you say so. Can you put that pasta in the pot?”

“We dated, ok?” Namjoon spat, pouring the bag of uncooked pasta into the water and stirring it. “We dated for a year, but it didn’t end well. And then we lost touch. You know how it is…”

“No, I don’t know,” Jin frowned. He continued chopping, moving on to the scallions.

The room had gotten silent, the only sounds the rhythmic crunch and thud of the knife slicing through vegetables before coming to an abrupt stop against the cutting board and the bubbling of the pasta water. Jin could feel the question in the air without the younger having to open his mouth. However, he kind of hoped that Namjoon wouldn’t ask.

“What do you mean?” Namjoon looked at him. Jin couldn’t see him, but he could feel his eyes on him, trying to figure him out as if he were a puzzle.

“I’ve never dated, well, anyone,” Jin sighed, giving into the questioning looks. He felt his face flush.

“What?! Seriously?” Namjoon gaped, incredulous. “But you’re so… so...”

Jin chanced a look at him and he was waving his good arm, trying to find the right words. It would have been comical if Jin weren’t so embarrassed.

“Old?” Jin supplied with a self-depreciating smirk.

“No!” Namjoon exclaimed. “Not old at all. I was going to say kind, amazing, and gorgeous. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“I-I- I just never had the time to date,” Jin stuttered in an attempt to steer his mind away from the way Namjoon’s praises made his stomach flutter. “You know, with med school and all…”

“Oh, yeah, totally,” Namjoon quickly replied, chuckling awkwardly. “I totally get that. Gotta get those good grades or else I wouldn’t be here.”

Jin smiled at the blond. _God, he’s so cute and sweet and… HOLY SHIT!_

Jin had glanced next to Namjoon and noticed steam billowing off the burner. The water had boiled over the edge of the pot and was pouring directly onto the hot burner. Jin rushed over to the stove to take the pasta off of the burner and turn the stove off.

“Sorry about that,” Namjoon frowned. “I probably should have mentioned that I am not too good in the kitchen…”

“It’s ok. Stuff like this happens,” Jin consoled him. He attempted to stir the pasta. “And look, it isn’t too bad. There is just a little bit stuck to the bottom. The rest is fine.”

Namjoon nodded, a look of relief on his face. It was worse than Jin had let on, but it was still salvageable. He would just have to scrape the stuck pasta off the bottom after it soaked for a bit.

They’d managed to put together a colorful, tasty-looking pasta salad and had just sat down to eat when the doorbell rang. Jin excused himself and headed for the entrance.

“Who on earth would show up at dinnertime?” Jin muttered to himself as he opened the door.

“Kim Seokjin?” the messenger confirmed as he stood there with a thin package. “Could you sign right here?”

“Uh, sure…” Jin signed the clipboard and accepted the large envelope before closing the door.

The return address was his parents’ address. If the packet contained what he thought it did, he would rather not open it and mark a giant ‘FUCK YOU’ and ‘RETURN TO SENDER’ on the thing. However, were he to do that his mother would have a coronary and his father would disown him.

He did not want to deal with this shit. It was dinnertime and he had a guest waiting for him. Jin tossed the package onto the coffee table and returned to the kitchen to enjoy his meal with Namjoon. He would check the envelope later.

A bit after dinner, while the pot was soaking, Jin sat down on the couch, eyeing the envelope like he had x-ray vision. He looked around to make sure he was alone. He was. Namjoon had retreated to Hoseok’s room to get ready for his shower.

_Okay, here it goes._

“Fuck,” Jin groaned as his suspicions were confirmed.

_It is just like all the other times, right? You just say you are too busy with work and they will leave you alone for another six months._

Jin pulled out the contents of the envelope. There was a booklet with a fancy-looking cover. However, he was concerned about the included envelope with his mother’s handwriting on it. She had never done that before.

He didn’t bother opening the booklet because he knew he wasn’t interested in whatever woman his mother had picked for him to court. And he would never be interested in any woman she picked. But it isn’t like she knew that. He had never told her the real reason why he rejected every seon she set up. If he were being honest, it was likely that it wouldn’t stop her.

He opened the letter and swore loudly. _Un-fucking-believable._

“What’s wrong?! Are you ok?” Namjoon came scurrying from the bedroom, holding a tennis racket with his good arm. He looked around as if an intruder could jump out at any second. Then his eyes landed on the booklet and his face filled with understanding.

“My mother says that I have to accept this one or bring my fiance to meet them,” Jin answered, still in a state of disbelief. “Otherwise, I will have to pay back everything they paid to put me through medical school within the next year.”

“Fuck, that sucks,” Namjoon commented. “I’m guessing you have no interest in the girl in that book.”

“None whatsoever,” Jin confessed. He wasn’t sure why he did, but he decided to put it all out there, “and I won’t as long as there is a female in the folder.”

“I see,” Namjoon nodded. It might have been wishful thinking, but Jin thought he saw the younger’s lips twitch. “Would you be able to pay it off in that time?”

“I don’t make that kind of money,” Jin ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “Maybe in five or ten years, but one? It’s impossible.”

“The only other option is for you to get engaged,” Namjoon stated, “but you aren’t even dating anyone.”

The idea came like lightning striking the coils that gave Frankenstein’s monster life. It took root in his mind, growing like ivy until it had fully taken over. It was crazy, but it could work. Jin looked over at Namjoon. Would he agree?

“But what if I were?” Jin suggested.

“I don’t think I follow, hyung,” Namjoon knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

“I haven’t come out to my parents,” Jin explained. “So, what if I showed up with a male fiance?”

“There is still the issue of not having a fiance,” Namjoon stated.

Jin jumped up from the couch and raced to his room. Digging through the tray of his keepsake box, he searched until he found what he was looking for. Then, he ran back into the living room, startling Namjoon when he dropped to one knee in front of him.

“Kim Namjoon,” Jin panted, holding out his hand to reveal a silver band, “will you pretend to be my fiance?”


End file.
